charlando con olaf
by Tori Haddock Hofferson
Summary: Entrevistas con nuestro muñeco de nieve favorito como conductor, un grupo de personajes como invitados y sus reviews con preguntas y retos, esto será divertido.
1. Chapter 1

Charlando con olaf:

Se muestra uno de los set, del lugar de grabaciones "berk y cute". Este set tiene un mueble de cuero, un escritorio, una silla giratoria, en el escritorio hay unos papeles, las paredes son moradas.

La camara se mueve y vemos a las directoras, escritoras y dueñas del lugar, saludan energicamente y sonriendo, la camara muestra la puerta.

Se abre la puerta y vemos a nuestro muñeco favorito con una taza en una rama (mano).

Olaf: hola todo el mundo- saluda alegremente, se escuchan aplausos, camina hasta el sillon y se sienta, pero tiene esos microfonos y auriculares pegados y entonces escucha a luna.

Luna: _no, olaf en la silla._

olaf: ok- se para y se sienta en la silla, coloca su taza en el escritorio y dice con una sonrisa inocente- como estan- se escuchan aplausos- bueno, bienvenidos a CHARLANDO CON OLAF- aplausos- como directoras a tori y a luna- la camara muestra a las mencinadas saludando, regresa la vista a olaf- como camarografo Molina- la camara se voltea en 180 grados, y se muestra a molina saludando sacando la lengua, regresamos- y como olaf, olaf- saluda el, se escuha un golpe, la camara muestra a tori con la palma en la cara, regresa.

Tori: _presentador, olaf_

Olaf: bueno, presentador- aplausos- hoy no tendremos invitado, hoy les dire las reglas- sale un asistente y le pone unos lentes de lectura al muñeco- gracias- carraspea y sostiene los papeles- ustedes si quieren, escriben reviews con preguntas, estas las responderan los invitados, en el set, y los retos se haran en el jardin del lugar, con los demas actores presentes, los retos se responderan de ultimo- termino, el asistente regreso le quito los lentes y se llevo los papeles- bueno fue todo por hoy muchas gracias, el invitado del proximo capitulo: ana- aplausos- bueno adios- se despide moviendo su ramita en forma de saludo, la camara se apaga.

Por favor dejen reviews, y denle una oprtunidad a este fic, por favor, somos nuevas en escribir fic. Los actores se repiten, y pueden venir de invitados mas de uno.

Saludos

Tori Berk y Luna Cute.


	2. ANNA

ESTUDIO 3:

Tori:- luces- el escenario se alumbra, mostrando el sofá, el escritorio, y la silla- cámara- molina voltea la cámara para mostrarse a si mismo, le saca la lengua a la cámara.- regresa al escenario, idiota- de mala gana el muestra el escenario- acción.

Olaf entra al lugar, se oyen aplausos, camina, y cuando está por sentarse en el sofá…

_Tori:- silla, maldita sea. Silla, olaf._

El muñeco de nieve asiente y se sienta en la silla.

Olaf:- saludos, lectores. Bienvenidos, a charlando conmigo- en la visión que da la cámara se muestra como un libro sale volando, cayendo a un lado del muñeco.

_Tori:- con olaf, no contigo._

Olaf: olaf se muestra confundido- pero yo soy olaf- ladea la cabeza y se señala con una ramita. Se escucha un gruñido de parte de tori.

_Tori:- lo se, pero el show se llama charlando con olaf, no charlando conmigo._

Olaf:- lo se, pero la gente no va a charlar contigo tori- contesta con obviedad. Se escucha como algo de vidrio se rompe.

_Tori:- necesito una aspirina… sigue olaf… denme mi aspirina._

Olaf: susurra- no le hagan caso, ella me habló de que tiene algo llamado menstruación… ¿Qué es? No sé- vuelve a su voz normal- bueno, nuestra invitada de hoy, es anna- se oyen aplausos, y el aplaude también.

Anna entra por la puerta del estudio. Se escuchan muchos aplausos. Ella saluda, energica. Camina hasta el sofá y se siente en el.

Anna:- hola a todos- saluda con su mano. Mira a olaf- hola olaf- sonríe, animada.

Olaf:- hola anna. Bienvenida a mi mundo- alza sus ramitas. Anna rie divertida por las acciones del muñeco.- ¿quieres algo de beber?

Anna: no lo piensa- chocolate.

Olaf:- oki. Traigan chocolate- grita a sus asistentes- por favor- vuleve a gritar. Un asistente aparece con dos tazas de chocolate, una taza era en forma de chocolate y la otra tenía forma de un tarro de mantequilla de mani. Le entrega una a olaf y otra a anna. Se va.

Anna:- muchas gracias- le da un sorbo a su bebida.

Olaf:- gracias, amiguito- sonríe con alegría. Le da un trago a su bebida- bueno iniciaremos con la entrevista- deja la taza sobre el escritorio.

Anna:- me parece bien- deja su taza sobre su regazo.

Olaf: un asistente aparece y le da unas fichas bibliográficas, y otro le pone los lentes de lectura. Carraspea- la primera es: **Rosalinda 1601** ella dice:

"**jajaja se ve interesante mi pregunta para anna es: ¿Cómo te diviertes ahora con elsa para recuperar el tiempo perdido como hermanas?"**

Anna:- primero, hola Rosalinda. Segundo, bueno elsa y yo intentamos pasar el mayor tiempo posible, claro, tenemos los trabajos y todo eso pero, cuando estamos juntas hacemos más que todo salir a los jardines y jugar, comer chocolate que le robamos a tori- se escucha un quejido de la castaña detrás de cámara-, le he enseñado a usar de nuevo la bicicleta, cocinamos chocolate, jugamos video juegos, y muchas cosas más. Yo estoy muy feliz de pasar ahora tantos momentos con mi hermana mayor. Esa es mi respuesta- agarra su taza y toma un sorbo.

Olaf:- gran respuesta, yo también juego con ustedes a veces- anna asiente- bueno, muchas gracias Rosalinda 1606, esperamos volver a verte por aquí.

_Tori:- leerte. Leerte, no la podemos ver, olaf._

Olaf:- oki. Tori ¿quieres un chocolate?

La cámara se da la vuelta, mostrando a la castaña, sentada en su banco de directora, con una mano en la sien.

Tori:- no, gracias, olaf. Estoy bien asi- agarra un vaso con agua y se lo bebe.

La cámara se da la vuelta y muestra de nuevo el escenario.

Olaf:- Okidoki. Bueno, la siguiente es: **nati **ella dice:

"**bueno se ve interesante mi pregunta para ana es cuantos años tienes ?..."**

Anna:- hola, nati. Yo tengo 19 años, los acabo de cumplir hace poco.

" …**no lo se XD…"**

Anna:-tranquila, no eres la única- su mirada es molesta, mira hacia la cámara, o más bien, hacia la persona encargada de la cámara.

Olaf:- bueno, nos saltaremos sus retos, porque son para el final. Ahora viene: **aileen:**

"**Haaaaaaas me encanta :) tengo una pregunta para hiccup : hipo has sentido celos al punto de embiar a algien al hospital ?..."**

Olaf:- lo siento aileen, pero hoy no le toca a Hiccup, pero guardaremos tus retos y preguntas para cuando les toque a él, y a astrid.

Anna:-lo siento- sonríe timida.

Olaf:- bueno, anna, solo queda: **guest:**

"**Me hiciste reír muchísimo!, me encanto el "Como Olaf, Olaf", jajajajaja!"**

Olaf:- ahh… ¿gracias? No lo entiendo, yo soy olaf.

Anna:- tranquilo olaf, debo explicártelo luego- toma otro poco de su chocolate, con una sonrisa divertida.

_Tori:- siii, eso no fue un chiste, ni estaba en su guio, pero bueee… solo hay una explicación… ¡es olaf!_

Anna: risueña- exacto.

Olaf:- sigo sin enteder- anna le da un abrazo que el corresponde de inmediato. Se separan- muy bien, ahora con los retos.

_Tori:- nos vamos al patio… ya ya._

_-bipppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp_

el patio de la empresa Berck es un espacio enorme, y se encuentra al lado del jardín del lugar. Tien muchos juegos y sitios donde descansar.

La cámara se centró en donde estaban los actores (Hiccup, astrid, Mérida, elsa, kristoof, flinn, Rapunzel, tooth, conejo, norte, Sandy, storm, Toothless, los gemelos, patapez, patán, y todos los demás actores jóvenes) sentados en el césped, formando un circulo. Anna estaba sentada en un sillón- rojo-, en medio del circulo. Y olaf estaba sentado en una silla voladora, moviéndola de un lado a otro, pero como la directora sabe como es olaf, la silla estaba amarrada con una cuerda, donde un extremo era sostenido por detrás de la cámara- por tori-.

Olaf:-holitas de nuevo. Anna ¿estas comoda?- voló la silla hacia ella.

Anna:- si olaf.

Patán:- yo nó- se quejó.

_Tori:-no seas quejica._

Patán:- yo soy lo que yo quiero ser.

_Tori:- no hagas que te mande a limpiarle el baño al papá de Hiccup._

Patán: se estremeció. Negó rápidamente con la cabeza- no gracias.

Olaf:- bueno, anna, iniciemos.

Anna:-oki.

Olaf:- bueno, la primera es **nati:**

"…**eso es todo no, tambien hay un reto ne ce sito que pongas celosa a tu hermana con jack …"**

Anna: mira a su hermana, quien tiene una cara de "no jodan", luego mira a jack, quien tiene una cara despreocupada. Suspira resignada. Se para de su asiento, camina hasta jack, se sienta en sus piernas- hola, guapeton- aguanta las ganas de vomitar.

Flinn: voltea a ver a kristoof, quien tiene una cara de pocos amigos- tranquilo grandote, es actuación- le pone una mano en el hombro, pero no lo logra tranquilizar del todo.

Mérida: se acerca al oído de astrid- hay que grabar esto- señala la cámara en su mano.

Astrid:- por supuesto- tiene una sonrisa ledeada.- lo llevaremos a you tube- chocan los cinco.

Elsa: estaba respirando un poco agitada-_es mi amada hermana… es una actuación… es mi amada hermana-._

Anna:- te apetece salir hoy conmigo, cariño- susurró en su oído, pasando una mano a lo largo de su brazo.

Jack: jadea un poco- ehhh- anna se levanta de golpe, y salió corriendo a vomitar en un bote de basura que estaba al lado de la cámara.

Mérida y astrid:- genial.

Elsa y kristoof: supiran aliviados- al fin-.

_Tori:- anna ¿estas bien?_

Anna: regresa a su silla, esta verde- si- bota aire, y su cara vuelve a su color natural.

"…**ah otro reto (soy malvada)…"**

Anna: traga saliva.

Mérida y astrid rien por lo bajo.

"…**dale un beso a hipo ENFRETE DE ASTRID en la mejilla…"**

Astrid deja de reir súbitamente. Anna se pone palida. Mérida rie con mayor fuerza. Kristoof echaba chispitas rojas por las orejas.

Hiccup: se angustia-_los dioses me odian-_ mira, asustado, a astrid. La rubia tenía una cara sin expresiones, parecía una piedra. Tragó saliva-_ ustedes quieren verme sin mi otra pierna, verdad-_ miró al cielo.

Anna: tragó saliva- ok- le tembló la voz. Se acercó a Hiccup y le dio un rápido besoen la mejilla al castaño. Después se fue corriendo a su asiento.

Kristoof se calmó un poco. Hiccup tenía los ojos fuertemente apretados.

Mérida: vio a su mejor amiga, después miró a storm, que estaba al otro lado de la rubia. se encogió de hombros hacia la rubia del otro lado. Storm suspiró, pasó su mano por frente a la cara de astrid. Nada. Ambas negaron con la cabeza.

"…**pd: amo tus pecas y tu cabello lo adora…"**

Anna: algo nerviosa- gracias- traga saliva.

"…**quiesiera que para el proximo capitulo vengan hipo y astrid tengo muchas cosas en mente( repito soy muy malvada)…"**

Hiccup traga saliva.

Olaf:- ehh, no se puede, ya elegimos, además, primero será de a uno. Ahora, ya terminamos por hoy. El siguiente invitado será: Hiccup.

Hiccup: ¡¿Qué?!- tiene un tic.

Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip

Tori:- por favor dejen sus retos y preguntas, si quieren, no es obligación. Espero se hallan divertido. Nos vemos.


	3. capitulo dos

ESTUDIO 3:

Tori:- _entra Olaf-_ la cámara muestra como por la puerta entra el muñeco de nieve. Se escuchan aplausos.

Olaf: saluda alegremente con su ramita. Pero como camina viendo a un lado, no se percata de que frente a él está su escritorio, y, bueno- hola a todos. Bienvenidos a…

Tori:-_por favor, dejalo ahí. Y, es solo una observación, Olaf, _ no crees que deberías sentarte y recoger tus patas- se escucha su gruñido cansado. La cámarapersigue a la parte de debajo de olaf.

Olaf:- oki- mira hacia abajo y se sorprende. La parte de arriba de su cuerpo está sobre su escritorio y la parte de abajo está corriendo por el set.- no importa, ellos quieren divertirse, tori. Dejalos- se escucha el choque de un puño y una madera detrás de la cámara.

Molina:-_demonio, controla tu ira. Bájale dos… auch… necesitas un psicólogo._

Tori:-_callate. Prosigue olaf. Podrían traerme un vendaje._

Olaf: alegre- esta bien. Bueno, quiero darle la bienvenida a Hiccup- se escuchan silbidos, gritos de las fans y muchos aplausos. La cámara muestra como Haddock entra al estudio. El muchacho camina directo hacia el sillón y se sienta.

Hiccup:- hola olaf- mirá divertido como unos ayudantes intentan coger las piernas de olaf.- veo que te gusta hacer ejercicio- comenta con sarcasmo.

Olaf:- sip, el ejercicio es bueno- no entendió el sarcasmo.- bueno, ¿quieres algo de beber?- une sus ramitas.

Hiccup: no lo piensa- café negro.

Olaf:- oki. Un café y un chocolate con malvaviscos, por favor- grita a todo pulmon. Uno de los ayudantes aparece con una taza negra y una en forma de tarro de mantequilla de mani. Le da la primera a Hiccup y la segunda a olaf, y se va.- muchas gracias- sorbe de su taza.

Hiccup: toma un largo y profundo trago- gracias- deja la taza entre sus piernas, mientras reposa un brazo en uno de los reposabrazos del sillón.

Olaf:- bueno, comenzaremos con las preguntillas- un ayudante le pone los lentes y le trae las tarjetas- gracias- carraspea- la primera es de **aileen:**

"**Haaaaaaas me encanta :) tengo una pregunta para hiccup : hipo has sentido celos al punto de embiar a algien al hospital ? XD"…**

Hiccup: lleva una mano a su barbilla, pensando. Sin quererlo sus mejillas se tornan de un color rosa claro. Toma nerviosamente de su taza, en un trago largo. Carraspea con la taza en sus labios- varias veces, sí- baja la cabeza.

Tori:- _interesante. Tengo que investigarlo-_se escucha su risa maniática.

Hiccup: levanta la cara, su expresión es enfadada- no te atreverías- amenaza a la chica que está detrás de la cámara.

Tori:-_pobre niño, no te han enseñado que no debes retarme-_ vuelve a reir maniáticamente.

Molina:-_ hazle caso, amigo mío._

Hiccup: suspira y vuelve a mirar a olaf- podrías continuar.

Olaf:- por supuesto, pero primero, sus retos serán más tarde. Y guardaremos la pregunta de astrid:

"…**Vas haaaa poner mis retos y preguntas ok mientras dejo las repuestas y retos para ellos bueno ya lo dije XD YA EN EL ANTERIOR COMENTARIO LOS PUSE …"**

Tori:- _yo cumplo mis promesas._

Molina:- _que yo recuerde no me has dado mi celular_.

Tori:- _nunca te prometí eso, enano._

"**HAAAA DILE ESTO A HICCUP HICCUP TE QUIERO DE BUENA ONDA YO SE QUE ERES DE ASTRID…"**

Hiccup: se sonroja- ahmm gracias- tiene una expresión confundida- yooo… que bueno que lo sepas- sigue confundido. Toma de su café.- yo también te quiero- vuelve a la normalidad- eres muy agradable. Todos saben eso, linda- sonríe ladeado.

Tori:-_ menos algunas personas- canturrea._

Hiccup: se cruza de brazos- podrías soltar ese celular.

Tori:- _no es una buena oferta. Llamame cuando tengas una mejor._

Hiccup: rueda los ojos exasperado- torii- reclama.

"… **haaaa astrid cuida a hiccup porfa no le arevates la otra pierna por culpa de unos retos ok…"**

Hiccup: cambia su expresión a una asustada acordándose de lo que pasó hace unos días- por favor, deberías decírselo a ella. Al fin alguien que me entiende- respira agitado. Toma un gran trago de su café.

Olaf:- es cierto, yo no lo entiendo. ¿Como podría quitarte una pierna?... eso sería muy raro- ladea la cabeza inocente.- además, ¿quien te quitó esta? Si ella te quita la otra ni podrás bailar ni caminar, ni volar…- olaf siguió divagando pero nadie le prestó atención, es más, tori apagó su micrófono.

**bueno postata : hiccup golpea a eret por mi y siii es reto chau".**

Hiccup: su cara cambia a una macabra, deja la taza bruscamente en el escritorio de olaf- con mucho gusto- se levanta dispuesto a no se que.

Tori_:- siéntate. Lo golpeas más tarde, Haddock._

Hiccup: se vuelve a sentar de mala gana- esta bien- agarra su taza y toma del café.

Olaf: vuelven a encender su micrófono- bueno, el siguiente es de **aileen:**

"**Olaf erez kawaii :)"**

Olaf: está confundido- ¿Qué es kawai? Yo soy olaf, mi nombre no es kawai.

Hiccup:- ay olaf- le mira con lastima y se palmea la cara.

Tori:_\- significa que eres adorable, olaf._

Olaf: comprende- ohhhh muchas gracias. Tu también eres adorable. ¿quieres un abrazo?- extiende sus ramitas- tu también eres kawai. Todos son kawai.

Tori:_\- se los ruego, no le den palabras que él no entienda._

Olaf:- bueno el siguiente kawai es de **Rosalinda 1601:**

"**Bueno mi pregunta es: ¿cuál es tu comida favorita?..."**

Hiccup: deja la taza sobre su regazo- mi comida favorita son las pizzas- sonríe ladeado y muchas fans se desmayan.

Tori:-_me desmayaría pero tome un medicamento para no hacerlo._

Hiccup: la mira extraño- ignoraré eso.

Tori:-_see hazlo._

"…**(Si algo de lo que pregunto sale en la segunda película de como entrenar a tu dragón no me maten que aún no me la veo)…"**

Tori:- _nopi, no sale. Tranquila. Por cierto te la recomiendo. Está buenísima._

Hiccup:- tori- le regaña algo avergonzado.

"…**¿qué le darías a Astrid como regalo de cumpleaños?.."**

Hiccup: sonríe bobamente al acordarse de su rubia, sin darse cuenta que está siendo grabado por molina, y por tori con su celular. Se da cuenta y se pone rojo. Muchas chicas suspiran por su ternura. Carraspea- bueno, este año le regalaré un par de botas afelpadas nuevas, la izquierda de su par favorito ahora está en una repisa, la bota tiene sangre de jack, cuando lo dejó inconsciente hace unas semanas- se encogió de hombros como si que su novia dejara inconsciente a su mejor amigo con su bota y la dejara en una repisa porque tenía su sangre fuera lo más normal en ese lugar, y lo es. Muchas chicas volvieron a suspirar.

Olaf:- bueno, ese es un raro regalo. Yo preferiría un abrazo- sin darse cuenta de que molina, tori e hiccup apuntaron eso en sus celulares.- bueno los retos de ella van para el final. Ahora el kawai de **chiuelo130101:**

"**Hiccup una pregunta lo has hecho con astrid ?..."**

Hiccup: agranda los ojos y se pone rojo- ¿tengo que decirlo?- mira suplicante a la castaña detrás de la cámara.

Tori:-_contrato- _canturrea maliciosamente.

Hiccup: se pone mucho más rojo- si- susurra en un hilillo de voz. Muchas fans se desmayan con hemorragias nasales. Él solo se hunde pensando en lo que su novia podría hacerle cuando se enterara de lo que él soltó-_ por favor, dioses, apiádense de mí-._

"…**Naaaaa es broma XD…"**

Hiccup: queda en shock- ¡¿Qué?!- tiene un tic en el ojo y está muy sonrojado.

Olaf: inocente- ¿Qué hicieron tú y astrid?- ladea la cabeza.

Tori: se escucha su risa desenfrenada-_ después tendremos esa charla, olaf- _también se escucha la risa del camarógrafo.

Olaf:- oki- sonríe ampliamente.

Hiccup: sigue en shock por su metida de pata.

"…**LA PREGUNTA VERDADERA ES ASTRID COCINA BIEN ?".**

Detrás de la cámara se escuchan las grandes carcajadas de los dos castaños.

Tori:-_no puedes mentir._

Hiccup: por fin sale de su shock- por lo menos ella lo sabe- se muestra victorioso hacia tori, quien se calló al instante.- no, cocina horrible. Pero eso no me importa- una sonrisa ladeada tiró de sus labios. Muchas fans gritaban el nombre del castaño.

Olaf:- yo no he probado su comida, ¿Por qué?- mira curioso a hiccup.

Hiccup: entrecierra los ojos y toma de su café- ¿quieres enfermarte?- mira inquisitivamente al muñeco.

Olaf:- no ¿Por qué?- hiccup niega con la cabeza y se recuesta del respaldo.- esta bien. La siguiente kawai es** anunimus:**

"**holiiiii…"**

Hiccup: sonríe de lado- hola.

Olaf:- holissssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss ¿como estás kawai?-.

"… **buenooo yo tengo una pregunta para hipo ¿alguna vez te has puesto tan celoso que chimuelo a tenido a sujetarte para no matar a alguien?...".**

Hiccup: da una rápida mirada amenazante a la castaña adolecente, para luego voltearse a la cámara- sip, varias veces. Una vez me obligaron a pasar un curso de control de ira ¡no sé por que! No hice nada tan malo, lo que pasa es que tori es una exagerada- mira molestosamente a la mencionada.

Tori:_\- lo dejaste en coma. Debía hacerlo… además, fue divertido, admitelo._

Hiccup: rueda los ojos- tal vez un poco.

Olaf:- bueno el reto de ella va para el final. El siguiente kawai es **A:**

"**Cambia tu vida el terror vendra por la humindad si no lo haces ahora despierta y haz un cambio no naciste para vivir en rutina alejate de la pantalla y reflexiona como esta tu mundo".**

Hiccup y olaf quedaron con caras de no entender.

Y la cámara enfocó a la directora y escritora. La adolecente había quedado paralizada, con un tic en el ojo, y un chocolate a medio camino a su boca.

Vuelve a enfocar al escenario.

Hiccup: vuelve en sí- bueno olaf, el siguiente rev, por favor- sigue un poco descolocado y toma de su café.

Olaf: oki- tiene un tic en el ojo- el siguiente kawai es **flopi 216:**

"**jajaja que buen capítulo, ya quiero saber que tendrá que hacer Hipo en el próximo capítulo jaja."**

Hiccup: algo risueño por el comentario- gracias. Saludos, linda- le da una sonrisa ladeada a la cámara. No hace falta mencionar que algunas fans se desmayaron.

Olaf:- bueno, esas fueron todas las preguntas de hoy. Ahora nos vamos para el patioooooo.

Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip

PATIO DE LOS ESTUDIOS BERCK:

Todos los actores jóvenes (los mencionados la otra vez, solo con una suma de anna y sin hiccup) estaban sentados en el pasto, formando un circulo. Hiccup estaba sentado en una silla en medio de todos. Olaf estaba volando de un lado a otro en su silla.

Olaf:- wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii hola a todos los kawai del mundo- saluda con sus ramitas.

Elsa: se palmea la cara- ¿Quién le dijo a olaf una nueva palabra?- todos niegan con la cabeza. Ella bufa.

Olaf:- bueno. Hiccup- se acercó al castaño- ¿estas cómodo?- toma de su taza de chocolate.

Hiccup:- sip, muy cómodo- descansa su brazos detrás de su nuca.

Patán: levanta la mano- yo no lo estoy- le lanzan un libro de biología desde detrás de la cámara, que le da en sus zonas bajas- auch- se encoge en su lugar.

Tori:-_no hables si te vas a quejar, imbécil._

Patán: asiente rápidamente- ok.

Cerca de él estaban los gemelos, quienes grabaron eso con la video cámara que es de propiedad de mérida, astrid e hiccup.

Olaf:- bueno, el primero es de **aileen:**

"**...Y UN RETO RETO A HICCUP A ser UN CHICO MALO XD PERO SI LÁSTIMA A ASTRID LO MATO /…"**

Hiccup: queda shockeado- yo nunca lastimaría a astrid- aclara viendo a la cámara.

En el circulo la rubia se sonroja y sonríe levemente, mientras se esconde detrás de la mata de pelo de mérida, quien rie a pierna suelta, a su otro lado storm y Tooth también se están muriendo de la risa.

Hiccup:- además, ¿como haré de chico malo?- se escuchan las risas más fuertes de todos, cuando digo todos es todos, hasta el casi infértil de patán.

Tori:-_yo que sé, busca una chaqueta de cuero, además, se supone que eres actor, actua._

Hiccup:- esta bien- tori le lanza una chaqueta de cuero y él se la pone, pero se da cuenta de algo- esta chaqueta es mía ¿de donde la sacaste?- mira con molestia a la adolecente.

Tori:- _no es de tu incumbencia. Ahora, prosigue._

Hiccup:- está bien- carraspea- donde está mi moto- su voz es más grave. Saca de su bolsillo un chicle y se lo come, y luego saca unos lentes oscuros y se los pone. Se recuesta del la silla, inclinándola hacia atrás- muñeca, traeme una cerveza- señala a su novia.

Astrid ni se inmuta, solo se cruza de brazos y se irgue, quedando firme.

Tooth: se acerca al oído de jack- quince a que lo golpea- susurra viendo a los dos chicos.

Jack: se cruza de brazos- yo digo que lo deja inconsciente- Tooth asiente y se dan un apretón de mano.

Al otro lado elsa, mérida y Stormfly también hicieron una apuesta similar.

Hiccup:- ¿Qué estás esperando?—¿_por que no puedo callarme, Odín?-_ mira con rudeza a la rubia.

Astrid:- tú no me mandas, Haddock- sonríe ladeado y enarca una ceja.

"…**Y astrid reto para ti combierte en una chica buena XD".**

Todos se largaron a reir imaginadose a la chica así.

Astrid: frunce profundamente el ceño- ni loca, tori- mira fríamente a la castaña detrás de la cámara.

Tori:-_hay un contrato, Hofferson._

Astrid: gruñe, frunciendo más la cara- está bien- su voz es aguda y femenina.

Mérida se va de espaldas. Elsa empieza a atragantarse. Tormenta cae al suelo. Y muchas más rara expresiones provenían de los demás.

Hiccup:- entonces- miró de soslayo a la rubia- traeme la cerveza, muñequita.

Astrid: frunce los labios- lo haré, cariño- internamente siente que va a vomitar. Se levanta de su lugar y se va a buscar la cerveza.

Olaf:- bueno, el siguiente kawai reto es de **Rosalinda1601:**

"…**y ahora vienen los retos: te reto que grites que amas a Astrid...parado de manos!..."**

Todos dejan de reir y quedan seriecitos. Los que hicieron las apuestas las cambiaron y modificaron.

Hiccup: miró curioso a olaf- ¿para eso no debo dejar de actuar así, muñequito?- se cruza de brazos.

Olaf:- por supuesto-.

Hiccup:- gracias- se quita la chaqueta y los lentes, y bota el chicle a quien sabe donde- la chaqueta empezaba a darme calor- empieza a darse aire con la mano.

Astrid regresa y camina directo a su novio y le entrega la cerveza, con una sonrisa tan falsa como la novia de patán.

Hiccup: agarra la cerveza y la bota, astrid se enfurece- ehh podemos dejar de actuar. Lo siento- se echa hacia atrás para que su novia lo le golpee.

Astrid: gruñe- gracias a Odín.- y sin más se voltea y se dirige a su puesto, molesta con hiccup.

Hiccup: suspira y se levanta. Camina para tomar impulso y se para de manos, intentando mantener el equilibrio. Todos aguantan la respiración, expectantes. Astrid mira curiosa. Intenta tomar aire- te amo, astrid. Grita a todo pulmón, para luego volver a pararse normal, dirigiendo su mirada a su rubia, sonriéndole.

Las muchachas más cursies (anna, Rapunzel, diente, Heather) suspiraron con emoción.

Astrid: suavizó un poco la mirada. Sonrió levemente- yo también te amo, hiccup- su sonrisa pasó a ser ladeada.

Hiccup: sonrió ampliamente y regresó a su asiento- prosigue, olaf-.

Tormenta: se acerca a elsa y a mérida- paguen, perdedoras- sonríe victoriosa.

Olaf:- el siguiente kawai es **aileen:**

"…**hiccup golpea a eret por mi y siii es reto chau."**

Astrid, jack, hans, Toothless, conejo, los gemelos, patán, Kristoff, flinn, mérida y tormenta miran con mayor atención, emocionados por lo siguiente

Hiccup:- al fin. Gracias por ese reto- se levanta directo hacia eret.

Eret: se asusta- no lo haras, ¿verdad?- el chico está frente a él con una sonrisa macabra- ¿hiccup?- chilla con un hilillo de voz.

Hiccup:- si lo haré- impulsó el puño y directo a la mandibula. Su sonrisa no desapareció cuando se fue a sentar.

Eret quedó inconsciente y con hilillo de sangre saliendo de la boca.

Tori:-_luego lo recojo._

Flinn: se acerca a jack- apuesto diez a que le botó un diente- jack asiente.

Olaf: tiene los ojos cerrados- ¿ya terminaste?- está temblando.

Hiccup:- sip.

Olaf: abre los ojos con vacilación- ok- suspira aliviado, pero gira la silla para no ver el cuerpo inerte de eret.- el ultimo reto es de**anunimus:**

"…**y un reto tienes que decirle TODO lo ue piensas de el a patan SIN SALTARSE NADA".**

Hiccup:- con mucho gusto- se levanta de su asiento y se dirige a donde esta el pelinegro rechoncho.

Patán:- ¿Qué? Piensas decirme cuanto me admiras. Adelante- hincha el pecho con superioridad.

Todos gimen desacuerdo con él.

Astrid: sonríe con suficiencia-_acabalo, babe-._

Hiccup:- cállate- inhala- eres un superficial, ególatra, acosador, a veces no entiendes las indirectas, eres un imbécil, tonto, idiota, eres muy molesto, eres un quejumbroso, un envidioso, mentiroso, estúpido, y todo eso me hace querer golpearte- exhala con fuerza y vuelve a su asiento, feliz.

Todos aplauden mientras patán se acongoja en su asiento. Brutilda es una de las personas más felices que se encuentran en el lugar.

Olaf:- bueno, eso fue todo por hoy. Muchas gracias a todos por ver esto y poner revs. El siguiente invitado para que hable conmigo es :elsa-.

La chica se pone tan pálida como un papel.

Hiccup: risueño- dejen rev, si quieren.


	4. elsa

Estudio 3:

La cámara enfoca a olaf, sentado en su silla voladora, entrando como un loco.

La cámara los sigue por todo el escenario.

Tori:-_¿Quién carajos le dio la silla a olaf? ¡olaf, baja, ahora!_

Olaf:- yupiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii- desde detrás de la cámara le lanzan un libro de biología. Lo esquiva por poco- está bien- hace un puchero y baja la silla hasta su escritorio. Salta y cae sentado en la silla de su escritorio- buenos días o noches. Bienvenidos a charlando con olaf- sonríe ampliamente.

Tori:-_ al finnnnnnn… olaf, quita esa silla de allí._

Olaf:- toriii- hace ojitos de perrito mojado- por favorrrrrr-.

Tori:-_ney. Podrían quitar la silla._

Uno de los asistentes se lleva la silla voladora.

Olaf: hace un puchero- mala-. Sonríe ampliamente- bueno, nuestra invitada es, mi creadora favorita, elsa- la cámara enfoca las puertas del estudio, por donde entra elsa, sonriente. Se escuchan chiflidos y muchos aplausos.

Elsa: camina sonriente hasta el sillón y se sienta- hola olaf- sonríe para con olaf.

Olaf:- hola, elsa. ¿quieres algo de beber?- reposa sus ramitas en el escritorio.

Elsa: no lo piensa- chocolate, por favor- se recuesta del reposabrazos-.

Olaf:- oki. Dos chocolates, por favor- grita. Un asistente trae dos tazas, una en forma de chocolate y la otra blanca con un copo de nieve, le da la primera a olaf y la segunda a elsa. Toma de su taza- gracias- el asistente se va-.

Elsa:- gracias- toma de su taza-.

Olaf:- bueno, comencemos- deja la taza sobre su escritorio y un asistente le trae los lentes y las fichas bibliográficas- la primera es **AguSFrozen xD** :

"**Hoola…". **

Elsa:- hola- toma del chocolate-.

Olaf:- holiwis- saluda con la ramita-.

"…**Mi Pregunta para Elsa es : Que Sientes por Anna ?xD".**

Tori:-_uhhhh incest elsanna._

Molina:- _tori._

Tori:- _¿Qué? ¿Acaso no lo puedo leer?_

Molina:- _shhh._

Tori:-_ no me shushees._

Elsa:- bueno, contestaré, amo a anna, es mi hermana, creo que es a quien más amo en el mundo- sonríe levemente.

Olaf, tori y molina:- hey-.

Tori:-_ ¿Qué hay de jack?_

Elsa: se sonroja y los fans empiezan gritar "jelsa, jelsa". Está nerviosa- ese es otro caso- murmura. El público aplaude y algunas fans se desmayan-.

Olaf:- ahora vamos con **1Dbellahaddockpotter****:**

"**wiiiiii yo soy anunimussssssss…"**

Elsa:- hola- sonríe levemente-.

Olaf:- holitas- saluda efusivamente con la ramita.

Tori:-_bellaaaaa, actualiza, por favorrrrrr._

"… **y para elsa tengo 4 preguntas…"**

Elsa:- suéltalas, estoy lista- se endereza en su asiento-.

"… **1) que sientes por jack LA VERDAD?..."**

Elsa: sus mejillas empiezan a ponerse rojas. Las fans empiezan a gritar. Carraspea- y-yo lo… amo- murmura tímidamente. Las fans gritan y se desmayan.

Tori:-_pastillas, no me fallen ahora._

Olaf:- annn que lindo.

**"…2) como reaccionarias si anna tubiera algun poder…"**

Elsa: vuelve a su estado normal. Lo piensa- bueno, me sorprendería, pero después del shock inicial, haría todo lo posible para ayudarla a controlarlos- toma de su chocolate-.

Olaf:- yo quiero poderes- grita enérgicamente-.

Elsa: le mira divertida y risueña- ¿no te basta con ser un muñeco de nieve?- enarca una ceja-.

Olaf:- es que quiero volar, elsa- suspira soñadoramente-.

Elsa: ríe por lo bajo-.

"… **3) que opinas de Hiccstrid…"**

Elsa: sonríe ladeado- hacen una gran pareja-. Los aplausos no se hacen esperar-.

"… **y 4) que opinas de Mericup …"**

Elsa: sonríe algo incomoda- sinceramente- se encoge de hombros- no me gusta, lo siento- toma de su taza. Los fanáticos aplauden-.

Olaf:- bueno, sus retos van para después- agita sus ramitas- ahora viene **Romi****:**

"**Buenísimo el programa…"**

Tori:-_glacias._

Olaf:- gracias, kawai.

"…**, me encanta!..."**

Tori:-_ ¿estoy sonrojada?_

Elsa: mira hacia donde debe estar la castaña- sip, un poco- sonríe enternecida-.

Olaf:- muchas gracias, kawai- sonríe ampliamente-.

"… **Olaf, eres lo máximo! Me mandarías un abrazo? Yo también los adoro!..."**

Olaf: abre la boca- eres tan kawai- grita-. Sip, te mando uno de mis mejores abrazos llenos de cariño. Eres muy kawai- tiene las ramas abiertas.

Tori:-_awwww._

Elsa: sonríe enternecida- lo sé-.

"…**OK, la verdad poder preguntarle lo que quiera a mi reina del invierno favorita en todo el mundo es lo mejor…."**

Elsa: está sonrojada- muchas gracias, eres un amor- se escuchan los flashes de los teléfonos.

"… **Eres genial, Elsa!..."**

Elsa: está más sonrojada- tú también eres genial. No se si te sirva, pero te mando esto- crea en su mano una mariposa de hielo y escarcha y la deja sobre el escritorio para mandarla-.

"… **Tengo mucha curiosidad sobre tus poderes…"**

Elsa: sonríe ampliamente y toma de su chocolate- te contestaré lo que pueda-.

"…**Ya sabes por qué los tienes?..."**

Elsa: se pasa un mechón de cabello hacia detrás de su oreja- si,- suspira sonoramente- dos palabras, un nombre: jack Frost- enarca una ceja y sus labios forman una línea recta- al muy idiota le pareció divertido jugar a mostrarle copos de nieve a una recién nacida, no sé cómo entró, pero uno de los copos de nieve fue el causante de mi poder- sonríe ladeado y algo cansada.

Olaf:- awww que dulce.

Elsa: mira a olaf- me refrié fuertemente por eso.

Molina:-_ awww._

Tori:-_ shhhh cállate._

"… **Digo, hay alguien en tu familia que los tenía antes que tú?..."**

Elsa: lo piensa- que yo sepa, no- se encoge de hombros y toma de su chocolate

"… **Y, de todas las tan increíbles cosas que puedes hacer con ellos, cuál es tu favorita?..."**

Elsa:- esa si está difícil- lleva una mano a su mentón. Sonríe ladeado- crear cosas, como figuras o castillos, con hielo y escarcha- toma chocolate-.

Olaf:- genial- salta en su sitio- bueno, sus retos van a la final. Ahora con** Guest:**

"**Jjajjajjjajajajajajjj me mori de la risa asta me cai de la cama jajajaja XD…"**

Tori:-_advierto, no lo hacemos apropósito._

Molina:-_ es que somos payasos de nacimiento._

Tori_:- exacto._

Elsa: ríe suavemente-.

Olaf:- de nada, kawai. Espero que no te haya dolido la caída. Un momento...- su cara es asustada- ¿te moriste?- las lagrimas empiezan a salir- no… por favor. No fue nuestra intención- llora desconsoladamente. Se escucha las risas de tori y molina.

Elsa: mira con compasión al muñeco- ella no está muerta, olaf. Es solo una expresión- abre los brazos y se inclina hacia delante- ¿quieres un abrazo?- deja la taza en el escritorio-.

Olaf: se suena la nariz- mhn- corre hacia elsa y la abraza- lo siento… no- murmura desconsolado-.

Elsa:- ya se le pasará, es algo inocente e ingenuo-.

Tori:-_ ¿algo?_

"… **bueno lo siento por darle una nueva frace a olaf no fue mi intención :(…"**

Tori:-_ ñaa no te preocupes, fue divertido enseñarle._

"… **mil disculpas elsa lo siento no lo vuelvo a hacer…"**

Elsa: mira a la cámara con cariño, niega con la cabeza- no te disculpes, tori tiene razón, fue muy divertido- le pasa las manos por la espalda a olaf.

Olaf: sigue en shock y llorando- lo siento-.

"… **gran cap hiccup haaaaaaaa me hiciste reir tanto…."**

Elsa: rie un poco- esa es su naturaleza-.

Tori:-_exacto._

"… **pregunta a elsa : cual es tu amor platonico?..."**

Elsa:- fácil- se endereza un poco, aún con olaf en su regazo- el chocolate- ríe, al igual que lo hacen tori y molina.

"… **Que paraja odias mas?..." **

Elsa: frunce los labios- el hanna, tú sabes las razones-.

Olaf: se sopla la nariz- bueno, sus retos van para el final. Por favor no te mueras de nuevo- salta del regazo de elsa y corre a sentar en su silla.- la siguiente kawai es **aileen****:**

"**Se me olvidó poner mi nombre en el comentario XD"**

Elsa:- no hay problema, lindura.

Olaf:- sip, eres muy kawai. El siguiente kawai es **Moer:**

"… **postata me caes bien Tori y Luna Olaf eres sweet".**

Tori:-_gracias… espera, espera…_

Olaf: desconcertado- ¿Qué es sweet?

Elsa: se palmea la cara- en inglés es dulce.

Tori:-_ esto va a tardar._

Olaf:- ohhh… gracias- sonríe ampliamente- tú también eres sweet. Sus retos van para la final, ahora es **chimuelo130101:**

"**Ahhhhh me encantó fue genial…"**

Tori:- _gracias._

Olaf:- de nada- sonríe inocentemente-.

Elsa: niega con la cabeza, sonriente-.

"…**bueno pregunta quien de todos se te hace hot , guapo , sexy…"**

Elsa: abre la boc…

"… **( y no ballas a decir jack ) tiene que ser alguien mas …"**

Elsa: cierra la boca- ohh- rie nerviosamente y mira distraída a donde está la cámara… frunce el ceño- tori, guarda ese celular- reclama algo molesta.

Tori_:- tú no me mandas. Contesta, tienes un contrato._

Elsa: bufa- por favor no me mates… nod- se escucha la risa malvada de tori- borra esa verga, tori- grita molesta.

Tori:-_ libertad de expresión._

Elsa: le lanza una bola de nieve- cállate-.

Tori:-_ elsa, casi rompes mi celular. Alguien podría traerme una toalla..._

Elsa: suspira sonoramente- continua olaf-.

Olaf: Okidoki. Sus retos van para el final, ahora viene el kawai de **Astrid Amezcua****:**

"**HOLOOO A TODOS CX soy astrid (soy tocalla de astrid :D)…"**

Tori:- _chocalas_.

Elsa:- hola- toma chocolate.

Olaf:- holiis.

"… **y amo hiccstrid y quisiera ser hermana de hipo y chimuelo (los quiero hermanos)…"**

Tori:- _yuju, chocalas de nuevo._

Elsa:- les diré.

Olaf:- ¿cómo serías su hermana? ¿tu papá es estoico? ¿qué es hiccstrid?- ladea la cabeza-.

Elsa: mira a olaf- luego te lo explico, olaf- sonríe divertida-.

"…**soy nueva por aqui ya que no tenia idea de que existiera esto pero ñe YOLO XD…"**

Tori:- _no te preocupes._

Elsa:- ohh no- arruga la cara.

Olaf:- ¿qué es yolo?- mira ingenuamente a elsa-.

Elsa:- hoy te daré algunas clases, olaf. No te preocupes- toma de su taza suspirando-.****

**"…y ati elsa solo hay algo que te quiero decir…"**

Elsa: se endereza en su asiento- escúpelo- su expresión es neutral-.

"**...POR TU CULPA OLVIDE LO QUE SIEMPRE AME LOS DRAGONES POR CULPA DE MI HERMANITA TE CONOSI A TI Y A FROZEN Y POR CULPA DE ESO MI VIDA SE ARRUINO SAVES LO QUE SE SIENTE QUE TE VALLAN SIGUIENDO DESDE TU SECUNDARIA HASTA TU CASA CANTANDOTE LIBRE SOY BURLANDOSE DE TI NOOO VERDAD A PUES QUE BIEN POR TI AMIGA Y TE DIGO QUE FUE LO QUE MAS ME ARRUINASTE Y ME DOLIO TANTO QUE ISO QUE CASI ME SUICIDARA LO REPITO UNA VEZ MAS ISISTE QUE OLVIDARA MI VIDA ENTERA QUE ES COMO ENTRENAR A TU DRAGON Y ESO JAMAS TE LO PERDONARE ELSA...uff...me ciento mejor…"**

Elsa: está en shock, con un tic en la ceja derecha y su chocolate desparramándose en el suelo-.

Tori:-_ je je alguien podría limpiar ese charquito… elsa, elsa._

Olaf: mira extrañado a elsa- elsa- le sarandea un brazo- elsa ¿te moriste?- su expresión cambia a asustada…-¡elsa!- grita fuera de sus cavales-.

Tori:-_ calmate olaf, ella está bien._

Olaf: mira a tori con lagrimas en los ojos- ¿me lo prometes?

Tori:- _si._

Olaf: suspira aliviado- gracias- toma de su taza para calmarse-.

"…**(wow jamas me centi tan bien)…"**

Tori:-_te desahogaste, es normal._

Olaf:- ¿por qué?- ladea la cabeza inocentemente-.

Tori:-_ shh no es momento para eso, olaf._

Olaf: está confundido- ¿momento para qué?

"…**ammmm saludo?****".**

Elsa: sigue en shock y saluda distante con la mano- hola.

Olaf: mira desesperado a la cámara- tiriiiiiiiiiiiii, elsa no está bien- grita desesperado-.

Tori:-_ es tori, no tiri…. Oh, enserio, no me di cuenta, olaf._

Olaf: no nota el sarcasmo- bueno, ya te lo dije, tori. Por favor has algo.****

**"…jaja bay olaf tu si me caes bien eres kawaii n.n PERO NO MAS QUE CHIMUELO**** …"**

Olaf: sonríe ampliamente- tú también eres muy kawai- grita a todo pulmón-.

Tori:-_bye._****

**"…SALUDOS :D".**

Elsa: tori le lanza un balde de agua que le golpea en la mejilla y la saca del shock. Frunce el ceño- tori- grita encabronada.

Tori:-_vamos con los retos… olaf me dijo que lo hiciera._

Olaf: está constipado- ¿yo dije qué?- mueve sus ramitas fuertemente- tori, yo digo esa parte.

Tori:-_ me importa un ponche de jack._

Elsa: se levanta de su asiento y corre a detrás de la cámara.

Tori:-_ olaffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff…. Auch._

Olaf:- vamos al patio- sonríe ingenuamente-.

Bipppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

El patio de los estudios Berck:

En él están todos los actores jóvenes, sentados en el suelo, formando un circulo, en el medio de este está elsa, sentada en un sofá reclinable. Olaf está volando en su silla de un lado a otro… eso no es nuevo.

Olaf:- hemos regresado- grita eufóricamente-.

Elsa:- tori no está- sonríe siniestramente-.

Algunos de los actores ( anna, hada, patapez, Rapunzel, jhonny) se estremecen por el pensamiento de lo que le pasó a la castañ…

Olaf:- está limpiando el estudio tres- sonríe inocentemente-.

Elsa: su cara se vuelve sin expresión- olaf- hace una mueca de fastidio-.

Olaf: no entiende porque está molesta- bueno, iniciemos- saca las fichas- el primer kawai es de **1dbellahaddockpotter: **

"… **Y 3 retos…"**

Elsa: se encoge de hombros- ya quiero oírlos.

"… **1) besa a jack por 5 minutos…"**

La mayoría de los chicos ríe pícaramente.

Jack: sonríe pervertidamente- oh si, venga, elsa, quiero mi beso- se levanta de su lugar-.

Astrid niega con la cabeza esperando por lo que viene, hiccup ríe por el comportamiento de su mejor amigo, chimuelo ríe maliciosamente, y mérida graba con una gran sonrisa pervertida.

Elsa: se encoge de hombros de nuevo- si es lo que pid…

"…**CON LENGUA…"**

Las risas se hacen más fuertes.

Jack:-_oh siii. Esta chica si que sabe de retos-._

Olaf: está confundido- ¿lengua? ¿Cómo se besa con lengua?-.

Todos los chicos menos patán:- yo no-.

Patán: hace una mueca- luego te lo explico-.

Elsa: suspira- _a mal paso darle prisa- _ se levanta y camina hasta su novio, lo toma del cuello y le besa, con lengua y todo. Jack la toma de la cintura y no la suelta-.

Anna: se tapa los ojos- _que asco-._

Kristoff: ríe por la acción de su novia-.

Astrid: sonríe levemente-_esto es tan… asqueroso- _hace una mueca.

Hiccup: mira la rara escena de su mejor amigo metiéndole hasta el fondo la lengua en la garganta de elsa- _por qué no me pusieron un reto así-__**.**_

Quedan algunos minutos, todos en completo silenci…

Flinn:- que silencio- todos le voltean a ver, molestos-.

Brutacio:- la cagaste, Flinn- niega exasperado-.

Flinn: rueda los ojos.

Elsa: se separa de jack porque ya no aguanta el no tener oxigeno- listo- susurra sin aire en sus pulmones. Camina a sentarse en su sillón-.

Jack: se tumba en el suelo, con una gran sonrisa boba en sus labios-.

Anna: suspira aliviada y se destapa los ojos-.

Olaf:- ¿ya dejaron de hacer eso?- tiene los ojos fuertemente cerrados-.

Elsa: se soba un brazo- si, olaf- sonríe levemente-.

Olaf:- oki- suspira y abre los ojos-.

"…**y golpea a Hans hasta dejarlo sin descendencia…"**

Olaf: cierra los ojos de nuevo-.

Elsa: sonríe ampliamente- con mucho gusto.

Anna:- yo quiero ver esto- sonríe siniestramente-.

Hiccup tiene la video cámara, mérida ríe oscuramente, astrid mira con atención, Rapunzel no despega sus ojos de lo que va a hacer elsa.

Jack:- vamos, elsie, acabalo- bombea el aire, dando ánimos-.

Hans: se pone más blanco que un papel-.

Elsa: se levanta y camina hasta hans. Impulsa una pierna hacia atrás y… lo patea en las bolas. Todos los hombres se tapan sus partes y hacen una mueca de dolor. Hans arruga la cara y suelta el aire. Lo patea en las costillas. Brutilda ríe maniáticamente junto con storm, astrid y mérida. Hans se va de espalda. Lo patea en una pierna y luego en la otra, y por ultimo le patea de nuevo en las bolas. Hans queda meciéndose como un bebé en el suelo. Se limpia las manos- eso fue divertido.

"… **y 3) actua como niña mala****…"**

Kristoff: enarca una ceja- creo que ya actuaste como una chica mala- se cruza de brazos-.

Elsa: se voltea hacia los demás y hace una reverencia burlona- muchas gracias por presenciarlo- camina hasta su sillón y se tumba en él-.

Mérida: aplaude mientras ríe- muchas gracias por hacerlo.

Elsa: ríe suavemente-.

Olaf:- ¿puedo abrir los ojos?

Astrid:- nop, aún están raspándole la garganta al otro con la lengua- se cruza de brazos-.

Muchos ríen.

Hiccup: tiene una sonrisa divertida- astrid- le regaña y ella se encoge de hombros-.

Olaf: no entiende el sarcasmo de la chica- ok-.

"…**y al final un reto para todos GOLPEN A PATAN…"**

Todos menos patán y olaf:- wuju- corren y se tiran sobre el pelinegro-.

Se escuchan los gritos asustados de patán, los gritos de batalla de astrid, las risas de jack, Brutilda y brutacio, las carcajdas psicópatas de Rapunzel, anna, storm, Toothless, hada y mérida.

… se escucha el llanto de patán… ahn si yo no estuviera limpiando el estudio tres.

Molina:- _no me dejen atrás- _sale corriendo, dejando la cámara enfocando la colina de gente, y se mete en esta- venganza- grita a todo pulmón-.

Se oye el llanto desesperado de patán.

"…**Chauuuu 3".**

Nod:- chao- grita-.

Guy:- nos vemos.

Hans:- esto es tan divertido auch ¡astrid!

Astrid:- jajajaja e querido golpearte desde hace días.

Hans:- ¿Qué te he hecho?

Hiccup:- se nota que no conoces a astrid.

Cinco minutos más tarde…

Todos están en sus respectivos lugares, menos patán y hans, que deben estar en la enfermería.

Olaf:- bueno, vamos con el kawai hermoso de **romi:**

"…**Para dejar también un reto..."**

Brutilda:- dan dan dan.

Brutacio: cruza los dedos- _que mate a alguien, que queme a alguien-._

"… **sinceramente quisiera que encontraras a alguien que te hiciera feliz, en sentido romántico me refiero…" **

Elsa: abre la boca para decir algo, pero las palabras no salen-.

Jack: frunce el ceño- ¿qué?

Astrid: sonríe siniestramente- _interesante._

"… **Por eso, quiero que de entre todos los del público, elijas a un chico y tengas una cita con él, que dure un día entero, para que se conozcan mejor y así tal vez surja algún romance ;)…"**

Elsa: sigue desconcertada- pero yo tengo novio.

Jack: asiente frenéticamente- así es.

Olaf:- yo tampoco entiendo.

Tori:-_ primero que nada: es un reto, tienes que hacerlo aunque el chico termine matándote…_

Jack: tiene el ceño fruncido- tori- regaña-.

Tori:-_ ¿Qué? Hay que ver todas las posibilidades. La cosa es que tienes un contrato y ya elegí al chico, de manera democrática._

Molina:-_ el chico fue el que le pagó más para ser el elegido._

Tori:-_ eso no es verdad, les hice un examen sobre su rango de fanaticismo. Te salvé de algunos posibles secuestradores, elsa._

Anna: tiene una mueca asustada- tori- reclama-.

Tori:-_ aguafiestas, hice un favor. La cosa es que este reto se hará después del capitulo, ¿entendido?_

Elsa: desganada- bien.

"…**Bueno, eso es todo, son lo máximo Elsa y Olaf, los adoro!".**

Elsa: sonríe algo recompuesta- muchas gracias, esperamos volver a leerte.

Olaf:- yo también te adoro.

Jack:- no me agradas- refunfuña-.

Elsa:- jack- le da una mirada a astrid-.

Astrid: se encoge de hombros- ok- se inclina hacia jack y lo golpea en el hombro, haciendo que él se valla de espaldas- eso es por la razón que ella tenga, yo lo hice por gusto.

Olaf:- bueno, seguiremos con el kawai review de **guest: **

"…**Reto: besa a patan XD…" **

Brutilda, mérida, astrid y storm se ponen verdes y corren a donde está el basurero para vomitar.

Tori:-_esperenme._

Se ve como sale corriendo al basurero.

Elsa:- eso no es un reto, es una tortura- hace una mueca de asco-.

Justo en ese momento regresan hans y patán, ambos con vendajes y los moretones cubiertos con ungüento.

Patán:-¿de que me perdí?- se sienta en su lugar-.

Jack: está refunfuñando cosas como que va a congelar a patán con su bastón-.

Olaf:- no se que hay de malo- se encoge de hombros-.

Hiccup, jack, chimuelo, Brutacio, eret, nod, guy, jhonny, Eugene y kristoff le miran como si le hubiese salido otra cabeza, pero luego se acuerdan de que es olaf y todo vuelve a la normalidad.

Elsa: suspira sonoramente- lo haré, solo para contentar a aileen.-se voltea hacia la cámara- esto lo hago por ti, aileen- señala la cámara con su dedo. Se levanta y camina hacia un confundido patán.

Jack: está hirviendo de celos-.

Patán:-¿pero quuuu…-elsa le dio un beso corto en los labios. Se separan- sabía que me amabas en secreto- sonríe descaradamente-.

Jack:- idiota, es un reto- grita mientras es sostenido por chimuelo e hiccup-.

Elsa: suspira cansada-.

"… **y a eret para que brutilda se moleste, XD…" **

Jack: explota- ella ni siquiera está aquí.

Astrid:- eso fue genial- salta y se sienta en su puesto.

Brutilda iba detrás de ella y se sienta en su sitio. Lo mismo hacen las otras chicas que se fueron a vomitar.

Quedan en silencio.

Tori:-_elsa, tienes que hacer un reto._

Jack:- cállate.

Tori:-_ no me callo. Elsa, tienes un contrato._

Elsa: rueda los ojos- está bien- se levanta y camina hasta eret y le da un beso corto en los labios-.

Brutilda: se encoge de hombros- no me importa, yo soy más sexy.

Brutacio: rueda los ojos-.

Elsa:- acabé- se tumba en su sillón-.

Jack:- espero que los demás retos no sean así- se cruza de dedos-.

"… **y bebe chocolate caliente con galletas".**

Jack:-los dioses me han escuchado- grita a los cuatro vientos-.

Olaf:- traigan el chocolate con galletas, por favor- grita moviendo sus ramitas-.

Un asistente trae dos bandejas, cada una con una taza de chocolate caliente y un platillo de galletas.

Elsa: toma una bandeja- gracias- come una galleta-.

Olaf:-muchos kawai- toma su bandeja y abalanza a las galletas.- glaclas- tiene la boca completamente llena- sigliente esh **moersh:**

"…**Mi reto mujajaja…"**

Todos quedan expectantes.

Elsa: deja de masticar la masiva cantidad de galletas que tenía en la boca-.

Jack: se está mordiendo las uñas por la ansiedad-.

Olaf: sigue comiendo galletas-.

"…**Que bese a Molina y Nico en los labios sin vomitar…"**

Molina:- _hoy es mi día._

Jack: llora dramáticamente- son unos niños, eso sería pedofilia.

Se escucha la risa descontrolada de tori.

Elsa: la quijada se le cae- por el hombre de la luna.

Olaf: su boca se abre-.

Nico entra corriendo a la visión de la cámara.

Nico:- estoy listo, belleza.

Tori:- _sonrían._

Jack:- deja la puta cámara- tiene el ceño fruncido-.

La visión queda estatica, y se ve como molina corre y se para a un lado de nico.

Molina:- ya quiero mi beso.

Astrid está grabando, hiccup está riendo, al igual que lo hacen storm, Eugene, chimuelo, bunny, mérida y anna.

Elsa: rueda los ojos- estúpido contrato- masculla mientras se levanta y limpia las mejillas-.

Tori:-_no le digas así a mi contrato._

Elsa: la remeda mientras se acerca a los dos adolecentes. Hace un demiplie en posición cerrada. Toma las mejillas sonrojadas de nico y lo acerca para darle un pequeño beso.

Las orejas de nico se ponen rojas.

Jack: está rojo de los celos-.

Elsa: se separa de él- listo- le acaricia un poco la mejilla para después acercarse a molina, haciendo plie y tomando sus mejillas para besarlo.

Molina: elsa se separa de él- y-yo e-e-estoy mu-muy feliz- gangea, como solo hace cuando está nervioso.

Tori:-_awww mis mejores amigos siguen siendo los estúpidos de siempre._

Todos los actores sentados ríen, menos jack.

Elsa: toma de los hombros a los dos adolecentes en shock- vayan a hacer su trabajo, chicos- pide dulcemente. Ellos acatan y se van.

La cámara se vuelve a mover, lento, pero se mueve.

Elsa va y se sienta en su sillón.

Jack se tranquiliza un poco.

Olaf:- ahora con el kawai de **chimuelo130101:**

"… **bueno reto : ok a la persona que digas de la pregunta…"**

Jack:-¿Qué pregunta?- grita alterado, con un tic en el ojo.

Elsa: le mira con nervios- nada- su voz sale aguda y chillona.

Jack:- mentira- la señala acusadoramente.

Hiccup está grabando.

"… **tienes que devirle que es ardiente y si tiene novia dicelo es su cara y si no gritalo a los 4 vientos XD…"**

Jack:- ¡¿what?! ¿Me quieren matar?

Astrid:- ¿quieres que te conteste?- se cruza de brazos-.

Tori:-_ yo quiero contestarle._

Astrid:- nooo, yo quiero hacerlo- frunce el ceño.

Hiccup:- chicas, no peleen- le pone una mano en el hombro a su novia.

Tori:-_ok._

Astrid:- bien.

Elsa:- agh- se levanta de su sillón y camina hasta nod, quien le mira con una ceja alzada. Mira sobre su hombro a su novio- solo te amo a ti, jack- suspira y voltea la mira a donde está mk. Traga aire- mk- la pelirroja le ve- nod es ardiente- un sonrojo cubre su cara-.

Mk se encoge de hombros. Nod solo sonríe levemente.

Elsa: suspira sin ganas y se va a sentar a su lugar.

Jack: se mece en posición fetal- hoy es mi día de mala suerte- solloza con la cara entre las rodillas.

Astrid: mira a su novio- ¿quieres reconfortarlo?

Hiccup: se encoge de hombros y la abraza por la cintura- déjalo sufrir un rato- sonríe ladeado-.

"… **luego come un pastel entero de chocolate enfrente de todos ( el pastel debe ser grande ) ahh y cafe o leche para que no te a atragantes…"**

Elsa: suspira aliviada- genial, al fin algo muy bueno- sonríe ampliamente-.

Olaf:- traigan el pastel y un pote de leche, por favor- grita a todo pulmón-.

Anna suspira, pensando en el chocolate del pastel.

Tori:-_ chocolate, podrían traerme chocolate, por favor._

Un grupo de asistentes llega con un gran pastel de chocolate y un pote de leche.

Elsa: se le hace agua la boca-.

Anna: está siendo sostenida por Kristoff y mk, para no abalanzarse sobre ese pastel-.

Tori:-_apurate antes de que te lo quite… suéltenme._

Elsa: asiente y empieza a comer de la deliciosa cubierta cremosa y suave de chocolate- ohh que exquisito. Amo a este chico- tiene la cara cubierta de chocolate-.

Olaf: mira con ensoñación el pastel, pero tiene sus galletas-.

"…**postata : me eres genial elsa".**

Elsa: levanta la cara- thu tanpien eles gelial- toma leche y mueve la boca, para luego volver a meter la cabeza en el chocolate-.

Olaf:- vamos con el ultimo reto del día y es de** Astrid Amezcua****:**

"…**mi reto para elsa es:elsa amenaza a todos de la manera mas RUDA disiendoles que HICCSTRID Y JELSA SON LAS MEJORES PAREJAS DEL MUNDO y que respeten porque si no es asi LOS CONGELAS (hablo enserio amiga,porque si no es asi te enseñare lo que una cinta negra de karate logra hacer)…".**

Elsa: se encoge de hombros y levanta la cara mientras se limpia el chocolate de la cara- eso es sencillo- mueve la bandeja del pastel, del cual solo quedan algunos pedacitos, y se para y camina un poco. Toma aire y frunce el ceño- escúchenme todos- todos le voltean a ver, algo asustados por el grito- el jelsa y el hiccstrid son las mejores parejas del mundo, respeten eso, porque si no lo hacen yo misma me encargaré de que no vuelvan a respirar nunca más, ¿comprendido?- gruñe con la ceja enarcada y las manos en las caderas-.

Todos asienten frenéticamente.

Elsa: asiente sin quitar su expresión colérica y camina hasta su lugar y sigue con la tarea de engor… digo, comer chocolate-.

Tori:-_ elsa, te falta una ultima cosita._

Elsa:- deja que termine el pastel.

Tori:-_bien._

Olaf:- eso fue todo por hoy, esperamos que les haya gustado esta emisión kawai, el siguiente será: Eugene-.

Eugene: queda en shock- nooooooooooooooooo no no no- niega frenéticamente con la cabeza-.

Jack:- contrato- ríe como loco- esperamos sus reviews, si quieren.


	5. Eugene

Eugene:

ESTUDIO 3:

Tori:- _gente, bienvenida a…_

Olaf: entra corriendo por la puerta, con una sonrisa enorme y algo entre las ramitas. Saltó a su asiento- Charlando con ustedes- se escucha un gemido desde detrás de la cámara-.

Tori:-_la vez anterior lo hiciste bien. Al parecer los dioses no me dejaron la alegría._

Olaf:-¿por qué?- ladea, inocente, la cabeza-.

Tori:-_ es… es… mejor me callo._

Olaf:- ¿por qué?- se quedan en silencio.- ohhh, bien. Tori se fue a comer helado- hace un puchero- yo quería comer helado- cruza las ramas sobre su pecho- no se vale.

Molina:-_será mejor que comiences, Olaf. No te recomiendo el que Tori regrese y no hayas iniciado._

Olaf:- Okidoki- se acomoda en su asiento, entusiasmado- nuestro invitado de hoy, es: Eugene- se escuchan aplausos y la cámara enfoca la puerta, por donde entra el castaño, con expresión galante-.

Eugene: sonríe y gritillos emocionados de chicas se escuchan. La cámara lo sigue en su camino hasta el sillón- hola, Olaf- saluda amablemente y se gira a la cámara- chicas- se escuchan exclamaciones de adoración y un par desmayos-.

Olaf: su expresión es confundida- ¿chicas?... pero si el camarógrafo es Molina- obvia con una venita curiosa en la sien-.

Molina:-_y un chico, Olaf._

Eugene: suspira, derrotado- olvídalo, Olaf- hace ademanes despreocupados y se desparrama en el respaldo-.

Olaf: sonríe ampliamente- oki. ¿Quieres algo de beber?

Eugene: lleva una mano a su barbilla- té negro, por favor.

Olaf:- oki. Un té negro y un chocolate- grita a todo pulmón. Queda distraído con una pelusa en la mesa mientras los asistentes sirven las bebidas correspondientes-.

Eugene: hace una mueca preocupada y curiosa. Se gira hacia la cámara- ¿no ha comido demasiado chocolate últimamente?- cuestionó. El asistente le dio una taza café con un sol- gracias-.

Molina:-_sí, por eso le hemos dado falsolate desde hace una semana._

Eugene:- genial- sonríe y toma de su bebida-.

Olaf:-¿Qué?- se reclina, interesado en la conversación ajena-.

Molina:-_chismoso._

Eugene:- no es de tu incumbencia.

Olaf: hace una mueca desencajada- ¿ahh?- sacude la cabeza y sonríe ampliamente- comencemos con las preguntas- grita y la asistente le pone los lentes y le da las fichas- gracias- hace una pequeña reverencia.- el primer mega kawai que es un maravilloso chocolate kawai es de **aileen:**

"**ok eso fue super duper genial tori…"**

Se escucha como la puerta se cierra de golpe.

Tori:- _gracias._

Molina:-_bruja._

Olaf: grita de miedo- ¡¿bruja?!-exclama medio confundido medio asustado-.

Tori:-_no le hagas caso, Olaf…_

Molina:-_¡violencia! Iré a la LOPNNA y acudiré a la ley del tra… Mmmjk._

Eugene:- ¡sigamos!

"…**te pido un favor…"**

Tori:- _no te diré "lo que sea" porque he contestado eso antes y… no me ha ido bien._

Eugene: ríe como maniaco- recuerdo ese día.

Tori:-_no dejaré que Eret se me acerque estando solos… Ugh._

Olaf: hace una mueca, confundido- ¿ahhh?- ladea la cabeza-.

Eugene:- nada, Olaf.

Olaf:- oki.

Molina:-_pobre inocente._

"…**dile esto a Elsa lo siento por esa tortura de que besaste a Patán y a Eret…"**

Eugene: vuelve a reír- deberías ver el video. Hicieron un remix- y casi se cae por la risa. Respira profundo y toma de su bebida.

Tori:-_estoy de acuerdo._

Olaf: frunce el ceño- es malo burlarse de la gente, chicos- regaña como un viejo. Se escucha un par de risas detrás de la cámara-.

Eugene: tiene una sonrisa socarrona y mueve la cabeza de un lado a otro-.

"… **te juro que no quise acerlo solo que bueno mi prima es hielsa(hiccup y elsa)…"**

se escuchan abucheos y como si alguien vomitara.

Molina:-_¡mis zapatos!_

Eugene:-Iugh- hace una mueca de asco-.

Olaf:- ¿estás bien, Tori?- pregunta preocupado-.

Tori:-_solo fueron unos pocos chocolates y algunas galletas._

Molina:-_tanto que me costó hacerlas._

Tori:-_mentiroso, tú no hiciste nada en la elaboración._

Molina:- _matas mi sueño, Tori._

Tori_:-de nada._

"… **yo respeto las parejas…"**

Tori:- _yo igual._

Molina:-_yo no._

Eugene:-yo tampoco.

Olaf:- ¿Qué?- se rasca la cabeza en un gesto confundido-.

"… **pero ella no…"**

Se escuchan abucheos.

Eugene:- eso es.

Tori:-_¡cállate!_

"… **y insulto al Hiccstrid en mi cara…"**

Se escucha el sonido de platos rompiéndose.

Abucheos.

Tori:-_a la pera y la guillotina, por insultar un patrimonio cultural._

Molina:-_sangre._

Eugene:- que rueden las cabezas.

Olaf: niega rápidamente con las ramitas- cero violencia, chicos. Ella no es mala, seguro es kawai como su prima- sonríe dulcemente-.

Eugene y molina:- aguafiestas.

Tori:-_me desilusionas, Olaf._

Olaf:- ¿por qué?- suena angustiado.

Tori no contesta.

"…**y me enoje y por eso el mal reto lo siento (llorando)…"**

Tori:-_no llores ni te disculpes. No fue tu intención hacerlo._

Eugene:- casi comprendo.

Olaf: con lagrimas en los ojos- ¡Noooo! No llores. Si tú lloras, yo lloro- empieza a hipear y gimotear como loco-.

"…**mil disculpas :( bueno pregunta para eu.".**

Tori:-_ya le envié un mensaje a Elsa para que me llame y decirle por teléfono._

Eugene: mira a la cámara- si que te complicas la vida- sonríe con sorna-.

Tori:-_shito._

Olaf: un asistente le da una pastilla, que a duras penas se traga, y vuelve a la normalidad- el siguiente kawai es de la kawaii **aileen:**

"**Bueno cambiando de tema…"**

Olaf:-¿Qué tema?- está confundido-.

"…**pregunta para eugene…"**

Eugene: palmea entusiasmado y se sienta bien- estoy listo.

"… **¿has besado a alguien muy apacionadamente?..."**

Tori y molina:-¡_chisme! ¡Chisme! ¡Chisme!_

Olaf:-¿Cómo se besa apasionadamente?-toma de su chocolate-.

Eugene: se pellizca el tabique- Elsa te lo dice luego. A la pregunta…-se sonroja un poco- si, a Punzie- sonríe como bobo y mira a la cámara… su expresión cambia a una fúrica- ¡niña del demonio!-gruñe entre dientes-.

Se escucha la risa malvada de Tori.

"…**¿has probado el poche de Jack?..."**

Eugene: hace una mueca de asco- lastimosamente, sí…y quede enfermo una semana- se estremece-.

Olaf:- yo no lo he probado ¿por qué?- pregunta inocentemente-.

Tori:-_¿quieres morir?_

Olaf: hace una mueca, asustado-Noooo- chilla. Mira las fichas-oh, sus retos van para el final. Gracias por escribir- saluda a la cámara. Lee las fichas- ahora viene el kawai de **chimuelo 130101:**

"**Ahhhh fue genial…"**

Tori:-_gracias._

"…**ehhhh tori tengo que decirte algo…" **

Tori:-_dime._

"…**si conoces a aileen?..."**

Tori:-_no mucho, solo sus reviews._

"…**pues adivina es mi amiga de la infancia…"**

Olaf: ahoga un grito de sorpresa-¿eres adulto?

Eugene: mira a la cámara-no le hagas caso- toma de su bebida-.

Tori:-_que pequeño es el mundo._

Olaf: se altera- ¡¿Qué?!

"…**y como se que es aileen?..."**

Tori:-_¿Cómo?_

"…**La vi leyendo tu historia y comentando yyyyy…"**

Tori:-_soy un hada madrina._

Molina:-_ mas bien una bruja… ¡auch!_

Eugene: está mirando la cámara y riendo por lo bajo-.

"…**ella no sabe que soy su amigo de la infancia jajajaja(risa malvada)…"**

Olaf:- no entiendo.

Tori:-_ella no sabe que él es su amigo porque él no se llama así en verdad, Olaf._

Olaf: abre la boca formando una "o"-.

"…**y gracias a ella empese a leer tus historias bueno ella no sabe XD…"**

Tori:-_gracias, aileen._

"…**solo que yo vivo lejos de ella en otra ciudad me acabo de mudar y no sabe que soy chimuelo 130101…"**

Tori:-_eso es un poco triste._

"…**solo te quiero decir tori…"**

Tori:-_Mmmj_

"…**ERES SUPER GENIAL ENCERIO ME ENCANTAN TUS HISTORIAS YEEEEEEEEE ERES GENIAL AHHH…"**

Se escucha un chillido emocionado.

Tori:-_gracias, chimuelo 130101._

"…**Y ELSA ERES HERNOSA CASATE CON MIGO PORFA XD…" **

Eugene:- no creo que Jack esté feliz con esa idea- sonríe, burlón-.

Tori:-_no le diremos._

Olaf: se rasca la cabeza- pero ni siquiera se conocen. Eso es imposible- niega con la cabeza, sonriente-.

Eugene:- mata sueños- canturrea-.

"…**BUENO ES TODO PREGUNTA PARA EUGENE :…"**

Eugene: alza los brazos y suspira-¡al fin!

"…**eres gay?..." **

Se escucha la risa de Tori y la de Molina.

Eugene: su cara se descompone- Noooo, ¿Qué pregunta es esa?

Tori:-_Daah, la de un fan. Lógico._

Eugene:- cierra la boca.

Tori:-_no ahahahahah._

"…**Te gusta un deporte?..." **

Eugene:- se soba la barbilla- la equitación y el futbol- sonríe un poco-.

"…**Quien se te hace sexy?..." **

Eugene: sonríe como pervertido- Rapunzel, Elsa, y Astrid- suelta desvergonzadamente-.

Tori:-_muajajajajaja._

Eugene: hace una mueca, asustado- ¿lo grabaste?

Ella sigue riendo.

Olaf: ladea la cabeza- ¿sexy?

Eugene: se inclina y le palmea la cabeza- no lo repitas.

Olaf:-oki.- sonríe y revisa sus notas- su reto va para el final. Ahora viene la kawaiana **Moer: **

"**si que están tontos Nico y Molina…"**

Molina:-¡_hey!_

Tori:-_ya estoy acostumbrada._

Olaf:- no son tontos- sonríe ampliamente- ¡todos somos tontos!- ríe, inocentemente-.

Eugene: face palm- no le hagas caso a Olaf. No vale la pena discutir con él- niega rotundamente-.

"…**por cierto Omar eres pretty al igual que chimuelo…"**

Olaf: ladea la cabeza- ¿Quién es Omar?

Tori:-_quiso decir Olaf, Olaf._

Olaf:-ohhhh. ¡Gracias, kawai!-aplaude-.

"…**y Tori Luna y Eugene diablos creo que así se escribe idiota…" **

Eugene: medio ofendido- ¿me llamó idiota?

Tori:-_¿Qué tiene de malo? Yo siempre te llamo idiota, estúpido._

Olaf:- no sean malos- hace un puchero-.

"…**Eugene bueno con quien saldrías que no fuera Punzi…"**

Eugene:-déjame pensarlo…-se lleva la mano a la barbilla y bebe de la taza-Honey Lemon.

Tori:-_le diré a Rapunzel._

Eugene: señala a la cámara- no serías capas- tiene el seño fruncido…-baja ese celular- grita completamente alterado-.

Se escucha una risa malvada.

Olaf:- bueeeeno, sus retos para el final. Gracias, kawai-saluda a la cámara.- Ahora con el kawai de **Moer:**

"…**y una pregunta lo has hecho con Punzi…"**

Eugene: se sonroja y se escuchan risitas-tal vez.

Tori y molina:-_esa no es una respuesta._

Eugene: se sonroja más y se jala el cuello de la camisa- sí.

Olaf:- ¿Qué han hecho?- sonríe, inocente-.

Eugene: carraspea- algo.

Olaf: aplaude entusiasmado- ¿puedo hacerlo?

Molina, Tori, Eugene:-Noooo.

Olaf: se deja caer, desilusionado- ¿Por qué no?

Eugene:- Elsa te lo explicará.

Olaf:- oki.

"…**perdón por ser indiscreta…"**

Tori:-_Chocalas, ya somos dos._

Eugene: baja la cabeza- lastimosamente.

"…**y Olaf you aré funny sweet…" **

Olaf: abre mucho los ojos - ¿Qué?

Eugene:- que eres divertido y dulce- le explica con desgano-.

"…**y un angelito al igual queeeeeeeee…"**

Eugene, Molina, Tori:- ¿Qué quien?

Olaf:-gracias, tú también lo eres.

"…**Ups no nadie como tu nanana…"**

Los cuatro:-¿ahhh?

"…**a no da es una canción…" **

Los cuatro:-ahhh.

Olaf:-sus retos al final. Ahora la kawai sweet **Angel de la música de hamada:**

"**holiiiiii otra vez yo jjjajajajajaja…"**

Olaf:-holiis- saluda demás de enérgico-.

Eugene:-hola.

"…**pobre jack espero que te alla gustado mi reto del beso…"**

Eugene:- ¿a quien no?

Tori:-_yo creo que le encantó._

"…**y aqui van mis preguntas:…" **

Eugene:-suelta.

"…**1) cuanto amas a Punzie? (mas te vale que digas mucho ya que yo soy nieta de Jack y Elsa y saque poderes de hielo además de controlar los 4 elementos)…"**

Eugene: se queda pálido- la amo más que a mi vida- contesta con sinceridad-.

Se escuchan los suspiros enamorados.

Olaf:- ¡que lindo!- pone sus ramitas(manos) en sus mejillas y sonríe ampliamente-.

"…**2) conoces a hiro hamada?..." **

Eugene:- por supuesto, somos amigos. Me arregló la computadora el otro día- sonríe-.

Se escucha la risa estridente de Tori.

Eugene: entrecierra los ojos y mira a la cámara, detrás de la cámara-estaré vigilando, bruja.

Tori:-_no querrás decir, que yo te estaré vigilando…_

Se escucha su risa maniática.

Eugene: abre los ojos desmesuradamente- oh oh.

"…**3) como se ve mejor Punzie rubia o morocha?..."**

Eugene: bebe su bebida- esa está difícil… morocha- sonríe, decidido-.

"…**4)cuanto es la raíz cuadrada de 169 (yo si me la se)…" **

Tori:- _¡yo me la sé! ¡Yo me la sé! ¡Escógeme!_

Molina:-_vikipedia al ataque… ¡auch!_

Eugene: hace una mueca pensativa- creo que es… ¡Tori!- mira a la cámara, avergonzado- no soy bueno en las matemáticas, linda. Lo siento-se disculpa. Su expresión pasa a una despreocupada y se hunde en el cojín- explota, bruja- hace unas señas con la mano-.

Tori:-_13… _

Se escucha un suspiro de alivio.

"…**5) Y cuanto es pi?(si me la se)…" **

Eugene:- ¡soy un burro!- contesta rápidamente- ¡Tori!-canturrea-.

Tori_:- que la conteste Molina, él también se la sabe._

Molina:- _es que no soy estúpido en matemáticas, gente. Es 2,14._

Olaf: lleva una ramita a su barbilla-¿pi de pipi?- piensa en voz alta.

Eugene: hace cara de querer aguantar la risa-pffff- y suelta las carcajadas-.

Se escuchan otro par de risas.

Olaf: mira a todas partes-¿Qué dije?

Tori:-_dijo pi…_

Molina:-_y luego pi._

Y las dos risas siguieron.

olaf: hace un puchero- sus retos van para el final. Gracias, Angel-despide con la ramita.-ahora- mira las fichas- **Moer:**

"**Moer: Ya sube el CAP por que estoy harta…"**

Tori:-_es que me quedé sin internet dos putas semanas._

Olaf: tiene los oídos tapados con las manos de Eugene-.

Eugene: mira con la regaña a detrás de cámara- ¿Qué te dijo Elsa de las malas palabras?

Se escucha un bufido molesto.

Tori:-_que no dijera ninguna frente a Olaf._

Olaf: Eugene le deja libre-.

"…**y Hiccup te amo…"**

Tori:-_él te…_

Molina:-_ama también._

Eugene: se cruza de brazos- Hiccup y Astrid se van a molestar-acuerda a los dos castaños-.

Molina y Tori:-_Ñee._

"…**a te amo…"**

Eugene:- y él te quiere- habla rápido-.

"…**mato a Astrid muajaj.".**

Eugene:-no creo que a Hiccup le guste eso- recomiendo, sonriendo nerviosamente-.

Tori:-_si con la idea de un fic donde ella bla bla bla me armó el infierno en mi oficina._

Molina:-_te van a odiar por casi spoolear y dejarlos con las dudas, Toria._

Tori:-_quiero que sea una sorpresa._

Olaf:- bueno, su reto va para el final. Ahora- tira las fichas y lanza a quien sabe donde sus gafas- los retos…

Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip

PATIO DE LOS ESTUDIOS BERCK:

Todos los actores jóvenes estaban sentados en círculo, en puff's. Mientras que Eugene está sentado en medio de la circunferencia, en un sillón de cuero, reclinable. Olaf… está volando, siendo sostenido por la cuerda que actúa como correa para Olaf's(marca registrada).

Olaf:- hooooooooooola de nuevo- dirige su silla a donde está Eugene- ¿listo?- se acomoda los lentes-.

Todos se inclinan hacia delante en sus asientos.

Eugene: rueda los ojos- listo-exclama bien alto y sin ánimos-.

Jack:- ponle más entusiasmo, estúpido- recomienda, con sorna-.

Elsa: está a su lado y le pellizca- ¡jack!- le regaña-.

Jack: hace un puchero que a ella le parece adorable- bien- se soba el brazo-.

Eugene: no le presta atención- inicia, Olaf- pide, mirando al muñeco-.

Olaf:- oki, el primer kawai es de **Aileen:**

"…**Reto: besa a brutilda…"**

Rapunzel: se ahoga con su saliva-.

Anna: le da palmaditas en la espalda-.

Brutilda y Eugene:- ¡¿Qué?!

Tori:-_no me hagan repetirles lo del contrato._

Eugene: abre la boca y luego la cierra- bien- gruñe sin ganas y se levanta con los mismos ánimos-.

Mérida: apunta con su cámara-.

Brutilda: su rostro se torna verde- iagh- hace una mueca de profundo asco-.

Eugene: se arrodilla frente a ella- no color de rosa para mí- replica. Cierra fuertemente los ojos y se acerca a ella. Acorta la distancia entre sus labios y se dan un piquito. – listo- se levanta y corre a su puesto-.

Brutilda: se tapa la boca e infla las mejillas- creo que estoy enferma.

Brutacio: aleja su puff verde de ella-.

Eugene: haciendo gárgaras con sal y enjuague-.

Honey:- exagerados.

"… **y a brutacio XD…"**

Eugene:- escupe el enjuague- ¡¿Qué?!

Brutacio:- nooo- niega rotundamente-.

Rapunzel: se semidesmaya en brazos de Anna-.

Eugene, Anna, Mavis, Honey- ¡Rapunzel!

Rapunzel: parpadea-estoy bien- susurra-.

Tori:-_no se alteren… además… ¡firmaron un maldito contrato!_

Brutacio: lloriquea un poco-.

Mérida: sonríe más amplio mientras graba-.

Astrid: sonríe siniestramente-.

Eugene: traga saliva y se levanta. Se arrodilla frente al rubio y le da un piquito. Sale corriendo a su sillón, tomando el enjuague y la sal al instante-.

Brutacio: se va corriendo a vomitar-.

"…**y anda en ropa interior por el supermercado solo esque no quiero que los demás se traumen XD…" **

Hiccup: aplaude- es muy considerada- sonríe con sorna-.

Eugene:-¡cállate!- grita, completamente avergonzado-.

Astrid: hace un pequeño puchero que nadie se lo pierde porque es casi semanal el que lo haga en público- yo quiero verlo-.

Hiccup: queda embelesado por la acción de su novia-.

Tori:-_puedes ir al salón de cámaras y verlo._

Astrid: quita el puchero y todos vuelven a lo suyo. Sonríe, morbosa- gracias, Toria- se levanta y camina, despreocupada-.

Hiccup: sacude la cabeza y vuelve la vista al frente-.

Eugene: baja la cabeza, derrotado- iré al supermercado- se va, pateando una piedra-_idiotas todos-._

Tori:-_alguien que le traiga alcohol a Rapunzel, por favor._

Aparece un asistente y se arrodilla frente a la castaña desmayada.

Olaf: está jugando con la silla, volando por sobre las cabezas de los chicos-.

Todos empiezan a cuchichear con la persona a su lado.

Brutacio regresa.

Diez minutos más tarde…

Eugene: se sienta en su lugar, completamente rojo de la vergüenza-.

Astrid: llega riendo(otro fenómeno antinatural para la mayoría) y se tumba en su sitio- la caída fue épica- resopla, dejando caer la cabeza en el hombro de su novio-.

Stormfly:-debí ir- se arrepiente en un suspiro.

Chimuelo: rueda los ojos, sonriente, y toma la mano de su rubia-.

"…**olaf eres pro y kawaii.".**

Elsa: ve que Olaf va a preguntar- no preguntes, que ni yo sé que significa pro.

Olaf: baja la cabeza, haciendo un puchero. Se recompone y se irgue- gracias, aileen. Ahora el kawai **Chimuelo 130101:**

"…**Reto: golpeate tu solo…"**

Todos se empiezan a reir.

Eugene:- _es oficial, todos me odian-_mueve la cabeza de un lado a otro, deprimido. Se levante y se para a un lado de su asiento. Respira hondo… se golpea la nariz-.

Mérida:-¡que se crea!-se burla, grabando-.

Gogo:- no parece real- se mofa, sonriendo un poco-.

Eugene: las reprende con la mirada y gruñe… un golpe en el estómago y una cachetada- listo- exclama, cayendo en el sillón-.

Rapunzel: tiene una expresión preocupada- _tendré que curar eso después-_.

Todos, menos Rapunzel: gimen en decepción-.

Olaf: suspira y se quita las manos de los ojos-.

"…**bueno adiós…"**

Eugene:- adiós- despide sin energías-.

Olaf:- adiou.

Los demás se despiden con la mano.

"…**jejejeje como reacionara con el reto.".**

Eugene: mira a la cámara con los ojos entrecerrados- ¿es encerio?-gime-.

Tori y Astrid:-_¡cállate!_

Olaf:-eres muy divertido, chimuelo 130101. Ahora con la kawai de **Moer:**

"… **y sea quien sea bésalo…"**

Rapunzel: con un algodón sostenido cerca de la nariz, enarca una ceja- ¿Qué?-interroga algo celosa-.

Eugene: mira con miedo a la chica- lo siento, amor-, suspira y se va a donde la chica Lemon-.

Honey: enarca una ceja-.

Tadashi: se cruza de brazos, celoso- ¿Qué vas a hacer, Rider?-sisea-.

Eugene: lo mira de reojo- no me mates- y acerca los labios a los de la chica, castamente. Se separa y corre a su asiento-.

Honey: tiene un tic en una ceja-.

Tadashi:-_vas a morir, Rider-_sonríe ampliamente-.

Astrid:-_alguien va a terminar golpeado-_sonríe, complacida-.

Mérida:- _nota mental: seguir a Tadashi con la cámara grabando-_ríe por lo bajo-.

"…**por cierto reto para todos…" **

Todos: se inclinan en sus lugares-.

"…**golpe a la per so a que más odien…"**

Sueltan gritos eufóricos.

Olaf: cierra fuertemente los ojos y se tapa los oídos- lalala no oigo nada. Soy de palo, tengo orejas de pescado- susurra continuamente-.

"…**excepto patán eret hans y…"**

Los tres: gimen-.

Los demás: ríen-.

"…**también lo siento Tori vale golpearte…" **

Eugene, Brutilda, Brutacio, Rapunzel, Astrid, Heather: ríen siniestramente-.

"…**pero tu también puedes golper y torturar.".**

se escucha una risa de psicópata.

Todos, menos Astrid: tragan saliva-.

Y la guerra comenzó.

Una hora más tarde…

Faltan: patán, Dagur, Eret, Hans, Bunny, Heather. En el piso están tirados, con rasguños desarreglados, sucios, y con moretones: Kristoff, Anna, Jhonny, nod, mk, guy, Wasabi, eep, jack, hiccup, molina, nico, elsa, Rapunzel, Brutacio, Brutilda, patapez, Toothless, Eugene, Fred. En los puff's, con pequeños rasguños, sucios y con moretones: Mérida, Astrid, Diente, Tori, Honey, Tormenta, Camicazi, Mavis, Ralph, Vanellope, Gogo, Tadashi, Hiro.

Olaf: está en su silla, con los ojos aun cerrados-.

Media hora más…

Todos están en sus puestos, con vendajes y pomadas.

Olaf: sonriente- gracias, Moer. Ahora con el kawai de **Moer:**

"**Besa a Mérida…" **

Rapunzel: suspira y deja caer la cabeza-.

Eugene: gruñe y se levanta. Se acuclilla frente a la pelirroja-.

Mérida: cuando el chico se acerca ella gira la cara, dejando que le bese en la mejilla-.

Tori:-_inteligente._

"…**Brutilda…" **

Eugene: gime y va donde la rubia. de nuevo le besa de piquito-.

Brutilda:- iré a un psicólogo luego.

Tori:-_tu seguro médico lo cubre._

Brutilda:- mejor.

Eugene:- idiotas- insulta entredientes-.

"…**Astrid…"**

Hiccup: le da una mirada asesina al castaño- _ney. La toca, se muere-._

Eugene: traga pesado y aun así se encamina-.

Astrid: tiene el rostro inexpresivo. Lo mira a los ojos. sus ojos fríos y vacíos- respira cerca de mí, siquiera, te mato- amenaza con un tono digno de temer-.

Tori:-_no lo hagas, Eugene… a menos que quieras dejar de respirar para siempre._

Eugene: da dos pasos atrás-.

Hiccup: deja de estar a la defensiva y abraza, posesivamente, a su novia por la cintura-.

"…**Elsa…" **

jack: -nooo- abraza a su novia, con piernas y brazos- _mía-._

Elsa:-¿quieres que te pase lo mismo que le pasó a aquel pobre chico?- cuestiona con rostro pasivo-.

Eugene:-no- murmura, encogiéndose-.

Elsa:-entonces, no te me acerques- terminó, suspirando un poco-.

Tori:-_has lo siguiente, Eugene._

"…**y a todas las chicas en los labios…"**

Eugene:-¿Por qué a mí?- grita al cielo-.

Tormenta:- porque los lectores se divierten con tu miseria- se encoge de hombros y sonríe un poco, recostada en el hombro de su novio-.

"…**excepto Punzi…"**

Eugene: hace una mueca de "son unos…"-maldición-.

Olaf: se tapa los oídos-.

Elsa:- ¡eugene!- regaña-.

Eugene:-¡lo siento!

Quince minutos después…

Eugene: tiene moretones por todas partes, de nuevo- _me odian, debo aceptarlo-._

Chimuelo: tiene a su novia sobre su regazo, abrazandola sobreprotectoramente, y mira con odio al castaño-.

"…**y esta es para hiccatrid…"**

Todos quedan en silencio.

"…**bésense de lengua hasta que se acabe el programa…"**

Hiccstrid: sonríen ampliamente-.

Los demás sonríen como pervertidos.

"…**es broma…" **

Todas las sonrisas se caen.

Astrid: tiene el ceño fruncido y los puños apretados-_la mataré-._

"…**soló lo que se acaben los reto plis…"**

Astrid: deja de estar tensa- oh- sonríe un poco y se sienta en el regazo de Haddock-.

Hiccup: sonríe ladeado, y la toma, delicadamente, por la cintura, la jala y juntan sus labios en un apasionado beso con lengua desde el inicio-.

Tori:-_necesito mis pastillas._

Molina:-_toma._

Mérida: tiene la cámara en las manos-.

Eugene, jack:-_que envidia-._

"…**y Eugene besa a Tori…"**

Rapunzel: se hiperventila- ohh, eso es pedofilia- intenta recapacitar a los demás-.

Tori:-_no importa- _aparece en cámara, parándose en frente del asiento del castaño. Sonríe nerviosa-hazlo- susurra, nerviosa y tímida-.

Eugene: suspira y se levanta un poco, dándole un beso casto-.

Tori:-_pastillas, no me fallen ahora-_ríe, algo aliviada y muy nerviosa. Se va, algo torpe, a detrás de la cámara-.

"…**bueno y Eugene ley…" **

Eugene:-suelta- cruza los dedos-.

"…**Puedes golpear a quie quieras…"**

Eugene:-¡Gothel!-aplaude con psicópata-.

Rapunzel: suspira, algo sonrojada- era de esperarse- le susurra Anna-.

Anna: asiente-.

"…**con ayuda de todos y también Tori bueno todos excepto parásito digo patán hans eret.".**

Todos festejan, menos los tres idiotas.

Tori:-_traigan a la vieja, por favor._

Media hora más tarde…

Una ambulancia se va del lugar.

Jack:-culpemos a Eugene si la señora muere-recomienda con una sonrisa molestosa-.

Rapunzel: le da una mirada asesina- cállate, Jack.

Jack: sonríe, travieso-.

Olaf:-ahora con el kawai pretty de **Angel de la música de hamada:**

Hiccup y Astrid se separan. De labios rojos, rostro sonrojado, él con una sonrisa embobada, ella con una sonrisa ligera de satisfacción, ropa desarreglada. Ella se sienta en su sitio.

"…**.Y mis retos guajajaja (risa de bruja)…" **

todos tragan saliva.

"…**1) te reto a intentar ganarle a Astrid en una pelea…"**

Todos, con excepción de olaf – quien se tapó los oídos y cerró los ojos-, Rapunzel, Astrid y Eugene, rieron a pierna suelta.

Mérida:-¡es el mejor día de mi vida!-exclama, emocionada-.

Rapunzel:-_por favor, dioses, que no muera-_su expresión es angustiada-.

Tori:-_¡sangre! ¡Sangre!_

Molina:-_¡muerte! ¡Muerte!_

Rapunzel: les lanza una mirada amenazante-.

Tori:-_¡sobreprotectora! ¡Sobreprotectora!_

Molina:-_¡viuda! ¡Viuda! ¡Viuda!_

Rapunzel:-_no puedo matarlos, iré a la cárcel si lo hago- _tiene un tic en el ojo-.

Anna: saca un par de tapones de oído- toma- se los tiende-.

Rapunzel:-gracias- sonríe un poco y se los pone-.

Eugene:- hagamos esto rápido- se levanta, con esperanzas de no morir, y se para casi en medio de la circunferencia-.

Astrid: abre los ojos, algo sorprendida. Lo señala con escepticismo-¿es encerio?

Mérida, chimuelo, Bunny, Tormenta, Fred, Gogo, Eugene:-¡sí!

Astrid: se cruza de brazos y se levanta-bueno-menciona mientras camina hasta estar a dos pasos del castaño-¿listo?-se pone en posición de ataque y entrecierra los ojos-.

Eugene:-no me mates- Astrid le mira con "¿es encerio, pendejo?". Él traga saliva y se pone en posición defensiva-listo-.

Todos quedan expectantes.

Tori y molina:-_¡pelea! ¡Pelea! ¡Pelea!_

Astrid: le lanza un puñetazo, sin usar toda su fuerza, a los intestinos-.

Eugene: cae de trasero a la grama, sofocado. Sus manos aprietan el lugar afectado-¡me rindo!-jadea-.

Astrid:-eso fue aburrido- bufa y se va a sentar-.

Rapunzel: Lleva rato con los ojos cerrados-.

"…**2) te reto a bailar la macarena…"**

Tormenta:-¡mérida!- la pelirroja le ve- tienes razón- ríe, feliz-.

Mérida:-¡lo sé!

Eugene:-_todos me odian, nadie me quiere, y por eso me…-_lo haré, por los fans- infla el pecho e intenta levantarse. Cuando lo logra, se posiciona en demiplie-.

Olaf:-pondré la musiquita- aprieta un botón de su silla-.

La macarena empieza a sonar.

Mueve tu cuerpo… la alegría macarena… ehhh macarena…

Eugene: hace el bailecito con movimientos torpes-.

Todos están entretenidos por la escena.

Eugene: da el ultimo salto-listo- exclama y se va a sentar-.

Jack:-pediría por otro, pero me da flojera-se burla con una sonrisa traviesa-.

"…**3) te reto a leer yaoi…"**

Tori:-_¡jean+Marco!_

Diente:-¿puedes conseguir uno rápido?

Mavis:-oh, no hay problema. Yo estaba leyendo uno y no lo he terminado-le lanza el teléfono a Eugene-.

Eugene: lo atrapa al aire- espero no sea meloso- empieza a leer-.

Mavis: ríe siniestramente-.

Astrid: mira a la pelinegra:-¿es hard?-enarca una ceja con una sonrisa ladeada y siniestra-.

Mavis: asiente-.

Eugene: grita, aterrorizado- ¡¿por qué debe ser tan descriptivo?!- tiene lagrimitas en los ojos-.

Todas las chicas:-¡es yaoi!-obvian-.

Hans: abre grande los ojos-¿ustedes lo leen?

Elsa:- no reunimos los jueves en la tarde solo para eso- rueda los ojos-.

Eret: se cruza de brazos-¿de quienes leen?

Mk:-mas que todo los de ánime y pocos de series-se encoge de hombros-.

Hans:-¿de nosotros?-hace una sonrisa arrogante-.

Diente:-yo leo Bunny por jack- sonríe con inocencia falsa.

Bunny:-¡demasiado!

Tori:-_shhh, niñas, no digamos los secretos._

Se escucha la risita de la castaña.

"…**4) te reo a leer yuri…"**

Rapunzel: ya puede escuchar-yo estaba leyendo uno Mikaanie-le lanza el celular a su novio-.

Eugene: lo toma con escepticismo- bien- se pone a leer-.

Olaf: ladea la cabeza y vuela la silla a donde Elsa:-¿Qué es yuri y yaoi?

Elsa: se soba la sien derecha-te lo explique la semana pasada, olaf- recuerda con lentitud-.

Olaf: se pone pensativo-¡es cierto! Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-vuela la silla en círculos-.

Kristoff:-no le den demasiado falsolate, chicas- recomienda-.

Eugene: el teléfono se le cae en el regazo-quedé traumado.

Hiccup:- y eso que no has leído los Camistrid- se estremece de miedo-.

Chimuelo: asiente frenéticamente-.

Camicazi: se sonroja de vergüenza y frunce el ceño-.

"…**5) te reto a vestirte de mujer…"**

Eugene: hace un puchero y se levanta-más rápido menos dolor.

Anna:-voy por el vestido-sale corriendo-.

Elsa:-te acompaño-sale tras ella-.

Stormfly:-voy por la peluca-sale por otro lado-.

Rapunzel, Brutilda y diente:-¡accesorios!-salen corriendo

Tori y Astrid:-¡zapatos!-salen corriendo a la vista de la cámara.

Honey:-¡la cartera!-se lleva a Eep, Mavis, y Gogo, a rastras-.

Heather: mira a Camicazi- ¿maquillaje?-la otra se encoge de hombros y se van-.

Mérida: se va sin decir nada-.

Cinco minutos mas tarde…

Eugene: tiene una peluca morada de cabellos rizados, unos zarcillos largos y un collar con un dije de bigote, tiene brillo labial, delineador de ojos negro, rímel, le arreglaron las cejas, rubor, un vestido de escote en V, falda hasta por arriba de la rodilla, plateado, cinturón negro, sin mangas y tiros gruesos, espalda escotada, una cartera tipo sobre de cuero negro, y botas hasta un poco más arriba del tobillo, negras-esto es lo más humillante que me pudo pasar.

Tori: está sonriendo con orgullo y burla-¿Quién es la niña más linda?

Eugene:-yoo- usa una voz aguda-.

Todos los varones ríen y las chicas aguantan la risa.

Mérida:-sonríe para la cámara-le apunta y el flash sale-.

"…**Chauuuu los adoro a todos y mas tarde les digo mis otros abuelos que aquí también están…" **

Astrid:-tengo un presentimiento.

"…**VIVA EL JELSA Y EL HICCSTRID.".**

Olaf:-¡que viva!-grita alegremente.-ahora con **Moer:**

"…**te reto a que me beses… "**

Todos se quedan paralizados.

Rapunzel:-¿a quien le pregunta?

Olaf:-revisa las fichas-a… Hiccup.

Astrid:-¡¿Qué?!-rompe la mesita que tenía el maquillaje-.

Tori:-¡noo!-empieza a llorar- ella no está aquí, Hiccup lo puede cumplir después-se limpia las lagrimas- la llamaré-frunce el ceño y señala a Astrid-te toca en el siguiente programa, ¡yo me largo!-se va, llorando-.

Astrid: patea a eugene y se va también-.

Hiccup: suspira-iré a tranquilizarla-se va-.

Olaf:-espero les haya gustado-saluda sonriente-.

Eugene: sonríe un poco:-dejen reviews, si quieren hacerlo.


	6. astrid

ESTUDIO 3:

La cámara enfoca el escritorio. Solo hay un reflector encendido y que alumbra el mueble.

Tori:-_Olaf debió llegar hace varios minutos… ¿Dónde está?_

Molina:-_¿me ves cara de GPS?_

Tori:-_nop, te veo cara de mosca._

Molina:-_eres un demonio._

Tori:-_ese es el peor insulto que me han dado ¡me voy a suicidar!_

Se escucha un suspiro resignado.

Molina:- _deja el sarcasmo y has algo._

Tori:-_bueeeeeno… ¡ya sé! Que Nico se encargue de buscarlo y yo dirijo el Show._

Quedan en silencio.

Molina:-_no parece mala idea._

Tori:-_si no aceptabas igual lo hubiera hecho. ¡Díganle al imbécil, por favor!-_aparece en escena y va a sentarse en la silla. Hace una mueca-¡me estoy quedando ciega!-chilla y se frota los ojos-¡apágalo!-ordena algo furiosa-.

Se escucha la risa del camarógrafo.

Las luces vuelven a la normalidad.

Tori: se sigue frotando un ojo-me vengaré del estúpido que hizo eso-mascullaba por lo bajo. Suspira y sonríe hacia la cámara- bienvenidos al programa "charlando con Olaf", el muñeco no está así que-se encoge de hombros- hoy hablo yop- exhala,- nuestra invitada de hoy es la persona con mayor fuerza en estos estudios: Astrid- el foro se llena de aplausos, silbidos y demás-.

La cámara enfoca a la puerta, por donde entra la rubia, con el semblante serio.

Astrid: saluda con la mano al público y se sienta en el sillón-hola, Berck- sonríe levemente-.

Tori: rueda los ojos- no puedo pedirte más ánimos-se lamenta sacudiendo la cabeza. Suspira- ¿quieres algo de beber?

Astrid: apoya el codo en el respaldo-té con limón.

Tori: carraspea mientras asiente-¡un té con limón y un chocolate frío, por fa!- grita a todo pulmón. Rápidamente, un asistente le trae una taza blanca con el símbolo de la clase misterio-gracias- sonríe, con la taza llegando a sus labios-.

Astrid: -gracias- sostiene su taza vinotinto con el símbolo de la clase afilada. Sopla un poco- comienza-demanda-.

Tori: deja la taza sobre el escritorio-impaciente- murmura, sacando las fichas de una gaveta, al igual que unos lentes culo de botella con los marcos rojos.

Astrid: le da una mirada amenazante, pero se contiene-.

Tori: sonríe, cómplice- el primer kawai, Olaf me malacostumbró, es de **Angel Frost Haddock****:**

"**Holiwisssssssssssssssssss…"**

Astrid.-hola- con voz monótona-.

Tori: saluda con la mano- hola.

"…**¿como están gente bonita?..." **

Astrid: bebe té- normal.

Tori:- bien- hace una sonrisa molestosa y mira a la cámara- ¡no puedes contestar!-advierte-.

Molina:-_¿Qué insinuas, imbécil?_

Tori:-que eres feo- resalta con naturalidad-.

"… **buano suponiendo que el cap es de astrid no seré mala ;)…"**

Astrid:-ñaa, no importa.

"… **y al final les dejares mis abuelos y a mis padres :)…"**

Tori: se pellizca el puente de la nariz y desvía la mirada-.

Astrid: bebe más té-.

"…**ah y**** …"**

Astrid: enarca una ceja-.

"…**Dany: Chisme! Chisme ! y Sangre, Sangre…"**

Astrid: sacude la cabeza, resignada-.

Se escucha una baja risita nerviosa.

Tori: abochornada, frunce los labios- estúpida- masculla entre dientes y por lo bajo-.

"…**1) ¿Quien es peor Jack o Eret?..."**

Astrid: enarca una ceja- esa está difícil- se cruza de brazos y deja la taza sobre el escritorio- Jack me hace reír y puedo reírme de él…-arruga la nariz- el peor es Eret- contesta, convencida-.

"…**2) ¿Es cierto que un niñato de berk se enamoro de ti y Hiccup casi lo mata si no fuera por chimuelo?..."**

Astrid: ríe por lo bajo- ese fue un día muy divertido-.

Tori: suspira dramáticamente- me hubiera gustado estar allí y no verlo por una cámara.

Molina:-_lo grabaste._

Tori: entrecierra los ojos- pero verlo en vivo y a todo color.

"…**3) Dile por favor a molina que pi es 3,1459265359…"**

Se escucha un quejido frustrado.

Astrid: suelta una corta carcajada llena de burla-.

Tori:-¡burro!- se mofa entre risas-.

"…**4) Que es lo mas te atrae de Hiccup?..."**

Astrid: se recompone- esa está mucho más difícil- agarra la taza y da un trago-.

Tori: tiene una cámara en manos, y una sonrisa macabra-.

Astrid: mira de soslayo a la menor- la voy a romper si no la apagas.

Tori: resignada, esconde la cámara en la gaveta-.

Astrid:-mejor. Bueno, sus ojos son lo que más me atrae- se arregla el flequillo y tapa un poco el sonrojo con éste-.

Se escuchan suspiros y desmayos.

Tori: con expresión picarona- ¿segura?

Astrid: la mira, de semblante plano- ¡cállate!

"…**5) Sabes que netflix esta haciendo una serie que se supone que se realiza entre CEATD1 Y la 2 donde tu y hiccup no son nada y tu y heather son "amigas"?..."**

Astrid y Tori: suspiran con fastidio- ni me lo recuerdes.

Molina:-_no es para tanto._

Se escuchan muchos abucheos.

Tori: se lleva una mano al pecho, dramáticamente- me decepcionas.

Astrid: le lanza una mirada asesina al camarógrafo-.

Tori: sonríe, entretenida- sus retos van para después. Ahora viene la kawai de **Love and Cute****:**

" **Astrid te asesinare…" **

Astrid: sonríe un poco- ¿pooor?

"…**dejame a HICCUP…" **

Astrid: sigue sonriendo-no lo creo.

Tori:- empieza a dar miedo- susurra a la cámara-.

Molina:-_comparto el pensamiento._

"…**soy fan del HICCSTRID…"**

Tori:-se nota- sonríe, sarcástica-.

"…**pero amo a Hiccup…" **

Astrid: sonríe desafiante- yo más.

"…**y lo amare por mil años mas…" **

Astrid: aparece de nuevo la sonrisa amigable, que se amplía con el comentario-.

"… **a no esa es cancion…"**

Tori: face palma-.

"…**Astrid quiero que me digas que te gusta mas de Hiccup?..."**

Astrid: su sonrisa se suaviza un poco- especialmente, su humildad- sus ojos centellan con un deje de perdidamente enamorada-.

"…**y por que?..."**

Astrid: involuntariamente, suspira- quizá por la forma tan sencilla que ve todo. El casi nulo rencor que siente hacia las personas… a veces- suspira- es tan diferente a mí, que me enamoro más.

Tori: toma una foto- para la posteridad.

Molina:-_este fenómeno ocurre una vez al año, señores._

Tori: dirige su mirada de la cámara a la perdida de Astrid, y ríe- sus retos van para después. Ahora con el Mister kawai de **Alboranista05****:**

"**Hola Astrid…"**

Astrid:-hola- saluda simplemente-.

"…**bueno hay van mis preguntas…"**

Astrid: hace un ademan-escupe.

"…**1Que opinas del cambio de Hipo de CEATD al 2…"**

Astrid: se muerde el labio inferior y se sonroja un poco- que no se les pudo ocurrir nada mejor que el cambio- sus orbes brillan con deseo-.

Se escucha desmayos.

Tori: está mirando hacia otro lado, hiperventilándose- no necesita saber eso.

**"…2Como te pidio Hipo matrimonio…"**

Tori:- ¡chisme, nenes! ¡Chisme!- se apoya del escritorio con la taza entre las manos, y reclinada hacia la rubia-.

Astrid: rueda los ojos- no fue nada cursie- hace una mueca de espanto y se recompone- era noche de películas, y me pidió acompañarlo a la cocina por más cotufas, estando por uno de los pasillos, se fue la luz- bebe té-, nos quedamos en silencio y cuando la luz regresó, él ya no estaba, lo busqué para golpearlo por dejarme sola…

Tori:- y asustarte.

Astrid: le da un zape- ¡yo no me asusté!

Tori: se soba, con una sosnrisa- las cámaras dicen otra cosa.

Astrid: la mira con rencor- estaba irritada por volver a la sala… prosigo. Me lo encontré en la entrada de los estudios, dándome la espalda; fui a golpearlo pero él se giró, con una cajita entre las manos. Quedé pasmada…

Tori:- ¡lloraste!

Astrid: se soba las sienes, estresada- piensa lo que quieras- gruñe por lo bajo,- me tomó de la mano y me guió afuera, hasta el jardín del lugar; fuimos hasta un árbol alejado… y ahí estaba, tallado en el tronco, su propuesta- su rostro tenía una expresión estoica-.

Se escuchan aplausos, chiflidos, desmayos, gritos de emoción y admiración.

Público:-¡HICCSTRID!

Tori:- y lo mejor es que todo está grabado- llora de la alegría-.

Astrid: suspira con molestia-.

Se escucha un gimoteo desde detrás de la cámara.

Tori: mira a la cámara-¡já! Estás llorando- se mofa, aún con lagrimas en las mejillas-.

"…**3Te imaginas casate con alguien que no sea el…"**

Astrid: niega rotundamente- no.

"…**4 Como te imaginas a tus hijos…"**

Astrid: se pone roja-.

Tori: escupe su bebida y se atraganta con lo que tenía en la boca-.

Se escucha una risa nerviosa.

Astrid: le da unas palmaditas flojas en la espalda a la morena- ¿mejor?- enarca una ceja-.

Tori: toma aire- puedes contestar.

Astrid: la mira con desconfianza- si tenemos una niña, me encantaría que tuviese los ojos de Hiccup y su cabello castaño y revoltoso. Si tenemos un niño, con que más se parezca a Hiccup- se encoge de hombros, despreocupada-.

Tori: sonríe, ansiosa- ¿están pensando en tener bebés?

Astrid: abre los ojos como platos- ¡todavía no!

Tori: suspira decepcionada-.

y el público tiene la misma reacción.

Tori: se recompone- sus retos para el final. Ahora con el kawaimente kawai de **Soleil:**

"**Olis…"**

Tori:-hola.

Astrid: no contesta, solo saluda con la mano-.

"…**olaf chimuelo o desdentado(asi te llamas en mi pais ) Sois kawais…"**

Tori: se frota el brazo- se los diré… y si es que conseguimos a Olaf- sonríe, algo angustiada-.

Astrid: solo sonríe por la tensión en el ambiente-.

"…**Preguntas para Astrid…"**

Astrid: enarca una ceja-.**  
"…1 Como fue y como te sentiste la primera vez que Hipo te beso a ti y no tu a el…"**

Tori: enseguida se recuesta del escritorio, de rodillas en la silla- ¡Tori quiere saber!- aplaude como mega fanática-.

Astrid: le empuja la cara, haciendo que se caiga sobre la silla- eso es por invadir mi espacio personal.

Se escucha una risa estridente.

Tori: hace un puchero y se cruza de brazos y piernas-.

Astrid: suspira-me sentí completa- lleva el ceño fruncido y las manos en las caderas- pero si le dicen a alguien sobre todo lo que he dicho, me encargaré de hacerlos rogarme que los mate- tiene una chispa asesina-.

Tori: traga saliva-.

"…**2Tu y las chicas que opinais del cambio de Hipo de CEATD al 2 yo no me lo esperaba al ver el tráiler…"**

Astrid:-espero que las chicas no opinen nada- tiene una venita en la frente-.

Tori:- deja loscelos y contesta de una buena vez.

Astrid: rueda los ojos- delicioso- sonríe pervertidamente, mordiéndose el labio inferior-.

Tori: señala, riendo a la cámara- será mejor que Hiccup no se entere de que sangraste viendo a su novia- advirtió en tono jugueton-.

Molina:-_¡no lo hagas!_

Tori: saca su celular- pruébame- sonríe como el gato Cheshire-.

Astrid: la mira con la ceja enarcada- dejarías que el celoso de mi novio matase a tu mejor amigo- ella ya sabía la respuesta-.

Tori: se encoge de hombros- sí, si me deja estar presente en la masacre.

Astrid: hace como si se secara una lagrimita- estoy orgullosa de ti- pronuncia dramáticamente- ¡chocalas!- y chocan los cinco.

Molina:-_yo también te quiero, hermana._

Tori: rueda los ojos.- sus retos, como siempre, al final. Ahora cooooooon- silencio suspensivo- **Moer:**

"**toy aquí…"**

Astrid: gruñe- ella de nuevo.

Tori:-¡Astrid! No seas mala.

"…**acaso no existo o que…"**

Astrid:-no.

Tori:-deja el sarcasmo, Hofferson- advierte-.

"…**total Astrid amo el HICCSTRID…" **

Astrid:-todas dicen eso, Peeero…

"…**pero no mas que a Hiccup…"**

Astrid: suspira- y eso la caga.

Tori: face palm-.

"…**y lo siento quiero el beso…"**

Astrid: se levanta, furiosa- ¡eso no!- y rompe la taza-.

Tori:-¡Astrid!- se levanta también- ¡Moer vendrá el lunes y no lo puedes impedir! ¡Y punto!- se tumba de nuevo-.

Astrid: la mira con odio y se vuelve a sentar-.

"…**después…"**

Astrid: se cruza de brazos-.

Tori: suspira- sus retos… ya saben a dónde irán a parar. Ahora- bosteza- el kawaiano de **aileen:**

"**Ahhhhh…"**

Astrid: se tapa los oídos-.

Tori: se encoge de hombros- estoy acostumbrada a mis propios gritos.

"…**hhhhhhhhhhhh…"**

Astrid:-¡maldición!

"…**hhhhhhhhhh…"**

Astrid: abre la boca y se pone a moverla como si estuviese diciendo barbaridades, pero no sale nada-.

Tori: escribe en un pizarrón y luego lo levanta hacia la cámara- "apagué su micrófono ;)".

"…**gran y fantastic cap…"**

Tori:-gracias-presiona un interruptor-.

Astrid:-¡al fin!- alza los brazos al cielo-.

"…**me encanto…"**

Tori:-¡uh, me alagas!- tiene brillosos los ojos-.

"…**si el mundo es pequeño…" **

Molina:-_diminuto._

"…**yo no me esperaba que bueno chimielo130101 fue mi amigo…"**

Tori:-nadie se lo esperaba.

"…**pero bueno solo puede decir…" **

Astrid y Tori: se inclinan hacia delante-.

"…**todos odian a Eugenie…"**

Astrid: asiente- esas son las palabras de la verdad.

Molina:-_y siempre será así._

"…**XD bueno les dire que es pro…" **

Tori: saca una libreta y un bolígrafo-.

"…**para Olaf…"**

Molina: _debería llamar al pote de leche._

Astrid:-deberías.

"…**es genial…"**

Tori: empieza a escribir- continua.

"…**, cool super genial eso es pro xD…"**

Los tres:- ohh.

Tori:- y ese fue el significado del día… espero- guarda los objetos-.

Astrid:-con Olaf siempre hay más de uno al día- suspira con cansancio-.

"…**bueno ok bueno genial sabes Tori…"**

Tori:-¿Qué sé?

"…**cuando se golpearon entre todos…" **

Astrid: frunce los labios- ni me lo recuerdes.

Tori:-continua.

"…**quiero saber quien golpeo a hiccup…" **

Astrid:-¡maldición! Sabía que iba a preguntar eso- está roja de la furia-.

Tori: respira hondo- fue un complot entre los tres imbéciles… lo tomaron desprevenido- mientras gesticula con las manos.

Astrid: se pasa las manos por el cabello- lo hubiese ayudado en el momento pero estaba ocupada matando a Bunny… pero ¿Quién crees que acabó con esos tres?- sonríe amplia y siniestramente-.

"…**y chimielo…"**

Tori: con el ceño fruncido- los mismos cabrones.

Astrid:- Storm también se vengó.

Molina:-_y a mí nadie me vengó._

Tori: ríe un poco- fue divertido ver cómo te golpeaban… y golpearte.

Molina:_-¿Qué daño te he hecho? ¡Soy tu mejor amigo!_

Tori:-solo fue diversión- se encoge de hombros-.

"…**solo por saber…" **

Astrid: enarca la ceja-eso me huele a encubrimiento.

Molina:-_a mí me huele a traición._

Tori:-¡llorón!

"…**nada porque( al que lo hizo lo matare lo desmenbrare y lo are dormir con los peces )…" **

Astrid:- te los dejé en bandeja de oro.

Tori:- y en terapia intensiva

"…**ahhhhh…"**

Astrid: se tapa los oídos- ¡no de nuevo!

"…**no pure ser Ben yaoi…" **

Astrid: se encoge de hombros-.

Tori:- es entretenido.

"…**ahhhh…" **

Astrid: rueda los ojos-.

"…**yo tambien lo veo…" **

Astrid:-te felicito.

Tori:-¡Astrid!

"…**invitenme alguana vez a verlo juntas xD…"**

Tori:- encantadas.

"…**ahhhh…"**

Astrid:- solo si gritas menos.

Tori:-¡Hofferson!

"…**ok si no me equivoco…"**

Tori: enarca una ceja-.

Astrid: se cruza de brazos-.

"…**entendi que a Astrid le toca en el siguiente cap…" **

Astrid:-pues que yo sepa, Astrid soy yo.

Tori:- no hagas caso a sus sarcasmos.

"…**ok empezemos :…"**

Astrid:-estoy lista.

"…**1 astrid sabias que hiccup…"**

Tori:-esto me da mala espina.

Astrid:-¿Qué hizo?- la mira amenazante-.

Tori:-¡nada!

"…**en el cap que le toco de charlando con Olaf…" **

Tori: desvía la mirada- Ugh.

Astrid:-Victoria- demanda por lo bajo-.

Tori: aprieta los ojos- solo espera.

"…**dijo enfrente de las camaras que tu y el…"**

Astrid:-¿que él y yo qué?- se está mordiendo la parte interna de la mejilla-.

Molina:-_ya estoy recordando…_

"…**asen cosas trabiezas…" **

Astrid: el rojo le cubrió la cara, y nadie sabía si es por enojo o vergüenza- ¡Hiccup Horrendus Haddock III!- se levanta y…-.

Tori: la toma del brazo antes de que salga corriendo- luego lo matas. Sigues en la entrevista, Astrid- se sostiene del sillón para no dejarla ir-.

Astrid: bufa- bueeeno- deja de forcejear-.

Tori: se cae- ¡auch!

"…**y ya sabes a que me refiero xD ( Mirada picara)…"**

Astrid: se arregla el flequillo, desviando la mirada al suelo-.

Tori: se arrastra hasta su lugar-.

"…**? Ok Astrid te cay bien valka ?..." **

Astrid:- yes.

"…**Has estado celosa…"**

Tori: mira a todos lados, impresionada- ¡creí que ya todos lo sabían!

Astrid: le golpea el hombro- cállate. Tu respuesta- mira a la cámara- sí.

"…**y de quien?..."**

Astrid:- por Hiccup y cualquiera que se acerque con dobles intenciones- se frota el brazo-.

Tori:- ¡deberías sentir vergüenza!

Molina:-_miren quien lo dice._

Tori: mira a la cámara, furiosa- ca-lla-te.

Astrid: enarca una ceja- ¿disculpen?

Molina y Tori:-¡Nada!

"…**Si tubieras que cambien algo de hiccup que seria?..." **

Astrid: queda pensativa- a veces es demasiado presumido.

"…**Hiccup Cocina.?..."**

Astrid:-mucho mejor que la mayoría del grupo.

Tori:-estoy de acuerdo.

"…**Si hiccup fuera inotisado…" **

Astrid: se cruza de brazos- sigue.

"…**y se convirriera…"**

Astrid: mira a la cámara, desconfiada-.

"…**( nose aquien ponder…"**

Molina:-_¡Bob Esponja!_

Tori:- ¡Bradd Pitt!

Astrid:-¡idiotas!

Molina y Tori:-¡hey!

"…**ahh ya se)…" **

Astrid y Tori: se inclinan-.

Momento suspensivo…

"…**en grey…" **

Astrid: se congela-.

Tori: ríe pervertidamente-.

Molina:-_ni siquiera has leído el libro._

Tori: hace un puchero-.

Astrid:- yo sí lo he leído- murmura como ida-.

"…**lo dejarias asi o tratarias de regresarlo a la normalidad?..."**

Astrid: abre bien grande los ojos- lo devolvería a la normalidad.

Tori:-¡aguafiestas! Sus retos van al final. Mientras, vamos con el kawai de **Guest:**

"**Bueno si el mundo es corto…"**

Astrid:-a todos les llega a ocurrir.

"…**bueno después de que aileen se entero de que soy yo…"**

Tori:-¿Qué pasó?

Astrid: le pellizca un brazo- no seas metida- se inclina hacia la cámara- cuenta.

Tori: la remeda a sus espaldas, mientras se soba el brazo-.

"…**bueno me llamo…"**

Astrid Y Tori:-ohhh

"…**y me dijo eres un idiota…" **

Tori:-excelente muestra de cariño.

"…**o que porque no me dijiste que te gusta leer fanfic…"**

Tori:-se te pasó ese mínimo detalle.

"…**y como se te ocure decir que Elsa se case contigo le diré a tu novia xD…" **

Astrid:-¿y le dijo?- enarca una ceja, curiosa-.

"…**me moría de la risa…"**

Astrid: sonríe ladeado- ya me lo imagino.

"…**bueno cambiando de tema…" **

Tori:-yap.

"…**me facino el cap…"**

Tori:-un placer.

"…**fue genial…" **

Tori:-¡me alagas!- se esconde en su cabello-.

"…**bueno pobre sufrió mucho…" **

Astrid: mira la chica, entretenida, y luego a la cámara- así es más divertido.

"…**pero bueno después cuando me entere que le toca a astrid…"**

Astrid: sonríe leve-.

"…**salte de mi silla y me puse feliz…"**

Astrid:-¡jé! ¡esa es una gran reacción!

"…**bueno empezemos…" **

Astrid:-¡lanzalo!

Tori: mira a la cámara-¿Nico te contestó?- se muerde las uñas-.

Molina:-_nop._

Tori:-Ugh- hace una mueca preocupada-.

"…**¿si hiccup te engañara que le arias ?..."**

Astrid: se suena los nudillos- lo descuartizaría y luego molería su carne, para terminar haciéndolo cenizas- contesta con voz y rostro monótonos-.

"…**¿Es cierto que la violencia s un medio de Cuminicacion?..."**

Astrid:-por supuesto, y es mi favorito.

"…**¿te dio gracia que heather le guste patapez?..." **

Astrid:-¿Cómo no?

"…**Bueno ¿que anime yaoi has visto o has leído?..." **

Astrid: se pone pensativa- mas que todo he leído de SNK, Hetalia, y Kuroku no Basuke. He leído y visto más de los que recuerdo.

"…**An pensado en tener hijos?..." **

Astrid: se pone roja- ¡todavía falta para eso!

"…**Duermen juntos ?".**

Astrid: mira feo a la castaña- cuando ALGUIEN nos deja.

Tori: le saca la lengua y luego mira a la cámara- ahora con el kawai de **chimuelo130101:**

" **tonto teléfono no había terminado y ya se estaba publicando el mensaje…"**

Tori: ríe por su desgracia-.

Astrid: le da un manotazo-.

"…**ahhh bueno enque pregunta hiva asi…"**

Tori: se está sobando el brazo y con la cabeza gacha-.

"…**¿tu y hiccup duermen juntos?..."**

Astrid: se arregla el flequillo- ya la contesté.

"…**Ehhhhh creo que son todas las preguntas…"**

Tori:-oki. Bueno, tus reto…

"…**no esperen…"**

Tori: aprieta los labios-.

"…**¿te que pareja te gusta mas hipo y Jack o hipo y chimuelo?..." **

Astrid: se cruza de brazos y desvía, molesta, la mirada- Haddock es mío, y de nadie más- sentencia-.

"…**(yo de preferencia ninguna que no sea hiccstrid xD )…" **

Tori:-¡chócalas!

Astrid:- me cae bien- susurra-.

Tori:- sus retos van para el final. Ahora con **Vitany Love:**

"**TORIAAAA ME MATASTE MALDITA PSICOPATA…"**

Tori:-pues sigues fastidiando por aquí, bruja. Así que- se encoge de hombros, sonriente- no logré mi cometido.

"…**jajajja…"**

Astrid: se jala los cabellos, desesperada- ¡NO! No otra más.

"…**ajjajja…"**

Astrid: queda con una póquer face.

"…**ajajajjaja…"**

Astrid: se está sobando el tabique-.

"…**jjajajjajaj…" **

Astrid: tiene el teléfono entre las manos-.

Tori: levanta la vista de su libro- creo que ya paró.

"…**eres de lo mejor ami,…"**

Tori:- sip, ya paró- toma aire- ¡gracias, ami! Por cierto, no contestas, pende. Te voy a volver a dar la "ley del hielo"- señala a la cámara.

"… **olaf quieres un abrazo?..."**

Astrid: mira a la castaña- ¿Dónde se habrán metido?

Tori: la mira, un poco angustiada- no lo sé. ¡alguien, vaya y busque a ese par, por favor!- grita a todo pulmón.

"… **Astrid soy tu fan!..." **

Astrid: -me alagas- con una pequeña sonrisa-.

"… **Un abrazo para ti tambien,…"**

Astrid:-gracias, pequeña.

"… **Molina eres un enano…"**

Molina:-_tienes que dar clases de alagos ¡ese fue el mejor!_

Tori: ríe como desquiciada- seguro… te vio… en fa…ce- logró decir entre risas-.

"… **pero tienes tu encanto con las chicas eh?..." **

Molina:-_por supuesto, linda._

Astrid y Tori:-ugh- hacen muecas-.

La cámara se gira y muestra al castaño, quien le giña un ojo a la cámara.

Tori:- _¡no dañes a mi ami, imbécil!-_ en el enfoque aparece un libro volador, que le cae en la cabeza al muchacho-.

Molina: hace una mueca de fastidio y gira la cámara hacia el escenario-.

"… **Sabes a que me refiero *_*…"**

Molina:-_yes._

Tori: mira a la cámara con la ceja enarcada y una sonrisa- me debes una explicación, Al.

"… **Bueno basta,:…" **

Todos se quedan callados.

"… **preguntas:…" **

Astrid: se acomoda en su sitio-.

"… **1-astrid me encantaria saber si…"**

Astrid: su ceja se va enarcando lentamente-.

"… **hiccup y tu...?..."**

Astrid: descompone su semblante y lo vuelve molesto- ¡sí! Aunque ya él debió habérselo dicho a todos sin contarme- lleva los brazos a cruzarlos sobre su pecho-.

"… **Ya sabes..."**

Astrid:-sí, vitany- respira profundo-.

"… **OK NO!..."**

Astrid: suspira, molesta-.

"… **Hasta yo me lose que ya lo hicieron…"**

Astrid: se pone roja de furia- ¡por el bocazas de mi novio! Me las va a pagar- susurra lo ultimo-.

Molina:-_alguien no va tener una noche de diversión._

Astrid y Tori: le lanzan miradas de muerte al camarógrafo-.

"… **2- no tengo preguntas!..." **

Astrid: se hunde en el cojín- bueeno…

"… **XD, bueno ya…" **

Astrid:-¡suelta!

"… **Ya has matado a alguien por celos?..." **

Astrid:-yep- infla el pecho con orgullo-.

Tori: ríe por lo bajo-.

"… **Y quien?..."**

Astrid:- varios, pero si te digo uno, sería… una de las actrices que vinieron a audicionar para un fic- sonríe siniestramente-.

"… **3-has besado a alguien que no fuera hiccup dime!..." **

Astrid: su rostro es pasivo- no… por mi voluntad- mira con rencor a la castaña que silbaba y miraba a otro lado distraídamente-.

"… **Y_Y ok esas son las preguntas,…"**

Tori: vuelve la vista a la cámara- ok, tus retos al fondo. La siguiente es **aileen:**

"**Vi mi comentario…"**

Astrid: enarca una ceja-¿y?

Tori.-¿pasó algo malo?- mira la cámara, curiosa-.

"…**y pensé que mala ortografía…" **

Astrid: suspira en alivio-.

Tori: se lleva una mano al pecho- oh, tranquila.

"…**XD lo siento por mi mala ortografía…".**

Tori:-no hay problema. Chaou. Ahora con el último rev del día y es de **Vizza:**

"**Holisss soy nueva por aqui ,…"**

Tori: sonríe, alegre- bienvenida.

"… **bueno mis preguntaas…"**

Astrid: cruza los brazos sobre el reposabrazos-.**  
"…1)Astrid del 1 al 10 que tan guapo crees que es hipo…"**

Astrid: sin pensarlo- diez, sería más si ese no fuese el máximo.

Las fanáticas gritan eufóricas.

"…**2)Hace cuanto tiempo fue la ultima vez que lo hicieron tu y hipo ,…"**

Astrid: rueda los ojos- ayer.

Tori: abre grande los ojos- ¡pero si ayer no los dejé dormir juntos!- reclama-.

Astrid: sonríe pervertidamente- ¿Quién dice que lo hicimos en la noche?

Molina:-_jujujuju… ¡auch!_

Tori: tiene el brazo en alto y en el escritorio ya no está un pisapapeles-.

"…**y donde fue…"**

Astrid: sonríe mucho más-¿quieren saber?

Tori y molina:-¡yes!

Astrid:-la oficina de tori- sonríe mucho más-.

Tori: queda petrificada-.

Se escucha la risa estridente desde detrás de cámara.**  
"…Ps: Mori de risa en la parte donde olaf dijo todos somos tontos".**

Astrid:-hay que acostumbrarse a él… si es que lo encontramos. Bueno, mientras Tori asimila lo que dije- sonríe mucho más- vamos con los retos- le guiña un ojo a la cámara-.

Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip

PATIO DE LOS ESTUDIOS BERK:

Todos los jóvenes estaban sentados en los pufs, formando el gran círculo… están todos menos Eugene y Rapunzel. Astrid está en el sillón. Tori está intentando estabilizar la silla voladora.

Tori: da vueltas en el eje-¡miercoles!- chilla, aferrándose al asiento. Cuando logra estabilizar, se posiciona a un lado de Astrid-¿comenzamos?- tiene la silla levemente inclinada-.

Astrid: la mira y le empuja la cara-¡sí!- con voz monótona-.

Tori: la silla da mortales hacia atrás, pero ella logra mantenerse sentada- ok. Comenzamos con **Angel Frost Haddock****:**

"…**Ahora mis reto muajajajajamuajajaja (risa malefica y escalofriante)…"**

Los que están en el suelo tragan saliva.

Mérida:-ella es maaaala- susurra al oído de Elsa-.

Elsa: mira al frente, angustiada- lo sé.

"… **naaaa contigo sere amable :)…"**

Todos botan aire, mientras Astrid se mantenía inexpresiva.

"…**1) Puedes golpar a quien quieras durante tooooooodoooo el cap…"**

Tori:-¡para que no mates a esa persona, solo hasta terminar los retos de ella!- exclama viendo que astrid se detiene de ir a donde están Hans, Patán, Eret, Y Dagur-.

Astrid: se encoge de hombros. Sigue caminando, mientras se arremanga las mangas de la camisa y se suena el cuello- serás el primero- señala a Eret-.

Eret: la mira con algo de miedo… bueno, ¡mucho miedo!

Astrid: empieza a golpearlo en el pecho, y patearlo en las costillas. Tanta es la ira que se abalanza encima y le hace una llave, que lo hace chillar como niña-.

"…**2)puedes hacer lo que quieras con hiccup y NADIE te detendrá…"**

Tori:-¡chanfles!

Astrid: enseguida deja de semimatar al pelinegro y corre a abalanzarse sobre el castaño de ojos verdes-.

Hiccup: tiene los ojos centellantes, la toma de la nuca y la besa con desesperación-.

Jack:-¡por el hombre de la luna! Parecen animales- se mofa, aunque algo envidioso-_yo debería tener ese reto-_hace un puchero-.

Mk: se cruza de brazos- cuando Elsa te besó hace algunos meses por un reto, ustedes no tenían tantas diferencias a ellos- señala a los que estaban a punto de hacer el amor ahí mismo. Algo pasmada- deberíamos advertirles- recomienda-.

Mérida: con la cámara en mano- ¿y perderme una porno gratis?- la mira con incredulidad-.

Mérida, molina, Jack, Chimuelo, Stormfly, Camicazi, Tori, Heather, Patán, un moribundo Eret, los mellizos, Hans, Nod, Mavis, Fred, Hiro:- ¡no, gracias!

Pero no contaban con que el par los escuchara y , muy en contra de sus voluntades, se separaron.

La mayoría suspira en decepción.

Astrid: vuelve casi a rastras a su lugar-.

Hiccup: está desparramado, con una sonrisa de estúpido retrasado en la cara-.

"…**3)Puedes darles ordenes a los HOMBRES y TODAS las mujeres también pueden hacerlo…"**

Las mujeres festejan. Los chicos se ponen a quejarse.

Tori:-¡cierren la boca!- grita a todo pulmón-.

Astrid: toma algo de aire- quiero que… tadashi me traiga agua.

El mencionado se fue sin chistar.

Tori:-¡yo quiero que hans me haga un masaje de pies ¡me duelen!- se regodea sentada-.

Hans: abre la boca…

Tori:-¿quieres un castigo?

Hans: corre a los pies de la silla voladora- baja un poco- intenta saltar para alcanzar, pero simplemente no puede-.

Tori: bufa y baja un poco la silla-.

Stormfly:-¡quiero que Kristoff me haga un pastel de zanahorias!- demanda-.

Kristoff: le da un beso en la mejilla a su novia y se va-.

Gogo:-¡Hiccup, has mi tarea!

Tadashi: llega con el vaso en la mano y se acerca a la rubia-.

Astrid: ve el vaso y frunce el ceño- le falta hielo y el pitillo- observa, empezando a molestarse-.

Tadashi: baja la cabeza y se va-.

Vanellope:-¡quiero que Jack y Nod se quiten la camisa!

Todos la voltean a ver.

Storm: algo risueña- es lo que pidió.

"…**4) Intenta adivinar quienes sn mis otros abuelos y mis padres…"**

Astrid:- está bien- viendo, molestosamente, como el par de hombres eran mojados con una manguera por la pequeña pelinegra. Se pone a pensar sin dejar de ver la escena- tus abuelos no sé… si fuera por quien te la pasas mencionando más, diría que somos Hiccup y yo- un sonrojo invade sus mejillas y las del mencionado- Peeero, eso sería imposible, nosotros no tenemos hijos- se encoge de hombros-.

Tadashi: llega corriendo y le entrega el agua, transpirando-.

Astrid: escudriña el vaso- quería el agua en una copa de cristal- le devuelve el objeto-.

Tadashi:-p-pero…

Astrid: le da una mirada asesina-.

Tadashi: sale corriendo-.

Astrid: mira a la cámara- ¿en donde me quedé?... oh sí, ¡ya! Tus padres… serías hija del hijo de jack y Elsa, o hija- los dos ojiazules le quedan mirando, asombrados- a menos que…-se queda callada, con los ojos como platos-.

Chimuelo:-que suspenso- susurra al oído de Jhonny, quien le acompañaba en el lavado de cabello de Heather-.

"…**5) Sing…"**

Astrid: al fin tiene su agua y toma de ésta- ¿Qué quieres que cante, bachata, merengue, el himno nacional? ¿y un bailecito también?-tiene una poquér face-.

Tori: completamente relajada- ¡que buenas manos!- alaga al pelirrojo- yo… lamento el sarcasmo de… astrid- suspira, en completo relax- pero debe hacerlo por el contrato- sonríe sin fuerzas-.

Astrid: resopla y se levanta- ¡Wasabi!- el moreno se para a su lado- lleva esto la cocina y consígueme papitas-.

Wasabi: toma y el vaso y sale corriendo-.

Astrid: carraspea y Molina le lanza un micrófono-¡que eficaz!-admira sin emoción alguna-.

Hiccup: pone su completa atención en su novia-.

Tori:-¡música, Fred!

Fred:-yep- tiene una consola completa frente a sí-.

Una música suave empieza a sonar…

Astrid: empieza a entonar "heroes" de Alesso. Su voz sonaba suave y fuerte. Profunda. Solo se balanceaba de un costado a otro. Con los ojos en su novio-.

Hiccup. Sonreía como estúpido loco bobo enamorado-.

Astrid: ya llegaba al segundo coro y empezó a caminar al ritmo de la música. Se paró enfrente de su mejor amiga rubia de mechas azules y le guiñó un ojo… y la canción terminó. Suspiró y se fue a sentar.

Todos empezaron a aplaudir como desquiciados.

Astrid: solo rodó los ojos-.

"…**Buenooo y ahora la revelacion mis abuelos sonnnn..." **

Todos quedaron al borde de sus asientos.

Anna: se comía las uñas-.

Stormfly: estaba acabando con la mano de su novio-.

Tori: ella era la única tranquila-.

"… **Hiccup y Astrid…"**

Tori: ríe con algo de nervios bien disimulados-.

Los nombrados quedaron paralizados.

Jack: negaba con la cabeza- no entiendo nada-.

Elsa:-yo tampoco- murmura-.

Hiccup: parpadea un poco-¿c-como?

"…**y mis padres son…"**

Hiccup:-mi hijo o hija- balbucea pasmado-.

Jack:-eso parece- tiene un tic en una ceja-.

"…**El Hijo de Jelsa y Tori :),…" **

Todos y cada uno se giran a donde la castaña.

Molina:-_esta va a ser una larga historia._

Diente: lo mira, asombrada-¿tú sabes lo que pasa aquí?

Molina:-_yes._

Tori. Ríe nerviosamente- yo… les explicaré cuando termine el programa… y regañe a esa boca floja- susurra lo ultimo-.

Hiccup: la señala, estupefacto- eso quiere decir que…

Astrid:- hicimos el amor en el escritorio de nuestra hija.

Fred:-¡woo! Eso sonó de locos.

Elsa: enarca una ceja- nos debes una explicación, Tori.

Tori: se encoge, nerviosamente, en su sitio- es complicado, pero sí.

"…**Olaf eres Kawaimente kawai…" **

Elsa: mira hacia todos lados-¡¿Dónde está Olaf?!

Anna: mira a su hermana, angustiada- no lo he visto desde ayer.

Tori: se soba las sienes- oh genial.

Astrid: resopla- ya perdimos a dos.

"…**y te amodoro 3…"**

Tori: hace una mueca dramática- ¿y la mujer que te parió no merece un "amodoro"?-_le quitaré el jet, eso seguro-._

Astrid:-eso suena extraño viniendo de una adolecente que resulta ser mi hija y yo apenas tengo veinte.

Hiccup:- yo aun lo estoy procesando… apenas voy por lo del escritorio- parpadea-.

Tori: sonríe, avergonzada- es que no soy de ésta época. Eso pasa. Y Angel tampoco es de esta época.

Anna:- debes explicarlo con más detalle- juega nerviosamente con su cabello-.

Mérida: ríe un poco- esto está mejor que las telenovelas- sigue grabando-.

Chimuelo: ríe por lo bajo- es tan hilarante.

"…**nos vemos a la proximaaaaa chauuu".**

Todos: perplejos- adiós.

Tori:- bueno- sonríe un poco- ahora con **Love and Cute****:**

"…**Reto 1) besa a Hiccup durante 1 hora…" **

Astrid: sin chistar, corre a donde el castaño y salta a su regazo-.

Hiccup: la toma, desesperadamente, de la nuca, acariciando, con la otra mano, su brazo-.

Todos los demás se quedan sin hacer nada.

Tori: bosteza-.

Jack: parpadea y gira, como la niña del exorcista, la cabeza hacia su novia- ¡tendremos un hijo!- grita eufóricamente-.

Elsa: se le queda mirando, algo extrañada, aunque, divertida- eso parece- suena emocionada-.

Se escucha el sonido de un helicóptero.

La cámara se dirige al cielo, donde se encuentra el vehículo, conducido por…

Nico:-¡esta verga está inestable!

Tori:-_¡que coña! ¡¿Dónde puterías estaban?!_

Olaf: aparece por la puerta del helicóptero-¿por qué ocupas mi trono, Tiiiiri?- se sacude por la turbulencia-.

Nico:-Olaf estaba en un safari en Chad- grita casualmente-.

Elsa:-¡Olaf, ¿por qué?!

Olaf: baja la cabeza- quería ver a las cebras… para que me cantaran la canción.

Anna:-_¿Qué canción?_

Olaf: levanta el rostro sonriente- ¡la del Afro Circo!- aplaude, feliz.

Nico:-tremenda estupidez, lo sé- niega lentamente con la cabeza-.

Silencio.

Tori:-_¡Olaf, baja! ¡Imbécil, estaciona mi helicóptero!_

Olaf: se muestra eufórico-¡saltaré!

La mayoría, menos Vanellope y Molina:-_¡Noooo!_

Vanellope y Molina:-_¡sí! ¡Salta! ¡Salta!_

Olaf: salta al vacío… y abre el paracaídas-¡wiii!

La cámara sigue su descenso.

Tori: asustada, mueve la silla hasta el punto de caída, y el muñeco cae en su regazo. El paracaídas los cubre a ambos-.

Elsa: suspira y deja caer los hombros, en alivio puro-¡está castigado!- murmura entredientes-.

Anna:-¡más que eso!

La gran tela empieza a removerse, y se hace un revoltijo.

Se escucha un gruñido exasperado.

Olaf:-¡estoy ciego!- se escucha su grito atormentado-.

Kristoff: sonríe un poco-.

Hans: rueda los ojos-.

Tori:-¡Kristoff! ¡Guy! ¡por favor!

Los dos chicos se levantan de sus sitios y van a auxiliar a la adolecente.

Tori: respira hondo, aún más despeinada- tuve una epifanía.

Patán:-¿acabarás con el contrato?

Tori: lo mira, exaltada- nop- sonríe con inocencia-, solo que recordé que hoy pasan capítulo nuevo de "Mistery of Laura", y, si moría, no podría verlo.

Mérida: ríe un poco-.

Olaf: Abre los ojos-¡no estoy ciego! ¡ya puedo hacer mi programa!

Tori:-hazlo.

Chimuelo: ladea la cabeza- ¿no te quitarás de ahí?

Tori: se encoge- me da flojera-. Hace un ademán- inicia, olaf.

Olaf: se aclara la garganta-¡bienvenidos a charlando conmi…

Tori:-¡No! Ya eso pasó hace horas, muñeco- se soba la sien-.

Olaf: ladea la cabeza-estoy perdido.

Tori: gruñe-.

Honey:-vamos por los retos.

Olaf:-ohh. Entonces, el siguiente kawai es…

Todos:-¡Nooo!

Camicazi:-estamos en medio de un reto- señala a la pareja, la cual está devorando la boca del otro-.

Olaf: mira y luego se tapa los ojos- ¡esperaremos!

Rato después…

Astrid: de mala gana, se despega de los labios, hinchados y húmedos, de su novio- esto no termina aquí- susurra sobre ellos-.

Tori:-haré como si nunca escuché eso- tiene la silla por sobre las cabezas de rubia y castaño-.

Hiccup: se sonroja, a la par de su rubia-.

"…**2)golpea a quien quieras con ayuda de tu novio…" **

Astrid: de un suspiro, termina de sentarse en su silla- ¡Drago!

Chimuelo: rechina los dientes-.

Stormfly: le toma la mano-.

Heather: suspira en resignación- está de vacaciones- informa con pesar-.

Astrid:-¡maldicion! Entonces el imbécil de dagur- se suena los nudillos y el cuello-.

Tori y molina:-¡violencia! ¡Violencia!

Olaf:-oh- cierra fuertemente los ojos- tráiganlo-.

Media hora más tarde…

Dagur está botando sangre por la nariz y boca, tiene moretones por todo el cuerpo, su camisa está ensangrentada, sus ojos están morados. Inconsciente, en el suelo.

Astrid: se limpia las manos- eso fue divertido.

Anna: con palomitas llenándole la boca-.

"…**3) adopta un gatito…" **

Tori:-_uhh, el gato-_ ríe nerviosamente_._

Astrid: se encoge de hombros, sentada- bueno.

Olaf: sacude las ramitas-¡un gatito!

"…**y ponle Hikke…"**

Honey:-¡aww!

Astrid:-sus deseos son ordenes, princesa- suelta sarcásticamente-.

Jack:-¿lo harás o no?- se muestra algo aturdido-.

Astrid:-sí. Aunque no creo sacarlo mucho de mi cuarto- se encoge, despreocupada-.

Olaf:-¡¿y si le pasa algo?!- alarmado-.

Astrid:-no es mi problema.

Hiccup:-¡Astrid!

Astrid:-oh, lo siento. Si le pasa algo, a mí se me acaba todo- todo lo pronuncia con un bonito sarcasmo-.

Hiccup: suspira-.

Brutacio: levanta la mano-.

Olaf:-¿sí?

Brutacio:-¿Qué significa "Hikke"?

Astrid:-Hiccup.

Tori:-o Hipo.

"…**se cariñosa…" **

Hiccup: ríe a pierna suelta-.

Mérida: se tapa la boca con la mano, aun que se escucha su risa-.

Chimuelo y Jack: caen al suelo soltando carcajadas-.

Stormfly: empieza a respirar agitado, mientras ríe-.

Gemelos y Patán: carcajean-.

Tori:-¡hey!

Astrid: empieza a reír sarcásticamente- _hoy el pecoso no recibirá nada-_.

Tori: frunce el ceño- ¡mi mamá si puede ser cariñosa, cabrones!

Hiccup: se limpia una lágrima- pero no con un animal.

Olaf:-¡todos somos animales!

Patapez: parpadea- él tiene razón.

Astrid:- cálmate, Tori. Ellos recibirán su merecido. Todos- sus ojos destilan un brillo asesino-.

Todos: tragan saliva-.

"…**4) y comportate como niña buena con Hiccup…" **

Astrid: sonríe siniestramente- tan buena, que me abstendré. ¿Cuánto tiempo?

Hiccup:-_¡mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡¿Qué hice?!-_tiene los ojos abiertos como platos-.

"…**por un mes…" **

Tori: ríe a pierna suelta-.

Mérida:-alguien va a sufrir- canturrea-.

Jack:- el pequeño no recibirá su premio- se mofó-.

Elsa:- ¿quieres que te haga lo mismo?- enarca una ceja, de brazos cruzados-.

Jack: sonríe coquetamente- no aguantarías.

Elsa: frunce el ceño- pruébame.

Jack: sin pensar- trato.

Chimuelo, Kristoff, y todos los demás hombres con pareja: facepalm-.

Hiccup:-_soy un idiota-._

"…**y si lo golpeas…" **

Astrid: menea las pestañas y sonríe infantilmente-no lo creo.

Hiccup: empieza a lloriquear-.

Patán:-mi más sentido pésame.

"…**juro que..." **

Olaf:-¡es malo jurar! Eso no se hace kawai- se cruza de brazos-.

"…**mejor no digo groserias XD…" **

Mérida:- yo que quería escuchar algunas bellas poesías- se hace la desilusionada-.

"…**5) este es para Tori…"**

Tori: infla el pecho- yep.

"…**besa a quien te guste…"**

Tori: hace una mueca triste- él todavía no existe en esta época- se recompone- pero después lo puedo ir a buscar, si gustas.

Jack:-supongo que hablas de mi hijo.

Tori: sonríe algo nerviosa y asiente-.

"…**y despues a…"**

Tori: se muerde los cueritos de los dedos- ugh.

"…**nico…"**

Tori:- ¡No! ¡No! Ni por todo el chocolate y los libros del mundo.

Todos:-¡contrato!

Tori: ríe como loca- yo no lo firmé, idiotas.

Los semblantes victoriosos se esfuman.

Brutacio:-¿por qué?

Tori:- porque yo lo hice. Peeero, solo lo haré porque quiero ver a Nico vomitar.

Diente: se levanta- ¡Chimuelo, búscalo!

Chimuelo: se va, refunfuñando-.

Al rato, regresan.

Nico: se cruza de brazos- ¿Qué...

Tori: salta de los dos metros que elevaban la silla y le cae encima, uniendo los labios en un torpe y seco beso. Dos segundos después, se separa y corre a la silla, bajada por el muñeco de nieve- listo- se pasa las manos por la lengua-.

Nico: Está shockeado… y cae desmayado-.

Mérida: se ríe estruendosamente, grabando-.

Astrid: rueda los ojos, entretenida-.

"…**y…" **

Tori:-¡miercoles!

"…**molina…"**

Molina y tori:-¡no de nuevo!

Elsa, Jack, Hiccup, Astrid:-¿Cómo?

Tori:-¡mami!- se lanza a los brazos de la estupefacta rubia, dramáticamente- no quiero- se esconde en la espalda de la mayor-.

Molina:- _yo no quiero besarte tampoco._

Tori:- es mi mejor amigo. Tengo novio. y ¡molina es feo!

Molina:-_¿disculpa?_

Tori: lo ignora- Noooo.

Astrid: tiene un tic en el ojo-.

Olaf:-¿novio?

Hiccup:-_eso pequeño tocó a mi hija-._

Stormfly: Ríe suavemente viendo todo-.

Anna:- tienes que hacerlo. No piensen en quien están besando- intenta calmar la situación-.

Tori: sale desde detrás de su mamá- ugh, solo si él se acerca- se cruza de brazos-.

Molina:-_¡yo no soy tu cachifo!_

Tori:-¡solo hazlo!

Molina: aparece en el enfoque, estático, de la cámara. Se acerca a ellas-.

Astrid: de mala gana, se hace a un lado, mirándolo severamente-.

Tori: cierra fuertemente los ojos- hazlo de una vez.

Molina: se acerca rápidamente y le da un piquito- ¡ya!

Hiccup: Está rojo-.

Astrid: tiene la mirada desviada-.

Tori. Se sale de su escondite- me siento usada- se sienta en la silla, con Olaf en su regazo-.

Molina:-_¡yo qué!_

"…**ya me lo imagino jajaja".**

Tori: tiene un tic en el ojo-.

Olaf:- ¡gracias por los retos!- saluda efusivamente- ahora con los retos de **Alboranista05****:**

"…**Te reto a que bailes con Hipo love me like you do…"**

Hiccup: suspira alegremente y se levanta-.

Honey: se pone a grabar-.

Astrid: estoica, se levanta y va a donde su novio- ¡música!- es tomada por la cintura y por una mano, mientras ella pone la otra por sobre sus hombros-.

Fred:-¡yep!

Tori:-¡grab…

biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip**  
**


	7. astrid part 2

Tori:-¡al fin!- gruñe entredientes-.

Nico:-solo fue un apagón- se encoge de hombros-.

Tori: le mira, con un tic en el ojo- que nos dejó a mitad de un capitulo, estúpido.

Nico:- por lo menos desperté.

Olaf:- chicos, no discutan. ¿Podemos continuar?- hace ojitos para con Tori-.

Tori:- yes- con la mirada desviada-.

Fred: pone la música-.

La suave melodía empieza, y la pareja baila al ritmo de la canción.

Algunos graban, otros miran envidiosos.

Jack:-_mi suerte es la de un gato negro que pasa por debajo de una escalera-._

Honey: suspira en ensoñación- ¡que lindo!- junta sus manos y las coloca en una de sus mejillas-.

La mayoría de las chicas: asienten, perdidas en el momento-.

La música acaba.

Hiccup:-¿sigues molesta?-_eso fue lo mejor ha salido de tu boca, imbécil-._

Astrid: ríe, falsamente, como colegiala- sí- suspira y se suelta de sus brazos-.

Hiccup: resopla y se va con la cabeza gacha-.

"…**Astrid puedes darle unos puñetazos a tu estilo a Hans sin todo lo demas****  
Ads".**

Patán: se gira a donde el pelirrojo que se hace ovillo- veinte a que más gente te odia a ti que a mí.

Hans: le mira como si estuviese loco-.

Astrid:- mas que gustosa- se levanta y va a donde el pelirrojo-.

Anna: le tiende un envase de palomitas a su hermana- ¿gustas?- sin dejar de ver la escena, con ojos vengativos-.

Elsa: sonríe sombríamente- sí- las toma- ¡Hiro, tráeme galletas!

Hiro: hace un puchero- pero yo…

Elsa: hace una estalactita en su mano-.

Hiro: solo se ve la tierra que levantó-.

Astrid:- esto es por ser un patán- le da un puñetazo en las costillas- éste- le da un cabezazo- es por ser un hipócrita- lo toma de las solapas- este- le da una cachetada- por jugar con los sentimientos de Anna. Y éste- le da una patada en las costillas- por ser un imbécil doblecara interesado de mierda- escupe, cayendo en su frente-.

Y hay una ovación de pié.

Mérida: se limpia una lagrimita- eso fue hermoso.

Jack:- lo recordaré para la eternidad- aplaude efusivamente-.

Anna: salta en su sitio- ¡gracias! ¡eso fue maravilloso!

Elsa: asiente con la cabeza-.

Kristoff:- increíble- susurra en admiración-.

Tori:-¡eso!

Olaf: tiene los ojos fuertemente cerrados- ahora los retos de- abre los ojos pero solo para leer las fichas- **Soleil****:**

"…**Quiero que peges a Hans…" **

Hans: se hace un ovillo y chilla como niña-.

Anna:- ¡es el mejor día de mi vida!- se llena la boca con palomitas, de vuelta en su sitio-.

Elsa:- y el mío- come compulsivamente las galletas-.

Kristoff: sonriendo ampliamente- es mi regalo de navidad.

Astrid: se suena el cuello-.

"…**al estilo vikingo…"**

Kristoff:- mucho mejor.

"…**y sin el por todo lo demas que le das a Hipo…"**

Astrid: se encoge de hombros, tiene al chico agarrado por las solapas- suena gusto.

"…**(que le des a Hans una buena paliza por hacerle eso a Ana y no importa que le dejes sin hijos )…"**

Hans: lloriquea y moquea-.

Astrid: rueda los ojos- no seas niña- le da una cachetada- eso es por llorón- le da un rodillazo en sus partes nobles- eso es por lo que hiciste a Anna- lo vuelve a patear y él grita- ese porque eres una lagartija de coña- le da un puñetazo en la quijada y lo deja caer- y ese por todas las molestias que nos has dado en estos días- sisea dándose la vuelta-.

Anna: llora de la felicidad en el hombro de su hermana-.

Elsa: entretenida, se atragante de galletas- ¡leche, Jack!

Jack:-¡voy!- sale corriendo-.

Brutilda:- eso fue exquisito de ver- aplaude eufóricamente-.

Mérida:- a los youtubers les encantará- lleva la cámara en las manos-.

"…**creo que me he pasado…" **

Vanellope:-nop.

Olaf: gime sin abrir los ojos- yo creo que sí.

"…**que creeis chicas…"**

Todas:-para nada.

"…**bueno ads me encanta este fic".**

Tori:-¡gracias!

Olaf:-ahora con los super kawais de **Moer:**

"…**Astrid puedes besar a Hiccup todo lo que quieras…" **

Astrid: se lleva una mano a la boca- ¿todo lo que quiera?- pestañea rítmicamente desde su puesto-.

Hiccup:-_soy el estúpido más grande sobre la tierra ¡gracias, dioses!-._

Tori: ríe siniestramente- todo lo que quieras.

Astrid: se encoge de hombros- bueno- y camina hasta el castaño-.

Hiccup: cierra los ojos-.

Astrid: le da un piquito- listo-_dulce, dulce venganza-._

"…**golpea a quien quieras…" **

Astrid: se irgue- ¡Patán!- musita y se va acercando a su presa… digo, compañero-.

Patán: se encoge en su lugar- no seas mala.

Mérida: ríe maniáticamente-.

Astrid: empieza a golpearlo a puñetazos y patadas, dejándolo tumbado en el suelo y con algunas hemorragias internas- listo-.

Hans: tose- ¿por… qué aún- respira- no me llevan al… hospital?

Tori:- después.

"…**y todos…"**

Los que están en buen estado físico: se inclinan-.

"…**les reto a leer el fanic de No Mas¡ de Nia Haddok…"**

Tori:- ¡traigan las tablets!

Treinta y cinco minutos mas tarde…

Bunny: intenta esconder las lagrimitas. Se aclara la garganta- eso fue…

Fred:-¡triste!- lloriquea en el hombro de Gogo-.

Gogo: solo desvía la mirada con expresión afligida-.

Astrid: se corre el flequillo para que le tape los dos ojos- si- musita, dejando la tablet caer en su regazo-.

Elsa: suspira triste y con lagrimitas-.

Hiccup:-eso fue… duro.

Chimuelo: asiente, acariciando a la rubia shockeada sobre su regazo-.

Mérida:-_no lloraré… no lloraré-._

Honey: llora sobre el hombro de wasabi-.

Vanellope:-hombre, que triste- le da una servilleta al llorón de Ralph-.

Tori: tiene la cabeza gacha-.

Olaf: llora desgarradoramente aferrándose a la castaña afligida-.

"…**llorado a a litros…"**

Olaf: levanta la cara- por favor, no llores.- moquea, limpiándose de la blusa de la adolecente-.

Tori: lo mira, asqueada-.

"…**pero Olaf no llores por favor plis…"**

Olaf: se pasa la ramita por la cara- si tú no lo haces.

Tori: le pasa un pañuelo, elevando el rostro-.

Olaf:-gracias- sonríe alegremente-.

"…**Astrid maquíllate…"**

Astrid: sacude la cabeza- no, no ,no, no…

Cinco minutos después…

Astrid: tiene los labios pintados de un morado claro, ojos delineados a manera de una elegancia felina, sombra negra leve, mejillas ruborizadas por naturaleza, pestañas con rímel negro- esto es incómodo-.

Anna: chilla de emoción- ¡una obra de arte!

Honey: con un estuche de maquillaje colgando de su antebrazo- ¡gracias!

Hiccup: babeando un poco-.

Eret: babea un poco-.

La mayoría de los chicos babea por ella, pero Hiccup ni cuenta se da, por obvias razones.

Tori: rueda los ojos, algo encelada- ¡dejen de comerse a mi mamá con los ojos, depravados!- amenaza con orbes cargados de ira-.

"…**para Hiccup…" **

Hiccup: se inclina hacia delante-.

"…**encierrate en un cuarto…"**

Hiccup: una sonrisa pervertida empieza a formarse- me gusta como va.

"…**po horas o…"**

Hiccup:-con Astrid, supongo.

Astrid: rueda los ojos y se cruza de brazos-.

Olaf: revisa las fichas- sí. Pero- ladea, confundido, la cabeza- ¿para qué?

Elsa:- cosas de adultos, Olaf.

Olaf: sonríe animado- Okidoki. Pueden irse- gira el rostro a donde el puesto de astrid-.

Tori: rueda, divertida, los ojos- se la llevó hace unos minutos.

Jack: ríe pervertidamente-.

Mérida: lo mira de soslayo- que cabeza la tuya.

Jack: la mira directamente-¿y la tuya?- sonríe traviesamente-.

Mérida:-touché.

Tori: salta de la silla y la mayoría le queda viendo- iré a… el salón de cámaras- sale disparada-.

Ralph:- que niña mas pervertida- sonríe un poco-.

Diente: le ve- Vanellope también se fue.

Ralph:- ya me lo esperaba.

"…**lamento soy una pervertidoa…" **

Todos:- todos somos pervertidos.

Olaf:-¿pervertidos?- sonríe ampliamente- ¡también soy un pervertido!- demasiado animado-.

Anna y Elsa:-¡Noooo!

"…**que adora el lemon…"**

Jack: sonríe pícaramente- ¿de quién?

Stormfly: le da un zape-.

"…**los amo a Hiccupy Jack…"**

Jack: sonríe al mejor estilo de Casanova- yo también te amo, linda.

Elsa:-_cabrón-._

"…**por sus tonterías…"**

Chimuelo: se ríe-.

"…**a los demas los mato…" **

Chimuelo:- se siente el amor- comenta sarcástico-.

Stormfly: rueda los ojos, con una leve sonrisa-.

"…**a Merida…"**

Mérida: enarca una ceja- dime.

"…**te quería…" **

Mérida: hace una mueca de confunción- Peeero…

"…**pero…"**

Mérida:-oooo

"…**despues del mericup…" **

Mérida: bufa- ya nadie me quiere por ello. Que conste, a mí él no me gusta- se cruza de brazos-.

Olaf:-¿Qué es mericcup?- la mira confundido-.

Mérida:- lo que arruinó mi existencia.

Olaf:-ohhh ¿por qué?

"…**a la chingada como se escriba…"**

Olaf:-¿Qué es chingada?

Elsa:-algo que no debes repetir.

Olaf:-oki.

"…**te odio…" **

Mérida:- y yo te quiero- sonríe con sorna-.

"…**prestame tu arco…"**

Mérida:- después de tu confesión de amor, ¿para cuando?

Stormfly:-¡mérida, deja el sarcasmo!

Mérida:- buaaaano, ¿para cuando?- sonríe algo forzado-.

"…**y mato a los no hiccstrid y Jelsa".**

Jack:-¡te acompaño!- saca una metralleta-.

Olaf:-¡nada de violencia!

Mérida: se encoge de hombros- si es para una buena causa- sonríe con sinceridad-.

Olaf: niega con la cabeza- ahora con los retos de **aileen:**

"…**retos: besa a hiccup apasionadamente ,…" **

Elsa:- lo mejor será esperarlos.

Anna:- yooo… iré al baño- sale corriendo-.

Kristoff: se gira hacia Elsa- va a ir a ver ¿verdad?

Elsa: asiente-.

Cuatro hora mas tarde…

Astrid:-pero besar apasionadamente es malo- se cruza de brazos-.

Jack:- ¿Qué hicieron esas cuatro horas y media?- susurra para con hiccup-.

Hiccup: suspira decepcionado- jugamos juegos de mesa, no pude hacer que me perdonara- susurra de vuelta-.

Jack: ríe por lo bajo-.

Tori:-_perdí cuatro horas de mi vida-_tiene el mentón sostenido con la palma, y el codo en el reposabrazos- bésalo, mamá.

Astrid: enarca una ceja- bueeeeno- corre a donde hiccup y se siente en su regazo. Se acerca a su oído- sé gentil.

Hiccup: se pone rojo- ¿no pudiste hacer eso en el cuarto?- susurra en el oído de ella-.

Astrid: acerca sus labios a los de él- así es más divertido- lo besa impacientemente-.

Chimuelo:- ya lo perdonó.

Tori y Stormfly:-sip.

"…**despues Tori…" **

Tori:-¿qué pashó?

"…**te pido un favor…"**

Tori: mira con odio a Eret- dime.

"…**inotisa a hiccup…"**

Hiccup: Astrid se separa de golpe de él-¿qué?

Astrid: se levanta- esto no huele bien- se cruza de brazos-.

"…**y conviertelo en un…"**

Todas las chicas, menos Astrid: se comen las uñas-.

"…**Chico parecido al de los animes yaoi…"**

Todas, sin excepción de nadie:-¡sí!

Astrid: carraspea y se descompone- digo, sí- con tono monótono-.

Tori: se quita la baba- y-yo lo haré después de programa.

"…**hiccup sera el seme…"**

Stormfly:-¡eso suena taaan…- se estremece-.

Gogo:-un sueño hecho realidad.

Honey:- ni que lo digas- con ojos soñadores-.

Tadashi:- _¿Qué pasa aquí?-._

Astrid: sus piernas tiemblan-.

"…**y Astrid el uke ( risa malvada) ,…"**

Astrid:- si soy buena por un mes, eso ayuda- se lame los labios y la cámara enfoca a otra parte-.

"…**ehhhhh Astrid le un fanfiction de Hiccstrid…"**

La cámara vuelve al enfoque.

Mavis: saca su celular- estaba leyendo uno hace un rato.

"…**lemon…"**

Mavis: guarda el celular- no de ese tipo.

Stormfly, Elsa, Mérida, Camicazi, Heather:- yo tengo uno- sacan sus celulares-.

Astrid: enarca una ceja- ¿Cuál es el más fuerte?

Heather: mira a todos lados, abochornada porque las demás bajaron los brazos- supongo que el mío- le lanza el celular-.

Astrid: lo cacha y se pone a leer. Empieza a morderse el labio-.

Hiccup: sonríe un poco- eso es bueno.

Tori: con las manos sobre las orejas- no debía saberlo.

Olaf: confundido, ladea la cabeza- no entiendo.

Elsa:- éstas muy joven.

Olaf: hace un puchero-.

Astrid: gime por lo bajo-.

Mérida: mira a Heather la abochornada- yo quiero leerlo, ¿Cómo se llama?

Heather: está completamente roja- yo lo hice.

"…**y luego come chocolate…"**

Astrid: deja el celular- necesito agua ¡Fred!

Fred: sale corriendo-.

Olaf: -aquí tengo uno- saca una gran barra de chocolate y se la da-.

Astrid: agarra el chocolate y se lo empieza a devorar-.

Fred: regresa con un vaso de agua- aquí.

Astrid: agarra el vaso y bebe desenfrenadamente-.

Stormfly: mira a Heather- yo también quiero leerlo.

"…**y luego anda en Una motocicleta…"**

Astrid: Se termina el agua con el chocolate- con gusto.

Tori:-¡traigan la motocicleta de Molina!

Molina:-_la mía no, pendeja ¡ni loco!_

Tori: se encoge de hombros- ya es muy tarde.

Llegan dos asistentes cargando una motocicleta roja con negro.

Tori:- toma- le lanza las llaves-.

Astrid: las cacha y va a montarse en el vehículo. Empieza a dar vueltas alrededor del círculo social-.

Brutilda:- nos va a matar a todos ¡protégeme, guapo!- se lanza a los brazos de Ralph-.

Ralph:-ehhh.

"…**gran cap me encanto…"**

Tori:-gracias.

"…**Chau".**

olaf:-¡chaou! Ahora con el mega kawai deeee **chimuelo130101:**

"…**retos lee un Lemon o lime hiccstrid ( quiero ver que pasa)…" **

Astrid: se baja de la moto, que estacionó detrás de Wasabi- solo si lo hizo Heather.

Heather: se atraganta un poco- tengo otro. Viene después del que leiste.

Astrid: a su silla y agarra el celular como colegiala-.

"**en este reto voy a ser malote con hiccup…"**

Tori:-¡tápenle los oídos!

Chimuelo: le pasa unos tapones de oído-.

Hiccup: refunfuñando, se los pone-.

Mérida:-dejame probar- se pone frente a él y le muestra el dedo medio- ¿Cuántos dedos ves?

Hiccup: le da una póquer face-.

Mérida: ríe entredientes- funciona.

"…**escucha bien astrid…"**

Astrid: levanta la vista del teléfono- ¿Que qué?- frunce, fuera de lugar, el ceño-.

Tori:- es un reto. Presta atención.

"…**finge o mientele diciéndole…"**

Anna:- interesante.

"…**que estas embarazada…" **

Astrid: sonríe como el gato Cheshire- me gusta la idea.

"…**y has unas pruebas falsas que lo confirmen xD…" **

Tori:- eso era lo que estaba esperando. Ya regreso- se va a quien carajos sabe donde-.

Pasan un rato…

Tori:- puedes comenzar- llega y le entrega un par de pruebas de embarazo-.

Elsa: se cruza de brazos- ¿de donde las sacaste?

Jack:- no me digas que…- le miró inquisitivamente-.

Tori:- tengo trece, todavía no puedo bromear de eso con él, señor papá sobreprotector- se mofa haciendo muecas-.

Mérida: se cruza de brazos- ya quiero escuchar de ese dichoso futuro.

Astrid: se levanta y se acerca al castaño, quitándole los tapones en cuanto está en su regazo- tengo que decirte algo.

Hiccup: enarca una ceja- dime.

Astrid:- míralo- le entrega las dos varitas-.

Hiccup: las ve y queda en shock- ¿es enserio?

Astrid:-_solo unos minutos más-_sí.

Hiccup: grita de la emoción y la besa. Las pruebas caen sobre el pelinegro a su lado-.

Chimuelo:-que asco- las lanza al césped-.

Mérida:- esto será tan divertido- graba atentamente-.

Hiccup: la separa con lentitud- esto es lo mejor que me ha pasado, my lady.

Astrid:-_bueno, me estoy arrepintiendo de esto cada vez más-_en realidad, no.

Hiccup: sonríe nerviosamente- ¿ehh? ¿por qué?- su es semblante preocupado-.

Astrid: traga saliva- es solo un reto- murmura, culpable-.

Hiccup:-ouh.

"…**otro reto…"**

Astrid: carraspea y se levanta-.

"…**tu y hoccup tengan bebes Hiccstrid…"**

Diente:-este chico es bipolar.

Olaf:-¡sí bebés Hiccstrid!- aplaude emocionado-.

Hiccup: los ojos le brillan- ¿no es una broma?

Astrid: sonríe levemente- no.

Tori: salta un poco, sin dejar caer al muñeco- mi hermano ya viene- celebra-.

Jack:-¿tu hermano?

Tori:-nooo, mi cabra- lo mira, sarcástica-.

Astrid: Hiccup la tiene entre sus brazos, los dos de pié- se nota que es tu hija.

Hiccup: ríe un poco y le besa la coronilla-.

Chimuelo:-chócalas- se da los cinco con su novia-.

"…**y mas les vale que termines embarazada ok…"**

Tori:-yo vigilaré-_igualmente lo haría-._

"…**y no te puedes negar…"**

Astrid:-¿paresco negarme?- tiene recargado el rostro en el pecho de su novio-.

Jack:- tú siempre pareces una pared- recibió una bota voladora-.

Astrid:-¡cállate!- se acomoda de nuevo-.

Hiccup: la arrulla, sonriente-.

"…**como tori dice…"**

Tori:-dejaré de decirlo.

"…**firmaron un contrato( risa alocada)…" **

Tori:- ehhh, le añadió una risa alocada… gusta- sonríe siniestramente-.

"…**y. Ultimo reto…"**

Astrid: le da un beso en la mejilla a su novio y se separa- suelta.

"…**a que te comportes como una chica anime kawaii…"**

Mk:-¡genial! ¡yo la peino!

Elsa:-¡yo también!

Brutilda: saltando animadamanete- ¡yo igual!

"…**con hiccup en por 2 días enteros…"**

Astrid:-suena bien- cruzada de brazos-.

"…**hasta caritas tiernas o kawaii…" **

Tori y mérida:-¡lo grabaré todo!

"…**y cuando te dirijas a hiccup dile onni-chan( creo que haci se dice xD)…" **

Astrid:-agradece que estoy de humor.

"…**hasta te vas a vestir kawaii…"**

Anna, Stormfly, Honey, Mavis, Gogo, Mérida, Diente, Vanellope, Tori:- ¡yo quiero!

"…**bueno esto es todo chau saludos tori".**

Olaf: ladea la cabeza- ¿una chica de anime?

Elsa: face palm- ánime, Olaf.

Olaf:-ohhh, como el "yaoui".

Anna:- es "yaoi".

Olaf: hace ademanes despreocupados- eso. Ahora con los últimos retos del día que son de la kawai **vitany love: **

"… **ahora los retos…"**

Astrid: sonriente- suelta.

"… **(me divertire con esto)…"**

Tori:-bruja.

Molina:-_no le digas así._

Tori:-¡tú cállate!

"… **5 retos querida,…" **

Astrid: enarca una ceja-.

"… **1- golpea ala chica que no soportas de ese circulo-grupo…" **

Astrid: gira la cabeza hacia…- esa chica no está.

Tori:-hoy no grababa, le di el día libre. Será después- se encoge-.

Astrid: bufa-.

"… **y al chico…"**

Patán, Hans y eret: lloriquean-.

Astrid: hace una mueca de decepción- ¡ay, pero si ya los golpeé a todos!- deja aparecer una leve sonrisa cargada de sorna-.

"… **2-conviertete de nuevo en chica buena…"**

Astrid: sacude la cabeza- ¡ya soy una chica buena, cariño!- suelta una risita y se muerde el labio- durante todo un mes-_el más largo de mi vida-_.

"… **y hiccup…"**

Hiccup: mira a la cámara inquisitivamente- ¿uhmmm?

"… **papasito…" **

Astrid: sonriente- _soy buena… es la mejor amiga de mi hija…-._

"… **tu en chico malo…" **

Hiccup: abre la boca…

Tori:-no te quejes- lo mira amenazadoramente-.

Hiccup: bufa y Tori le lanza la misma chaqueta de hace tiempo. Él la mira-¿Cuándo la tomaste?

Tori:- eso no importa. Vitany es una loca- murmura-.

"… **(adoro eso) *_* …" **

Hiccup:-yo también me adoro, muñeca- sonríe galantemente-.

Astrid:-¡galletas!- chilla (gruñe) con una sonrisa con todos los dientes- ¡fred!

Fred:-¡voy!

"…**3- este no va para astrid…"**

Astrid:-no importa- suelta con voz femenina y dulce-.

Mérida:- esto vale oro- ríe frenéticamente-.

Fred: llega con una bandeja de galletas- aquí tienes.

Astrid:-gracias, lindo- le da un beso en la mejilla-.

Hiccup: rechina los dientes- ¡nena!- llama con voz super cargada de hormonas-.

Astrid: lo mira dulce y falsamente, sonriendo con todos los dientes. Pero sus ojos dicen otra cosa-¿pasa algo, amorcito?

"… **va para toria!..."**

Tori:-_animalito rastrero, te odio con todas mis fuerzas-._

"… **Besa a tootless de nuevo…"**

Stormfly: salta y toma a chimuelo en un abrazo sobreprotector con todo y piernas- ¡mío!

Tori: mira a la pareja, entretenida- pueeees…

"… **por mi amiga pliss!..." **

Tori: mira a la cámara- no me hagas esto, bruja del demonio.

Camicazi:-que amistad- susurra a Mk-.

Molina:-_conmigo es mucho más rara y rata._

Tori:-pudrete, mosca.

Molina:-_te lo dije… ¡auch!_

Tori: tiene el brazo alzado-.

Astrid:-¿golpearlo con una galleta, cariño? Eso no se hace- regaña dulcemente-_estoy orgullosa-._

Tori: se sopla un cabello que tenía sobre la cara-.

"… **NO! OLVIDALO!..."**

Stormfly y Tori: suspiran en alivio-.

"… **Hazlo tu STORMFLY…"**

Chimuelo: sus ojos se iluminan y mira a la chica en su regazo, le sonríe pícaramente-.

"… **BESA DESQUICIADAMENTE AMI FURIA!..."**

Tormenta:-_ya me cae bien la niña-_toma de la nuca al pelinegro y le mete, prácticamente, la lengua en la garganta-.

Chimuelo: la toma posesivamente de la cintura y un brazo-.

Brutacio: silba- ¡bestias!- molesta-.

"… **4- pon celoso a hiccup…" **

Astrid: sonríe tiernamente- ¡yep!- se levanta y camina, meneando provocativamente las caderas, hacia Tadashi- _dulce venganza-._

Hiccup: abre bien grande los ojos- ¡muñeca! ¡vuelve aquí y dame un beso!- _dioses, ¿Qué tanto me odian?-._

"… **astrid ponlo muy celoso!..."**

Hiccup:-_hasta el infinito y más allá, parece ser-_cierra fuertemente los ojos-.

Astrid: toma el rostro, suavemente, del pelinegro- eres muuuy guapo- sisea mordiéndose el labio inferior-.

Tadashi:-y-yo…- sus mejillas son la envidia de la manzana de la reina malvada-.

Astrid: sonríe dulcemente- shhh, no digas nada- le besa la mejilla y se dirige a donde Brutacio-.

"… **SACA ESA VENA PERVERSTRID QUE SE QUE TIENES!..."**

Tori: está grabando con su celular- para la posteridad- enfoca a su papá-.

Hiccup: Está que hierve de celos-_¡y lo peor es que es la mejor amiga de Tori!-._

Jack: está comiendo palomitas de maíz-.

Astrid: ríe como colegiala y se sienta en el regazo de Brutacio, lanzando los brazos detrás de la nuca del chico- hola.

Brutacio: tiene una hemorragia nasal-.

Astrid:- ignora ese hecho y se acerca un poco más al rostro rojo del rubio-.

Hiccup: se levanta- ¡hasta ahí! ¡ella es mía!- se acerca a zancadas y toma el brazo de astrid, jalándola hacia él. La abraza posesivamente- ¡¿oiste, hermano?!- mira como asesino en cólera a Brutacio-.

Brutacio: se desmaya aún con la erección-.

Brutilda: se aleja- ¡Iu!

Olaf: se tapa la cara con las ramitas- ¿ya pasó?

Tori:-sí.

Astrid: mira, conteniéndose, inocentemente a su novio- ¿Qué pasa, dulcecito de miel?

Hiccup: la mira a los ojos- ¡que eres una perra! Ahora solo traeme la cerveza- la suelta, de mala gana aunque no lo paresca, y se va a sentar-.

Astrid:-claro- murmura entredientes-_y le escupiré también-._

"… **5- esto les va a gustar…" **

Hiccup: está sobándose las sienes-.

"… **besense de lengua…" **

Olaf:-¿Quiénes?

"… **tu e hiccup por 10 min..." **

Olaf:-¡pero si yo soy hombre!

Tori: face palm- está refiriéndose a Astrid, Olaf-.

Olaf:-ohhh.

Hiccup: ya está de pié besando como si no hubiese mañana a la pelirubia-.

"… **Eso es todo por hoy,…"**

Tori:-¡gracias a odin!

"… **me esoy muriendo de cansancio…"**

Tori: se encoge de hombros-.

Molina:-_no eres la única._

Tori:-¡callate!

"… **culpen al libro de historia…"**

Olaf:-¡libro de historia malo!

Tori:-holgazana.

"… **por eso…"**

Jack:- comprendo.

Chimuelo: aun está besando a su novia como si hubiera mañana-.

"… **si no fuera por que estoy muy cansada este rev seguiria.."**

Mérida:-ñaaa.

"…**. LOS AMO CHICOS!".**

Honey:-¡y nosotros a ti!

Gogo:-¡quien quiera que seas!

Olaf:- y eso fue todo por hoy…

Tori:-hiccup ya se llevó a Astrid a su habitación. Y yo tengo que verlo.

Olaf:- esperamos muchísimos kawai para el siguiente capítulo con: ¡chimuelo!

Chimuelo: no presta atención, solo a empezar a encaminarse a su habitación con su rubia en brazos-.

Tori: agita al muñeco por los hombros- ¡apúrate Olaf, ya son dos!

Jack:- y serán tres- pasa un brazo por los hombros de su novia, pero Elsa lo taclea- ¿por qué?- gime-.

Elsa:-estoy en abstinencia- sonríe triunfante-.

Olaf:-¡léannos a la próxima!- su cara se torna verde y vomita-.

Tori: póquer face -genial-.

Vanellope: se pega al lente de la cámara-.

Molina:-_¡suelta, pequeña sabandija!_

Vanellope:-¡adios!


	8. Toothless

ESTUDIO 3:

La cámara enfoca al escritorio y los muebles. Todas las luce encendidas. Y se escucha la típica música de ascensor.

Tori:-_¿ok? ¿Quién está a cargo de la música de fondo?... ¿Nico? Pero si el imbécil está de vacaciones… ¿lo harías?... gracias, Klink._

Allen:- _bebé, tu micrófono está encendido._

Tori_: -ugh, no me digas así… ups… ¡bueno! ¡Que entre el muñeco!_

La cámara enfoca la puerta abierta de par en par.

Olaf: entra saltando y chillando de alegría- ¡he vuelto!- se escuchan chiflidos y aplausos. Se sienta en su lugar y carraspea- ¡bienvenidos sean, y bienvenidas sean! ¡Gente de todos los colores y formas, hoy estoy aquí por algo que me llena el corazón, cargado de veranos y chocolates, y unicornios, y…

Tori:-_Olaf, tú sabes como odio interrumpirte…_

Allen:-_¿Qué te he dicho del sarcasmo?_

Tori:-_¡shhh!... continúo: peeeeeeeeeeeero, solo tenemos menos de media hora para el programa, y tú no debes tardar tanto en hablar._

Olaf: con las ramitas en alto y una mueca-¡ya! Pero, por favor, Tiri, no grites- hace puchero-.

Tori:-_¡no estoy gritando!_

Allen:-_cariño de mi corazón, si lo estás haciendo._

Se escucha como vidrio se estrella contra madera.

Tori:-_aspirina, por favor._

Olaf: se asoma por el escritorio-continuaré- susurra y se sienta, vacilante- nuestro invitado de hoy es el dragón más temible de todos: ¡Toothless!- hay un estallido de aplausos, gritos de fanáticas enloquecidas y muchos chiflidos-.

La cámara enfoca el techo.

Tori:-_Allen, no es por nada, solo una observación, pero ¿por qué rayos enfocas el techo?_

Allen:-_solo espera._

Silencio sepulcral.

Olaf:-_¡aquí viene, el grande, el galanazo, el increíble, el sopercalifragilisticoespialidoso! ¡TOOTHLESS!_

Las luces parpadean y hay una explosión de humo.

Toothless:- vuela por todo el set. La cámara sigue todo su recorrido hasta el sillón, sobre el cual se convierte en humano, cayendo con gracia y sentado-¿Qué hay?

Gritos de júbilo, enloquecidos, asmáticos, chillidos, y aplausos.

Tori:-_son unos..._

Allen:-_no lo termines, que después te arrepientes._

Se escucha un gruñido de irritación.

Toothless: ríe entredientes, y mira al muñeco- ¿Qué haremos hoy, Olaf?

Olaf: aplaude un poco- bueno, primero, ¿quieres algo de beber?

Toothless: sonríe ladeado. Suspiros.- me gustaría, una coca-cola, por favor- se recuesta del apoya-brazos-.

Olaf: asiente-¡por favor! Un refresco y un chocolate frío, por favor- exclama-.

Aparece un asistente y les da sus respectivas bebidas.

Tooth: bebe de la lata- gracias.

Olaf: deja la taza y saca de una gaveta los lentes y algunos documentos- ¿quieres iniciar?

Tooth:-sí, claro.

Olaf: se cala los lentes y carraspea- quiero agradecer sus reviews, y el primer kawaii es de **Love and Cute****:**

"**que paso y Moer que paso con los demas no entiendo…"**

Tooth: bebe, tranquilo- shhh, respira, nada nos pasó.

"… **creo que estoy un poco mareada…"**

Olaf: ahoga un grito- ¡¿te sientes muuuuy mal?!

Tooth:-solo no entiende la situación, Olaf. Ella está bien- pasa la mano por su cabello, alborotándolo.

Suspiros.

Tori:-_oh, pastillitas, no me fallen hoy._

Allen_:-¿cómo?_

Tori:-¡_nada!_

"…**me desmayo y…" **

Olaf:-¡hagamos algo, por favor!- casi suelta un solloso-.

Tooth: lo mira con compasión- no sé qué decirle- se lamenta, con una mueca preocupada-.

Tori:-_lámelo._

Tooth y Allen:-¿uhh?

tori:-_¡nada!_

"… **Tori soy novia de tu hermano :D…"**

Tooth: abre bien grande los ojos y mira a donde la cámara… empieza a reírse- ¡diré que es el karma, pequeña loca!

Se escucha el estallido de vidrio.

La cámara enfoca a la castaña.

Se escucha la risa del camarógrafo.

Tori: tiesa como una roca. Ojos desorbitados. El regazo mojado. Vidrios en el suelo, y un charco de agua.-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p…-.

Allen:-_se ha roto._

Olaf:-_¡¿qué?!_

Allen: -_es solo una expresión. Ya volverá._

La cámara enfoca el escenario.

Tooth: se limpia algunas lágrimas, lleva una gran sonrisa-ohh, que ironía- suelta una carcajada-.

Olaf: el labio inferior le tiembla-.

"… **no me mates plis…" **

Allen:-_por los momentos solo puede respirar, no te preocupes._

"… **seguiras pronto…"**

Tooth: calmado- si vuelve en sí- ríe descontroladamente-.

"… **lo siento e estado distraida con card captor sakura y la cancion de five nigt at fredy…"**

Olaf: ladea la cabeza-¿Quiénes?

Tooth: mira al muñeco- sé una persona normal y googlealo.

Olaf:-¿ "googlear"?

Allen:-_no tiene remedio. Creeme, vengo del futuro._

Tooth: suspira leve-.

"… **a luego seguire a volver a leerlo…"**

Tooth:- te recomiendo que leas el siguiente a ese. Es que la luz se había ido- se encoge de hombros-.

"… **y po cierto yo soy Moer…" **

Tori:-_¡wow!_

Tooth:-¡aleluya!

Olaf: sonríe ampliamente- ¡volviste! ¿A dónde fuiste? ¿qué visitaste?

Tori:-_luego te digo, muñeco… repito: ¡wow!_

"… **no preguntes por que…" **

Tori:-_ñaa, a mí me pasa igual. Comprendo._

Olaf:-¿mmm?

Tori:-_luego te explico._

"… **con una cuento no me meto por que estoy mas creo que me desmayare…".**

Olaf: agranda los ojos y salta en su silla- ¡chiiiiiiiiicos!

Los tres:- ¡ella está bien!

Olaf: se restriega una ramita contra un ojo-bien- puchero- el siguiente kawaii- sonríe, feliz- es de la kawaii **Guest:**

"**oye y lo q te mande por face mamá? te falto eso".**

Allen:-_¿dani?_

Se escucha una risa nerviosa y de chica.

Tori:-_je, luego, luego._

Tooth: la mira con extrañeza- pero si ya nosotros…-se caya-.

Olaf: ignorante a las cosas-¿estas perdida? ¿Quién es tu mamá? ¿la buscas?

Tooth: ríe, incómodo, mirando más allá de la cámara- recuerda, castaña, que Olaf no estaba ese día.

Se escucha un gruñido.

Allen:-_nadie, Olaf. Continúa con el programa._

Olaf: asiente, entusiasta- bien. Saludos, chica que no tiene nombre, o será **Guest**\- hace una expresión interrogante. Sacude la cabeza- ¡ya! El siguiente kawaimente kawaii es de **Tu hija Tori:**

Tori, Allen, Tooth:-¿mmm?

Olaf: baja la cabeza y exclama en sorpresa-¡aquí hay un video!

Tori:-_¡lanza!_

Olaf:-oki- lanza el pendrive-.

Pasan unos minutos y una pantalla gigante baja por detrás del sillón, escritorio, y mesita.

Tori:-_dense la vuelta._

La cámara gira a donde tori.

Tori: ceja enarcada y una sonrisa sarcástica-¿en serio? ¿tan estúpido?

Se escucha la risa entredientes del camarógrafo.

Allen:-_solo te estoy tomando el pelo._

Enfoca la cámara al escenario.

Tooth: con palomitas entre los brazos, mira de reojo a Olaf-¿quieres?

Olaf: saca un envase con palomitas-ya tengo- se lleva un puñado a la boca-.

Tori:-_¡rueden el video!_

_**El estudio 8…**_

Tori:-_pequeña escurridiza._

Allen:-_estas sonriendo._

Tori:-_solo ve el video._

"_**Al set entra una chica de 17 años de pelo azul…" **_

Olaf:-¡¿azul?!

Tooth: lo mira de reojo-Elsa lo tiene platinado y Jack lo tiene blanco.

Olaf: ladea la cabeza-no te entiendo, Tiith.

Tooth: gruñe una amenaza por lo bajo-.

"…_**con algunas partes verdes…"**_

Olaf: abre la boca y las palomitas se le salen de ésta- guu.

"…_**con una trenza de lado, ojos con una parte verde, otra avellana, otra cafe y otra azul …"**_

Tooth: mira por sobre su hombro a la cámara- ustedes…

Tori y Allen:-_¡cállate!__**  
"…Dany: Holi como ya saben quienes son mi familia…"**_

Olaf:-¿Quiénes?

Los tres:-shhhhh de nuevo.

"… _**les vendré a contar un poco mas de esto; yo vengo del 2062,…"**_

Tooth:-jujujujujujuju

Tori:-_existe la venganza, gran bebé dragón._

"…_**tengo hermanos,…"**_

Allen:-_¡oh! ¿en serio? me entero._

Olaf:-yo también- exclama, sin entender mucho lo que pasa-.

"… _**1 mayor llamado Marcos…"**_

Olaf: salta-¡yo conozco a un chico llamado Marcos!

Tooth: facepalm. Le da una mirada de lastima-.

Tooth, Tori, Allen:-yo también.

Olaf:-que bueno- sonríe, sinceramente feliz-.

"…_**y otros menores que yo que son mellizos una mujer y un hombre y sus nombres son Alaia y Jacques…"**_

Tooth: mira acusativamente a detrás de la cámara-¿no vinieron con ustedes?

Allen:-_estaban muy entretenidos, y dijeron que después._

Tori:-_los veras en diciembre._

Tooth:- bueno.

"…_**mi hermano mayor viajo con migo pero ahora no está…"**_

Allen:-_que conveniente._

"…_**bueno yo me tengo q ir pero cualquier cosa me llaman…"**_

Olaf:-¿Cuál es su número?

"…_**y vendre lo antes posible…"**_

olaf: angustiado-¿Quién lo tiene?_**  
"…ahhhh y otra cosa ¿mamá?..."**_

tori:-_¿qué querría?_

"… _**ehhhh ¡NO LE DIGAS A MARCOS!..."**_

Tori:-_ ajá._

"…_**ehhh tengo novio - dijo con un sonrrojo en las mejillas -…"**_

Allen:-¡¿otro?!

Tori:-_calmate. Ya entiendo esta cosa._

Tooth:- esto está divertidísimo.

"…_**y ... es su mejor amigo…"**_

Silencio.

Olaf:-¡¿qué?! ¡¿mejor amigo de quien?!

"…_**y mama llego mi papá y tiene 14 ahora por sia caso ;)…"**_

Tooth: se levanta y ríe ansiosamente- esta cosa nos llegó tarde.

Tori:-_dos meses tarde._

Olaf:-no entiendo.

Allen:-_¡gracias, hombre de la luna!_

Tori:-_no festejes._

Olaf:- no entendí.

Tooth: se gira a la posición normal- solo continúa con las preguntas- bebe refresco-.

La pantalla va subiendo.

Olaf: puchero- oki-sonríe- el siguiente kawaii sin anormalidades es de **aileen: **

"**Ahhjhhhhhhhhhh me da miedo Astrid…"**

Tooth: se encoge de hombros- a todos les da miedo Astrid.

"… **de chica buena no se porque…"**

Tori:-_porqueeeeee… ¿hasta para mí es extraño verla así?_

"… **pero bueno no importa ahhh tengo sueño…" **

Tori:-_yo también._

Tooth: enarca una ceja- es de día.

Tori:-_ha sido un día estresante para mí._

"… **... Bueno gran cap me hizo reír…" **

Tori:-_no hay de qué._

Tooth:-a cuesta nuestra, cotufa.

Tori:-_cállate._

Tooth: desvía la mirada y traga saliva-.

"… **me dio gracia porque…" **

Allen:-_porqueeeeee…_

"… **Como astrid se estaba comportando bien…" **

Tooth:-ajá.

"… **me acorde de una canción…"**

Olaf: chilla de emoción-¿vas a cantar?

Tooth:-no la presiones, olaf.

"… **bueno un pedacito de una canción…" **

Olaf:- no importa, algo es algo.

Tooth: suspira y da un largo sorbo a su refresco-.

"… **de la que decía : yo soy una chica buena..."**

Olaf:- ¡que kawaii eres!

"… **Jajajaajajajajjajajahhjhjjajjjjjjajjajajjaja bueno esque hoy sinceramente el que sufrió mas para mi…"**

Tooth: sonríe-¡abran las apuestas, gente!

"… **fue hiccup jajajjajja…" **

Tooth: ríe entredientes- ¿Quién gana?

Tori:-_todos… no ganamos nada, tooth._

Tooth:-claro que no. Olaf, apostó a que nadie sufrió- mira con una sonrisa feliz y ladeada al distraído muñeco-gracias, olaf.

Olaf: ríe feliz- de nada, Tooth.

"… **bueno cambiando de tema…" **

Tori:-_si eso quieres._

"… **ok no xD…"**

Tooth: arruga la nariz-.

"… **sin sinceramente les digo algo a hiccstrid:…" **

Tooth: se encoge de hombros-no están, pero la pequeña castaña puede ser la intermediaria.

Tori:-_no soy pequeña._

"… **COMO SE ATREVEN AHHHH HACER COSAS EN EL ESCRITORIO DE TORI…"**

Tori:-_¡gracias por defenderme!_

Olaf:-¿Qué hicieron?- ladea la cabeza-.

"… **( ERA ESCRITORIO O ESTUDIO?)…"**

Tori:-_escritorio._

"… **Y LUEGO…"**

Olaf:-¿luego qué?

"… **QUE NO ENTENDI…" **

Tori:-_suelta._

"… **OSEA ELLA ES SU HIJA?..."**

Tori:-_así dicen todos mis documentos… ok, sí, no juego, sí soy su hija ¡vengo del futuro! Sé cosas que la mayoría no…_

Se escucha una risa macabra.

Tooth: bebe refresco-.

"… **O COMO…"**

Olaf:-¿comiste?

"… **NO ENTENDI ESO... xD…" **

Tori:-_luego lo veras. Paciencia, pequeña saltamontes…_

Olaf: salta sobre su escritorio, con una sonrisa ilusionada-¿Dónde?

Tooth:-fuera- señala a la puerta-.

Olaf:-Yey- sale corriendo pero tooth le jala una ramita-.

Tooth:-¡regresa!- mueve la rama del muñeco. Mira al vació, interrogante-¿y ahora que hago con esta cosa?

Allen:-_déjala a tu lado._

"… **bueno ahora sii…" **

Olaf: regresa, arrastrando los pies, decaído-se fue el saltamontes- se tira en su silla-.

Tori:-_pobre de ti._

"… **preguntas para chimuelo:…" **

Tooth: sonriente-cool- le tiende la rama al muñeco-.

Olaf: con un puchero-gracias.

"… **chimuelo cuando te volviste novio de tormenta?..."**

Tooth: sonríe ampliamente-hace tres, casi cuatro, años- los ojos le brillan-.

"… **Ustedes como pareja como son?..."**

Tooth: se lleva una mano a la barbilla y respira profundo-pues… no somos melosos, ni tampoco indiferentes con el otro. Nos gusta jugar videojuegos, salir en las patinetas…-empieza a perderse en el vacío, con una sonrisa idiota-.

Allen:-_lo perdemos._

Olaf:-¡nooooooo!- chilla, preocupado-.

Tooth: sacude la cabea- ¿Qué? ¿Quién?... me duele el oído- se soba las orejas-.

Tori:-_fue Olaf._

"… **Quien es mayor tu o hiccup o tienen la misma edad?..."**

Tooth: sonríe y se cruza de brazos- tenemos la misma edad, pero él es un mes mayor que yo.

"… **Eres celoso?..." **

Tooth: se sonroja levemente- o puedo permitir que me quiten lo que es mío- sus pupilas se afilan-.

Tori:-_en otras palabras, es territorial._

"… **Que comida te gusta?..." **

Tooth: sonríe- el pescado, preferible, el sushi, todos menos las anguilas, esas saben a rayos- hace una mueca de asco-. También me gusta la comida chatarra.

"… **Ehhhhh aquien odias mas?..." **

Tooth: sus pupilas se afilan y bufa- Drago y Eret.

Tori:-_que sorpresa._

Olaf:- sus retos para el final. Ahora, el kawaii de la kawaii **Love and Cute****:**

"…**Astrid…" **

Tori:-_no está. Pero bueee…_

"… **jodete…"**

Tori:-¡hey! Espero que sea con mi mamá.

"… **sin ti y el hiccstrid no me hubiese obsesionado con CEATD…"**

Tooth: - es con Astrid.

"… **y mi vida eran los minions…" **

Olaf:-awwww.

"… **y el Kataang…"**

Olaf:-¿el qué?

"… **sólo entenderán los que allan visto avatar la leyenda de aang…"**

Olaf:-¿Qué es eso?

Allen:-_mi mamá tendrá muuuucho que explicar._

"… **o avatar el último maestro del aire…"**

Olaf:-¿avatar?

Tooth: sonriente, se masajea las sienes-.

"… **bueno antes del 2013 jeje…" **

Tori:-_debes tener lindos recuerdos._

"… **en ese año conocí al hiccstrid…" **

Tooth: bebe refresco- tres años algo tarde. Por lo menos disfrutaste antes de eso- ríe un poco-.

"… **bueno antes mis apodos eran…"**

Olaf:-¿kawaii?

"… **la chica del minion y…" **

Olaf y Tori:-awwww.

"… **de hecho fue en un curso…" **

Tooth: comiendo palomitas-.

"… **estuve en un grupo y…" **

Tori y olaf:-¿yyyyy?

"… **le pusieron los minions en mi honor :3…" **

Tooth, Tori, Olaf:-awwwww.

Allen:-_no entraré en su mundo._

"… **bueno…" **

Tori:-_eso habrá sido un honor._

"… **y el otro era avatar".**

Tooth:-me lo imaginé.

Olaf: sonríe, contento- ahora el kawaii de **chimuelo130101 :**

"**No puede ser le toca a chimuelo…"**

Tooth: hace una reverencia-aquí, en carne y hueso.

Olaf:-¡Hola!

"… **genial…"**

Tooth:-lo sé.

"… **solo quiero. Decir…"**

Olaf: se inclina, entusiasmado-¿Qué cosa?

"… **Chimuelo eres genial…" **

Tooth:-me alagas… me lo dicen muy seguido- sonríe leve-.

"… **y que…"**

Olaf:-¡di! ¡di!

Tori:-_no seas chismoso._

Tooth: enarca una ceja- lo dice quien tiene un salón cargado de cámaras.

Tori:-_no exageres…_

Allen:-_es una habitación comletamente equipada…¡auch!_

"… **felicidades…" **

Tooth: risueño-¿por?

"… **ya que hiccstrid va tener un bebe…"**

Tooth: pensativo-ahh sí…-sonríe ampliamente y sus ojos brillan-¡es cierto! ¡es que voy a ser tío!

Tori:-_y algo más…_

Tooth: agranda los ojos-¿Cómo?

Allen:-_pensaste en voz alta… de nuevo._

Tori:-_ignorame, Tooth, estoy loca._

Tooth: sigue mirando, sospechando- ajam.

"… **y también tu tori…" **

Tori:-_¡voy a poder ver a mi hermano como bebé! ¡le voy a decir que es adoptado!_

Olaf:-¡¿adoptado?! Pero eso no es posible, Titi. No tiene sentido.

Tooth: mira con socarronería a más allá de la cámara- te lo decía a ti, ¿verdad?

Tori:-_¡claro que no!_

Allen:-_él le decía que ella había sido un experimento que salió mal… ¡ay!_

Tori:-_nunca le creí… pero quiero venganza._

Tooth: se ve incómodo-no sonrías así.

"… **porque. Vas a tener un hermano…" **

Tori:-_sip._

Olaf:-me está dando miedo- susurra entredientes-.

Tooth: se estremece- no la dejes de ver. Puede hacer cualquier cosa- susurra devuelta-.

"… **y bueno te quería decir chimuelo…" **

Tooth: sacude la cabeza y sonríe como si nada-diga.

"… **oye regálame a tu novia…"**

Tooth: la lata en su mano se rompe-¡ni muerto!- gruñe a la defensiva-.

Olaf: pensativo-pero si las novias no se regalan.

"… **tormenta se me hace linda xD…"**

Tooth:-¡no te la regalo!-masculla, rechinando los dientes-.

Tori:-_se va a poner pegajosa la madera…_

Allen:-_¿solo eso?_

Tori:-_cuesta la limpieza del suelo sintético, comprende._

Olaf:-¿no voy a poder patinar? Pero si esta es mi pista favorita- hace puchero-.

Tori:-_ignoraré eso por tu bien._

"… **ok no linda…"**

Tooth:-¡Odin! Retráctate de eso- señala acusadoramente la cámara-.

Olaf: gime, triste-¿por qué son tan violentos?-se lamenta, mirando su escritorio-.

"… **hermosa xD…"**

Tooth:- sí,y es MÍA, entiéndelo, cáptalo, acéptalo.

Tori:-_no le hagas caso a Tooth, Storm estaría encantada si le pides una cita…_

Tooth: clava una mirada asesina en la castaña detrás de la cámara-¡Audney Victoria Haddock Hofferson!

Tori:-_¡agh! No completo, por favor. Me recuerdas a mamá… a papá… al cabrón… ¡a todos! ¡a ti!_

"… **ahhh bueno pregutas…"**

Tooth: respira profundo y largo-si quieres- murmura-.

"… **¿quien manda en tu relación tormenta o tu?..." **

Allen y Tori:-_¡no puedes mentir!_

Tooth: se cruza de brazos, y se sonroja-ella- susurra-.

Olaf: con una expresión endemoniadamente inocente, interrogante, y desencajada-¿Quién? ¿Quién es "Ella"? ¿no se supone que tu novia es Stormfly?...-infla las mejillas, indignado-¡¿la estas engañando?!- grita, molesto, ya sobre el escritorio-.

Tooth: parpadea-¡¿qué?! ¡noooo!... yo-pone sus manos a la defensiva-digo que- esquiva un ramaso- storm es…-hace una mueca de dolor, y se echa hacia atrás-¡storm es la que manda, Olaf! ¡no la estoy engañando! ¡calmate!- termina, respirando agitado, y exasperado-.

Olaf: se queda tieso-oh… oh…- hace puchero culpable-perdón… perdón… perdóname, Chicuelo.

Tooth: sobándose un ojo-está olvidado.

"… **¿Que deporte te gusta mas?..."**

Tooth: hace muecas pensativas- está difícil… me encanta la natación, y el paracaidismo le sigue- sonríe, alegre y calmado-.

Olaf: se cala de nuevo los lentes-okidoki, sus retos para después. Ahora el kawaiimente kawaii de la kawaii **Vitany Love:**

"**Oh pordios….."**

Tori:-_oh oh. Tápense los oídos, se los recomiendo._

Tooth: se tapa los oídos, sin saber que pasará-.

Olaf:-oki- se tapa a los costados de la cabeza-.

"… **OH PORDIOS!..."**

Tori:-_¡que pulmones!_

Olaf:-¡¿ahhh?!- poniéndose un par de orejeras, y tendiéndole un par al pelinegro-.

Tooth: con una mueca de dolor-¡gracias!- grita, y rápidamente se las pone-.

"…**EL SEXY DE TOOTLESS ESTA CONTIGO…"**

Tooth: con los ojos brillantes-¡¿me dijo sexy?!- emocionado-¡gracias!

Tori:-_está enloquecida contigo,Tooth… ¡en tu cara, bruja!_

"… **TORIA QUE SUERTE TIENES PENDEJA DEL DEMONIO!..."**

Tori:-_lo sé, estúpida bruja._

Allen:-_y porque me tiene a mí._

Tori:-_la cagas, cariño._

"…**PUEDES TELESTRASPORTARME AHI LA PROXIMA! PLISSSS:…"**

Tori:-_deja de gritar y lo hago. Te lo prometo._

Tooth: con una mueca de dolor- ¡mis oídos!

Tori:-_preparalos para el próximo capítulo, Fury._

Tooth: sin saber de que habla-¡¿Qué dices?!

Tori:-¡_que te quiero!_

Tooth: sonríe un poco- ¡y yo a ti!

"… **bueno…"**

Olaf y tooth: suspiran de alivio- ¡al fin!

"…**preguntas:…"**

Tooth: sonríe un poco-sueltalas.

"…**1-chimuelo me quieres?..."**

Tooth: entrecierra los ojos-ahhh… no te conozco...pero…

Tori:-_ya la conoceras._

Tooth: la ignora-peeeeeeero… me dijiste que soy sexy. Así que te quiero- sonríe ampliamente-.

"…**Mucho?..."**

Tooth:-ahhhh…

"…**Mucho mucho?..."**

Tooth: incómodo-yo… ahhhh…

"…**Porque yo te AMO…"**

Tooth: enterrándose en su sitio-pues… yo… ahhh… yo…

"… **con A de AVION!..."**

Tori:-_y él a ti, bruja._

Tooth: mira a hacia más allá de la cámara-pero, Tori, ella… yo no…

Tori:-_shhh, pequeño inocente, así es más fácil la cosa con ella… terminaras queriéndola._

Allen:-_sip._

Tori:-_ignoraré eso, Allen._

"…**OLAF!..."**

Olaf: feliz-diga- aplaude, emocionado-.

"…***enojada*…"**

Olaf: su expresión se derrumba-pero…

Tori:- _es bipolar, Olaf._

"…**yo te pedi un abrazo la semana pasada..."**

Olaf: desesperado, mueve sus ramitas-pero yo…

"…***llorando*…"**

Olaf:-yo- se le aguan los ojos-.

Tori:-_te digo que tiene cambios de humor repentino._

Allen y Tooth:-¿a quién se parecerá?

Tooth: un jarrón le impacta en el hombro-¡auch!

Allen:-_¡ay, demonio! Eso dolió… ¡y ese!_

"… **y no me lo diste..."**

Olaf: se sopla los mocos-te lo daré. Solo no llores- solloza-.

Tori:-_tendrás la oportunidad de alegrarla, muñeco._

"…**eres malvado ya no te quiero!..."**

Olaf: suelta el llanto descontrolado-.

"… **Te aplicare la ley del hielo…"**

Olaf:-¡noooo!-gimotea-.

Tori:-_cuidado con los hielos voladores, vendrán en cualquier momento. Lo sé._

Tooth: mira a todos lados-.

"… **2-chimuelo donde fue tu primera vez y con quien!..."**

Tooth: rojo carmín-eso es personal.

Tori:-_¡Thor! Firmaste un contrato, dragoncito. Actua como hombre y contesta._

Tooth: baja la cabeza- Storm me degollará- susurra para sí. Suspira, pesadamente- fue en un hotel en Hawaii, y con…

"…***celosa*…"**

Tori:-_¡no continues!_

Tooth: levanta la cabeza. Pero si ella…

"…**si es con storm…"**

Tooth: sonríe con sorna y ladeado- ¿con quién más…-le cae un cojín en la cara- ¡ay!

"…**nahhh ya lo supere eso..."**

Tori:-_fiu…pero…_

"…**TE AMO NIHGT FURY!..."**

Tori:-…_eso… no tan "fiu" ahora._

Tooth: sonríe nervioso, sonrojado-.

"… **3- dime cuanto mides..."**

Tooth:- eso es fácil… mido 1;91.

"…**la altura de hiccup..."**

Tooth:-1;89.

"…**de astrid..."**

Tooth:- creo que… 1;76… o algo así.

"…**de la demonio..."**

Tori:-_¡esa ni yo la sé! No quiero deprimirme con eso._

Tooth: sonríe ladeado-no eres baja, por favor, no exageres.

Tori:-_¡me estoy quedando enana!_

Se escucha una respiración agitada.

Allen:-_no hables más de eso. Es como si le dijeras a Hiccup que dejara de ser dramático._

Tooth:- oh, cierto. Se me había olvidado quien es su padre- se da una palmada en la frente-.

"…**y la de storm…"**

Tooth:- esa sí me la sé. Es 1;80.

"…**4-color favorito?..."**

Tooth:-rojo, negro, y verde.

"…**El mio es el negro..."**

Tori:-_mmmm, viene un comentario de psicópata. Lo sé._

"…**es el color de tus escamas *babeando*…"**

Tooth:-ah, no sé que decir.

Tori:-_te lo dije._

"… **tambien me gusta el rojo…"**

Tooth: desvía la mirada y ríe nerviosamente. Pasa la mano por su cabello-espero que sea por Hiccup.

Tori:-_no lo es… bueno, solo una parte._

"… **el azul…"**

Tooth: destensa los hombros-.

Tori:-_nop. Aquí viene…_

"…**el VERDE..."**

Tori:-_ya puedo escucharlo._

"…**es el color de tus ojos…"**

Tooth: se pasa una mano por el brazo, incomodo- ah… ¿gracias?

"…***tiene una hemorragia nasal*…"**

Tooth:-jejeje ¿en que me he metido?

Tori:-_no lo sé._

"…**5-quien de las chicas te parece atractiva…"**

Tooth: enarca una ceja-¿en serio? Que pregunta-añade con sarcasmo y se relaja en el sillón. Abre de nuevo la boca…

"… **ademas de storm,…"**

Tooth: cierra la boca y frunce, pensativo, el ceño, ladeando la cabeza.-ah, pues, entonces,…

"…**de Astrid…"**

Tooth: se sonroja y se caya-.

"…**y de MI xD…"**

Tooth: frunce los labios- en realidad…

Tori:-_contesta, y no enciendas a la bestia._

Tooth: baja la cabeza-Elsa.

Olaf:-¡sus retos al final!-sale del shock-.

Tooth: suspira aliviado… abre los ojos como platos-¡¿retos?!

Tori:-_ella no pierde oportunidad._

Olaf:-ahora con el kawai deeeeee **Aileen:**

"**Tori…"**

Tori:-_diga_

"…**toro…"**

Olaf:-¿Quién es toro? ¿hay un toro?

Tori:-_ugh… no diré nada a eso._

"…**toriiiiiiiii…"**

Tori:-_mmmmmmmmmmm_

"… **hay algo que me acabo de dar cuenta…"**

Tori:-_¿Qué los pájaros vuelan?_

Allen:-_Audney…_

"… **y quiero saber donde esta Luna cute ?..."**

Tori:-_larga y complicada historia que solo puedo contestar con que se fue del país. Volvió… pero perdió el interés en esto…mmmm…_

Tooth: sacude la cabeza, impactado-no estaba enterado de eso- musita-.

Tori:-_sorpresa._

Allen:-_Tori…_

Se escucha el portazo. Retumba en todo el espacio.

Olaf:- no entendí… ¿por qué estaba así?

Tooth: aprieta los labios, y hace lo posible para estancarse en el sillón- luego te digo.

"…**Ya no a aparecido…"**

Olaf:-¿Quién?

"…**y hace 2 días me di cuenta…"**

Tooth: juega con sus manos-a todos nos sorprendió.

"… **pues estaba aburrida y decidi meterme a leer fanfic…"**

Allen:-_aburrido uno descubre cosas._

"…**y empeze a leer tus historias…"**

Olaf:-yo no escribo. Tori escribe.

Tooth: facepalm-.

"…**y me di cuenta de que ya no estaba Luna cute…"**

Olaf: agranda los ojos- ¿esa no era la mejor amiga de tiri?

Allen:-_era._

"… **o no aparece que le paso…"**

Allen:-_yo no sé mucho de eso… solo es…_

Tooth:-incómodo. Es incómodo recordarlo… pero ya Tori te lo explicó- sonríe, nostálgico-.

"… **bueno chau".**

Los tres:-¡chao!

Olaf:-solo queda el kawaii de **Daniela Selena Frost Haddock:**

"**¿Cuánto amas a tía Storm?..."**

Tooth: suspira, enamorado-daría mi vida sin chistar, por solo verla sonreir- se escuchan muuuuuchos suspiros que anteceden a desmayos, y también los gritos enloquecidos-.

"…**¿desde cuando te interesó?..." **

Tooth: frunce el ceño y los labios-la primera vez que me acompañó al parque de patinaje… hace seis años- suspira, y muuuuuuuuuchos suspiros femeninos van después-.

"**...¿planean tener hijos?..."**

Tooth: sus ojos brillan-está pensado- sonríe, perdido en el espacio-.

"…**y ¿Cuál es el mejor país del mundo, según tú?..."**

Tooth:- me gustan todos… pero entre mis favoritos está Argentina. Patinas en la mañana, por sus calles y te enamoras…pero también te puedes congelar- ríe levemente-.

Olaf: aplaude-yupi. Sus retos al final. Y nosotros también- exclama entusiasmado-.

Allen:-_pues yo iré a hablar con cierta castaña._

Tooth: suspira, compasivo-los esperamos- avisa-.

El enfoque va al suelo y se escucha el cerrar de la puerta.

Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip

PATIO DE LOS ESTUDIOS BERK:

Todos los actores jóvenes (y Marcos) están sentados, formando la circunferencia, en los pufs. Tooth está sentado en el centro del circulo, cepillándose con los dedos el alborotado y enmarañado cabello. Olaf está levitando en su silla a su lado.

Tori:-_estamos, Olaf._

Olaf: sonríe y mira a la cámara- Hola, de nuevo. Comenzaremos con los divertidísimos retos- aplaude, contento-.

Jack: rueda los ojos-divertidísimos- repite con sarcasmo-.

Elsa: divertida, rueda los ojos- alguien está de mal humor- murmura para con Storm-.

Storm: sonríe-no es el único- señala a una rubia de trenza, ojos fríos, y una mirada similar a su humor: de perros-.

Elsa:- son las hormonas- ríe discretamente, sonriendo para con Astrid-.

Storm: sonríe con cariño, para con su mejor amiga malhumorada- ña, está casi igual a como siempre.

Olaf:-comenzaremos con los retos super kawaiis de **Aileen:**

"… **Ahora los retos:…" **

Todos, menos Olaf:-cool.

Olaf: sonriente-yepi.

"… **juega yadere sinmuleytor( o como se diga)…"**

Toothless:-no suena tan mal-recobrando su humor. Se levanta- meeeee voy-.

Tori:-_el juego ya está dentro de la consola._

El pelinegro se va.

Heather: suspira- no sé porqué a los chicos les gustan tanto los video juegos- se queja-.

Todas las demás chicas:-¡¿qué dijiste?!- alteradas-.

Camicazi: aleja su puf del de la pelinegra-eres un fenómeno- jadea-.

Heather: frunce el ceño-ustedes son las fenómenos ¡Freya! No las entiendo.

Astrid: está siendo sostenida por Hiccup, Toothless, Bunny, Patapez, Kristoff, y Eugene- ¡hija de troll! ¡sueltenme, idiotas!- grita, cargada de furia-.

Camicazi: se levanta-mejor me alejo de ti; a no ser que me acabes la paciencia a mí también- se va, quejándose-.

Mérida:- que horror… ¡y está todo grabado!- se regocija-_vamos, As, suéltate de los idiotas, y acaba a la descerebrada…pero no te hagas daños-._

_media hora después.._

toothless: sonriente, regresa- eso estuvo increíble- se sienta, con un suspiro… abre los ojos-¿Qué pasó aquí?

Elsa: arreglándose la trenza- la perra abrió la boca-.

Storm: limándose las uñas, despeinada ligeramente-y había que cerrarle la boca.

Mérida: mirando su videocámara- especialmente después de lo que soltó- rechina los dientes, con coraje-.

Todas las chicas están despeinadas, y serias. Pero falta heather.

Astrid: sonríe ligeramente- eso fue tranquilizador-tronandose los nudillos-.

Hiccup: abrazando a Astrid por los hombros- si tan solo ella no fuese mujer- arruga la nariz, y besa, intentando tranquilizarse, la coronilla de Astrid-.

Astrid: sonríe ladeado y se acurruca más contra el pecho del castaño-.

Tori:-_selo merecía. Debiste golpearla, papá._

Olaf:- son tan violentos- lamenta con un puchero-.

"…**, besa a tormenta,…"**

Toothless: sonríe, descaradamente- algo mucho mejor- se levanta y camina tranquilamente a donde la rubia de mechones azules. Se arrodilla-.

Storm: se inclina, sonriendo. Él le toma de las mejillas y pega sus labios a los suyos. Lento, calmo, dulce-.

Anna, Rapunzel, Honey, y Diente:-Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww.

Tori:-_se les acaba el efecto a las pastillaaaaaaaas… oh, glaciaaaaaasssssssssssssssss… meeeeeeeejor._

Toothless: se separa, con un suspiro, ido. Se va, tambaleándose, hasta su sitio-.

"**.. comeeeeee helado deeee…" **

Toothless:-_me va mejor en estos retos, que a los demás-_ ríe, contento-.

Jack, Eugene, e Hiccup:-bufan-_suertudo-._

"… **no se…"**

Toothless: sonriente-.

"… **del que gustes,…" **

Toothless:-¡torta suiza!

Tori:-_traigan el helado, por favor._

Un asistente aparece con una barquilla de torta suiza.

Toothless: agarra la barquilla-gracias- empieza a saborear el helado-.

Astrid: se le hace agua la boca-_¡Thor! Ya comimos dos helados hoy, bebé-._

Honey: el estomago le ruge y se sonroja-.

Kristoff:- _es un completo suertudo. Creo que hay preferencia aquí-_frunce el ceño-.

Toothless: empieza a comerse la galleta- que delicia.

Olaf: sacude la cabeza y se limpia la baba-hay que continuar con los retos.

"**.. asusta a…" **

Toothless: mira atento a Olaf, con la carada manchada en helado-¿puede leerlo yo?

Tori:-_suena bien. Así nadie escuchará._

Toothless: agarra la tarjeta-**"… hiccup…"**_uhhh_** "…y Astrid…" **_jejejeje, esto será divertido-_sonríe maliciosamente-.

Tori:-_¿lo harás ahora o lo planificarás mejor?_

Toothless: sonríe, risueño-para después.

Storm:-_¿Qué estará planeando en esa cabeza?-._

"… **yyy…"**

Toothless: se limpia con la manga de su camisa, atento-.

"… **no se…" **

Toothless: se encoge de hombros, sonriente-no importa.

"… **bueno…" **

Brutacio:-bueeeeeeeeeeeeno.

"… **solo eso ok ..."**

Toothless:-está bien.

"… **Chau".**

Olaf:-¡aaaaaadios, kawaii! Ahora con los kawaiis de **chimuelo130101:**

"… **Ahora los retos te reto a ver suisidio de micky maus…" **

Toothless: infla el pecho-pasenme el celular- Mk le lanza el suyo- gracias.

Mk:- ya está cargando- se estremece sin saberlo-.

Toothless:- esto tarda…oooooook esto está dando miedo… solo camina… camina… está en negro…sigue en negro… lo avanzaré… camina… camina… yyyyyyyyyy… mi infancia está perdida- suspira y hace una mueca-.

Olaf:-¿puedo verlo?

Toothless: esconde el celular-.

Elsa: frunce el ceño-.

Elsa, Tooth, y Mk:-nop.

"… **y que le regales Flores a tu novia…"**

Toothless: sonríe ampliamente- oook. Ya vuelvo- sale corriendo-.

Storm: empieza a sonrojarse-.

Ana, Rapunzel, Diente, Brutilda, y Honey:-uhuhuhuhuhuhuh.

Tori:-_awwww._

Allen:-_esas pastillas…_

Tori:-_shhh…_

Tooth: regresa, con un ramo de nenúfares, lavandas, crisantemos, rosas rojas, jacintos, pensamientos, violetas, orquídeas rosas, y claveles. Se acercó a la rubia, anonadada, y se hincó frente a ella- perdón si son muchas. Me emocioné- ríe nerviosamente-.

Storm:-son hermosas, Tooth- suspira, enamorada- muchas gracias- entre tantas flores, logra darle un beso en la nariz-.

Toothless: suspira entrecortadamente-.

"… **yque le cantes una canción…" **

Storm: roja con una manzana-no es nece…

Toothless: le pone, suavemente, un dedo sobre los labios-si quiero hacerlo-musita, para alejarse-.

Storm: suspira atontada-.

"… **con mariachi…" **

Anna:-¡yo quiero algo así¡- chilla, emocionada e ilusionada-.

Kristoff:-_captado-._

Jhonny: codea al rubio-¿oíste, grandulón?

Kristoff: rueda los ojos-.

Tori:-_bueno, apúrate, Tooth._

Olaf:-¡que entren los mariachis!

Entran cuatro hombres con sus trajes y sus instrumentos.

Tori:-_¿tienes la canción?_

Toothless: sonriente, asiente-.

Tori:-_¡Fredd!_

Fredd: asiente, con la consola ya en frente-.

Los instrumentos comienzan

Tooth se balancea y empieza a tararear

Tooth:-_En tu pelo tengo yo el cielo  
en tus brazos el calor del sol  
en tus ojos tengo luz de luna  
y en tus lágrimas sabor de mar_

_En tu boca hay un panal de mieles  
y en tu aliento escucho ya tu voz  
por tus ojos y tu boca  
por tus brazos y tu pelo  
por tus lágrimas y voz me muero_

_Tú eres todo lo que anhelé  
y yo por eso me enamoré  
siento campanitas  
muy adentro del corazón_

_En tu pelo tengo yo el cielo  
en tus brazos el calor del sol  
en tus ojos tengo luz de luna  
y en tus lágrimas sabor de mar_

_En tu boca hay un panal de mieles  
y en tu aliento escucho ya tu voz  
por tus ojos y tu boca  
por tus brazos y tu pelo  
por tus lágrimas y voz me muero_

_Tú eres todo lo que anhelé  
y yo por eso me enamoré  
siento campanitas  
muy adentro del corazón_

_En tu boca hay un panal de mieles  
y en tu aliento escucho ya tu voz  
por tus ojos y tu boca  
por tus brazos y tu pelo  
por tus lágrimas y voz me muer...o_

Todos: estallan en aplausos-.

Storm: lagrimas ruedan por sus mejillas, y siguen la curva que hacen las comisuras de sus labios gracias a la enorme sonrisa que porta-si no fuera por las flores, me pararía a besarte, Fury.

Toothless: le guiña un ojo-_¡rayos! Yo quería un beso-._

"… **ahhhhhh ok creo que es todo adiós".**

Toothfly y todos los demás:-aaaaadios.

Olaf:-ahora con los retos kawaii de **Vitany Love:**

Toothles: se estremece-.

"…**AHORA DEMONIO…"**

Tori:-_dime._

"… **LOS RETOS!..."**

Tori:-_ya, dilos._

"… **No sabes cuanto te envidio pendeja…"**

Tori:-_si lo sé, dulzura… me lo has repetido varias veces._

"… **por estar ahí…" **

Tooth, Allen, y Tori:-aquí viene.

"…***llora*…"**

Vanellope:-wow.

"… **1- CHICAS PONGANSE LABIAL PERMANENTE…"**

Las chicas: enarcan una ceja-.

Toothless:-_¡odin, protejeme!-._

"… **Y BESEN…"**

Toothless: se pone pálido-_ que sea a Jack-._

"… **COMO SI NO HUBIERA OTRO DIA A…"**

Gogo: entrecierra los ojos-.

"… **MI CHIMUELO,…" **

Toothless: hace una mueca y se muerde la lengua-.

Storm:-¡¿qué?! ¡¿y a esta que le picó?!- celosa, celosa, celosa-.

Todos se alejan un poco de la enfurecida rubia.

Astrid: medio dormida- _esa es mi Storm-._

"… **QUE DEJE MARCAS!..." **

Vanellope:-solo soy una niña- sonríe, creyéndose libre-.

Tori:-_esta loca trama algo._

Storm: hecha humo por la nariz-.

Toothlees:-_genial. ¿y ahora como la animo sin que me coma?-._

"… **POR TODO EL ROSTRO…" **

Honey: tan roja como un tomate-.

Storm:-¡no lo permitiré! ¡no señor!-deja las flores a un lado y se para de golpe- primero muerta.

Tori:-_¡calmada, señora! Te digo que planea algo la desgraciada._

"… **(y con chicas me refiero a stormfly)…" **

Todas las chicas menos Storm y Astrid: suspiran aliviadas-.

Storm: deja de bufar-¿Qué dijo?- impactada, parpadea-.

Toothless: en el mismo estado de su novia-.

Allen:-_ya quiero ver cuando se enteren…_

Tori:-_¡toma!_

Storm: gracias a los reflejos, toma el lápiz labial. Lo mira-bueno-.

Tooth: sonríe como bobo, y un lijero atisbo de triunfo le baila en los labios-.

Storm: se sienta sobre el regazo de su novio, siendo rápidamente capturada entre dos cálidas manos. Lápiz labial rojo pasión-.

Gogo: explota una bomba de chicle-.

Hiro: suspira, con el mentón en su pucho-_espero y den retos iguales cuando me toque-_suspira de nuevo-.

Rapunzel: sonrojada, desvía a mirada de la pareja-.

Ralph: le tapa los ojos a la pelinegra de ojos avispados a su lado-.

Vanellope: empieza a quejarse en silencio-.

Storm: se aleja para admirar su obra. Parpados, sienes, coronilla, mandibula, labios, mejillas, pómulos, comisuras, mentón, nariz, puente de la nariz, cejas, frente.-listo-.

Tori:-_¡magnifique!_

"… **2- chimuelo…"**

Tooth:-¿a alguien más le recorrió un escalofrío?-todos le miran. Se encoge en su sitio-¿solo a mí? Bieeen-_dioses-._

"… **has un striper para mi,…"**

Storm: abre bien grande la boca-nop, nop, nop, él no lo hará-aprieta con mayor fuerza el ramo de flores-.

"… **pero…" **

Allen:-_¿de nuevo?_

Tori:-_de nuevo._

"… **como no estoy…" **

Brutilda:-¿no es algo, demasiado, inestable?- encogida en su lugar-.

Tori:- _es solo obsesión… y locura._

Gemelos:-ohhhh… ¡cool!-chocan los cinco-.

Toothless:-eso no ayuda-_¿Qué les hice? Íbamos tan bien-_.

"… ***llorando*…"**

Jhonny:-cu cu.

"… **DECLARO A…"**

Astrid: con los ojos cerrados-¿está gritando?-tan tranquilamente terrorífica-.

Tori:-_está emocionada… y tiene un ataque psicopato._

Eugene:-¿por qué nunca ayudas?

Tori:-_no lo sé._

"… **STORM REPRESENTANTE MIA OFICIAL EN ESAS TIERRAS…" **

Storm: sorprendida-ah pues…

"… **hazlo por mi storm!..." **

Storm:-está bien.

Toothless: suspira, aliviado-.

Tori:-_¡cool! Ven, acompañame._

Tooth y Storm:-¿A dónde?

Tori:-_será su representante. Debe vestir como lo que representa._

Hiccup:-querrás decir "como a quien representa"-sonríe ladeado-.

Tori:-_yo sé lo que digo, pa._

Hiccup: rueda los ojos, aún sonriente-.

Storm: no muy convencida-estaaa bieeeen_-¿Qué tramará?-._

Tori aparece y se la lleva.

Marcos:- eeeeentonces ¿todo bien hoy?-se pasa la mano por la nuca-.

Anna:-sí, claro.

Toothless:-¿alguien más cree que trama algo?

Marcos:-creeme, siempre trama algo.

Hans: rueda los ojos-no creo que la mate- recibe un zape de parte de Mérida-.

Mérida: con el ceño fruncido-no sé por qué me senté aquí.

Hans: sonríe y le pasa un brazo por los hombros- porque no te puedes resistir a mí-termina encorvándose, gracias al derechazo que le fue directo al esófago-.

Mérida:-me iría al puesto de Heather-con el ceño fruncido-pero ese tiene sangre.

Marcos: se le queda viendo, y desvía la mirada, sonrojado-.

Nod e Hiccup: sonríen, traviesamente-_este chico-_.

_Cinco minutos más tarde…_

Tori regresa, jalando a una renuente Storm.

Honey: extrañada-¿eso es…una peluca?

Tori: deja la por los momentos castaña a un lado del sillón de un shockeado toothless- yep. Debe ser una imagen de la bruja, así que…- hace una seña a la antes rubia-.

Storm: rascándose la cabeza- ¿estos tienen aumento?

Tori:-no estoy tan loca como para querer dejarte ciega, Storm.

Wasabi:-¿acaba de admitir que está loca?-susurra para con Tadashi-.

Tadashi:-eso parece.

Storm: se cala mejor los lentes, y se estira la gran camisa. Pantalones pesqueros y crocs rojos-¿y ahora?

"… **Pero nadie tiene que ver ese trasero porque me pertenece!..."**

Storm: frunce el ceño-pero si yo ya lo he…

"… **Okey a mi y a storm…" **

Storm: bufa, cruzada de brazos-¿ya me lo puedo llevar?

"… ***rueda los ojos*…"**

Storm: resopla y rueda los ojos-ni siquiera sé por qué acepto que diga eso.

"… **asi que lo aras en un cuarto escondido!..."**

Storm:-bien- jala del brazo a su novio y se lo lleva-.

Tori:-_bieeeeeen. Ya vuel…_

"… **SIN CAMARAS TORIA…" **

Allen, Jack, Eugene, Marcos, Fredd, y Jhonny:-uhuhuhuhuh

Tori:-_bruja, tú no me…_

"… **TE QUEDAS EN TU LUGAR…"**

Tori:-_que no me…_

"… **QUIETESITAS..."**

Tori:-_¡maldita sea!_

Camicazi:-¿aceptaste?-asustada-.

Tori:- _es su regalo de los reyes magos._

Olaf:-¿Quiénes?

"… **VA PARA TOOOODAS…" **

Anna:-ni que fueramos pervertidas-sonrojada-.

Hiro:-pero si ustedes leen…

Todas:-¡ni que fueramos pervertidas, Hiro!

Hiro:-gruñonas-masculla entredientes-.

Astrid:-despiértenme cuando vuelvan-con los ojos cerrados y la cara contra la camisa del castaño-.

Olaf:-¿jugamos algo?

Todos menos Astrid:-¡nooooo!-gritan, pero hiccup solo susurra-.

Astrid:-¡no griten, trogloditas!-gruñe-.

_Una hora más tarde…_

Storm: regresa, arreglándose la peluca café de largos mechones ondulados. Mejillas enrojecidas, labios hinchados. Medio atontada, se tambaleó hasta caer en el puff. Si Elsa no hubiese quitado el ramo, le hubiese caído encima.- gracias, Elsie.

Jack:-viendo como un muy despeinado Toothless intentaba llegar a su sillón, suspira, conmocionado-_si que tengo mala suerte-_ mira de reojo al castaño-¿la vas a despertar?

Hiccup: acariciando el cabello rubio, sonriendo, risueño, viendo el espectáculo que hacía el atontado de su mejor amigo-si la despierto se molesta, si dejo que se despierte sola se molesta más ¿tú que dices?

Jack: le da una palmadita en el hombro-es una paradoja.

"… **3- chimuelo lee yuri…"**

Toothless: mirando el vacío-¿Qué, yo qué?... ¿Dónde?

Camcazi:-dejenme- se levanta y va, a zancadas, hasta el pelinegro. Le da una cachetada-¡espabílate!

Tori:-_lindo._

Toothless: parpadea rápidamente-¿Qué pasó?

Anna:-lee esto- le lanza su celular-.

Toothless: lo agarra- ¿desde aquí?

Anna:-es la mejor parte-con la cara desviada-.

Toothless: se encoge de hombros. Ve el celular con atención-…espero que sea lime.

Mérida: ríe por lo bajo-casi nunca es lime, tonto.

Toothless: abre bien grande los ojos-¡ya me di cuenta!... ¿como…

Mavis:-¡no preguntes!-sonrojada-.

Toothless: frunce los labios, la vista pegada en el telofono-…creo que terminé… y me gustó.

Vanellope:-¿a qué hombre no le gusta ver sex…-Honey le tapa la boca, roja como tomate, y riendo nerviosamente-.

"… **y yaoi…"**

Toothless: se queda como piedra-.

Astrid: parpadeando lentamente-no me despertaste, babe-avisa, voz ronca, y seca-.

Hiccup: traga saliva y le sigue acariciando el cabello-nada nuevo está pasando, my lady.

Astrid:-mmmm- se endereza y enarca una ceja-¿Qué está leyendo?

Jack: hace una mueca-va a leer yaoi.

Astrid: sonríe maliciosamente-¿toothccup?

Todos los hombres:-¡noooo!

Las chicas:-aguafiestas.

Rapunzel:-este es Ereri, miedoso- le lanza su tablet-.

Toothless: algo renuente-bueno… ¿"heichuo"?

Gogo:-solo disfrutalo.

Tori:-_Gózalo… en lo personal, esa pareja no me gusta. _

Mérida:-por eso este jueves leeremos Ereri-sonriendo malvadamente-.

"… ***babea*…" **

Tori:-_uh secreciones._

Olaf:-¿puedo leer toothccup?

Hombres:-noo.

Mujeres:-si quieres.

Kristoff:-lo siento. Pero Olaf no puede quedar traumado.

Anna:-ay, pero si ya le explicamos como se crean los bebés.

Olaf:-y es extraño… ¡pero maravilloso! El cómo su mamá escoge los ingredientes-suspira, soñador-.

Jack: se cruza de brazos, mirando a su novia-¿por qué dice eso?

Elsa: ríe nerviosamente-tal vez se lo adornamos un poquito.

Toothless:-me hubiese gustado que a esto lo adornaran…aunque sea un poco… ¡¿Quién escribe esto?!- levanta el celular-.

Gogo:-mujeres, idiota.

"… **sabes loca…" **

Tori:-_¿Qué cosa?_

"… **son las 4:38 de la madrugada…"**

Tori:-_¿Qué haces escribiendo esa hora?_

"… **tengo sueñito…" **

Tori:-_no me sorprende._

"… **pero como te quiero mucho (?)…"**

Allen:-_¿disculpa?_

Tori:-_te disculpo por lo que hayas hecho, Allen._

Allen:-_tú me entendiste._

Tori:-_ajam, y por eso te evado así ¿Quién me crees?_

Allen:-_ugh, eres un caso._

"…**Seguire…"**

Tooth:-_yey-._

"… **4- muy bien…" **

Olaf:-te escucho.

"… **ahora storm…"**

Storm: se sobresalta-.

Tooth: asustado-.

"…**osea yo…" **

Storm: suspira algo aliviada, algo irritada-.

"…**(jajajajaja)…"**

Tori:-_ahora es una sociópata._

"… **le haces de grey version mujer…"**

Storm: interesada-uhhhh.

Toothless:-_ohhhhhh… jejejeje… los dioses me siguen queriendo-._

"…**y bueno…"**

Storm: sonriendo macabramente-.

Jack: suspira-_tengo tanta mala suerte… me mandaré a exorcizar-. _

"… **creo que queda mas que claro quien sera anastasia…" **

Olaf:-¿Quién es anastasia?

Storm:-vamonos, Tooth- con una sonrisa sádica, se lleva a su novio-.

"…***le sangra los oidos*…"**

Eugene:-¿eso es normal?

Tori:-_ella no es normal._

Marcos:-y aun así es tu amiga-extrañado y divertido-.

Tori:-_cariño, cállate. Nuestra relación es extraña, y punto._

"… **toria?..."**

Tori:-_di._

"… **Creo que soy anemica…" **

Tori:-_¿en serio? ¿Cómo te diste cuenta?_

Olaf:-¿no estas preocupada?- temblando-.

Tori:-_mmmmmmmmm… me da flojera contestar._

"… **Es necesario repetir que el bonito trasero de tootless es mio?!..."**

Tori:-_no, ya está captado._

Vanellope:-pero si nosotras…

Tori:-_¡que está captado!_

"…**Nadie vera lo que yo..." **

Hiccup:-si alguien te oyese.

"…**digo storm le ara!..."**

Elsa: rueda los ojos- estos chicos de ahora.

Vanellope, Marcos, Allen, Hiro, y Tori:-¡hey!

_Media hora más tarde…_

Storm: entra con super ánimos, saltando y brincando-.

Toothless: se sienta, suspirando- eso fue…

Elsa:-¡no frente a Olaf!

"… **5-tootless pega a quien mas odies en este mundo…" **

Toothless: las pupilas se le afilan-_me está empezando a agradar la chica- _sonríe como desquiciado-.

"… ***susurra* drago..." **

Tori:-_¡traigan al desgraciado!_

Vanellope: saca un envase palomitas-.

Olaf: cierra los ojos-.

_Una hora más tarde…_

Toothless: se limpia las manos, ya sentado- ¿volverá a caminar?

Marcos:-la verdadera pregunta es:¡¿volverá a respirar?!- emocionado-.

Tori:-_debería, tiene unas escenas que grabar en una semana._

Rapunzel:-insensible.

Tori:-_¿cuando te diste cuenta?_

"… **6-conviertete en dragon…"**

Tooth: enarca una ceja-¿para?

"… **y lleva a storm a surcar los cielos…"**

Anna y Rapunzel:-awwwww.

Storm:- wow.

Toothless: se transforma en dragon y se acerca a ella. Le empuja con el hocico, mirándola con esos grandes ojos verdes-.

Storm:-pero ¿y el pedal?

Hiccup:-se adapta- se encoge de hombros-.

Storm: se llena de valor-bueno.

"… **y storm graba el momento *-*…" **

Mérida:-toma.

Storm: cacha la videocámara y se monta, indecisa, en la silla-.

Se van volando.

La sombra que proyecta desde el cielo se desliza por aquí y por allá.

Mérida:-se siente extraño no tener esa cámara- suspira.

Hans:- me tienes a mí- la abraza por los hombros. Recibe un puñetazo en la nariz que lo tumba-.

Mérida:- me siento por allá. No importa la sangre.

Camicazi: la ve sentarse-bienvenida.

_Quince minutos después…_

Toothless: se transforma en humano. Sonriente, se va a sentar-.

Storm: le tiende la cámara a la pelirroja-gracias.

"… **Toria no sabes cuanto deseo estar alli..."**

Tori:-_lo has repetido varias veces._

"… **7-tootless BESAME…"**

Storm:-osea, a mí- sonríe, descaradamente-.

Toohtless:-firmé un contrato-sonriente, se acerca a ella y junta sus labios-.

Storm: lo toma del cuello y hace que se acuclille-.

"… **8-TODOS CONTRA TODOS!..."**

Jack: irritado-como que hay que esperar a que terminen de comerse.

Anna: le da unas palmaditas en la espalda-solo estas enviodioso.

Astrid: sonriendo con malicia-ya se te pasará.

"… **Menos tootless y storm…"**

Mérida:-no parecen querer despegarse… o disminuir la pasión- hace una mueca y se reclina-lo grabaré si nadie los para.

"… **que haran de grey de nuevo…" **

Hiccup:-creo que eso lo soluciona.

Kristoff: suspira, deprimido, viendo la escena-.

"… **pero estabes grey sera tootless…"**

Storm: chilla, como emocionada-.

Toothless: la levanta y se van-.

Astrid: se pone de pie-bueno- manos a las caderas- quien da la señal para iniciar la masacre-interroga, sonriendo ladeado-.

Hiccup y Tori:-tú no participaras.

Astrid: molesta-no pueden…

_Una hora de masacre y pelea de gatos…_

Solo están de pie: Hiccup, Tori, Mérida, Elsa, Jack, Marco, Allen, Ralph, Diente, Vanellope, Honey, Gogo, kristoff, Rapunzel, y Anna.

Los demás están inconscientes.

Eret, Patán, y Hans no están.

Astrid: está dormida-.

Toothless: entra de la mano de Storm-¿Qué pasó?

Mérida:-un todos contra todos- se encoge de hombros-.

"…***babea*…"**

Tooth:-se arregla un poco el cabello-.

"… **tengo sueno demonio…"**

Tori:-_no puedo estar sorprendida con eso._

"… **te odio con mucho cariño…"**

Los despiertos, menos Tori:-¿ahh?

Tori: rueda los ojos- no entienden el cariño.

Ralph:-no te entendemos a ti.

Tori: arruga la nariz, con desdén-.

"… **y olaf..."**

Elsa: abre bien grande los ojos, enojada-¡¿Quién lo golpeó?!- mira a todos lados-.

Vanellope: silba con inocencia- quizá fue Hans.

Anna: aprieta los puños, furiosa- ese imbécil-.

"…**estas perdonado…" **

Jack:-él estaría muy feliz por eso.

Rapunzel:-¡lo dices como si estuviese muerto!- le reclama-.

Jack: se cruza de brazos- él es muy frágil.

Se quedan en silencio.

Tori: le señala- acabas de arruinar mi día, Frosty.

"… **solo si me das un abrazo!..."**

Jack:-si sigue vivo.

Allen:-papá, te quiero, pero no ayudas.

"… **Hasta la proxima..".**

Vanellope:-chaouu.

Tori: carraspea- supongo que viene los últimos retos, de la señorita **Daniela Selena Frost Haddock:**

"…**y retooosssssss…"**

Astrid:-¿Qué es todo ese escándalo?-divaga, medio dormida-.

Hiccup:-nada, my lady.

"… **tirate a un grupo de fansgirl…"**

Jack:-¡¿eso es una locura?!

"… **en ropa interior…" **

Toothless:- y todo iba tan bien- se estremece-.

Vanellope: ríe como desquiciada-.

"…**en forma humana…" **

Tori:-¿en serio? Ni modo que se va a poner ropa interior en forma de dragón.

Allen:-Victoria-va regañándola, pera ella le calla con una mirada asesina-.

Toothless:-moriré joven.

Tori:-en verdad lo lamento-hace una sonrisa compasiva y apenada-_ a esa niña se le ocurren unas cosas ¿a quien… mejor dejo de pensar eso-_¡traigan el tanque de fangirls!

Hiccup: le pone una mano en el hombro a su casi hermano-hermano, si no sales vivo, recuerda que te he querido siempre- le da un abrazo sofocante y se aleja, moqueando-.

Tooth: traga saliva-.

Mérida: le da unas palmaditas en la cabeza-eres un buen amigo, Tooth. Te extrañaré.

Marcos-eres un gran tío- le da un abrazo-.

Diente:-me caías bien- le da un beso en beso en la mejilla-.

Ralph:-buen viaje- le da una palmada que le saca el aire-.

Jack:-te extrañaré, tooth- le da un fuerte abrazo-.

Tooth: recibe palabras de despedida de Gogo, Honey, Allen,Kristoff, llanto de Rapunzel, abrazo de oso de Anna, beso en la mejilla de Elsa, unas palabras desalentadoras de Vanellope. Y se acerca stormfly. Un beso en los labios y un te amo-.

Tori:-tranqui, campeón, no moriras- y lo empuja al gran tanque.

Recibido por gritos enloquecidos y desquiciados.

Kristoff:-¿eso no es maltrato y abuso? ¿no va en contra de los derechos humanos?- pregunta a Tori, haciendo muecas de miedo, viendo la marea encapsulada-.

Tori:-ellas entraron ahí a voluntad-encogida de hombros. Gime-_quedará traumatizado-._

Storm: juega nerviosamente con sus manos-creo que ya es suficiente- aterrada y preocupada-.

Tori: suspira-yo igual- camina hasta la muralla de vidrio- a la cuenta de tres, ustedes buscan una cabellera enmarañada y azabache, y si ven un pie protestico, mejor.

Vanellope: se aferra a la prótesis de Hiccup, como una garrapata- ¡ya tengo la mía!

Hiccup: con el ceño fruncido-no es gracioso.

Mérida: riendo a pierna suelta-si lo es.

Tori:-calmaos… uno… dos…-toca el vidrio-tres- se cristaliza y explota en escarcha-.

Allen:-¡fue hecho por mí!- grita entre tantos otros-.

Jack: flota-estoy orgulloso- sonríe y mira el lugar desde lo alto-.

Elsa:-¡yo también!

Marcos: levita todo relajado, pero buscando entre tantas cabezas-.

Fanatica:-¡no te escaparas de mí!

Hiccup:-¡ayuda!

Tori:-¡ah no! Mi papá no, perra.

Fanática: empieza a levitar, y grita, aferrándose al brazo de Hiccup-¡muerta!

Tori:-¡si es lo que quieres!

Astrid: -¡dejenme dormir!- con los ojos cerrados-.

Vanellope:- ¡sueltame!

Anna:-¡lo siento!- le suelta del cabello-.

Diente: volando-¡creo que lo veo!

Stormfly:-¡¿Dónde?!- pupilas rasgadas-.

Tori: riendo como desquiciada-.

Allen:-¿Cuándo la vas a bajar de ese árbol?- la toma por debajo de los hombros y la eleva-.

Tori:-¿Cómo que cuando?

Allen: rueda los ojos-.

_Mas tarde…_

La marea se ha acabado y los desmayados de antes siguen inconsientes.

Astrid está despierta.

Tooth parece muerto viviente. Ya está vestido.

Storm: suspira de nuevo, arreglando el ramo-.

Tooth:-creo que me violaron.

Tori: viéndose las uñas, sentada en un puff-te dije que estarías vivo… no garanticé los bienes mentales.

"…**escucha a Justin Bieber…"**

Rapunzel:-Ayhhyhyhyhyhyhyhyhyhyhyhyhyhyhyhyhyhyhyhyhyhyhyhy.

Astrid:-shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.

Elsa:-lalalalalalalalalalala- con los oídos tapados-.

"… **x una hora…"**

Tori:-¿nos quieres? Se supone que deberías, Daniela.

Allen:-yo no la crié así- dramático-.

Tori:- yo sí.

Toothless:-terminemos con eso.

_Una hora después…_

Toothless: se quita los audífonos-estoy bien… bien.

Los demás:-¡aleluya!

"…**dale un beso a…"**

Tooth:-_storm-._

"…**Mérida…" **

Storm, Tooth, y Mérida:-¡noooooo!

"…**YA…" **

Ralph:-que carácter.

Marcos:-adivina de quien.

Tori:-¡hey! Tú también, niñito, que no eres muy diferente a mí.

Marcos:-por lo menos me controlo- tranquilo.

Tori: gruñe y aprieta los puños-_hijo del demonio-._

Storm:-besala ya- molesta, con los ojos cerrados-.

Tooth: se acerca rápidamente a la pelirroja renuente-.

Mérida: recibe un beso rápido y frío-.

Astrid:-y ahora el mundo explota.

"… **siguiendo con los retos…" **

Todos:-suspiran, con pesar.

"… **que trate mal a…"**

Tooth:-_que no sea Storm-._

"…**Storm…" **

Tooth:-¡maldición! Me niego.

Tori: con los ojos cerrados-es un reto y firmaste un contrato.

"…**por 2…"**

Tooth:-que sean minutos- con los dedos cruzados-.

"…**sagas de preguntas…"**

Tooth:-algo se me rompió.

Storm:-_solo va a ser un reto, tranquila-._

"…**baila bang-bang con…" **

Anna:-uhhhhh.

"…**Jack…"**

Jack: se encoge de hombros-.

Tori:-¡Marcos!

Marcos: con la consola de Fredd- ¡ya!

Toothless: se levanta y se para en el centro, al lado de un muy enérgico Jack-.

Mérida:-¡bailen bien,nenes! ¡que los voy a grabar!

La música empieza.

Y ellos también… solo algunos segundos después.

Storm: empieza a babear-.

Tori: saca un envase con pastillas-.

Vanellope: menea la cabeza al ritmo de la música, y de las caderas masculinas-.

Rapunzel: más roja que un tomate-.

Gogo: la bomba de chicle le explota en la cara-.

Honey: su mandibula está desencajada-.

Mérida:-_me haré rica-._

Anna:-mmmmm- sonriendo coquetamente-.

Kristoff: le tapa los ojos-.

Elsa: intenta taparse la nariz-.

Astrid: sonríe discretamente-.

La música acaba y ellos quedan en posiciones muuuuuuuuy…

Storm:-¡odin!-se da aire con la mano-.

Tori:-eso fue…

Kristoff:-mucho.

Anna:-¡¿bailan para despedidas de soltera?!- con la mano de kristoff entre las suyas-.

Elsa:-¿alguien me pasa un pañuelo?

"**cantale una de Ricardo Arjona a…"**

Vanellope:-¡a mí!

"…**Storm…"**

Storm: se le escapa un chillido de emoción y se sonroja-.

Tooth:-ya sé cual- va a donde su sobrino y le susurra algo. Vuelve al lugar de antes-.

Mérida:-_rica, rica, rica-._

Marcos:-¡listo!

Empieza la música…

_Acompañame a estar solo,  
A purgarme los fantasmas,  
A meternos en la cama sin tocarnos.  
Acompañame al misterio  
De no hacernos compañia,  
A dormir sin pretender que pase nada,  
Acompañame a estar solo…_

_Acompañame al silencio  
De charlar sin las palabras,  
A saber que estás ahí y yo a tu lado.  
Acompañame a lo absurdo de abrazarnos sin contacto,  
Tú en tu sitio yo en el mío  
como un angel de la guarda,  
Acompañame a estar solo…_

_Acompañame  
A decir sin las palabras  
Lo bendito que es tenerte  
y serte infiel solo con esta soledad_

_Acompañame  
A quererte sin decirlo,  
A tocarte sin rozar ni el reflejo de tu piel a contraluz,  
A pensar en mi para vivir por ti,  
Acompañame a estar solo…_

_Acompañame a estar solo  
Para calibrar mis miedos,  
Para envenenar de a poco mis recuerdos,  
Para quererme un poquito  
Y asi quererte como quiero,  
Para desintoxicarme del pasado,  
Acompañame a estar solo…_

_Y si se apagan las luces,  
Y si se enciende el infierno,  
Y si me siento perdido  
Se que tu estaras conmigo  
con un beso de rescate  
Acompañame a estar solo…_

Storm:-tooth- suspira, con el corazón a mil, y corre a abrazarlo-.

Mérida:-¡comodín! Hoy es mi día de suerte.

Anna: se sopla los mocos con un pañuelo-.

Astrid:-_malditas hormonas-_pega la cara al pecho de su novio, abrazandolo-.

"…**tío chimuelo…"**

Tooth: despega un poco la cara del cabello de su novia-¿mmm?

"…**eres mi tío favorito…"**

Jack:-¡eso dolió!

Allen:-tú eres su abuelo.

Jack:-ahh, cierto. Por lo menos soy su abuelo favorito- infla el pecho-.

Hiccup:-seee.

"…**te quiero muuuuucho…" **

Tooth:-y yo a ti- abraza con mayor fuerza a Storm-.

"…**y tengo otro reto…" **

Tori:-annnn. Yo quiero ir a dormir. Se está haciendo de noche.

"…**tú y tía storm deben…"**

Toothfly: prestan atención-.

"… **comportarse durante unos días, tu debes ser un…"**

Elsa: enarca una ceja-.

"…**chico malo…" **

Hiccup:-wow, hermano-.

"…**y ella…"**

Storm:-oh oh

"…**un angelito…" **

Storm: gruñe-.

"…**por 2 meses…"**

Toothfly:-ugh.

"…**y eso".**

Tori:-fue todo.

Allen: se levanta y estira-hazlo rápido, linda.

Tori:-muchas gracias a todos. El próximo capitulo será para: Stormfly- sonríe amplia y casi sicopatamente-.

Storm: pega más la cara contra el pecho de su novio-fue bueno mientras duró.

Honey:-si quieren, dejen reviews.

Gogo:-lo mejor será llevar a éstos a la clínica.


	9. Stormfly

ESTUDIO 3:

Molina:-_no entiendo por qué él. Yo soy mejor. Un experto._

Tori:-_porque a él no tengo que pagarle._

Allen:-_chicos…_

Molina:-_¡oh, por supuesto! Solo tienes que darle… ¡auch!_

Tori:-_¡cállate! Soy la jefa…_

Allen:-_chicos._

Tori:-_…y he tomado mi decisión, enano. Así que te aguantas. Además,…_

Molina:-_entonces ¡¿Qué hago en este lugar?!_

Tori:-_¡te decía!..._

Allen:-_¡CHICOS!_

Tori y Molina_:-¡¿QUÉ?!_

Allen:-_…la cámara está encendida… desde hace un rato._

Tori:-_…por qué no nos dijiste._

Allen:-_porque es entretenido verlos pelear, y ustedes no me hacían caso antes._

Tori:-_me encantaría golpearte._

Allen:-_¡no hice nada malo!_

Molina:-_¿ah no?_

Allen:-_tú cállate._

Tori:-_pero si seguimos tardando, seguiré escuchando las insistencias de esas dos._

Vitany:-_ignoraré el hecho de que acabas de referirte a mí como un estorbo._

Tori:-_calladita eras más adorable._

Molina:-¡¿_Ally?! ¿Cuándo llegaste?_

Vitany:-he estado en esa esquina toda la tarde, escuchando…

Tori:-_Vita, por favor, eso da miedo._

Vitany:- _acostúmbrense._

Allen:-_hola, Ally._

Vitany:-_¡hey! No sueltes mi identidad secreta, pendejo. Que se pierde la diversión._

Tori:-_estamos tardando, chicos…_

Vitany:-_¡yo quiero decirlo, por faaaaaaaaaaaa!_

Tori:-_dale._

Vitany:-_cof cof… __¡QUE ENTRE OLAF!_

Allen:-_no me jodas, tiene los pulmones de profesional._

Molina y Tori:-_estuvo practicando desde la ultima vez._

Allen: enfoca la cámara a la puerta de entrada y ésta se abre con fuerza-.

Olaf:-¡he llegado! ¡bienvenidos sean todos!-aplausos. Corre como niño en la pradera hasta su asiento- otro increíble día y episodio. Los extrañaba tanto. ¡abrazos para todos!- mueve sus ramitas-.

Vitany:-_Olaf,…_

Molina:-_joder, da miedo._

Tori:-_cállate, pitufo._

Olaf: con la quijada por el suelo y lagrimones-¿la niña de los abrazos?

Vitany:-_la misma. ¿me darás el abrazo? Ya no estoy tan molesta contigo…_

Olaf: sale corriendo, tumbando la silla, y sale del enfoque. La cámara se gira-.

Vitany: abraza con fuerza al muñeco-¡un sueño hecho realidad!

Tori: verde pálido-necesito un basurero.

Molina:-que gay-se lo tiende-.

Allen:-_es… raro._

Olaf:-no… res… respi… piro… piro.

Tori: con algo de color en el rostro-Vita, ¿qué te dije sobre el control?

Vitany: suelta rápidamente al muñeco-joder, demonio-cruzada de brazos y un puchero leve-.

Olaf:-la cámara sigue su tambaleo hasta su silla, la que ha sido acomodada-bueno, muchas gracias a todos los que ven este programa ¡me hacen tan feliz!

Tori:-_¡y a mí!_

Vitany y Molina:-_¿Cómo?_

Tori:-_pitufos pervertidos, cerrar la boca._

Olaf:-nuestra invitada de hoy es cierta dragona con afilado comportamiento: ¡Stormy!

La cámara enfoca a la puerta abierta.

Storm: entra, con el ceño fruncido-me llamo Storm, no necesito apodos, Olaf- se sienta, escuchando los chiflidos enloquecidos y los aplausos frenéticos-.

Vitany:-_¡Representante!_

Storm: sonríe ligeramente-niña loca, hola.

Vitany:-_¡ay, conoce mi apodo!_

Molina:-_tranquila, labios bonitos._

Vitany:-_cierto_,… _platónico pitufo._

Molina:-_¿dijiste algo?_

Tori:-_¡no dijo nada!_

Olaf: sonriente-Storm, ¿quieres algo de beber?

Storm:-un cappuccino, por favor- sonríe ladino-.

Olaf:-oki-carraspea- ¡un cappuccino y un chocolate caliente! ¡Por favor!-grita a todo pulmón-.

Storm: con una mano en la oreja izquierda. Mira a un lado de la cámara -oídos sensibles- murmura-.

Vitany:-_ohh._

Olaf: le tiende un cappuccino a la rubia-aquí tienes.-le da un sorbo a su chocolate-bueno, ¿podemos iniciar?

Tori:-_¿para qué preguntas?_

Olaf:-Tiri, eres la jefa-sonríe inocentemente-.

Tori:-_yo… wow. Olaf, hoy me agradas más. Sí, puedes iniciar._

Molina:-_se le subirá a la cabeza._

Allen:-_como siempre._

Molina y allen:-_…¡auch!_

Olaf: hace una mueca de dolor-no sean violentos, chicos. Eso no es kawaii-suspira, derrotado-los primeros kawaiis son de **Daniela Selene Frost Haddock****:**

Vitany:-_ugh, ella._

Allen:-_vita, ya hablamos de ello._

Tori:-_mmm, seguro se le olvidó._

Vitany:-_¡hey!_

"**holiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii…" **

Storm: con las manos en los oídos, y una mueca en los labios-.

Vitany:-¡_su hija hace daño a la gente!_

Allen y Tori:-_¡eso ya lo sabemos!_

Olaf:-asustado-¿storm, estás dañada?

Storm: sonriendo ligeramente- no, muñeco.

"… **he vuelto para torturarlos…"**

Vitany:-¡_ese es mi trabajo!_

Storm: sonriendo, rueda los ojos- dioses.

"… **\- risa maniática…"**

Olaf: con el labio temblando-veranos.

"…**bueno como el cap es de tía Storm…"**

Vitany:-_tori, tu hija está adulando._

Storm:-te ha de agradar Daniela, Vita- sonriendo con sorna-.

Vitany:-_ahmmmm, parte de mi contrato dice que no puedo decir diez groserías seguidas frente a Olaf. Por lo que te respondo luego._

Storm:-sabes, me empiezas a agradar.

Vitany:-¿_en serio?_

Tori:-_sientate._

Vitany:-_mala._

"… **seré buena por su condición..."**

Storm: frunce el ceño-¿qué con…-su expresión queda paciva-ya, debía imaginarme que sabría.

Tori:-_sí, sobre eso, hay que decirle a Tooth._

Olaf: alarmado-¡¿es malo?!

Vitany:-_¡¿qué hay que decirle a mi chimuelo?!_

Storm: respira profundo-si le sigues diciendo así, no te diré el secreto.

"… **¡MAMA DILE YA!..."**

Tori:-¡_odin! Que la dragona ya sabe… ¡¿de donde salió tan insistente?!_

Allen:-¡_oh, yo la se! ¡yo la sé!_

Molina:-_¡no se vale! Yo también me la sé._

Tori:-_ya entendí. Callense._

Storm: da un largo sorbo a su bebida, viendo lo que pasa tras la cámara-.

Olaf: suspira triste-dejen la violencia. Nunca me escuchan-con un gran puchero-.

"…**preguntas:…"**

Vitany:-_si no hay más opción._

Storm:-suelta- con la taza en el regazo-.**  
"…¿ como te enamoraste de tío chimuelo?..."**

Storm: se sonroja fuertemente-pues, la primera vez que fuimos a patinar, pero fue justamente cuando se cayó de la patineta al chocar contra un árbol-ríe entredientes y con suavidad, con los ojos brillantes-.

Olaf, Allen, y Vitany:-Awwwwwwww.

"…**¿de que te enamoraste de el?..."**

Storm: suspira agitadamente, con un profundo sonrojo-oh,…

"… **ademas de lo obvio…"**

Storm: rueda los ojos-pues, hay otras razones, sobrina-sisea.- en cuanto corrí a ver si estaba bien, sus quejidos me parecieron tan adorables-cuenta, con aire soñador, y risa entre palabras-. Su ternura y lo gracioso de sus acciones y palabras ¡oh, dioses!-sacude la cabeza con fuerza, riendo-.

Los mismos tres de antes:- Awwwwwwwwwwww.

Molina:-_son unos retrasados._

Tori:-_y que lo digas._

"…**¿te gustaría estar embarazada?..."**

Olaf: da saltitos- ¡siiii! ¡bebes dragones!

Storm: juega con un mechon de su largo flequillo-mmmm, quizá-sonríe como el gato Cheshire-.

Vitany:-_sospechoso._

Storm:-comportate y te lo digo.

Vitany:-_trato._

Tori:-_storm, gracias._

"…**¿por que 7 7 es triangulo?..."**

Olaf:-ahhhhhhh…

Storm: se cruza de brazos e infla el pecho-porque si giras uno de los sietes y lo pones de cabeza, apegándolo al primero, forman un triangulo.

Molina y Tori:-_estoy orgulloso (a)._**  
"…¿tangananica o tanganana?..."**

Storm: suelta una carcajada- a mí me gusta el tangananica.

Tori:-_y yo prefiero el tanganana._

Olaf, Allen, Vitany, y Molina:-¿khá?

Storm y Tori:-nada.

"…**¿te gusto ser grey?..."**

Storm:-oh, por supuesto- mirada lasciva-.

Olaf:-¿grey? ¿gris? ¿Quien quiere ser gris?-mueve la cabeza en negativa-eso no es kawaii.

Vitany:-_de nada, Storm._

Molina:-_me hubiese gustado estar aquí._

Tori:-_no me dejaron verlo._

Vitany:-_ah, no, esa cara no, demonio._

Allen:-_¿verdad que es irresistible?_

Storm: ríe, entretenida-tori, no lo golpees.

Tori:-_se lo merece._

Molina_:-jajajaja, estas sonrojada… ¡auch!_

Allen:-_tengo ese efecto en ella… ¡auch!_

Storm:-oh, dioses, esto es tan entretenido-saca una caja de cotufas y se mete un gran manojo a la boca-.

"…**¿por que crees que los haddock hofferson, nuestros mejores amigos son los dragones?,…"**

Storm:- frunce el ceño, pensativa-porque tienen instintos suicidas.

Tori:-_¡hey!_

Storm:-y porque, les gustan los limites. Todos y cada uno, pero lo demuestran diferente- sonríe con un brillo particular en sus ojos-.

Molina:-_¡está planeando algo!_

Olaf:-¡yo quiero un dragón!-gran puchero-.

Vitany:-¡_demosle un dragón, Tori!_

Allen:-_eso sería suicidio._

Tori:-_exacto._

"…**me refiero a que tu eres la mejor amiga de mi abue astrid,…" **

Storm: asiente-mi hermana.

Olaf: ladea la cabeza, confundido-.

"… **tio chimuelo de mi abuelo Hiccup,…"**

Storm:-ambos comparten el instinto curioso-asiente distraídamente-.

"… **Marcos de Benja,…"**

Allen:-_oh, benja._

Vitany:-_¿benja?_

"… **quien porsia caso es tu nieto, …"**

Olaf:-¡¿Cómo?!

Storm: bebe más cappuccino-.

"…**yo de otra nieta tulla que no nombrare,…"**

Tori:-_si lo hará._

Allen:-_tiene la boca floja, a veces, como cierta castaña… ¡auch!_

"… **cofcofLunacofcof,…" **

Storm: frunce el ceño-¿no es…?

Tori:-_no es._

"… **y mi mama de otra dragona que no mencionare…"**

Vitany:-_¿disculpa?_

Molina, Storm, y Allen:-uhhhhh.

Tori:-_ahhhh. Luego te explico, Bruja._****

**"…bueno…"**

Storm: mete otro manojo-.

"… **y antes de pasar a los retos …"**

Storm:-según, no serán tan malos.

Olaf:-¡yey!

"…**¿quieren saber quien es mi abuelo favorito?..."**

Tori y allen:-mi papá… ¡¿ahh?!... ¡el mío, idiota!... ¡no hables al mismo tiempo que yo!

Vitany:-_uhuhuhuh. Quiero saber._

"… **bueno es..."**

Vitany, Storm, Olaf y Molina:- ¡suelta!

Allen y Tori:-¡el mío!

"…**Mi abuelo Hiccup,…"**

Tori:-_ja. Te lo dije._

Allen:_-¡¿Cómo puede eso ser posible?!_

Tori:-_supéralo, nieves._

"… **lo siento abuelo Jack…"**

Storm:-eso habrá dado en su ego.

Allen:-_y en el mío._

"…**TE AMO…"**

Tori:-_¿mejor, nieves?_

Allen:-_… algo._

Storm: rueda los ojos-.

"…**pero el abuelo hiccup me llevaba a volar en dragón desde pequeña,…"**

Allen:-_la ventaja._

Tori:-_allen, por favor._

"… **el me enseño a volar y aunque no lo necesito por obvias razones amo como se siente volar con mi mejor amiga,…"**

Vitany:-_está hablando de más. Cállenla… ¡auch!_

Tori:-_te dije que te comportaras._

"… **el viento en mi pelo, etc ademas que me llevaba a carreras de dragones…"**

Tori:-_ja, no te enojes, nieves._

Allen:-_ya._

Molina:-_recuerdo eso jajajaja… ¡auch! ¡allen!_

Vitany:-_yo quiero saber._

Storm.-y yo.

Olaf:-no me dejen fuera, kawaiis.

"…**aunque mi papa no quisiera,…"**

Tori.-_pero yo sí._

Allen:-_ugh._

"… **ya que es MUY sobre protector…"**

Molina, Vitany, y Storm:- no me di cuenta.

Olaf:-¿en serio? Porque yo sí.

Tori:-_pobre Olaf._

Olaf:-¡los retos al final!-aplaude-. Ahora con los kawaiis de **aileen:**

"…**Ahh yes tormenta eres genial…"**

Storm: le guiña un ojo-gracias, querida.

"…**mi segundo personaje favorito femenino en httyd…"**

Storm: sonríe más-oh, gracias-sorbe del vaso-.

Vitany:-_tambien eres mi segunda favorita._

Storm: ríe entredientes- gracias a ti también, vita.

"… **el primero es astrid…"**

Olaf:-es suposible.

Storm: parpadea-¿suposible?-se le queda mirando-.

Tori:-_¡está empezando a inventar palabras! ¡a madurado!_

Allen:-_aleluya._

Molina:-_y está grabado._

"…**bueno toriiiii donde esta Luna cute ?..."**

Storm: se queda mirando, impasible, a detrás de la cámara-.

Molina, Allen, Vitany:-_Tori…_

Tori:-_está bien, chicos. Aileen, amiga, Luna se fue del país, regresó, y luego perdió el interés en esto._

Molina:-_¡pero puedes conseguirla en wattpad!_

"…**Bueno preguntas cual chico se te hace guapo de httyd2…"**

Storm: resopla- esa pregunta es tan sencilla. Pues…

"…**exepto chimuelo…"**

Storm: se sonroja-.

Tori y Molina:-_jo, te la cortaron._

" **ya nosdimos cuenta que todos lo aman hasta yo xD…"**

Storm: se sonroja furiosamente y se escuchan muchos flashes y chiflidos. Carraspea-entonces,-carraspea-… Hiccup- mira su vaso-.

Allen:-_eso no es nuevo._

Tori:-_claro que no._

Molina:-_creo que esa es la respuesta de siempre._

Vitany:-_y con mucha razón._

"… **? Si chimuelo te engañara que arias?..."**

Storm:-lo rebanaría en trocitos mientras duerme-toda tranquila-.

Olaf: se estremece-¿por qué?- angustiado-.

Storm: se encoge de hombros-por infiel.

Vitany y Tori:-_coooool._

"…**Te gusta la pareja hiccstrid?..."**

Storm:-por supuesto.

"…**Cuantos años tienes?..." **

Storm:-veintitrés.

"…**Cambiando de tema…"**

Storm:-hace un ademán-.

"…**me doy cuenta gracias a ti…"**

Storm:-de nada- con la ceja enarcada-.

"…**y a astrid y las demás…" **

Vitany y tori:-_gracias._

Molina:-_labios bonitos, tú no estabas._

Vitany:-_tú tampoco._

Allen y Tori:-_veeeeeeee._

"…**que las mujeres mandan vivaaa!..."**

Storm, Tori y Vitany:-oh yeahhhhh.

Storm:- estas en lo correcto- se pone unos lentes de sol y aprieta los labios-.

Olaf:-¡síii! ¡mandan!

Allen y Molina:-_ugh._

"…**cambiando de tema…"**

Storm.-si quieres.

"…**tori cuando dijiste de que dirías…"**

Tori:-_¿Qué dije?_

Allen:-_si quieres saber, no interrumpas._

Tori:-_ugh._

"… **que le dirías a tu heermanito que es adoptado…"**

Tori:-_oh, es que se lo voy a decir._

Olaf:-¡¿es adoptado?!-con ojos como platos.

Los demás:-no, Olaf.

Tori:-_sí, Olaf._

Olaf: ladea la cabeza-¿ah?

Los demás:-_¡tori!_

"…**me acorde que mi hermano hizo lo mismo y me lo creei xD…"**

Storm: se muerde el labio, aguantando una ligera risa- pobre niña.

Vitany:-_¡yo igual!_

Tori:-_tú no tienes hermanos mayores._

Vitany:-_aguafiestas, demonio._

Olaf:-sus retos al final- sonriendo ligera y alegremente- ¡ahora el kawaii deeeeee **Moer: **

"… **y pregunta…"**

Storm: bebiendo, enarca una ceja-.

"… **cuando fue la última vez que lo hiciste…"**

Olaf: ladea la cabeza-¿hacer qué? ¿jugar? ¡yo amo jugar!-celebra con las ramitas-.

Storm: más roja que un tomate en época de cosecha-ay, yo… pues, el jueves.

Tori:-_lo recuerdo._

Allen y Vitany:-_tori…_

Storm: más roja si es posible, siseando entre dientes-.

"… **y en dónde?..."**

Storm: se pone pálida-.

Olaf:-¡¿Dónde jugaste?!- sonriente, la ve-.

Tori:-_¡uh! Yo lo sé ¡yo lo sé!_

Storm: desvía la mirada-en… mi cuarto- susurra, con todos los mechones de cabello sobre el rostro-.

Tori:-_yo lo sabía ¡pude haberlo dicho!_

Allen_:-…¿pu-puchero?_

Molina y Vitany:-_¡no caigas en la tentación!_

"… **Y por que te gusta?chimuelo…"**

Storm: sonríe débilmente-por muchas razones, y si las digo tardaría todo el día-suspira, enamorada-.

Tori:-_¡las hormonas están revolucionadas!_

Vitany:-_¿what?_

Tori:-_no dije nada, Bruja._

"…**esto es para…"**

Olaf:-ara… ara… ara… ara… ¡ara!-chilla alegremente-.

Storm: con las manos en los oídos-.

"… **tori no molestes a mi novio si…"**

Vitany:-_¡sostenlo!_

Molina:-_eso intento… ¡Toria, deja de hacer eso!_

Tori:-_es que… yo quiero venganza para con Elliud._

Molina:-_¡ay!_

Tori:-_¡kya!... mmmmm…_

Olaf: junta las manos (ramitas) por debajo de su cabeza-¡awwwwwwwwwwww!

Storm: mirando a la puerta-.

"… **y lo quiero ver a mi novio…"**

Olaf:-¿tienes novio?

Storm: sigue mirando a la puerta-sí.

"… **de bebe sí…"**

Olaf:-¿Cómo verás a tu novio de bebé? ¿por qué no mejor le pides una foto de cuando era bebé?-mira a la cámara con intriga-.

Storm: mira de reojo a la cámara… y vuelve a mirar la puerta-wow.

"… **y puede".**

Vitany:-_¡despégalos!_

Molina:-_eso intento… ¡ayudame!_

Vitany:-_no puedo._

Storm: gira el rostro a donde la cámara-¿los ayudo?

Molina:-sí.

Vitany:-_¡se despegan!_

Storm: vuelve a sentarse-excelente.

Tori:-_mmmmm… mhmhmhmhmh…_

Allen:-_je… jeje…mmm…_

Molina:-_iagh._

Storm:-a Hiccup no le gustará- juega con un mechón de su cabello-.

Olaf: la mira-¿por qué?

Storm: se encoge un poco-es un padre sobreprotector.

Olaf: entrecierra los ojos-eso es dulce.

Storm: suspira-un poco, quizá.

Olaf: aplaude un poco-¡sus retos al final! Ahora, vienen los kawaimente kawaiis de **Love and Cute****:**

"**Era para chimuelo…" **

Storm: enarca una ceja-.

"… **hiccstrid son mis suegros…" **

Allen:-_bienvenida al club._

"… **y no molestes a tu hermano súper kawai".**

Se escuchan arcadas.

Tori:-…_lo siento._

Molina:-_iré a por un coleto._

Olaf:-¿estás bien?-expresión preocupada-.

Tori:-_…sí._

Olaf: suspira-ooooki. Ahora, el kawaii de la **Trixie:**

" **soy nueva lectora…" **

Olaf: saluda energético- ¡saludos, nueva lectora! Un gusto. Espero que seas super kawaii. ¿quieres un abrazo? ¿te gustan los abrazos? ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿te gusta el verano? ¿has visto nieve amarilla? ¿te…-su micrófono se apaga-.

Storm:-¡gracias a todos los dioses!

Tori:-_gracias a mí._

"… **y tengo preguntas para la linda Storm:…"**

Storm: se acomoda mejor los lentes sobre su cabeza-gracias.

Vitany:-_¡mucho!_

Storm: sonríe otro poco-gracias también, Vita.

"…**cuantos años tienes?..."**

Storm:-veintitrés.

"…**comida favorita?..."**

Storm:-¡el pollo!

Olaf: sigue gesticulando ensimismado-.

"…**5 fraces totalmente tullas?..."**

Storm: lleva una mano a la barbilla- dejame acordarme… "el pollo es mejor"…. "cállate, o te convierto en colador"… "no es lo que parece, creeme"… "mírame, soy un dragón que se convierte en humano ¡todo es posible!"… y… "puede ser más que un juguete"-respira profundo- listo- se recuesta más del sofá-.

"…**como es diente pua?..."**

Storm: frunce el ceño-en personalidad: es menos egocéntrico que Patán, es cínico. En físico: es pelirrojo- frunce los labios- y de orbes vinotinto, alto y espigado.

Tori:-_¡y ardiente! Jajajaja…_

Allen:-_ay, que broma mas agradable._

Vitany:-_ay, que celoso._

Molina:-_ después de varios años... te acostumbras._

"…**porque te gustan los video juegos? yo no lo entiendo…"**

Storm: frunce el ceño- porque es increíble todo lo que puedes hacer en ellos, además, me relaja de alguna manera.

Molina:-_¿a que sí?_

Allen:-_estoy completamente de acuerdo._

Olaf:-…late?

Storm: mira a olaf-calmado, Olaf. La espantarás.

Olaf: aprieta los labios y hace un saludo militar, asintiendo frenéticamente-.

**"…enserio la niña esa es nieta de hiccup?..."**

Vitany:-_esta chica me agrada._

Tori:-_no tomaré eso como un insulto. Ya que no es para mí._

Storm: ríe por lo bajo-sí, es nieta de ellos.

Olaf:-¿Quién?

Storm:-Daniela.

Olaf:-¿Frost?

Storm: bebe más-la misma.

Olaf:-ah ya. Oki. Sus retos van para el final. Besos y abrazos, queridísima Trixie.

Vitany:-_me agradas._

Tori:-_Bruja._

Vitany:-_¡y a ti te amodoro!_

Tori:-_mejor._

Olaf:-¡yey! Ahora laaaaaa kawaiisima**Juli:**

"**HAAA…"**

Tori:-_¡storm!_

Storm: coge al vuelo uno tapones de oído y se los pone-gracias.

"…**AAAAAAAAAAAAA…"**

Allen:-_wow_

"…**AAAAAAAAAAA…"**

Vitany:-_¡enorgulléceme, chica! _

"…**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…"**

Tori:-_¿segura que no la conoces?_

"…**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…"**

Molina:-_¿Cuándo acabará?_

"…**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…"**

Vitany:-_¡es una profesional!_

"…**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…"**

Vitany:-_quiero que me de clases privadas._

Tori:-_¡dioses!_

"…**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…"**

Allen:-_escucho pitidos._

"…**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…" **

Allen_:-¡¿aun grita?!_

Tori:-_¿no la escuchas?_

Allen:-_¡no puedo!_

"…**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…"**

Olaf: con grandes orejeras-¡ahhhhhhhhhhh!

Molina, Tori, Vitany y Allen:-_¡Noooooo!_

"…**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH…"**

Allen:-_¡solo hay pitidos!_

"…**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…" **

Tori:-_¡va a terminar!_

"…**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…"**

Vitany:-_¡estoy tan orgullosa!_

Allen:-_¡quedé sordo!_

Tori:-_nieves, no estas sordo._

Allen_:-¡¿Qué dices?!_

Tori:-_oh-oh._

Storm: suspira y se quita los tapones-¡finalmente!

Olaf: suspira y se quita las orejeras-.**  
**

"…**NO LO CREO…"**

Olaf y Storm: vuelven a ponérselos-.

Molina, Allen, Vitany y Tori:-¡no!

"…**LE TOCA A STORM…"**

Allen:-_toooria…_

Tori:-_¿los pitidos?_

Allen:-_sí._

"…**ELLA ES MI FAVORITA…"**

Vitany:-_creo que viene otro._

Tori:-_ponganselos._

Allen:-¡_¿para qué?!__yo ya estoy sordo._

tori:-_¡pontelos!_

"…**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…"**

Tori:-_wow, pulmones, increíbles pulmones._

Allen:-_¡pontelos tú!_

"…**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…" **

Tori:-_estoy bien. Tranquilo._

"…**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…" **

Allen:-_¿Cuándo acabará?_

Vitany:-_poco._

"…**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…"**

Vitany:-_¡listo!_

Storm:-¡aleluya!

"…**bien empecemos:…"**

Allen:-_pi-pi-pitidos._

Tori:-_se quitará. Lo prometo._

Storm: sonríe-.

Olaf: se quita las orejeras-yo estoy bien. ¿allen, estás bien?

Allen:-_no._

"**..."**

Tori:-_punto, punto, punto._

"…**cuantos hijos quisieras tener?q…"**

Storm: sonríe con suficiencia-¡seis!

Allen, Molina y Tori:-_aun habrá trabajo entonces._

Vitany y Olaf:-¡awwwwwww! ¡dragones bebés!

"…**que piensas de 1D?..."**

Storm:-que es mejor que Justin Bieber.

Tori:-_concuerdo._

"…**Gatos o perros?..."**

Storm:-gatos y perros por igual. Pero, prefiero las aves.

Olaf:-¡caballos y alces! Peeeero, ahora comienzan los retos, gente kawaii. Muchas gracias por las preguntas.

Molina:-_¡AL PATIO!_

_BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP_

PATIO DEL ESTUDIO:

Como siempre, todos los jóvenes actores están agrupados en circunferencia, sentados en tumbonas de diferentes colores. En el centro, Storm se recuesta en su sillón reclinable y con masaje incluido. Olaf… vuela de aquí a allí, gritando como poseso.

Vitany:-_¡lo siento!_

Tori:-_ugh ¡no fue tu culpa!_

Vanellope:-yo no me disculparé.

Elsa: deja de masajearse las sienes-ese chocolate le durará toda la tarde.

Vanellope: se encoge de hombros-no es mi culpa.

Anna y Tori:-¡si lo es!

Astrid: toda relajada, con las manos sobre el vientre, y los ojos cerrados-sedenlo.

Jack: se gira hacia ella-¿Cómo dices?

Astrid: abre un ojo-sédenlo. A menos que quieran que yo…

Hiccup: levanta una mano, anerviosado- no, mylady; solo relájate.-se gira hacia los otros-no es mala idea.

Elsa: pestañea y hace una mueca victoriosa-claro que no es mala. ¡es buenísima! Tori, consigue el rifle.

Astrid:-¡yo quiero hacerlo!

Todos:-¡no!

Hiccup:-la vuelve a recostar con cuidado-mylady, sigue escuchando Heavy, por favor.

Astrid:bufa-.

Mérida: nerviosa, estrujándose las manos-y si la sacamos de aquí. Ya sabes, demasiadas cosas que la emocionan, la enloquecen. Pero me la llevo yo, tú también la enloqueces, Hiccup- sonríe pícaramente-.

Hiccup: se sonroja completamente-.

Toothless:-no se puede, no va a querer.

Brutacio:-¿y si la sedamos a ella también?

Brutilda: le da un zape-¡idiota! Eso no se puede.

Toothiana:-que siga escuchando música. Por mientras, seden a ese muñeco-se cubre con los brazos la cabeza-.

Olaf:-¡wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii… uh- cae dormido sobre Ralph-.

Kristoff:-¿Quién… oh-le levanta un pulgar a Marcos-.

Marcos:-para sus servicios.

Tori: hagamos esto rápido, antes de que alguien decida tener un antojo-se sienta de piernas cruzadas sobre el sillón volador. toma las fichas-el primero es de cierta peliblanca que no ha ordenado su habitación **Daniela Selene Frost Haddock****:**

"… **y mis retosssss…"**

Vitany:-_buhhhhhhhhhhhh._

"…**Mamá: Dile la verdad sobre ESE tema a tia Storm ¡YA!..."**

Tori: con un tic en el parpado-QUE-YA-SABE- gruñe-.

Rapunzel:-que bueno que se cortó las uñas- asustada-.

**"…Marcos:…"**

Marcos:-tengo un presagio- sonríe socarronamente-.

"… **DEVUÉLVEME MIS CHOCOLATES!..."**

Marcos: todo relajado-no tiendo a gritarle a voces sin cuerpo…

Eugene:-¿ah no?-sonriendo malévolamente-.

Marcos:-peeeeero-gruñe, lanzándole una mirada amenazadora al mayor-, como eres la princesita, te daré el privilegio… cof, cof… ¡ME LOS COMÍ!

Allen:-_cuatro kilos. Le compré cuatro kilos más, marcos. Eso no se hace._

Marcos:-ña. Con tal de causarle un ataque nervioso.

Jack: se seca una lagrimilla, sonriente-.

Bunny:-_pobre de mí-_niega débilmente la cabeza-.

"…**Tia:…"**

Todas, menos tori , Elsa y Astrid:-¿qué?

"…**Golpea de nuevo a…"**

Tori: suspira, y las mira con falsa lastima-es solo para Stormfly.

Las que no son Storm, Astrid y Elsa: suspiran abatidas-.

"…**heater de mi parte…"**

Heather: suelta un chillido-¿por qué?

Mérida: saca su video cámara-hay muchas razones.

Vitany:-_quizá por diversión._

Vanellope: con una chupeta en la boca-quizá…

Brutilda:_-increible. Yo quería golpearla-._

"…**por decir eso de los videojuegos…"**

Mérida: resopla-mejor razón aún.

Storm: se ha recogido el cabello por dentro de la camisa-.

Toothless: sonríe ampliamente, mirando lo que hace su novia-.

Heather: frunce los labios-¡pero tengo razón!

Storm: camina hacia ella-.

"…**\- dice mientras se suena los nudillos…"**

Tori: empieza a comer palomitas-.

Toothless: mira a jack- apuesto veinte a que le da en la cara.

Jack:-yo digo que le da en el pecho. Trato.

Eugene:- una patada en la espinilla, chicos. Créanme.

Storm: toma a una chillona heather de la camisa-.

Hiccup: toma la mano de Astrid, mientras le da más volumen al Ipod de su novia-.

Storm: le da un puñetazo que le ladea la cara-.

Toothless: -paguen, perdedores.

Heather: tose y jadea, encogiéndose sobre su estómago-dos-tose- no.

Storm: sonriendo fríamente-¿Qué tal tres?- le suelta, dejando que caiga sobre su trasero, y un puñetazo al costado-no habrá más, por ahora- sisea, oscuramente-.

Tori:-¡hermoso!- llora de alegría-.

Vitany:-_¡mi heroína!_

Mérida:-you tube lo amará.

Toothless:-¡eres increíble, Storm!

Camicazi:-alejen a esa pelinegra de aquí- patea sin fuerzas el cuerpo agonizante de heather-.

Dagur: gruñe con fuerza-.

**"…TODOS CONTRA TODOS,…"**

Hiccup:-_oh-oh-_ vigila el cuerpo relajado de su novia-.

Tori:-mamá no participará-niega con la cabeza rotundamente-.

"… **menos las embarazadaS y olaf…"**

Tori: facepalm-.

Allen:-_oh-oh._

Vitany:-_…no puede ser… ¡no puede ser!_

Molina:-…_Daniela abrió la bocota._

Toothless: frunce el ceño-¿Quién más…-lo ve. Su novia sonríe tímidamente, viéndolo a él-…¡por todos los dioses!- salta de su asiento-¿en serio?- sonríe ampliamente-.

Storm:-te lo tomas mejor de lo que pensé.

Mérida: ríe maniáticamente- ¡dos! ¡dos, señores! –hace un baile desde su asiento-.

Se escucha que algo cae.

Molina:-_¡VITANY!_

Tori: rueda los ojos, suspirando- mejor llévala a la enfermería.

Anna y Rapunzel:-¡bebés dragón!

Brutilda y brutacio:-¡bebés dragón explosivos!-chocan sus… ¿cabezas?-.

Jack: ríe alegremente, con un brazo sobre los hombros de su novia-.

Hiccup: casi llora de alegría- ¡esto es más que increíble!-gesticula con los hombros-.

Camicazi: parada sobre patapez, que está desmayado de la emoción-¡celebremos con Todos contra todos!-brama-.

Los demás: se contagian-.

45 minutos más tarde…

Solo diré que las tumbonas están quebradas y agrupadas, siendo el combustible para una linda fogata. Una montaña de inconcientes está a un lado de la fogata. Vanellope, Molina, Allen, Toothiana, Toothless, Stormfly, Camicazi, Hiccup, Mérida, Rapunzel, Elsa, Ralph, Marcos, Tori, Jack y Kristoff, están sentados como angelitos. Astrid está dormida y Olaf igual.

Mérida: se mira las uñas con aire ausente-¿Qué hacemos?

Tori: se deshace una trenza-no lo sé.

Elsa: un ceño angustiado cursa su rostro-pobre Anna-retuerce las manos sobre su regazo-.

"**y para todos…"**

Vitany: aparece corriendo, alegremente, y con torpeza-¡chicos!...-derrapa-¡¿me lo perdí?!

Tori: se encoge un poco-perdón. Te desmayaste.

Vitany: sonríe ampliamente-¡bebés dragón!-chilla, para pegarse como lapa al pelinegro-.

Storm: respira profundo-_solo es una niña-._

"… **aguantar a su querida familiar…"**

Allen y Tori: miran a vitany, con grandes ojos-oh-oh.

Vitany: agudiza el oído-¿está diciendo que…

"… **porque me quedo aquí…"**

Vitany: cae de rodillas y mira al cielo-¡noooooooooo! ¡por favor! ¡¿los hice molestar?!

Marcos: se retuerce en su lugar-genial-masculla-.

Una luz parpadea a un lado de la fogata.

Daniela: se arregla la camisa, sonriendo-¡gente! ¡mamá! ¡papá! ¡abuelos!

Marcos: cruzado de brazos-hola a ti también, princesita.

Daniela: le clava dagas con la mirada-tú me debes muchos chocolates.

Marcos:-¡papá te los recompensó!

Vitany: se pone de pie y corre a donde Marcos y Daniela-me agrada tu hermano- le coge de su brazo-.

Marcos: ríe nervioso-tengo novia.

Vitany: pestañea-yo no te quiero como novio-aclara-. Solo me agradas- le da miradas afiladas a la de cabello bicolor-.

Daniela: sonríe gatunamente-como quieras. Te lo pierdes- avanza a donde su mamá-.

Tori: se pone de pie, sonriendo ladeado-¿con todo lo que implica?

Daniela: se frota un brazo, sacando una sonrisa dulce-mamá ¿no le harías daño a tu pequeña hija?

Tori: sigue sonriendo, mientras se sienta-¿quieres la respuesta?

Daniela: baja la cabeza, cabizbaja-no.

Allen: aguanta una carcajada, aunque le da un codazo a su novia, quien se lo devuelve-.

Hiccup: abraza a su nieta-hola de nuevo.

Daniela:-hola, abuelo Hiccup.

Elsa: le da un beso en la frente-.

Vitany: gruñe como posesa-.

Daniela: mira con la ceja enarcada a Storm-¿mamá te dijo?

Storm:- desde hace unos días.

Daniela: se sonroja-oh.

Tori: sigue sonriendo-.

Daniela: se estremece y huye de su mirada, apurando el paso-.

Tori: toma aire-ok. Mientras sigues saludando, vamos con **aileen:**

"…**retos convence a…" **

Storm: enarca una ceja-.

"… **Hiccstrid…"**

Hiccup: enarca una ceja-.

"… **de que hagan una boda…"**

Hiccup: se pone rojo, como las lucecitas de navidad-.

Storm: sonríe macabramente, mirando a Hiccup- te convenceré, y ayudaré a que le pidas matrimonio ¿te parece?

Mérida:-yo, por supuesto, lo grabaré- hincha el pecho-.

Daniela: chilla por lo bajo, cruzando los dedos-.

Vitany: los ojos le brillan de emoción-.

Hiccup: pasa una mano por su cabello-… lo acepto- sonríe ladeado-_ya debo terminar el aro-._

Las chicas:-Kyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.

Vitany: se hiperventila-¡esto es de lo mejor!

"… **y tu serás la madrina …"**

Storm: -suena justo- ignora las quejas de Mérida-.

"…**,come tu comida favorita ( pollo)…."**

Storm: se lame los labios-gustosa.

Tori: carraspea- ¡traigan el pollo, por favor!

Un asistente trae una bandeja de alitas de pollo, con picante extra.

Storm: empieza a roer una alita-.

Toothless:-suspira, como ido, viéndola-.

"**,… pégale a eret ,…"**

Storm: hace un mohín-está en sala de emergencia justo ahora- sigue royendo-.

Camicazi:-lastimosamente.

Daniela: mira de soslayo a Vitany y a su hermano-_¿ésta que se traerá?-._

Vitany: algo más calmada, viendo a Molina-.

"… **bueno es todo chau XD…"**

Vanellope:-chaou.

Vitany:-¿puedo?- tori asiente- el siguiente review es de **moer:**

" **Storm podrías golpear a…" **

Toothless: abraza sobreprotectoramente a Storm, quien lo mira intrigada-está embarazada. No puede- gruñe-.

Vanellope:-¡yo lo hago por ella!

Tori:-si no hay más opción.

"… **Eret…" **

Camicazi:-si nuestra suerte es buena, caerá en coma en la noche- ríe macabramente-.

"… **Patán…"**

Toothiana:-ese necesitará una reconstrucción dental. Tampoco puede.

"… **Hiro…" **

Elsa:-otro desmayado.

"… **bueno a todos…"**

Jack:-¡la mayoría de los hombres están fuera de combate!- chilla medio indignado-.

Tori: sonríe siniestramente-pero aún están ustedes.

Allen: abre bien grande los ojos y se aleja un poco de ella-.

"… **exceto…"**

Hombres: cruzan los dedos-.

Vanellope: toma un garrote y lo rebota contra su mano-.

"…**Hipo y…"**

Hiccup: suspira aliviado, aunque sonríe oscuramente-.

"… **Tootlees…" **

Toothless: sonríe socarronamente-eso se llama tener fans.

Marcos: levanta las manos-¡yo vengo del futuro! No deben hacerme daño.

Molina: se esconde tras Tori, con disimulo, claro está-yo… yo no debo ser golpeado.

Vanellope: le da un garrotazo a Jack en la nuca-¡nadie se salva de la ira de Vanellope!-brama-.

Elsa: enarca una ceja-¿nadie?

Daniela: traga saliva-la loca entendió mal.

Vitany: frunce el ceño, molesta-¡hey!

Diez minutos más tardes…

Olaf y astrid duermen. Vanellope está inconciente. Y los demás, que antes estaban despiertos, están rasguñados y amoreteados, menos Stormfly. Anna también está conciente.

Daniela: gruñe y resopla-no tenías que golpearme, VITANY- sus ojos se tornan levemente más oscuros-.

Vitany: se quita un poco de nieve del hombro, sonriendo por lo bajo-ups.

"… **y métete a una habitación…" **

Storm: encuentra el envase de alitas y saca una que no está aplastada-.

"… **con toot…" **

Toothless: sonríe ampliamente- si eso es lo que se desea-le tiende la mano a su novia-.

Storm:-con gusto- la sostiene y salen corriendo-.

Vitany:-¡cuidado con el bebé!

Tori: empieza a pararse, pero alguien le sostiene del codo-.

Vitany:-tú no irás a ninguna parte- regaña-.

Tori: hace un puchero-.

Allen: cierra con fuerza los ojos y retuerce las manos-.

Marcos: sonríe pícaramente-.

Una hora más tarde…

Elsa: le trenza el cabello a Rapunzel-.

Mérida: come de las alitas-.

Anna: le pone ungüento a su novio en los brazos-.

Hiccup: lee un libro-.

Allen: hace un muñeco de nieve, junto a Vitany, Marcos, Molina y jack-.

Ralph: juega a las cartas con Toothiana-.

Tori: discute civilizadamente con su hija-.

Storm:-¡llegamos!- sonríe nerviosamente, tumbándose en una tumbona estable-.

Tori: le da una mirada amenazante a su hija y mira, sonriente, a Storm- excelente-_si tan solo lo hubiese visto_-. Ahora, el siguiente rev es de** SM616:**

"**Para Anna:…"**

Anna: deja caer el ungüento y gira con lentitud-¿yo?

Tori:-no, yo.

"… **ese mechón te hace ver vieja xDD…"**

Anna: se congela de nuevo-.

Mérida: ríe con fuerza- ¡oh! Qué hilarante.

Allen, jack, Vitany, Daniela y Tori: ríen por lo bajo-.

Molina: se tapa con fuerza la boca-.

Hiccup: ríe entredientes-.

Kristoff: le da palmaditas en la espalda a su novia-.

Rapunzel:- contempla el aura deprimida de Anna-.

Elsa: mira a su hermana con compasión-.

"… **-sale corriendo -…"**

Anna: se frota la mejilla- no importa mucho.

"… **Nunca me atraparon! :D -…"**

Mérida:-no te confíes.

"… **choca con un poste,…"**

Ralph:-debió ver hacia delante.

Anna: con gesto aprensivo-¿estás bien?

"… **se levanta con sangre en la NARIZ-…"**

Marcos: hace una ligera mueco-.

Daniela y Tori: tienen un brillo siniestro en los ojos-.

"… **NUNCA!..."**

Rapunzel:-¡cuidate!

"… **-sigue corrindo-".**

Jack:-¡corre como el viento, tiro al blanco!

Elsa: niega suavemente con la cabeza-jack, por favor- le toma de la muñeca y lo sienta-.

Los demás ríen.

Tori: se seca algunas lagrimitas- bueno, el siguiente es de…

Olaf: salta-**trixie:-**y vuelve a caer dormido-.

"…**y unos pequeñisimos retos color de rosa…"**

Storm: sentada en el regazo de su novio, cruza los dedos-.

"…**baila reggeton (amo el reggeton)…"**

Los hombres: se atragantan-.

Toothless: sus pupilas se afilan-¡no puede! Está embarazada.

Tori: suspira, entretenida, luego de darle un zape a su novio-tooth tiene razón. ¡será la próxima semana!

Toothless:-¡¿Cómo?!- aprieta a su novia-.

Tori: se echa un poco hacia atrás- o después. Jo, hombre- toma la mano de su novio-.

"…**transformate en dragon".**

Storm:-si se pide- se levanta y empieza a brillar-.

Molina:-¡estoy ciego!

Vitany:-¡yo igual!

Marcos:-¡mamá!

Daniela: niega con la cabeza-.

Tori:-¡tienen los ojos cerrados, cabrones!

Stormfly: se estira y gorgotea un poco-.

Tori: se talla un ojo-bueno, los últimos retos de la tarde son de **juli:**

"…**y retos…"**

Storm: vuelve a ser humana, con las manos en las caderas-.

"…**ensierrate con chimuelo…"**

Vitany: se tapa la nariz-¿me dan un pañuelo?

Daniela:-yo tengo uno.

Vitany:-de ti no.

Tori: le tiende un paño de cocina-.

"… **en una habitacion por 1 hora…" **

Jack: bufa-_soy al único al que no le retan eso-._

Kristoff: frunce el ceño-.

"… **y solo jueguen cartas!…"**

Jack y Kristoff: ríen con fuerza-.

Mérida:-ríe por lo bajo- que linda suerte-.

Storm: refunfuña y se lleva a su novio-.

Vitany: mira a tori-ahora sí puedes ir a ver.

Tori: la mira con los ojos entrecerrados-te odio.

Vitany: la abraza- yo te quiero.

Molina: sonriendo dulcemente- ¿y a mí?

Vitany: se sonroja- ¡pues claro!- pero sigue abrazando a Tori, solo que con más fuerza-.

Una hora más tarde…

Storm y tooth: sentaditos, refunfuñando-.

Jack:-¿Qué jugaron, tortolos?

Hiccup:-debería bastarles con lo de hace unas horas- sonríe socarronamente-.

Kristoff:-además, tienen un bebé al que los golpes le afectan-.

Anna: golpea a su novio en el brazo, completamente sonrojada- ¡kris!

"…**has un stripp a…" **

Toothless: se anima-.

"… **los fans…" **

Toothless: se enfurruña- no, no, no.

"… **junto con elsa y astrid…"**

Hiccup y jack:-¡menos!

Tori: cruzada de brazos- chicos, será para después. Mamá está dormida, y debo escoger a los fans que lo verán. No refutarán- los amenaza con la mirada-.

Hiccup:-pero…

Tori:-nada.

Kristoff: de lo más feliz, abraza a su novia por los hombros-.

Elsa: se sonroja-.

Mérida: ríe por lo bajos-.

"…**ve bakugan…"**

Storm: saca su celular y queda ensimismada-.

Mérida: se abalanza sobre Storm y Toothless- yo quiero ver.

Vitany, Daniela y Tori: suspiran al mismo tiempo, las dos primeras se miran enfurruñadas-.

Marcos: suspira- mujeres.

"… **y eso seria chauuu".**

Jack:-¡al fin!

Tori: mira a todos lados-¿Dónde está nico?

Molina: mira a todos lados- no sé.

Tori: preocupada- bueeeeeno.- mira a la cámara- espero que este episodio les haya gustado. Agradecemos sus preguntas y retos. Y esperamos más de ellos, porque el siguiente en el sillón es… ¡jack Froster!

Jack: se queda congelado, irónicamente-¿qué?

Elsa: mira a su novio con pena.

Tori: sonriente le guiña un ojo a la cámara-.

Allen:-tori.

Tori:-¡fue a la cámara!**  
**


	10. jack

ESTUDIO 3:

El reflector alumbra el sillón, el escritorio y la silla. Rodeado de penumbras, hay un… encapuchado.

Encapuchado:-¡bienvenidos todos! Soy Olaf-se quita la capucha y saluda a todos con energía de sobra- y esto es otro episodio de ¡charlando con Olaf!- se escuchan aplausos eufóricos y él se sienta sobre el escritorio-.

Tori:-_primero: debo aclarar que él no me pidió permiso para hacer ese drama. Segundo: Olaf, me entero que eso es una silla._

Nico_:-linda silla. Yo quiero una así._

Vitany:-_y yo._

Allen:-_si ellos tienen una silla así yo también._

Molina:-_si no puedes contra ellos, úneteles. ¡Yo también!_

Daniela_:-¿mamá, puedo golpearlos?_

Vitany:-_a mí tú no me golpeas._

Daniela:-_bueno a ti no. A ellos tres._

Tori:-_Olaf, siéntate en la silla. Hoy necesitaré tres pastillas juntas._

Allen y Daniela_:-no te atrevas._

Tori:-_entonces cállense._

Olaf: suspira- peleas y más peleas.-suspira- chicos, así no es bueno vivir.

Tori:-¡cállate e inicia!

Vitany:-no le grites.

Tori:-no le grito.

Vitany:-¡me estas gritando!

Molina:-¡No le grites a labios!

Tori:-¡no le grito! ¡no me grites!

Nico:-¡calma! ¡que no cunda el pánico!

Vitany y Tori:-¡no nos grites!

Allen:-¡CÁLLENSE!

Olaf: escondido detrás del escritorio-¿puedo comenzar?

Tori:-… si quieres.

Olaf: se sienta en la silla, acomodándose con frecuencia- nuestro invitado de hoy es el señor del invierno, el guardián de la risa y diversión, el dios de la…

Tori:-ugh. Por favor.

Olaf:- ¡Jack Frost!- se escuchan chiflidos, gritos de enloquecida, se ven los flashes-.

"¡cásate conmigo!"

Allen:-a mamá no le gustará esto. Jejeje.

Tori:-te estás juntando mucho conmigo, Froster.

Allen:-y así será siempre, Vikinga.

Tori:-aja.

Molina:-voy a vomitar.

Vitany:-shh, cállate.

Daniela:-de acuerdo con Tany.

Vitany:-no me llames Tany.

La cámara enfoca a la puerta, que se abre, dejando pasar a un peliblanco con… cuello ortopédico y la frente vendada.

Tori:-jo. Hola, Frost.

Jack: mira a detrás de la cámara feo- cállate, pequeña Hofferson- camina rápido al sillón y se tumba- hola, Olaf.

Olaf: asustado- ¡¿qué te pasó?!

Allen:-no te vayas a quejar, papá. Te lo advertí.

Jack: gruñe y mira a Olaf- solo comienza.

Vitany:-demonio, me debes una larga explicación.

Nico:- y a mí.

Tori:-con gusto.

Molina:-… no sonrías así.

Olaf:-¿algo para beber?

Jack: masculla algo entre dientes,-no puedo beber nada.

Allen:-ordenes del doctor.

Jack:-gracias, hijo.

Olaf:-¡¿ni siquiera chocolate?!- aterrorizado-.

Jack:-eso menos.

Olaf: con el labio temblando-bu-bueno. El primer kawaii es de **Daniela Selene Frost Haddock****:**

"**holiiiiiiiiii…"**

Daniela:- esto es raro.

Vitany:-jejejejeje.

Olaf:-holiiiiiiii.

"…**perdón por no responder antes …"**

Vitany:-no eres de importancia.

Daniela:-¡oye! Estoy aquí.

Vitany:-lo sé.

"…**tuve unos inconvenientes…"**

Vitany:-que no nos importan.

Olaf:-¡¿Qué pasó?!

Daniela:-luego te digo, Olaf.

"…**bueno empezamos…"**

Vitany:-tenemos todo el día.

"…**con mi queridisimo abuelo jack…"**

Jack:-gracias, Dani.

Tori:-aun así disfrutó golpearte, Froster.

"…**pero..."**

Nico:-peeeeero.

"…**antes una pregunta para Vitany…"**

Vitany:-¿yo?

Olaf:-¡Vitany!- abre sus ramitas-.

Daniela:-sep.

"…**(no le digo tía por que dice que la hace sentir vieja)…"**

Vitany:-jum.

Daniela:-oh, vamos.

Tori:-olvídalo, Dan.

Vitany:-hazle caso.

"…**¿por que no te agrado?..."**

Tori:-¿en serio le vas a preguntar?

Olaf:-¡¿no te agrada?! ¿por qué?

Vitany:-no me miren así.

Daniela:-¡yo no te hice nada!

Vitany:-esto se hablará después.

"…**nunca la entendí seriamente…"**

Vitany:-pues dejalo así.

Jack: rueda los ojos- con razón es tu amiga, castaña- recibe un libro en la cabeza- agh.

Allen:-vikinga…

Tori:-¿qué?

"… **y otra cosita…"**

Vitany:-¿más?

Molina:-labios, por favor.

Nico:-shhh, molina.

"…**¿mama como reaccionarias si te digo que yo soy Juli?..."**

Daniela:-¡no me mires así, mamá!

Olaf:-¡¿te llamas Juli?!- rascándose la cabeza-.

Tori:-se llama Daniela. Y no me sorprende, conociéndote.

"…**bueno abue empecemos…"**

Vitany:-creí que íbamos terminando.

Tori:-bruja, por favor.

"…**1) que es lo q mas te gusta de la abue Elsa?..."**

Jack: sonríe como puede, y los ojos le brillan- su risa. Por el hombre de la luna, amo su risa.

Tori:-no se si sirva para extorsiones pero buee.

Allen:-ohhh bueno. Por lo menos no me traumó con otra cosa.

Olaf:-awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww.

**"…2) como se siente ser guardián?..."**

Jack: se cruza de brazos- tengo más responsabilidades. Pero divertir a los chicos es lo mío.

Tori:-especialmente si tú también te diviertes.

Jack:-¡es mi pregunta, niñita!- señala a detrás de la cámara acusadoramente-.

Tori:-supéralo, nieves.

"…**3) por que vuelas?..."**

Jack:-tengo ayuda de los vientos, linda.

Daniela:-oh.

"…**4) abue Elsa o mi papa? me gusta el bardo ¿se nota mucho?..."**

Tori:-esa es mi hija.

Daniela:- gracias.

Jack: frunce el ceño-.

Allen:-yo prefiero a Tori. Asique… no tengo problema.

Daniela:-¡Papá!

Jack:-si lo pones así… Elsa.

Olaf:-awwwwwwwwwww.

Nico:-es para no meterse en problemas.

Tori:-eso.

Vitany:-siempre.

Jack:-¡no es verdad!

Allen:-papá…

Jack:-¿ah?

Allen:-mamá da miedo molesta. Te comprendo.

"**5) cuantos hijos…"**

Jack:-¿uh?

"…**(a demás de papa)…"**

Jack: se lleva una mano a la barbilla-.

"…**te gustaría tener?..."**

Jack:-¡Diez!

Allen:-¡papá!

Tori:-eso es maltrato a la mujer.

Daniela:-mamá…

"…**6) cuantos años crees q faltan para tener a Papa?..."**

Allen y Tori:-uh.

Molina:-adivina, jack.

Jack:-uhhhhhh… como… ahmmmm…

Tori:-¡cuidado! Su cerebro no puede con eso.

Vitany:-demonio…

Jack: frunce el ceño- como… que… 4 o 5 años.

Allen:-_vikinga, ja._

Tori:-_callado, Froster. Eso es suerte._

"**..Y eso…"**

Nico_:- eeeso._

"…**por ahora…"**

Vitany_:-¡al fin! Que tortura._

Daniela:-_me debes explicar. Por favor._

Olaf:-suuuuuus retos al final. Ahoooora el kawaii de la kawaii **:**

"**Holo a todos!..."**

Todos:-hola.

"…**Pues como el siguiente es Jack…"**

Jack:-es mi fan.

Molina:-_el ego, Jack._

Tori:-_chócalas, niño._

"… **es momento de hacer preguntas y retos...xD…"**

Tori:-_me agrada esta chica._

"…**1-Jack que es lo que mas te gusta de Elsa?..."**

Jack: sonríe con todos los dientes- lo dije antes pero no me importa repetirlo. Su risa me alegra los peores días.

Tori:-_…cursie._

Allen:-_sin comentarios._

"…**2-Como fue que te enamoraste de ella?..."**

Jack:-durante una visita al reino de Corona- sonríe bobamente-.

Olaf:-que lindo.

Tori, Vitany y Daniela:-_¿Corona?_

Allen:- _papá era amigo de Punzie y mamá también estaba de visita._

"…**3-Cual fue la reacción de Anna al saber de su relacion?..."**

Jack: ríe con ganas- se desmayó después de soltar un chillido. Causo eso- sonríe galante-.

Tori:-_mi desayuno… creo que acabará en el suelo._

Daniela:_-mamá, no exageres._

"…**4-Como tomaron los Guardianes el hecho de que salieras con Elsa?..."**

Jack: rueda los ojos- Diente preguntó por su dentadura y me felicitó, Meme hizo signos de exclamación, Canguro celebró que ya no lo molestase (pobre iluso) y Norte me dio la charla- se estremece-.

Allen_:-la charla._

Tori:-_nah._

Molina_:-¿recuerdas el libro? uff_

Tori:-_el libro… uff._

Vitany_:-la charla._

Daniela_:-… la charla._

Nico:-_me negrean con el libro._

Olaf: inocente, ladea la cabeza-¿la charla?- sonríe- ¡la charla!

Vitany:-_nada bonito._

"…**Olvide una última pregunta para Jack..."**

Jack:-no importa, linda.

"…**Que opinas del yuri?".**

Jack: se pone rojo-.

Daniela y Tori:-_uhuhuhuh._

Allen:-_iugh._

Vitany_:-ugh._

Nico y Molina:-_contesta._

Olaf: une sus ramitas-.

Jack: desvía el rostro- me… gusta.

Tori:-_que jocoso._

Olaf:-sus retos al final, como siempre. Viene el kawaii de la kawaiisiosa **F3rN4nD4****:**

"**Porfiiiin toca Jack…"**

Jack: sonríe galante y se escuchan desmayos y suspiros- hola, linda.

"…***o*…"**

Jack:-causo eso, linda.

"… **jajajaja esperado este momento…"**

Tori_:-el beneficio de la duda._

"…**ewe estas son mis preguntas :D…"**

Olaf:-te escuchamos- se pone sus lentes culo de botella-.

"… **soy nueva aquí así que:…"**

Tori:-_bienvenida. Muchas gracias por leer._****

**"…1. Como te enamoraste de Elsa?..."**

Jack: suspira como enamorado- fue en el bosque de Corona. Ella vagaba y la vi, creando muñecos de nieve y escarchando flores. Parecía buscar a alguien. Reía, y el viento jugaba con su trenza- suspira, desconectado-.

Tori: _déjenme esto._

Jack: una cubeta vuela hacia él y le cae… encima junto a su contenido- ay.

Tori:-_despierta, Romeo._

"…**2\. Que piensas de tu cuñada Anna?..."**

Jack:-ahmmm… que está loca. Pero a veces nos llevamos bien.

Tori:-_a veces. Por eso Anna me agrada._

Vitany:-_mmmm._

Tori:-_agrada, imbécil._

"…**3\. Yo te shippeaba con el hada de los dientes…"**

Nico, Molina, Tori y Vitany:- _secreeeeeeeto._

Jack: frunce el ceño-.

"… **ToT que paso?..."**

Tori:-_si, jack, ¿qué pasó?_

Jack: carraspea- Tooth y yo solo nos queremos como hermanos. Nunca la he visto de esa manera.

Un gran "AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW".

"…**4\. Extrañas a tu hermana?..."**

Jack: baja la cabeza- mucho.

Allen_:-ouh, cierto._

Tori:-_shh._

"…**5\. Quien es tu mejor amigo?..."**

Jack:- Hiccup y Tooth.

Olaf:-¿y yo?

Jack:-y tú.

Olaf:-yey. Ahora, sus retos para el final. Porque viene la kawaii de **aileen:**

"**Wou gran cap…"**

Tori:-_gracias, aileen._

"… **me encanto…"**

Tori:-_gracias. _

"… **yyy sobre Luna cute…" **

Nico, Molina, Allen, Jack, Vitany y Tori:- ugh.

Olaf:-¡Luna! ¿Dónde está?

Tori:-_te lo hemos dicho tres veces, Olaf._

"… **pues nada mas…"**

Se escucha un suspiro.

Tori:-_gracias._

"… **me dio curiosidad xD…"**

Tori:-_comprendo._

"… **bueno tori…"**

Tori:-_diiga._

"… **no se si te an dicho hiccup y astrid…"**

Tori:-_sooobre._

"… **que va ver ..." **

Vitany:-_¡no te comas los cueritos!_

tori:-_es el suspenso._

Jack: sonríe socarronamente-.

"…**UNA SERIE DE COMICS DE HTTYD…"**

Olaf y jack: se ponen orejeras-.

Tori, Vitany y Daniela:- KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

"… **EL PRIMERO SALE ESTE AÑO…"**

Tori:-_¡los compro! ¡los compro todos!_

Daniela:-_mamá._

Tori:-_y te compro unos a ti._

Vitany:-_demonio._

Tori:-_y a ti._

Daniela y Vitany:-_gracias._

Nico:-_Tori._

Tori:-_a ti no. Tú los venderás._

"… **YYYYY ES UNAS HORAS DESPUES DE HTTYD2…"**

Tori, Vitany y Daniela:-_KYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA._

Allen:-_mis oídos._

Molina:-_oigo pitidos._

Allen:-_bienvenido._

Olaf: aplaude- están muy felices.

Nico:-_están excitadas… ¡auch!_

"… **Y SE VA LLAMAR…"**

Vitany:-_¿Cómo? ¡¿Cómo?!_

"… **EL PRIMER COMIC EL HEREDERO DE LA SERPIENTE ( TODO ESO LO VI EN FACEBOOK XD)…."**

Las tres:-_espero y sea verdad._

"… **AHHHHHHH…"**

Molina:-_¿es normal ver puntos negros?_

"…**HHHHHHHHHHH…"**

Allen:-_yo también los veo._

Jack: cierra los ojos- mi cuello duele.

Tori:-_quejica._

"…**INCREIBLE NO ?..."**

Olaf:-¡siii!

Tori:-_siiiiiiii._

"… **bueno…"**

Jack y olaf: se quitan las orejeras-.

"… **cambiando de tema…"**

Olaf:-¡cambiemos de tema! ¡caballos!

"… **preguntas para Jack…"**

Olaf:-oki- mira a jack- ¿Cuál es tu color favorito? ¿te gusta el invierno?

" **...¿Jack alguna vez te a gustado…"**

Nico, Vitany y tori:-_un perro?_

Jack:-¡ey!

"… **un chico ?..."**

Vitany y Tori:-_cerca._

Allen:-_no diré nada._

Jack:-nunca.

Tori:-_¡Yaoi nunca morirá!_

"… **( me gusta molestar a Jack )…"**

Jack:-que bueno, linda.

Tori:-_es un hobbie. Supéralo._

"…**¿cuantos años llevas de relación con Elsa?..."**

Jack: suspira enamorado- casi cinco años.

"… **¿Elsa. Te a engañado?..."**

Jack: se pasa la mano por el cabello- no que yo sepa.

Olaf:-engañar es malo. No lo hagan-puchero-.

"… **( lo dudo ella no lo haría)…"**

Jack: sonríe un poco- confío en ella.

"… **quien se te hace guapa de las chicas…"**

Daniela:-_abuelo, piensa lo que vas a decir._

Jack:-obvio que…

"… **raspuncel ( no se como se escribe)…"**

Tori:-¡_rasputin!_

Molina:-_Tori, no._

Tori:-_bah._

"… **Mérida…" **

Jack:-ehhhh…

"… **anna…"**

Jack: hace una mueca-.

"… **o astrid ?..." **

Tori:-_cuidado, Frost._

Allen:-_papá, piénsalo bien._

Daniela:-_apúrate abuelo._

Jack:-pues… Mérida.

"**... No digo Elsa porque…"**

Tori:-_simple y conciso._

"… **el chiste es dar salceo con las preguntas xD…" **

Tori:-_exacto. Lo he dicho antes, pero aileen me agrada._

Vitany:-_¿disculpa?_

Nico:-_tranquila, Vita. Yo sí te quiero._

Molina:-_¿disculpa?_

Tori:-_vita, dije que me agradaba._

Olaf:- bueeeeeno, al final sus retos kawaii; ahora el kawaii de **Sta Fantasia****:**

"**¡Holaaaaaaaa!..."**

Olaf:-holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.

"… **Gusto me da participar en esto :)…"**

Tori:-_aw, gracias._

Vitany:-_ugh._

Allen:-_por eso nos llevamos bien, Dani._

Daniela:-_oh._

Molina:-_ugh._

Nico:-_le diré… auch._

"…**Olaf,…"**

Olaf:-ese soy yop.

"… **¡quiero que sepas que…"**

Tori:-te amo.

Olaf: mira a detrás de la cámara- ¿ah?

"… **eres el mejor muñeco de nieve del mundo! :3…"**

Tori:-_y eso también._

Olaf:- awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww. Gracias, Kawaii. Eres la mejor ¡la mejor!

Vitany:-_…mi negro corazón._

"…**Recuerdame…" **

Olaf:-oki.

"… **decirle a Elsa que le debo un favor por haberte creado…"**

Allen:-_anotado._

Olaf: aplaude- ¡le dire!

"… ***n*…"**

Nico:-_looooca._

"…**Así que,…"**

Jack: mira a la cámara-.

"… **Jack Frost..."**

Jack:-aja.

"… **espero no te indignes por lo que voy a decir..." **

Tori:-_terminaras indignándote. Todos terminan molestos._

Allen:-_¿q-que te dije de los pucheros frente a mí?_

Tori:-_tápate los ojos, idiota._

Daniela_:-…por el hombre de la luna._

Molina:_-yo sostengo la cámara. Intenten separarlos._

Jack: desvía la mirada-.

Olaf:-aaaaw.

"… **pero ¿por qué eres un chico?..."**

Jack: sacude la cabeza- porque así me quiso la genética.

Nico:-_¡te dijeron gay! Veeee ¡no me la calo!_

Jack: con un tic en la ceja- no me dijo gay.

"… **En serio,…"**

Jack:-pues porque le gané a los otros espermatozoides.

Olaf:-¿esperma-qué?

Jack:-nada, Olaf. Olvídalo.

Olaf:-¿le pregunto a Elsa luego?

Daniela:-_sí._

"… **estoy segura de que serías mil veces mejor como mujer…" **

Daniela:-_pues no lo creo. Sería realmente raro._

Jack:-todo sería tan diferente.

Olaf: se rasca la cabeza- ¿Cómo serías mujer?

Daniela:-_mamá tiene una máquina._

Jack:-no me sorprende que también tenga uno para tener mellizos y resucitar a los muertos.

"… **Lo siento, pero es la verdad :/…"**

Jack:-tranquila. Me han dicho cosas peores.

Vitany:-_¡no la eleves!... ¡demonio, baja ahora!_

"… **Pero, bueno,…"**

Jack:-cambia de tema- cruza los dedos-.

"… **olvida eso,…"**

Jack:-no creo poder. Pero haré el intento.

"… **quiero preguntarte…"**

Nico y Tori:-_¿por qué eres alto?_

Molina_:-¡¿quieren dejar de hacer eso?!_

Nico:-_está celoso._

Tori:-_seeh._

"… **¿como es que tú eres el responsable de los poderes de Elsa?..." **

Olaf:-¡un cuento!

Allen:-_debo grabar esto de nuevo._

Tori:-_aléjate de mí, Froster._

"… **Según mis cuentas,…"**

Nico:-_¿bancarias?_

"… **para que eso sea posible..."**

Olaf:-¿posible qué?

Jack.-ah pues…

"… **¡Tendrías que haber viajado al pasado! :o…" **

Tori:-_yo sí hago eso, bb… vita, no me mires así… tú menos, Frosty._

"… **Pero bueno,…"**

Jack:-¿puedo comenzar?

Olaf:-sip.

Tori:-_no. Ella sigue hablando._

"… **si eso es cierto,…"**

Jack:-pero…

"… **supongo que te debo a ti también la existencia de Olaf…"**

Jack:-de algún modo, creo… ¿me de…

"… **jajaja…"**

Jack:-ok, continua.

"… **Así que gracias por darle poderes a Elsa,…"**

Jack:-pues si me…

"… **aunque fuese un accidente…"**

Jack: con una poker face- ¿ya puedo decirlo?

Allen_:-sí, papá._

Jack:-pues-suspira- sí, yo… fue extraño al principio, pero Norte tenía el portal y yo entré, y… pues, accidentalmente le di los poderes- sonríe un poco- era una bebé adorablemente tierna.

Se escucha una tos incómoda.

Jack: sonríe graciosamente- tú también, hijo. Después de todo tienes mis genes- sonríe orgullosamente-.

Tori:-_¿Quién lo dice?_

Jack: se le cae el semblante-.

Allen:-_vikinga, se nota que sí lo soy._

Daniela:-_por los poderes, sí._

jack y Allen:-y por la belleza.

Vitany, Daniela y Tori:-…bah.

"…**Mi última pregunta,…"**

Olaf: cruza las ramitas- Okidoki.

"… **¿cuando le toca a Ruffnut?..."**

Tori:-_¡já! Pa mí, Frost. ¿Cómo te quedó el ojo?_

Olaf:-…¿puedo contestarla yop?- con una sonrisa alegre-.

Se escucha una risa y luego un golpe seco.

Allen:-_¡ay!_

Tori:-_estúpido idiota Froster, cállate._

Jack: riendo entredientes-.

tori:-_sí, Olaf._

Olaf: aplaude- pueees, Tori decide mediante una larga mecánica quién será el siguiente que hable conmigo ¡Olaf!

"… **Es que la adoro *0*…"**

Allen:-_yo soy mejor._

Jack:-ay hijo. Estoy tan orgulloso.

tori:-_si eso quieren creer._

Nico:-_por supuesto. Es que yo soy mejor._

Molina:-_obviamente, que no._

Tori:-_…¿no puedo tomarme una aspirina?_

Daniela y Allen:-_no._

Vitany:-_solo hay una manera de decidirlo: ¡pelea!_

Jack:-yo ganaré.

Tori:-¿media aspirina?

Allen:-_no._

"…**Tori,…"**

Tori:-¿_khá?_

"… **se nota mucho que eres hija de Astrid..." **

Tori:-_me sale natural, gracias._

Allen:-_más respetuosa, Vikinga… ok, no tenías que levantarme ese dedo, Haddock._

"… **Por lo que..." **

Tori:-_por lo queeee…_

"…**Tranquilizate un poquito, ¿quieres?..."**

Tori_:-¿ahm? Lo siento pero el estrés no ayuda a que me "tranquilice"_

Allen:-_y cuando está tranquila es porque tiene flojera… ¡ay! Solo añadía ¡agresiva!... ¡auch!_

Daniela:-_piensa otro poco, pa._

"… **Al menos espero que le dieras un embarazo difícil XDDD…"**

Se escucha una risa malvada.

Tori:-_yo era tranquilita._

Allen:-_…sí lo era. Hasta que nació la vikinga._

Tori:-_no te golpeo porque no tengo ganas de malgastar energías._

Allen:-_amo tu sinceridad._

Tori:-_amo cuando te callas._

Olaf:-suuuus retos para el bonito final, puesto que le toca a la kawaii de **Luna Kagamine:**

"**Hola!.."**

Olaf:-¡holazas!

"…**Recien ahora se como dejar un maldito review..."**

Tori:-_uy, eso es feo. Pero, no importa. Lo importante es que ya sabes._

Allen:-_serviría más si no pusieses esa cara._

Tori:-_es mi cara y yo hago con ella lo que se me de la gana, Froster idiota._

Allen:-_ah, como…. ¡Mmmmmm!_

"…**soy una idiota!..."**

Tori:-_no lo eres… otros sí._

Jack:-me sorprende que no me vea- susurra a Olaf… frunce el ceño- hablé demasiado rápido.

Daniela:-_y demasiado alto._

"…**Asi que..." **

Olaf:- diiiiiiimeeee.

"…**para Frost¿eh?..."**

Jack:-oh oh.

"… **MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA*rie como yandere-chan*…"**

Jack:-¿Por qué todos me odian?- mira al techo-.

Daniela:-_yo te quiero, abuelo… y papá también, solo que no puede hablar._

"…**Preguntas:…"**

Vitany:-_ajá._

"…**1)¿Cuantos hijos le darías a Elsa?..."**

Jack:-¡once!

Nico:-_yo también._

Jack: lanza un bloque de hielo a detrás de la cámara- cállate.

"…**2)Si tuviera que elegir entre Merida…"**

Tori:-_uy._

"… **o Astrid…" **

Tori:-_ya no me gusta._

Molina:-_niña de mami._

Tori:-_y de papi, imbécil. Así que, cuidate._

"… **para besar¿A quien elegirias?..."**

Tori:-_cuidadito, Frost._

Jack: desvía la mirada y se lleva una mano a la barbilla- pues, si tomo en cuenta que Astrid no se dejaría besar, entonces Mérida- sonríe ladeado-.

tori:-_mmmmm…_

olaf:-¿y Elsa?

Vitany:-_olvida todo lo dicho aquí, Olaf._

Olaf:-oki.

Jack:-gracias, Vita.

Vitany:-_no festejes._

"…**3)¿De todos( menos Elsa )…"**

Jack:-¿por qué no Elsa?

Molina:-_porque así las cosas no se ponen buenas._

Tori:-_o quizá te pregunte a quien golpearías ¿golpearías a Elsa?_

Jack:-primero muerto.

"… **a quien le darias un chape?..."**

Jack:- a mérida- suelta sin pensar-.

Tori:-_nisiquiera sabes lo que es un chape._

Jack:-tú tampoco.

tori:-_qué tal si es un golpe._

Jack:-cambio de persona- se cruza de brazos-.

tori:-_no se puede hacer eso._

Jack:-¿por qué no?

Olaf: sonriendo- ¡porque son las reglas!

"… **Nota:…"**

Vitany:-_uhhhh._

"…**Chape aqui en Argentina es..."**

Tori:-_¡un golpe!_

Vitany:-_déjala terminar, Demonio._

"…**un beso :p…"**

Daniela:-_…estás muerto, abuelo._

Jack: muuuy pálido-.

Molina:-_pero si nisiquiera es…_

Vitany, Daniela y Tori:-_toma esto._

Molina:-_estás muerto, Jack._

"…**4)¿Ya hiciste "eso" con Elsa?..."**

Tori:-_eso no debería ser una pregunta._

Jack: rojo, mirando a detrás de la cámara- déjame responder.

Tori:-_hasta Olaf sabe la respuesta._

Jack:-no me importa- mira a la cámara- sí, lo he hecho con Elsa.

Tori:-_¿feliz, bebito?_

Jack:-cállese, Audney Victoria Haddock Hofferson- recibe un libro contra su hombro-¡ay!

"…**5)¿Tuviste ANTES algun amor?..."**

Vitany:-_uy, un antes en mayúsculas._

Nico:-_que sepsy._

Tori:-_jejeje._

Allen:-_mmmmmm…_

Daniela:-_sin miedo, abuelo._

Olaf: comiendo palomitas-.

Jack: muuuuuuuuy rojo-pues… yo… yo no… solo fue….-se le apaga la voz-.

"… **¿Quien fue?..."**

Tori, Nico, Daniela, Molina y Vitany:-_¡chisme, chisme, salseo, salseo, chisme!_

Jack:-e-era una chica del pueblo. N-no recuerdo su nombre- baja el rostro-.

Vitany y Tori:-_uhmmmmmm._

"… **Dicelo a Elsa 7w7…"**

Jack: levanta el rostro, con los ojos como platos- ¡no puedo!

Allen:-_…pues papá, yo creo que mamá se lo tomará normal._

Jack:-¿por qué lo crees?-alicaído-.

Allen:-_pues porque ocurrió antes de que te enamorases de ella; como que no importa._

Olaf: mira a Jack y le da unas palmaditas en el brazo- yepi, jacky; - mira a la cámara- sus retos al final, y ahora viene **Vitany Love****:**

"**okaay…" **

Vitany:-_….te compadezco, Daniela._

"…**sigo decaida (un poco demaciado)…"**

Molina:-_¿por qué, labios?_

Vitany:-_por algo._

"… **llevo escribiendo el puto rw 5 veces..."**

Jack: hace una ligera mueca- uff.

Vitany:-_lo sé._

Tori:-_pobre bb._

"… **no me aguanto..."**

Vitany:-_…no me miren así._

"…**pero…"**

Tori:-_peeero_

"… **buehhh te asmodoro mucho vy…"**

Tori:-_aww. Y yo a ti, imbécil._

"… **asi que lo volvere a escribir..."**

Jack: saca su celular y el flash aparece-.

Olaf:-awwwwwww.

Nico:-_son tan raritas… ¡auch!_

Daniela:-_cállate, ¿quieres?_

"…**jack!..." **

Jack: mira a detrás de la cámara- ¿Qué sucede?

Vitany:-_nada importante._

Allen:-_awwww. ¡se sonrojó!... no me mires así, Vikinga._

Nico:-_ceeelos… ¡ay!_

"… **te quielo mucho…"**

Jack: sonríe ladeado y se recuesta del apoya brazos- y yo a ti linda.

Nico:-_cuidado con las declaraciones, Jack. tu hijo escucha._

Allen:-_su hijo es mayor que tú, Nico._

Nico:-_¡por unos meses!_

Tori:-_son como seis meses de diferencia. Claro que son pocos meses, Nico._

Allen:-_Ja._

"… **y como eres taaaan asdfghjkl 3…" **

Jack: ríe con ganas-.

Daniela:-_tía, como que te dará fiebre._

Olaf:-¡¿tiene fiebre?!- angustiado-.

Vitany:-_…no, Olaf. Tranquilo._

Tori:-_solo es vergüenza… ay._

"… **no te are preguntas…" **

Jack: le giña un ojo a detrás de la cámara- gracias, Love.

Tori:-_éstas te servirán, Bruja._

"…**y dejare que la malpar..."**

Tori y Allen:- _Vita…_

"…**digo!..."**

Olaf: sonríe con curiosidad- ¿Quién es "la malpar"?

Jack: le sonríe- nadie, Muñeco. Es solo…-mira a detrás de la cámara- ¿una expresión?

Tori:-_sí, Jacky. Cuando te deletrean "una grosería" en grandes letras de neon, significa "expresión"._

Vitany:-_y la ciega soy yo._

"… **olvidalo jack :3…"**

Jack: se pasa la mano por la cabellera- ¿bien?

Olaf:-¡super bien!

"… **te quielo…"**

Jack:- y yo a ti.

Vitany:-_¡alguien que me quiere!_

Tori:-_sin comentarios._

Olaf:-¡yo te quiero un monton!

"… **y quiero saber si me quieles..."**

Jack:- sí, sí te quiero.

Tori:-_que bueno que te di las pastillas._

Allen:-_eso es amor al prójimo, mi vikinga. Estas progre… uff._

"…**awww…"**

Olaf:-awwwww.

"… **dani me dijo tia :3…" **

Tori:-_….biopolar, imbécil._

Vitany:-_jeje._

"… **se siente bien..."**

Daniela:-_ohhh, tía._

Nico:-_¡hermana!_

Olaf: ladea el rostro- ¿hermanos?

Jack: sonriente, se encoge de hombros-.

"… **porque tooth te dijo que te quierey a mi no..."**

Daniela:-_…oh. Pero yo…_

Vitany:-_tranquila. Ya lo superé._

"…**nahh te quielo,…" **

Daniela:-_¡y yo a ti, tía!_

Allen:-_esto merece una foto._

Jack: con el celular entre las manos-.

Olaf:-awwwwwwww.

Nico:-_estoy tan orgulloso._

"… **da gusto molestar a…"**

Jack: cruza los dedos-.

Vitany:-_jejeje._

"… **la demonio con que no aguanto a su hija :3…"**

Tori:-_corre, idiota de mierda, corre por tu vida._

Vitany:-_oh oh._

Olaf: se encoge tras su escritorio-.

Jack: suspira-.

"… **Vy…" **

Se escuchan gritos y una risa. Y muchos insultos.

Nico:-_pelea de gatas._

Molina:-_por supuesto que va al canal._

Allen:-_…me suscribo._

Daniela:-_imbéciles._

"… **volvio mi enfermedad,…"**

Olaf:-¿estas enferma?- asustado al mil, temblando cual gelatina-.

Molina:-_no lo está… creo._

Nico:-_¿eeeeeesa?_

"… **si esa,…" **

Nico:-_já. Acerté._

Allen :-_de suerte._

"… **la que habia "olvidado"…"**

Se escucha un "Ay".

Tori:-_mmmmm._

"…**Chaoo no les quiro mudar mi depresion..."**

Olaf:-pueeeees, esas han sido las preguntas de hoy. Ahora, los super kawaiis retos paaara Jack Frost.

_Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip__**  
**_

PATIO DE LOS ESTUDIOS BERK:

Algunos obligados, la mayoría por gusto, están los jóvenes actores reunidos, formando una circunferencia con sus pufs, conteniendo en el centro un sillón reclinable, sobre el que está sentado Jack Frost. El sillón volador de Olaf está quieto, en el aire, casi sobre Jack.

Olaf:-y aquí… listo. Gracias por participar.

Jack: suspira- no entiendo por qué soy el único que tiene que firmar esto.

Tori: le quita los papeles al muñeco- porque eres Jack Frost, y puede ocurrir cualquier cosa- sonríe dulcemente y le pellizca la mejilla-.

Jack: bufa- cállate.

Tori: le saca la lengua y se va dando saltos-.

Mérida: mira a su mejor amiga- hoy ganaremos muuucho dinero- se soba las manos con antelación-.

Astrid: una ceja enarcada- lo mismo pienso, Dumbrock- sisea-.

Hiccup:-yo gano un 20%, recuerden.

Astrid: lo mira y le da una palmadita en el hombro- ajá, babe.

Mérida: también le da una palmadita- sí, babe.

Astrid e Hiccup: ruedan los ojos-.

Olaf: alza las ramitas- ¡que comiencen los retos!

Elsa: suspira y cruza los dedos-.

Anna: aguanta una sonrisita, sosteniendo la mano de su hermana-.

Eugene:-_mi pobre amigo-._

Brutacio: sonríe sádicamente-.

Bunny: sonríe diabólicamente-.

Olaf:-los retos kawaiis de **Daniela selena Frost Haddock:**

"…**ahora mis retos…" **

Vitany: sosteniendo el brazo de Chimuelo- bah.

Chimuelo: la mira de soslayo, luego mira a su novia. la Loca, su novia. la loca, su novia-.

"…**muajajajajjajaj (risa diabólica)…"**

Daniela: se soba las manos-jejeje.

Marcos: se aleja un poco de ella-.

"…**1) tírate a…"**

Daniela: empieza a sonreír diabólicamente-.

Jack: traga salivas-.

"… **un tanque de fans…"**

Elsa: tiene un tic en la ceja, viendo fijamente a su novio-.

Jack: muy pálido, tieso y viéndola-.

Tori:-_te has ganado una caja de chocolates, Dan._

Daniela: mira a su hermano- Já.

"… **sin poder usar tus poderes de hielo ni volar…"**

Jack:-_procesando…-._

Chimuelo:-me compadesco de ti.

Astrid y mérida:-yo no.

Hiccup: sonríe tranquilizantemente- yo sí. Vivirás, Jack.

Chimuelo:-con secuelas, pero vivirás- se encoge un poco-.

Tori_:-¡traigan el tanque! ¡y a las fans!_

Anna:-¿esa cosa es hermética?- la mira con desconfianza-.

Tori_:-¿me crees tan mala persona?_

Anna: enarca una ceja-.

Tori:-_mejor no lo digas._

_10 minutos después…_

Elsa: le da un beso en la mejilla- vivirás. Lo sé.

Jack: sonríe un poco- te amo.

Tori:-_voy a llorar._

Rapunzel:-y yo- con un pañuelo a la mano-.

Anna: toma al peliblanco del brazo- vaaaaamos, están tardando aquí- lo arrastra hasta el tanque-.

Mérida: con la cámara encendida-.

Astrid: se inclina hacia delante, con un paquete de gomas ácidas en el regazo-.

Vitany:- no quiero ver- contra el pecho de Chimuelo-.

Stormfly: tiene un tic en la ceja-_pollo, pollo, muerte a Jack, pollo-._

Allen:-_papá, contén la respiración y no abras la boca._

Tori: al lado del peliblanco- te lo dice por experiencia.

Allen:-_deberías superar eso, mi Vikinga._

Tori: mira a la cámara, con el ceño fruncido- yo supero lo que quiero, Idiota.- mira a jack- Fuerza, Hombre- le da una patada-.

Jack:-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah… ¡plup!

"KYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Tori:-que lendo- baja las escaleras-.

Bunny: mira a la rubia y a la pelirroja- cuando esto termine, denme una copia.

Astrid: se cruza de brazos- esto hay que hablarlo en un lugar privado.

Mérida:-y te va a costar.

Bunny:-no importa. Esto vale oro.

Astrid: sonríe fríamente-_tú lo has dicho-._

Hiccup y chimuelo: miran fijamente el enorme recipiente-.

Daniela: le toca el hombro a su madre- ¿Cuánto tiempo le darás?

Tori: sonríe socarronamente- poco.

_Media hora después…_

Anna:-ya ha de estar muerto- recibe una mirada molesta de su hermana- mi más sentido pésame.

Elsa: rueda los ojos y vuelve a mirar al estanque-_ouh, por favor. Se lo ruego-._

Allen:-_vikinga, ya es demasiado._

Tori:-aun no está muerto ¡tú no has desaparecido!- gesticula un poco exasperada con los brazos-.

Allen:-_entonces se nos va a ir el día en un solo reto._

Tori: mira estoicamente a la cámara-… me debes un chocolate- el cristal del estanque se quiebra.

Camicazi: sobre un hombro de Patapez- ¡avalancha!

Vitany:-¡salven a los guapos!

_Cinco minutos más tarde…_

Mérida: sobándose un codo- quién diría que esas locas empezarían a atacar a Dagur y Alvin.

Tori: arreglando algo en la silla de Olaf- popularidad. Esas tipas tenían sentimientos por ellos. Listo.

**"…2) encierrateen un cuarto…"**

Olaf: en el suelo- ¿por qué? Eso es aburrido.

Jack: con muchas magulladuras y cortes, y lápiz labial- no lo veo así.

Olaf: lo mira- ¿por qué?

"… **con la abue Elsa…" **

Jack: sonríe lascivamente-por eso- mira a su novia- Reina, ¿nos vamos?

Allen:-_por el hombre de la luna._

Daniela:-tú no hables, pa.

Hiccup: frunce mucho el ceño y mira a la cámara-.

Se escucha el paso de saliva muy cerca de la cámara y del bum.

Elsa: se levanta y camina hasta su novio-.

"… **y mama…"**

Daniela: sonríe-.

Tori: enarca una ceja-.

"… **si puedes ver…"**

Tori: sale corriendo, dando saltitos-.

Elsa y jack: se estremecen-.

Vitany: los empieza a empujar- vamos, muévanse.

Se van.

Los tres.

Brutilda: si ellas van- se levanta- yo también- sale pirada-.

Camicazi: corre tras de ella-.

Anna: está que echa humo-.

_Media hora más tarde…_

Hiro: jugando cartas con mérida-¿deberíamos ir a buscarlos?

Marcos: suspira y se levanta-.

C_inco minutos más tarde…_

"…**3) lucha contra"**

Todos: enarcan una ceja-.

Daniela: saca su celular-.

Jack: cruza los dedos sobre su regazo- _que no sea contra Kristoff, ni contra Hiccup, o chimuelo, pero sí contra Hans o Conejo-._

"… **la abue Elsa…"**

Elsa: se atraganta-.

Brutilda y camicazi: corren hasta el regazo de Astrid, Mérida y Storm-.

Anna: se acerca saltando-.

Tori: le levanta el pulgar a su hija-.

Marcos: rueda los ojos-.

Jack:-_procesando…-._

"… **a ver quien es mas poderoso…"**

Allen:-_entro en las apuestas._

Molina:-_y yo._

Nico:-_¡todo el dinero de Tori!_

Tori:-ajá sí, y también mi riñón- lanza un lápiz a detrás de la cámara-.

Anna: se pone unos lentes oscuros- hay que preparar la arena.

Olaf:-¿para gatos?

_Diez minutos después…_

Un enorme cuadrilátero está en medio de la circunferencia. Jack y Elsa están adentro.

Anna: vuela en la silla de Olaf, con un micrófono inalámbrico- ¡señoras y señores, en esta esquina, pesando 55 kg en toda su musculatura, Jackson Frost, el señor de la diversión!- hace una mueca,- ¡y en esta otra, conteniendo 54 kg de belleza, la reina de las nieves, Eeeeelsaaaa Areeeendelle!

Muchos aplausos.

Nico:- maníes, se venden maníes- con una gran caja entre sus brazos-.

Vanellope:- dame.

Ralph: saca su billetera-.

Félix: también lo hace-.

Mérida:- ¿Cómo van las apuestas?

Astrid: sosteniendo un fajo de billetes- en aumento ¡mantengan la calma!- le tiende los billetes a storm-.

Storm: con una caja registradora- hagan caso a Astrid.

Astrid:-¡una cabrona fila, dije!

Conejo: le da dinero a Storm- apuesto a por Elsa- sonriendo demoniacamente, portando una camisa con el rostro de la peliplatinada-.

Tori: camina de un lado a otro, cruzada de brazos-.

Flinn:-¿pensando?- le pone una mano sobre el hombro-.

Tori: se le queda mirando- sip, algo que tú no- le palmea la cabeza- estas mejorando, Flinn.

Flinn: con una gotita de sudor por la frente- éramos amigos.

Tori: le sonríe- te olvidaste de mi cumpleaños- se gira y camina hasta la base del cuadrilátero- ¡que comience la pelea, Anna!

Anna: se frota las manos. Carraspea- esta batalla estará dividida en tres lapsos. ¡el primero round…-todos se callan- comienza ahora!- salen los gritos eufóricos-.

Astrid: le palmea el hombro a su novio- los fans lo amarán, Babe. Graba bien.

Jack: posición defensiva- no seré duro, Reina.

Elsa: lo mira con ojos fríos- solo es diversión, Frost.

Daniela: mira a su hermano- ¿por quién has apostado?

Marcos: le pasa un brazo sobre los hombros- ¿dudas, princesa? La abuela hará comer lona al abuelo.

Daniela: así se habla- choca los cinco con él.

Allen: se sienta en la banca detrás de ellos dos, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de cada uno- excelente elección, niños.

Elsa: en posición alerta- ataca, Jack.

Jack: traga saliva y le dispara, dando pasos hacia ella-.

Elsa: retrocede y mueve la cabeza hacia un lado, esquivando el ataque-¿es todo lo que tienes, jacky?- sonríe molestosamente-.

Tori: con un gran paquete de palomitas sobre las piernas, y a un lado de Allen- estoy tan orgullosa.

Jack:-Elsa, no quiero hacerte daño- dispara un par de lanzas de hielo cortas-.

Elsa: frunce el ceño y las lanzas se vuelven polvo- cobarde ¿te crees más fuerte?

Jack: se detiene- ¡no!... bueno… ¡soy el espíritu del invierno!

Anna, Astrid, Mérida, Rapunzel, Vanellope, Camicazi, Storm, Rapunzel, Brutilda, Vitany, Daniela y Tori: fruncen el ceño- uh, imbécil.

Elsa: picos de hielo aparecen y van directo a él-.

Jack: cierra los ojos con fuerza y pone los brazos frente a su rostro-.

Se escuchan los vítores.

Anna:-¡primer round: Elsa! ¡el señor Frost ha quedado empaaaalado!- ríe con ganas-.

Elsa: gruñe y le da la espalda a donde está su novio-.

Rapunzel: en la puerta del cuadrilátero- Elsie, ven, a hidratarse.

Tori: ríe entretenida y le golpea la mano a su novio- buscate tus propias palomitas- sisea.

Allen: frunce los labios- oh, vamos, Audy, solo una.

Tori: lo mira a los ojos- ¿tú las compraste?- le lanza un billete y mira a donde Molina- ¡ve a sacar a Jack de la reja, y denle de beber!

Molina: la mira con molestia- ¡¿yo por qué?!

Tori:-porque te pago.

Vanellope:- dame, dame, dame.

Felix:-nos dejaras en quiebra.

Vanellope:- eres lindo, obtendrás aun mas dinero. Pero tú- mira reprobatoriamente a Ralph- necesitaras un cambio de look.

Ralph: se cruza de brazos- no te daré más dinero. Tienes ya demasiadas idioteces.

Vanellope: ahoga un gritillo- el set de costura, el de cocina, el de baño, el de cama, de Elsa d' Aredelle, su camiseta, sus botas, su set de magia y el de accesorios, sus papitas, su cereal, su gorra, sus jeans, su cartera y un mechón de su cabello no son idioteces- le da un zape-.

Felix: con un tic en la ceja-.

Gogo: revienta un globo, alejándose de la chica-.

Anna:- los combatientes ya están cargados de nuevo, porque ¡el segundo round comienza ya!- suena la campana y los chiflidos y vítores-.

Elsa: mira con algo de culpa a su novio- ¿te arrepientes de lo que dijiste?- sus ojos se vuelven fríos-.

Jack:- me has tomado desprevenido, Elsie ¡eso es trampa!

Elsa:-ja- le ataca-.

Jack: salta y luego vuela hacia ella a toda velocidad-.

Elsa: recibe la embestida, chocando contra la red- uff.

Anna:- nooooo-.

Elsa: toma las manos de jack y las aprieta-.

Jack: suelta un alarido y se eleva- ¡mis manos!

Elsa: su trenza está semidisuelta- regresa, pequeño cobarde.

Bunny: comiendo muchas palomitas- ¡vaaaamos Elsa!

Brutacio: se coloca una camiseta con el rostro de Elsa- Team Elsa.

Jack: crea un torbellino de nieve y éste avanza hacia ella-.

Elsa: es arrastrada-¡jaaaack!

Brutacio: se coloca una camiseta sobre la anterior, con el rostro de Jack- Team Jack.

Elsa: un grupo de picos salen disparados del ojo del torbellino-.

Jack: termina con par de rasguños y vuela hacia ella-.

Elsa: el torbellino se amplía y explota- que débil- espeta, creando un gran mounstro de nieve y hielo- Jack, saluda a Galletas- sonríe con suficiencia-.

Tori:-uuuuuuh. Me encanta-.

Allen: le pasa un brazo sobre los hombros-.

Jack: choca su cayado contra la cabeza de nieve- esto es una muestra de cobardía, Reina mía- masculla, haciendo volar al gran muñeco varios metros al bosque-.

Olaf: llora sobre el hombro de patapez- mi hermanito.

Elsa: nieve empieza a arremolinarse a sus pies, y una espada de hielo se forma entre sus manos- entonces, éntrale, Querido. Aquí, abajo.

Jack: se abalanza sobre ella, con las manos desnudas, recibiendo un golpe por parte del mango de la espada-.

Elsa: lo mira desde arriba- tonto. ¿perdiste?- suelta con sorna-.

Mérida:- jojojojo, señores, lo quemó.

Storm: ríe a carcajadas-.

Astrid: sonríe ladino-.

Jack: tose y levanta el rostro- eso quieres tú- se para dificultuosamente, apoyándose en su cayado- en guardia, mi Reina- barre el suelo con el cayado-.

Elsa: termina contra el suelo y la punta del cayado bajo su barbilla-.

Tori y Anna:-repeticióoooooon- rugen-.

Bunny: en shock-.

Eugene:-no, no, no, chicas. Eso es favoritismo- se cruza de brazos, de pie- ¡jack a ganado el segundo round!

Hay aplausos algo bajos.

Astrid:- lo siento, gente- sonríe como el gato Cheshire- no hay reembolso.

Camicazi:- aun tenemos el tercer round- solloza en el hombro de Honey-.

Bunny: aun en shock-.

Anna: bufa y rebufa- bueno, el ultimo round comienza ya- suena una desanimada campana-.

Desanimados aplausos.

Elsa: estática- comienza-.

Jack: se muerde el labio mientras desliza a toda velocidad el cayado en el aire-.

Elsa: se apega a la reja y no es golpeada-.

Jack: corre hasta ella pero termina chocando contra el enrejado-.

Elsa: le congela los pies y trota hasta otra esquina, creando un par de bolas de hielo-.

Jack: rompe el hielo con la punta del cayado y corre hasta ella, con el cayado en alto- aghhhhhh-.

Elsa: evade un cayadazo(?) y le revienta contra la reja con una de las bolas-.

Molina: abre grande los ojos-.

Jack: cae pesadamente- esto no acaba- se apoya en su arma y crea una ventisca que la azota contra el otro lado-.

Elsa: lanza su proyectil, aferrándose al alambre a sus espaldas-.

Jack: quiebra el proyectil con el cayado pero igual es lanzado contra la reja-.

Allen:-ugh.

Tori: lo mira de soslayo-.

Daniela: sonriendo sádicamente-.

Marcos: con una mueca-.

Hiro:-van a necesitaran de Baymax.

Olaf: temblando-.

Elsa: encierra a Jack en una jaula de hielo, con picos contra su cuerpo, suspirando pesadamente-.

Jack: termina en el suelo-.

_quince minutos mas tarde…_

todo devuelta a la normalidad. Jack con algunas cortadas, sentado en el sillón. Olaf volando de un lado a otro. Elsa en su asiento, rodeada de personas…

tori:-pff, ilusos- con una libreta entre los dedos-.

Allen: cruzado de brazos- por favor; es mi madre- rueda los ojos-.

**"…4) no vueles por…" **

Jack: se atraganta con saliva- ¡daniela!

Tori: da un saltito- cada vez estoy mas orgullosa.

Astrid: con unos lentes de sol, sonríe sádicamente-.

Marcos: rueda los ojos-.

"… **1 mes y…"**

Jack:-_estaré bien, estaré bien-_con los nudillos blancos-.

Vanellope:-¡justicia! Te adoro, dani.

Daniela: rueda los ojos-.

"… **cada vez q lo hagas…"**

Brutilda:-ju. Castigo. Esta chica piensa en todo.

Brutacio: asiente lentamente-.

"… **mama te podra pegar…"**

Tori: sonríe sádicamente- vuela, frost.

Allen: suspira, con una sonrisa ligera-.

Jack: se pone aun mas pálido-_por el hombre de la luna-._

"…**5) compranos chocolates a…"**

Anna: salta en su asiento- estoy yo, ¿cierto, dani?

Daniela: solo espera, tia.

Anna: asiente, ansiosamente-.

"… **TODAS las mujeres fanaticas del chocolate de la familia…"**

Anna:-¡yuju!- salta animadamente-.

Jack: con la mandibula por el suelo-.

Elsa: rie discretamente-.

Tori: rie a pierna suelta-.

Allen:-papa, tu bolsillo se vera afectado.

Olaf:- pobre bolsillo- hace puchero-.

Camicazi:- me he vuelto amante del chocolate, Frosty.

Punzie: se tapa la boca con la mano-.

Flinn:-_pobre amigo. Pero por lo menos no es mi bolsillo-._

"…**6) Para TODAS las mujeres…"**

Todas las mujeres menos dani: la miran-.

Todos los hombres: tragan saliva-.

"… **de nuevo mandamos …"**

Hombres: pálidos-.

Mujeres: festejan-.

Vanellope: besa las mejillas de la chica- jo. Tienes excelentes ideas- se va saltando-.

Dani: tiene un tic en la ceja-.

Astrid: se frota las manos- Haddock, prepárame pan- lo mira fríamente-.

Hiccup:- por supuesto, My lady.

Astrid:- te lo estoy pidiendo para ya- frunce el ceño-.

Hiccup: pálido- claro, My lady- sale corriendo-.

"…**y mama NO SOY PELIBLANCA…" **

Dani: mira fijamente a su madre-.

Tori: mira a la chica, se encoge de hombros-.

"… **mi cabello es raro…"**

Tori:-lo se.

Olaf:- ¡tu cabello es bonito!- embobado-.

Dani:- gracias, Olaf.

"… **y tu lo sabes, …"**

Tori:-no, perdón, nunca lo había notado- se cruza de brazos-.

Dani: rueda los ojos-.

"…**es medio dorado,…"**

Olaf:-¡bonito!

"… **osea entre rubio y castaño y mientras mas largo mas rubia son las puntas…"**

Tori:-simplemente es demasiado que explicar, y digo peliblanca.

Allen:-¿ por que?- sonríe ladeadamente-.

Tori: lo mira- ve a buscarme agua. AHORA.

Allen: sale volando-.

Olaf:-… ¿entonces no es peliblanca?

Daniela: se le queda mirando-.

Honey:-¡continuemos!

Olaf:-okidoki. Ahora, pasaremos con los kawaiis retos de **Luna Kagamine:**

"…**Retos:…"**

Astrid: abre la boca y la cierra-.

Mérida:- y ahí se fue un comentario sarcástico.

Hiccup: regresa, con el rostro blanco-.

Astrid:-¿y mi pan?

Hiccup:-en el-respira- horno.

Astrid:-¿y si se quema?

Hiccup:-pero, my…

Astrid:-ve.

Hiccup:-voy-se va-.

Chimuelo: rie entredientes-.

Storm:-no te rías- le da una colleja-.

Chimuelo:-¡tú te ries!

Storm:-es una orden, Fury.

Chimuelo:-…bueno.

"…**si fueras mujer…" **

Jack:-¿disculpa?

Tori: le brillan los ojos- uh…

Allen:-oh oh.

"… **haria q me des yuri..."**

Jack:-pero soy hombre, linda. Lo siento- _gracias, hombre de la luna-._

Allen:-papa…

"…**espera…" **

Tori:-espero que estés pensando lo mismo que yo.

"…**Tori conviertelo en mujer!..."**

Tori: salta- ¡wuuuuuuuju!- hace un ligero bailecito-.

Allen: sonríe-.

Vanellope:-¡se convertirá en mujer!-rie-.

Mérida:- ¡y se llamara Jackeline!

Astrid:-¡y la gente lo amara!

Ana:-¡yo lo grabo!

Jack:-…¿Qué?

_Quince minutos después…_

Allen: le pone una mano en el hombro a Elsa- ¿estas preparada?

Elsa: con las mejillas rosas- ¿tú lo estas?

Allen:-me preocupa más cómo se verá. Ya él me ha traumado bastante.

Elsa:-¿no sé si molestarme por eso o dejarlo pasar?

Allen:-lo segundo es más fácil.

Bunny: sonríe, suficiente- ¿Cuándo llegaran?

Tori: detrás de él- ya estamos aquí.

Bunny:-¡Kyaaa!

Vitany:-¡yo maquillé a Jackeline!

Elsa:-¿y donde está?

Tori:-Astrid lo trae a rastras.

Storm:-querrás decir que **la** trae.

Tori: sonríe-cierto cierto.

Mérida:-¡ahí viene!- levanta la cámara- ¡listo! ¡anna, los honores!

Anna:-¡denle una cálida bienvenida a Jackeline Frost!

Astrid: deja a una peliblanca de largos cabellos sobre el césped- Ta-da.

Jackeline: alta, delgada, tez pálida, ojos grandes y azules, cabellos alborotados y en una trenza a medias, una mini falda tableada y azul, sudadera blanca, descalza y con una linda mueca estampada en el rostro- ¡ustedes son terribles! ¡unas hijas de…

Rapunzel:-esa boca- con la mano sobre los labios de la otra-. Eres una dama, Jacky.

Elsa: tic en el ojo- sin comentarios.

Allen:-se parece a…

Tori:-lo sé. Tu hermana te persigue, Idiota.

Daniela:-esta chica es increíble. ¡que haga yuri!

Marcos:-¡no, no, no!

Olaf:-¡hola jackeline!-le da la mano- soy olaf. Un gusto. Eres muy kawaii.

Jack:-me siento humillado- le da el apretón-.

Mérida:-las fans se volverán lolocas.

Olaf:-¡kawaiis!

"… **Y cuando seas asi…" **

Tori:-¡Yuri!

Anna:-¡Yuri!

Camicazi:-¡Yuri!

Vitany: sonrojada-.

Astrid:-¡Yuri!

Honey:-¡Yuri!

"… **besa a…" **

Brutilda:-¡Jelsa a un nivel extremo!

Tori: le brillan los ojos- ¡eso suena increíble!

Elsa:-¡¿qué?!

Jackeline: pensativo- podría… podría ser…

Marcos:-creí que ya estaba lo suficientemente traumado.

Vanellope:-jacky, picarona.

"… **TODAS las mujeres de ahí…" **

Todas:-¡espera!... ¡¿qué?!

Anna:-¡yo no besare a Jack!

Allen:-¡Tori no besará a mi padre!

Toothless:-¡alejate de Storm, demonio!

Tori:-¡esa soy yo!

Vitany: muuuy roja- yo no… o quizá si…

Tori:-tú no… ¡yo…

Allen:-¡tú no!

Daniela:-besar a mi abuelo o no vivir Yuri… Esto sí es complicado…

Olaf:-¡Yuri!

Jackeline:-así no me esperaba el reto de besar a chicas.

Elsa: pokerface-.

Anna:-¡cállate, Frost!

Tori:-¡esperen!

Astrid:-¡CÁLLENSE!

Tori:-gracias.

Flinn:-esto es rídiculo. Jack no va a besar a Punzie.

Rapunzel:-solo es un beso. ¡y es yuri!

Vitany:-lo pide la chica. Es un reto.

Tori:-¡alguien que se lee el contrato!

Patán:-¡ese contrato es ridículo!

Tori: lo noquea con un libro-.

Camicazi:-¿Por qué no hicieron eso antes?

Tori:-no vi la oportunidad. En fin, Jacky besa a tu novia.

Jackeline: se levanta- reina, ¿quieres?

Elsa: suspira y se levanta- es yuri.

Honey:-y el yuri es amor.

Mérida:-es vida.

Jackeline:-¿eso es un sí?

Brutilda:-¡SÍ!

Jackeline: se acerca y toma a Elsa por el cuello-¿segura?

Anna: con el rostro contra el pecho de su novio- ¡hazlo!

Elsa: le da un beso corto-.

Astrid:-eso. La que lleva los pantalones.

Storm:-¿tan difícil era?

Jackeline: se separa, atolondrada-¿no se puede hacer de nuevo?

Elsa: ríe entre dientes- tienes una larga lista de besos, Frost.

"… **je,je*le da una hemorragia nasal*…"**

Tori:-¡a la chica le gusto!

Olaf:-¡yey!

Vitany:-¡es como yo!

Tori: sonríe- ¿otra que llegara a ser anémica? Creo. Bueno, Jacky, sigue…

Vanellope:-¡yo!

_Media hora después…_

Allen:-ni Dani ni Tori te van a besar, Papá.

Tori: aburrida- Frost, es solo un reto.

Allen:-es… ¡esto no tiene nombre!

Vitany:- concuerdo con Allen. Tori no va a besar a jackeline.

Mérida:-tú lo hiciste.

Vitany:-no es lo mismo.

Dani y Tori: ruedan los ojos-.

Olaf: con un helado-¿podemos seguir?-puchero-.

Tori:-si ella no está contenta con esto no es mi culpa- gruñe-.**  
"…Se de vuelta hombre…" **

Jackeline: suspira- por lo menos tiene compasión de mí.

Elsa: rueda los ojos-.

Astrid:-¡tampoco es para tanto!

Jackeline: sonrisa lasciva- ¿te gustó mi beso?

Astrid:-tanto así que quiero besarte de nuevo. pero antes beso un cactus.

Jackeline:-mi corazón duele, astrid.

Astrid:-y qué tu quieres que yo haga.

Jackeline:-di que te gustó el beso.

Astrid:-tu corazón seguirá doliendo.

_Seis minutos más tarde…_

Jack: salta al sillón- he vuelto. Amo mi cuerpo.

Elsa:- no veo diferencia. ¿qué te cambiaron?

Anna:-¡esa es mi hermana!- choca los cinco con la peliplatinada-.

Daniela y Vitany: ríen entredientes-.

Jack:-sé que me amas-puchero-.

Tori: le pone una mano en la boca a Allen- ni te metas. Es una orden.

Allen: resopla-.

"… **y besa a tu mejor amigo…"**

Camicazi y Brutilda:-¡Yaaaaaoooooiiiiii!

Daniela:-debo conocer a esta chica- sonriente-.

Olaf:-¡Yaoi!

Flinn:-ustedes corrompieron a l muñeco.

Gogo:-eso les pasa por no querer ocuparse de él.

Anna:-ahora nos acompaña todos los jueves-sonrisa diabólica-.

Hiro:-eso da miedo.

Kristoff:-lo sé.

Anna: le da un golpe en la cabeza-.

Tori:-¡besa a tu mejor amigo, Frost!

Daniela:-¡hazlo!

Jack:-pero… mi mejor amigo no está aquí-suspira, aliviado-.

Hiccup:-¿de qué me perdí?

Gemelos:-¡beso, beso, beso!

Dani y Tori:-¡yaoi, Yaoi, Yaoi!

Astrid:- solo háganlo.

Hiccup:-¿de que hablan?

Chimuelo:- no puedo ver- se tapa el rostro-.

Conejo: ríe malévolamente-.

Storm: le da palmaditas en la espalda a su novio-tranquilo. Sigue siendo tu mejor amigo.

Jack: lo siento, Hiccup- le planta un beso rápido-.

Tori: cruzada de brazos- es yaoi, lástima que esa pareja no me guste-frunce los labios-.

Allen:-algo es algo.

Tori:-eso fue raro, Idiota.

Allen:-ni que lo digas.

Marcos:-sus padres se besaron. ¡claro que es raro!

Tori y Allen: se estremecen-.

Vitany: se aleja de la castaña-.

"… **y a Conejo…"**

Jack:-¡¿qué?!

Conejo:-¡¿QUÉ?!

Tooth:-jojojojojojo ¡esto es tan entretenido!

Mérida:-ni que lo digas.

Anna:-¡grabalo, Mer!

Conejo:-yo no besaré a eso.

Jack:-vamos, canguro. No te voy a morder.

Rapunzel:- a veces Jack da miedo- susurra a Elsa-.

Elsa:-no te contradigo.

Jack:-es que eres una Gallina.

Tori:-así me agradas, Jack. si no me contradices está bien- sonríe ampliamente-.

Vitany:-esa cara no me gusta.

Conejo:-¡no soy una gallina!- ya de pie-.

Jack:-eres un híbrido entre canguro y gallina.

Olaf:-¡Canllina!

Conejo:-uuuugh…-le estampa rápidamente los labios y se aleja varios metros-.

Jack:-¡viste que te gusto!

Elsa: facepalm-.

Anna:-¡esto es un especial Yaoi!- embelesada-.

Daniela: embobada-.

Marcos: le pasa la mano por el frente- nada.

Tori:-ya se le pasará.

Astrid:-a mucha gente les gusta su pareja. ¡podré comprarme un set de dagas!

Hiccup: palidece- my lady, ya tienes mu…

Astrid:-calla, babe.

Hiccup:-pero…

Astrid:-calla, babe…**  
"…Jack..."**

Jack: se tira al sofá- ¿no voy a besar a nadie mas?

Mérida:-nadie más requiere de tus besos, Frost.

"…**TODAS te aman!..."**

Jack:-¡já!

Tori:-qué irónico.

Allen: ríe entredientes-.

"… **Hasta yop!..." **

Jack:- yo también te quiero, linda. A pesar de haberme cambiado de sexo.

Gogo:-te gustó, chico.

Jack:-y a ti.

"… **Y viva el Jelsa!..." **

Daniela, Vitany y Tori:-¡que viva!

Allen:-secundo la noción.

Tori: ríe a labios apretados- idiota.

Brutacio:-¿Cuál es el chiste?

"…**Besa a Elsa…"**

Elsa: es estampada contra el suelo-.

Tori:-¡voló, voló!- sonrisa sádica-_¿Dónde dejé mi garrote?-._

Elsa: queda inestable, sostenida del cuello de su novio- ¿Cómo…?

Jack: le sonríe y le besa la mejilla- mi reina.

Allen:-vikinga- con una mano sobre la muñeca Tori- luego.

Tori:-pero… suéltame. Quiero golpearlo. ¡que me sueltes te digo!

Allen:-Tori…

Tori:-…ups.

Jack:-¡ay!- sobándose la cabeza- ¿Qué me lanzaste?- mirando a la chica-.

Tori:-…un brazalete…

Vitany:-pero si los… oooh.

Tori:-ese mismo.

Jack:-¡me hiciste un agujero en la cabeza!

Elsa: aun en las nubes-.

Tori:-dramático. Además, ¡volaste!**  
"…Besa con MUCHA mas pasión a Elsa…"**

Jack: mira a su novia- con gusto- la toma de la nuca-.

Tori: le tapa los ojos a su novio-.

Allen: le tapa los ojos a Vanellope-.

Vanellope: se quita la mano de Allen de la cara-.

Astrid:-iugh.

Anna:-doble iugh.

Honey y Punzie:-¡que lindo!

Astrid y anna:-no, es iugh.

Hiccup:-chicas, no lo ven igual y punto.

Anna:-astrid, dile a tu novio que se calle.

Astrid:-babe, te dije que no dijeras nada.

Hiccup:-no dije esa palabra- sonríe ladeado-.

Astrid: le da un golpe en el brazo-.

"…**Vayan a un cuarto a hacer ya tu sabe…"**

Jack: sale corriendo con su novia en brazos-.

Tori:-aaaaaaw.

Allen:-jojojo… ¡auch!-se soba la cabeza-.**  
"…Oh! Tori…"**

Tori:-¿ah? ¿qué pasa?

Vitany:-awwww, lenta.

Tori:-¡tú eres la lenta, Bruja!

Vitany: le saca la lengua- ¡y tú distraída!

"… **eres lo mas!..." **

Tori:-mentira. Al parecer soy lo más- algo sonrosada-.

Vitany:-sí eres lo más.

Allen:-Vitany no miente.

Anna:-awwww. Estos niños.

"… **Siguela!..." **

Tori:-¡aquí está! Un poco demasiado tarde, pero está.

"… **Tines talento!..."**

Tori:-muchas graciaaaas- con las manos en el rostro-.

Astrid: ríe entre dientes-.

Storm:-se parece a su padre- le susurra a la otra rubia-.

Astrid:-solo un poco quizá. Seeeh.**  
"…Eugine! …"**

Flinn:-¡me conoce! ¡hola, linda!

Olaf:-¡yo te conozco!

Flinn:-…hola, Olaf.

Olaf:-¡hola,…mmm…¿Flinn?

Brutacio y Chimuelo:-uuuuuuuuuuooooooh te trollearon.

tori:- a olaf le faltan los lentes.

Olaf:-¿qué? ¿por qué?

"…**Yo te…"**

Vanellope:-¿ "odio"?

"… **quiero!..."**

Flinn:-¡al fin! Y yo a ti, linda.

Vanellope: puchero- ¡ella miente! ¡te odia! ¡como yo!

Flinn:-cállate. Mi felicidad no será apagada por una envidiosa como tú.

Chimuelo y Brutacio:- uuuuuuuuuuooooooh te mataron.

Tori:-no es gracioso, no para mí.

Allen:-para mí sí. Bien hecho, chicos.

Tori: rueda los ojos-.**  
"…Jack…"**

Fred:-nosotros lo tomamos por él.

Olaf:-¿Qué tomamos?

Vanellope:-¡alcohol!

Vitany y Marcos:- ¡caipiriña!

Tori:-noooooooo.

"… **se buena persona y…"**

Daniela:-¿dejate violar por tus fans?- sonrisa dulce-.

Tori:-Elsa lo protege mucho.

"… **dame mas Jelsa!..."**

Olaf:-¡jelsa!

Anna:- ¿no pudiste pedir que desaparesca?-decaida-.

Tori:-creo que justo ahora están hacien… y no los fui a ver- puchero-.

Allen: le ladea el rostro-mejor.**  
"…Bueno eso es todo Bye!..."**

Olaf:-¡bay! ¡aloja! ¡sallonara!

Tori: tic en el ojo-.

Astrid:-…olaf…

Vitany:-s-solo continua…

Olaf:-oki. Ahora con los retos kawaimente traídos por **:**

"…**Y ahora…" **

Mérida:-¡la hora del cuento!

Jack y Elsa: llegan como si nada-.

Tori:-¿Qué hacía?- sonrisa lasciva-.

Allen:-¡no, no le digan nada!

Tori:-…¿imbécil?

Allen:-…¿si?

Tori:-chocolate. Ahora.

Allen: se va volando-.

Tori:-¡diganme!

Jack:-luego, luego.

Elsa:-no.

Tori y jack:-¿Por qué no?- puchero-.

Elsa: se sienta-porque no y punto.

Tori:-_tengo mis videos. Ja-_le saca la lengua-.

"… **los RETOS!..."**

Jack:-estoy listo.

Vitany:-porque hizo eso.

Tori: le da un ligero zape-mente sucia.

Vitany: le saca la lengua-.

"…**1-Quiero que…"**

Mavis:-¿Jack te haga un baile erótico?

Jack:-a que lo hago.

Allen: regresa y le da un chocolate a la castaña-no gracias.

"… **Elsa cante para…"**

Elsa:-¡¿yo?!

Kristoff:-¡tú cantas hasta en la ducha!

Elsa: se sonroja-.

"… **Jack…"**

Jack: sonríe ladeado-¿oiste eso, Elsie?

Elsa:-¿pero qué le canto?

Vitany y Tori:- naaaadie me quiere, Tooodos me ooodiaaan…

Astrid:-le queda bien.

Olaf:-¿Cómo se llama esa canción?

Vitany:-…uhmmm, ¿nadie me quiere?

Olaf:-¡yo te quiero!

Vitany:-awwww. Y yo a ti.

"… **la cancion Satellite de Lena Meyer-Landrut…" **

Elsa:-ok. Estoy lista- se levanta y se pone cerca del sillón de jack-.

Anna:-¿te la sabes?

Elsa:-la he escuchado.

Tori: le lanza un micrófono.-Fred, dale.

Fred: prende la cónsola-.

Jack: sonríe, anhelante-.

Elsa:- _Yo iba a todas partes para ti__  
__Hasta hice mi pelo para usted__  
__He comprado ropa interior nueva, están azules__  
__Y me puse en el otro día___

_El amor, sabes voy a luchar por ti__  
__He dejado la luz del porche para usted__  
__Tanto si son dulces o tratos crueles__  
__Yo voy a amarte de cualquier manera___

_El amor, oh, el amor, tengo que decirte lo que siento por ti__  
__Porque yo, oh, no puedo ir de un minuto sin tu amor__  
__Al igual que un satélite, estoy en una órbita de todo__  
__el camino a tu alrededor__  
__Y me iba a caer en la noche__  
__No se puede ir de un minuto sin tu amor___

_El amor, lo tengo malo para usted__  
__Ahorré lo mejor que tenemos para Usted__  
__A veces me ponen triste y azul__  
__No habría otra manera___

_Amor, mi objetivo es recto y verdadero__  
__la flecha de Cupido es justo para ti__  
__Incluso me pinté las uñas del dedo del pie para usted__  
__Lo hice el otro día___

_El amor, oh, el amor, tengo que decirte lo que siento por ti__  
__Porque yo, oh, no puedo ir de un minuto sin tu amor__  
__Al igual que un satélite que estoy en una órbita de todo__  
__el camino a tu alrededor__  
__Y me iba a caer en la noche__  
__No se puede ir de un minuto sin tu amor__  
__Oh, el amor, tengo que decirte cómo me siento acerca de usted__  
__Porque yo, oh, no puedo ir de un minuto sin tu amor___

_Donde tú vayas, te seguiré__  
__Usted ha marcado el ritmo, lo tomaremos rápido y lento__  
__Voy a seguir en su camino,__  
__Me tienes, me tienes__  
__Una fuerza más poderosa que la gravedad__  
__Es la física, no hay escape___

_Amor, mi objetivo es recto y verdadero__  
__la flecha de Cupido es justo para ti__  
__Incluso me pinté las uñas del dedo del pie para usted__  
__Lo hice el otro día___

_El amor, oh, el amor, tengo que decirte lo que siento por ti__  
__Porque yo, oh, no puedo ir de un minuto sin tu amor__  
__Al igual que un satélite en órbita estoy todo el camino a__  
__tu alrededor__  
__Y me iba a caer en la noche__  
__No se puede ir de un minuto sin su__  
__El amor, oh, el amor, tengo que decirte lo que siento por ti__  
__Porque yo, oh, no puedo ir de un minuto sin tu amor__  
__Amor, amor, amor, amor, amor._

Jack: se levanta y la besa-.

Tori:-iagh.

Vitany:-awwwww.

Honey: toma una foto-doble awwww.

Anna:-¡paren! ¡eso es un asco!

Jack: gira a Elsa-.

Elsa: queda espaldas a Anna-.

Anna:-patalea-.

Kristoff: le da palmaditas en la cabellera- tranquila, tranquila.

Astrid:-¿y mi pan?

Hiccup:-se está reposando, My lady.

Astrid:-¡Traemelo! No me importa si esta caliente.

Flinn:-uuuuy, ¿te gusta calien…-una bota impacta su frente-.

Rapunzel:-podias ordenarle que se callara-ríe un poco-.

Astrid: se encoge de hombros-así es mejor.

_****_**"…2-Jack y Elsa…"**

Allen:-ah bueno.

Tori:-ja, ja.

"… **lean Encuentros en el hielo…" **

Anna: abre grande los ojos-me niego.

Jack:-no te lo piden a ti- se cruza de brazos-.

Anna:-no me importa.

Tori:-sí tendrán que hacerlo, Anna.

Anna: frunce el ceño y se cruza de brazos-.

Kristoff:-ya se enojó.

Tori:-…se le pasará. Denle los teléfonos.

Vanellope: lanza el suyo-.

Jack: su cabeza recibe el golpe-¡lo hizo a propósito la enana!

Vanellope: saca la lengua-.

Tori:-ya, Jack, déjate de quejas.

Jack:-pero si…

Storm:-¡que te calles!

Jack: baja con rapidez la cabeza-bien.

Mérida:-así se calla a los jack's.

Allen: suspira-.

Tori: le sonríe con sorna-.

Elsa: saca su celular y se pone a leer-.

Tori: frunce el ceño- ¿Qué es ese soni…

Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-problemas técnicos-iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip


	11. Jack II

Tori:-¡joder! Dime que ya está.

Hiccup: se limpia las manos- solo fue una fuga.

Tori:-que voló las ventanas de la cocina y ocasionó una explosión. Solo eso- suspira-.

Hiccup: le sonríe ladeado y la deja ahí-.

Tori: mira a olaf- puedes volver a tu silla, muñeco.

Olaf:-¡gracias, Tori!- se tira en su sillón-.

"… **y actúen alguna parte de la historia…"**

Tori:-¿terminaron?

Jack:-sí. Está increíble.

Elsa: algo ruborizada-si. Lo es.

Tori:-bueno. Eh-mira a la cámara- la siguiente escena no es mía. Le pertenece a la **mlgrabla** y a su fic, por cierto, muy bueno, **encuentros en el hielo**. Digo esto porque no quiero que parezca plagio, cuando no es así. Y tampoco quiero terminar demandada, soy muy joven para ir a la cárcel…

Allen: carraspea-.

Tori:-ugh. Ignórenlo. En fin, yo… ah, la escena intentará parecerse lo menos posible a la original. No quiero causar problemas ni discordia-retuerce las manos, asustada-.

_Quince minutos mas tarde…_

Jack:-…¿a qué tienes miedo?

Elsa: se aleja de él- no te importa, Jack.

Jack: furioso y sin paciencia, golpea el suelo con el pie-.

Elsa: se cruza de brazos- ¡¿estás furioso porque no me he aventado a tus brazos, Jack?!

Jack: se jala los cabellos- ¡no! Es porque… porque… yo… ¡ni yo lo sé!-rugió-.

Elsa:-pues aclárate las ideas antes de intentar algo conmigo.

Jack:-¿me vas a decir que te estabas dejando para ver qué pasaba? ¿o en realidad sí quieres besarme pero tienes miedo a lo que dirán?

Elsa:-lo que los demás digan no me importa-mintió.-¡y no quiero besarte!

Jack:-¿en serio? Demuéstramelo.

Elsa:-¡no tengo por qué hacer nada!

Jack:-¿no?

Elsa:-¡no!

Jack:-¡pues yo sí!- le toma el rostro y le planta los labios-.

Elsa: intenta soltarse, pero no logra hacer mucho-.

Jack: la toma con algo más de delicadeza. Pasa la lengua con cariño por los labios de ella, y se entreabrieron involuntariamente-.

Elsa: siente un placentero escalofrío recorrerle la espalda-.

Jack: es atraído hacia ella por el cuello de la sudadera-.

Elsa: profundiza más-.

Jack: jadea un suspiro triunfal, mientras sus manos la acercan por la cintura. Deseando sentirla por entero-.

Tori: a lo lejos- ojala y la autora no quiera matarme.

Jack: con una tierna sonrisa, le besa la frente- perdóname. Tenía que hacerlo.

Elsa:-¿por qué?

Jack: ríe-¿ahora serás tú quien pregunte el por qué?

Elsa:-Jack…

_20 minutos más tarde…_

Elsa y Jack: de vuelta en sus lugares-.

Anna: aun refunfuñando-.

"…**3-Anna y Elsa hagan esto…"**

Olaf: mira a Tori angustiado- no aparece nada, Tiri.

Tori: suspira- bueno, ehh, lo siento por no poder hacer ese reto, **analux****.**

Olaf: decaído- ¿continúo?

Tori:-sí, sí.

Olaf:-bueno, los siguientes retos kawaiis son traídos por **Sta Fantasia****:**

Allen: le tapa la boca a Tori-.

Vitany y Tori: ruedan los ojos-.

Hiccup: frunce el ceño hacia Allen-.

"…**En fin,…" **

Camicazi:-suspenso, dulce suspenso.

Mérida:- shhh. Ojala y esta también quiera matarlo- risa sádica-.

Jack: palidece y traga saliva-.

Vita:-quizá quiera transformarlo en mujer.

Dani:-de nuevo veremos a Jackeline. Eso sería genial.

Jack:-yo también las quiero.

Elsa: cruza los dedos-.

"… **como reto…" **

Brutilda: a punto de caerse de su puff-.

Olaf: sonriendo ansioso-.

"… **quiero que convenzas a los mellizos..."**

Tacio:-¡hey, nos nombra!

Tilda:-¡nos conoce!

Ambos:-genial- chocan sus cabezas-.

Mérida:-no me acostumbro a eso- se aleja un poco de ellos.

Marcos:-nadie.

"… **de que te usen como…"**

Jack: palidece aún más-oh oh.

Anna: ríe, anhelante-.

Kristoff:- Anna, cálmate.

Anna:-¡cállate! Es una orden.

"… **blanco de sus travesuras…"**

Los mellizos: lo giran a ver, como la niña del exorcista-.

Jack: traga saliva e infla el pecho- creo que no hace falta convencerlos.

Tilda:-con gusto lo haremos.

Tacio:-siii.

Tori: se quita la mano de Allen de la boca- esto parece película de terror.

Astrid:-sí que sí- comiendo pan-.

Hiccup: intrigado, mira la escena-.

"… **No importa la manera…" **

Tilda:-mejor.

Tacio:-mucho mejor.

Punzie:-ya me empiezan a dar miedo.

Astrid: sonriendo- es perturbador.

Storm:-sí…

"… **XDDDDDDDDD…" **

Vita:-tiene mucha papada.

Tori:-la tiene.

"… **Supongo que no te importara, por eso de que ya estas muerto y tal..." **

Jack:-bueno, tienes razón. Pero por cuanto tiempo tendré que ser acechado por ese par.

Astrid:-¿qué te parece toda la vida?

Tilda: limándose las uñas- lo siento, pero tenemos mejores cosas que hacer.

Astrid:-cierto.

Mérida:-¿un mes?

Tilda:-¡trato!

Jack: se soba las sienes- no es mucho, no es mucho.

Astrid:-puedo pedirles más…

Jack:-¡no! Estoy bien así.

"…**En fin,…"**

Tori:-¿otro?

"… **¡ya nos volveremos a ver! :3".**

Tori:-genial.

Vita: la golpea en el brazo-.

Tori: le devuelve el golpe-.

Olaf:-aaaahora. El kawaii de la kawaii **aileen:**

Dani: alza la vista y queda estática-.

Tori: frunce el ceño y mira a donde ella- ¡oh! Sí. Sorpresa.

Marcos:-de qué… wow, wow, ¡wow!-se levanta-.

Allen y Vita: sonríen-.

Astrid: frunce el ceño y se incorpora-.

Hiccup:-¿Qué pasa?

Olaf: emocionado- ¿Quiénes son ellos?

Dani: se pone de pie y da un ligero saltito- ¡llegaron temprano!

Todos se giran a donde ella ve. Un chico y una chica. Ella, rubia y de ojos verde brillante, algo pálida y con una sonrisita. Él, pelinegro y con ojos verdes, como su acompañante, tez algo pálida y sonrisa ladeada.

Toothless: abre un poco la boca-.

Storm: con los ojos bien abiertos-.

Tori: mira a dani- tú los presentas. No sé si Marcos pueda hablar.

Dani: asiente como ida- ellos son Luna y Benja Night Fury.-mira a unos asombrados Toothless y Storm- sus nietos. Y-mira a Anna y a Kristoff- suyos también.

Silencio.

Luna: se acerca otro poco- estábamos esperando una bienvenida más calurosa de parte de ustedes dos. El viaje fue largo-ironiza-.

Marcos: parpadea- ¡hermano!- corre y tumba al pelinegro-.

Benja:-¡Bro!

Storm: sonríe un poco- se parecen a ti.

Tooth:-tendremos nietos-balbucea-.

Storm: niega, contenta, con la cabeza-.

Astrid: le sonríe ladeado-.

Hiccup: con un brillo en los ojos, mira la escena-.

Dani: apretando con fuerza a Luna-.

Luna:-yo también te extrañe, Enn.

Honey: les toma muchas fotos-.

Mérida:-no pierde el tiempo esta gente- recibe un codazo de parte de Astrid y un manotazo por parte de Storm- augh.

Anna: sonriendo enormemente- ¡esto es increíble!

Kristoff: pasmado-.

Luna:-mmm, Dani. El viaje fue largo, y sabes como es mi herma… ¡ah!

Olaf: justo frente a su rostro-un gusto, soy Olaf. Eres muy kawaii. ¿te llamas Luna? ¡que bonito!

Luna:- ah sí. Pero, Olaf, nosotros ya…

Dani: niega con la cabeza-.

Luna:-… un gusto.

Marcos:-satélite.

Luna:-marquito.

Benja:-tengo hambre.

Dani: se le queda mirando- ¡tu siempre tienes hambre, Dragón!

Luna: eso te iba a decir. Ambos tenemos hambre.

Benja:-viaje largo.

Marcos:-sí, muy largo.

Dani:- demasiado largo.

Luna:-no juzguen.

Dani: se gira a hacia los demás- mamá…

Tori:-anda. Sabes donde queda la cocina. Supongo.

Dani: sonríe- síganme. Tú también, Marcos.

Se van.

Tacio:-y ni siquiera dije "hola".

Astrid:-que desgracia.

Tacio: abatido- si.

Tori: mira a Olaf- pequeño muñeco, puedes continuar.

Olaf:-okidoki- carraspea-.

"… **bueno…"**

Mérida: se frota las manos-.

Hiccup:-eso siempre es bueno.

Mérida: mira Astrid- se le está pegando lo nuestro.

Astrid:-no sé si es bueno o malo.

Hiccup:-¡Ey!

"… **los retos …"**

Anna:-va bien.

Jack:-va mal.

Anna:-con tal de que vayas al hospital.

Elsa: resopla- Anna…

Anna:-me callo, me callo- mira a Jack y mueve los labios "por ahora".

"… **que haya una pelea entre…"**

Jack:-¡¿otra pelea?!

Allen: se soba las sienes-.

Tori: le da palmadas en el hombro- no es tan malo.

Allen:-¿estas sonriendo?

Tori:-sí.

Allen:-entonces es malo- recibe un golpe en el brazo-.

"… **hiccup…"**

Hiccup: la cámara se le cae de las manos-.

Astrid:-¡Haddock!

Mérida:-¡mi bebe!- abraza a la cámara y mira mal a Hiccup-.

Vitany:-mi kokoro.

Tori: la abraza- ya, ya.

Jack:-ay por el hombre de la luna- más pálido de lo normal-.

"… **y Jack…"**

Anna:-¡SÍÍÍ!-da saltitos por todo el lugar-.

Olaf:-¿qué estamos festejando?

Astrid:-¡la muerte de Jack!

Hiccup:-Astrid, me estas sobreestimando.

Astrid y Tori:-no lo creo.

Hiccup: se ruboriza-.

Jack: agonizando-.

Elsa: mira al cielo-_¿en serio?-._

Allen: viéndose las manos-.

Tadashi:-empezaré a buscar las palomitas.

Hiro:-por favor. Y trae mi cartera.

Tadashi:-no apostarás.

_Diez minutos después…_

El cuadrilátero está en su sitio, y las gradas también.

Molina:-¿de donde sacaré más maníes?

Nico:-¿los cocinamos o qué?

Tori: de brazos cruzados- no les dará tiempo.

Nico y Molina: ruedan los ojos-.

Punzie:-¿y los dos chicos?

Dani:-están devorando la cocina.

Marcos:-y nosotros no podíamos perdernos esto- saca su billetera-.

Punzie:-¿se dan cuenta de que son sus abuelos?

Dani y Marcos:-¡por supuesto!

"… **yo apuesto que hiccup gana…"**

Astrid:-agregada a la lista- con una camiseta extra grande, negra y con "Sé que ganaras, Haddock" en blanco-.

"… **apuesto dólares a que gana xD…"**

Tooth: escribiendo en una libreta-buena elección- con una camiseta negra parecida a la de Astrid, solo que reza "Mi mejor amigo era un escuálido espina de pescado. Ya no"-.

Anna:-bueeeeno, gente- dando giros en el sillón volador- justo ahora, cambiando solo a uno de los competidores, quien a de pesar 55 kg en puro ingenio y musculatura, aquí en este lado, Hiccup Haddock- se escuchan muchos vítores eufóricos y un "Tú puedes, Babe" de parte de cierta rubia-. en la otra parte, está Jack Frost- hace una mueca. Algunos pocos aplausos y uno que otro chiflidos-. El primer round, empieza… ¡ya!-suena la campana-.

_Cuarenta minutos más tarde…_

Astrid: le da un beso en la mejilla a su novio- estoy más que orgullosa de ti, Babe.

Hiccup: sonríe bobaliconamente, mirándola-.

Astrid:- ahora- se endereza y mira al aglomeramiento alrededor de Hiccup- ¡si le hacen daño se la verán con el hacha!- se aleja un poco, haciéndose a un lado-.

Jack: con un hielo en la cabeza- mi todo.

Elsa:-si no tuvieras la boca tan grande, Jack.

Allen:-él ya sabía que iba a perder, mamá.

Jack:-sí…

"**...siguente reto…"**

Jack: gime-.

Olaf:-¡anímate, Jacky!

"… **en Youtube…" **

Tori: saca su celular-.

"… **busquen ..." **

Tori:-busco…

"…**jack gay o europeo ( creo que haci se llama el video )…"**

Jack:-¿jack qué?

Mérida:-¡jo! Descubrimos tu secreto, jacky.

"… **y hagan la imitación de lo que aparece en el vídeo…"**

Tori:-ok, ok. Dejame verlo. Está descargando…

Vita: se asoma sobre su hombro-.

Vanellope: se asoma por el otro-.

"… **Con los que aparece en el video ( ojala que me entiendan)…"**

Punzie:-entendemos. Tranquila.

Tori: abre grande los ojos- este video es genial- toma al Jack quejumbroso y se lo lleva-.

Quince minutos mas tarde…

Jack: se mira las manos y juega con su cayado-.

Mérida:- Miren su imagen por hay  
Y su bronceado tan febril, y su mentón tan varonil  
Ese hombre es gay, completo gay.

Flinn: la encara-Yo no lo voy a celebrar, un extranjero es quizás  
Miren su forma de andar, el no es un gay no es nada gay.

los otros:- Hay una duda que aclarar  
Es relevante mencionar, que perfume usara, eso lo hace anormal.

Olaf: los guía con una batuta-.

Hiccup:- Es algo claro de inferir-observa, tranquilamente-.

Mérida:- Combina con su calcetín-le replica-.

Flinn: con las manos en las caderas, viéndolos-Que paradoja hay aquí, yo no lo veo.

Punzie: salta en medio de todos-Yo si lo veo.

Flinn:- El es gay…

Mérida: asiente- claro que es Gay.

Flinn:- ¡O europeo!

Mérida, Hiccup, Rapunzel y todos los otros:- Ooooh-aun dudando-.

Los otros:- ¿Gay o europeo? difícil decidir  
¿El es gay o europeo?

Jack: los mira de a uno, receloso- Bien no me vean a mi...

Punzie: alegre los anima- No es nada raro ni una duda, que se pueda aclarar. Que juegan algo mal...

Los otros:- En mallas y con brillos, ya. ¿Gay o extranjero? que loco e de decir  
si te dice "chao bella" y te besa así y así.

Jack: apoyado en el cayado-.

Mérida:- así.

Los otros:- ¿Gay o europeo?  
Que loco he de decir.

Pitch:- Depende de la hora del paseo al salir.

Los otros:-¿El es gay o europeo?

Toothiana:-¡JUSTO AHÍ!-suelta- Mire su forma de vestir  
Eso es muy macho e de decir  
Este es metro-hetero si.  
El no es un gay…  
¡NO ES GAY,LO VEN!

Los otros:- Hay una duda que aclarar  
Es relevante mencionar  
En su atuendo es sensual.

Punzie: más calmada- Es radical y automático.

Flinn: a su espalda- irónico y pronito, céntrico y métrico.

Toothiana:- es claro que es…

Los otros:- ¡gay!  
¡Es claro que es gay!  
¡Es claro que es gay!  
¡Gay! ¡Gay! ¡Gay! ¡Gay!

Toothiana: le da un beso en la mejilla-.

Jack: la abraza de vuelta-.

Los otros:- ¡Mierda! ¿Gay o europeo?

Flinn:- Se ve muy relajado-apunta-.

Los otros:- ¿El es gay o Europeo?

Flinn:- Su pecho esta afeitado-añade con gracia-.

Punzie:-De donde viene es distinto, su cultura extraña es  
Ni mal no puede ser…

Lord Dingwall: se alza la falda-.

Los otros:- si uso falda alguna vez- asqueados y traumatizados-. Gay, excentricismo, no logro entender

Astrid:-Su acento me hipnotiza, y los zapatos de él también- explica, sentada algo lejos y afilando su hacha-.

Los otros:-Ah. ¿Gay o europeo?  
Difícil decidir.

Tilda: desde los oscuro- Si hetero es, el sábado lo invito a salir.

Jack: se aleja un poco de ella-.

Los otros:- ¿El es gay o europeo?  
¿Gay o europeo?  
¿Gay o europeo?  
¿Gay o euro-

Hiccup: exasperado- ¡Un minuto! Denme una oportunidad, tengo una idea que quiero probar.

Flinn:- todo suyo- se cruza de brazos-.

Hiccup: sacando su libreta-Entonces, señor Archi Tacos, Esta fer con la señorita Windams a sido por…

Jack: algo cansado-dos años…

Hiccup:- Y su primer nombre es…

Jack:-Nicos…

Hiccup:- Y su novio se llama…

Jack:-Carlos…

Bunny: abre grande los ojos-.

Los otros:- ¡Ohhh!

Jack: impactado, titubea- L-lo siento, me equivoque. Dijo novio, pensé que había dicho amigo. Carlos es mi… amigo…

Bunny:-¡bastardo!- lo encara, furioso- ¡Mentiroso bastardo!¡Se acabó! ¡No te voy a cubrir nunca más!-se gira hacia los otros-Gente tengo un anuncio que hacer…  
Es te hombre es gay ¡Y! europeo

Los otros: sorprendidos- ¡Ohhh!

Bunny:- Es claro pueden ver  
¡Ya basta de esconderte, sal del closet de una vez!- lo empuja-Ya entienden la ironía, no importa el proceder  
Les juro que a este- lo señala- nunca le ha gustado una mujer.  
¡Eres tan gay no te vas a esconder tu guaripola en un cabaret!

Jack:- No soy gay.

Bunny: picarón- No dijiste eso ayer- sonríe lascivamente. Mira a los otros- Voy a decir… Muy claro es… ¡ES GAAAAY!

Los otros:- y europeo.

Bunny:- ¡ES GAAAAY!

Los otros:- y europeo.

Bunny:- ¡ES GAAAAY!

Los otros:- y europeo.

Bunny:- ¡ES GAYYYYYY!

Jack: derrotado, alza las manos- esta bien, soy gay.

Los otros:-¡QUE BIEEEEEEN!-fuegos artificiales-.

Olaf:-¡hermoso!

Tori:-todos a sus sitios. Fue increíble. Y espero que a ella les haya gustado o Jack terminará linchado.

Jack: abre grande los ojos-¿Qué? ¿por qué yo?

Tori:-porque a ti te dan los retos este capítulo.

Jack: puchero- eres injusta.

Tori:-solo contigo, cariño.

"**buenoooo…" **

Astrid:- ay, por los dioses- se esconde el pecho de su novio-.

"…**ooooooooooo…" **

Vita: mira su reloj-.

"…**ooooooooooooo…"**

Allen:-al menos no está gritando.

Hiccup:-cierto.

"…**ooooooooooooooo…"**

Toothless:-me sorprenden los pulmones de esta gente.

Vita:-años de práctica-le sonríe-.

"…**oooooooooooooooooo…"**

Camicazi:-¡bravo¡ ¡bravisimo!

"… **cambiando de tema …"**

Storm: entorna los ojos-.

"…**chimuelo me debes algo ..."**

Toothless:-¡no me miren!

Storm:-¿qué le debes, Fury?- enarca una ceja-.

"…**y es que un reto que puse…" **

Toothless:-ooooh, si. Espera-mira a Astrid y a Hiccup-…listo.

"… **de que asustaras a Hiccstrid…"**

Toothless:-todavía no lo he hecho. Pero…

"… **pero lo voy a cambiar por la salud de el bebe Hiccstrid…" **

Toothless:-esta bien. Lo que tu digas. Solo asustaré a mi mejor amigo- se encoge de hombros-.

Storm:-no quiero saber lo que está pasando ahí- señala su cabeza-.

Toothless: le sonríe suspicaz- sí quieres saber.

Storm: se muerde el labio- bueeno… sí.

Toothless:-luego te digo- le guiña el ojo-.

"… **solo asusta a hiccup ok?..."**

Hiccup:-¿ya nos podemos destapar los oídos?-casi grita-.

Toothless:-sí, sí.

Astrid:-mmmm.

"… **Y tormenta…"**

Storm: presta atención-¿si?

"… **ya quiero ver sobre la boda Hiccstrid…"**

Storm: se anima- ah sí. Sobre eso- sonríe cómplice- todo avanzando. Creo que luego sabrás.

"… **muy pronto ok?..." **

Storm:-paciencia.

"… **Ahh y no entendí algo de…"**

Storm:-di.

"… **este…" **

Tori:- ajá.

"… **charlando con olaf…" **

Olaf:-¿conmigo?

Tori:- ¿qué no entendiste?

"… **que le toco a tormenta…" **

Storm: saca la cabeza del cuello de su novio-¿mmm?

Vita: refunfuña-.

"… **decían sobre bebes dragones y…"**

Toothless: le brillan los ojos-.

"… **entoces tormenta…"**

Tori:-creo que ya sé a donde llega.

"… **esta embarazada?..."**

Tori:-responde tú, Storm.

Storm: asiente- sí, lo estoy.

"… **Umm esa es mi duda bueno eso es todo y chau".**

Olaf:-¡ya no tiene la duda! Eso es kawaii. Gracias por tu super kawaii review. Ahora, el kawaii de **hi mom: **

Dani: se ruboriza-.

Tori: le sonríe, meneando la cabeza-¿en serio?

Dani:-en serio.

"**me falto algo,…" **

Tori.-¿Cuándo no?

"… **tío chimuelo…"**

Tooth: alza la vista, extrañado-.

Jack:-creí que trataría de mí.

Elsa:-¡Jack!

Jack: ríe- ya, ya, es broma.

"… **me equivoque…" **

Tooth:-¿en qué?

Dani:-pues…

"… **no eres mi tío predilecto..."**

Tooth:-¿qué?- dolido-.

Dani:-solo escucha. Por favor.

"…**eres mi tío abuelo favorito,…" **

Tooth:- ohh-le sonríe-.

Dani: le devuelve la sonrisa-.

Flinn:-eso dolió.

Kristoff:-mucho.

Tacio:-demasiado.

"… **mi tío favorito es…"**

Tori:-creo que me la sé.

Dani:-mamá…

Tori: le sonríe y le guiña el ojo-.

"… **Elluid…"**

Tori:-esa cosa que rompió mis muñecas-señala al vientre de Astrid-.

Astrid: sonriendo ladeado, rueda los ojos-.

Hiccup: sonríe, también ladeado-.

"… **y mi tia favorita es Mariam,…" **

Allen:-que linda elección.

Vita: ahoga un grito-.

Dani: asustada-tía…

Vita:-shh.

Dani:-pe…

Vita:-shh. No te reconosco.

Marcos: mira a su hermana-¿ves lo que haces, princesa?

Dani: le golpea en el brazo- cállate, idiota.

"… **mi tia abuela favorita es ..."**

Fred:-uy- saca palomitas-.

"… **Tia storm…"**

Anna: ahoga también un grito- ¿disculpa?

Storm: sonríe molestosamente-como escuchaste.

"… **sorrie…"**

Dani:-tía Vitany…

Vita: la ignora-.

Tori: suspira exasperada, pasándole la mano por la espalda-.

"… **pero es la verdad…" **

Marcos:-a veces la verdad no es buena-es golpeado- ay. ¡mamá, papá, mirenla!

Dani:-no es momento para que me sermonees, idiota-lo vuelve a golpear-.

Allen:-marcos, la regañas después. Dani, no golpees a tu hermano.

Hiccup:-y seguro que eso no es extraño.

Astrid:-nah.

"… **y mi abuela favorita..."**

Elsa: presta atención-.

Astrid:-a ver.

"… **ambas,…"**

Astrid: mira a Elsa-no suena mal.

Elsa:-para nada.

Dani: suspira, aliviada-.

"… **asi de simple,…"**

Tori: asiente hacia dani-.

"… **ambas son excepcionales,…"**

Elsa:-gracias.

"… **increíbles…" **

Astrid:-gracias.

"… **y valientes,…"**

Elsa y Astrid:-gracias.

"… **inteligentes y hermosas".**

Jack e Hiccup:-claro que sí.

Tori, Marcos, Anna y Allen:-secundo.

Astrid: se retira el flequillo, algo ruborizada-.

Elsa: se remueve, muy roja-.

Olaf:-¿y yo?

Dani:-¡tú eres mi Olaf favorito!

Jack:-que bueno que solo hay uno.

Hiccup:-uno y de sobra.

Flinn:-así estamos bien.

Toothless:-ya con este nos cuesta.

Olaf: enternecido-awwwwww. Gracias chicos. ¿abrazo?

Flinn:-despues.

Marcos:-tú continua.

Olaf:-okidoki poki. El siguiente reto kawaii es traído por **F3rN4nD4****:**

**"Y mi reto es..." **

Jack:-¿un solo reto? Bueno, está bien. Así es mejor.

Tori:-quejumbroso- masculla-.

"…**por favor perdóname la vida ;3;…" **

Jack:-agh, genial. Adiós esperanzas.

Mérida:-las esperanzas para ti no existen, Jacky.

Jack: le gruñe-.

"… **pero mi lado yurista…" **

Tori:-ya dijo todo- ríe-.

Anna:-esta chica me agrada.

Mavis:-veamos qué dice.

"… **no me dejara en paz si no hago esto :'v…" **

Mk:-a ninguna. Tienes a Jack como víctima.

Dani:-menos podras resistir.

Hiccup:-asustan.

Astrid:-creí que ya estabas acostumbrado.

Hiccup:-yo creía en los límites.

Astrid: rueda los ojos-hiccup, tampoco era para tanto.

Camicazi:-eso te pasa por chismoso.

Hiccup:-eso me pasa por ser curioso.

"… **te amo pero tengo que hacerlo..."**

Jack: traga saliva- cuanto más rápido sea, mejor lo proceso.

"…**Tienes que ver…"**

Mérida:-mmmm, Frost. Vas a quedar traumatizado.

Astrid: sonriente-¡como Hiccup!

Hiccup: masculla algo por lo bajo-.

"…**como Elsa y Anna…" **

Tori:-¡elsanna! Tengo tanto sin leer de ello.

"… **se besan durante 10 min..."**

Anna, Jack, Kristoff y Elsa:-¡¿qué?!

Tori:-¡sí!- da un saltito-.

Mavis:-¡veremos Elsanna!

Olaf:-¡eso es muy kawaii!

"…**y que Anna no se atreva a huir 7-7…"**

Anna: muy roja- pero… es mi hermana.

Dani: emocionada-y además de yuri ¡incesto!

Vanellope:-¡siiiiii!

"… **por cierto Kristoff…"**

Kristoff:-¿aja?

"… **no puede interferir en esto :v…"**

Kristoff:-aja.

Tori:-vamos, vamos. Perdemos tiempo-con estrellitas y corazones a su alrededor-.

Elsa: se acerca a anna-.

Anna: con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, impacta los labios contra los de la mayor-.

Elsa: corresponde con torpeza-.

Astrid: atenta-.

Allen:-mis ojos.

Storm:-shhhh.

Hiccup:-genial. Mas trauma para Hiccup. Yey.

Astrid:-shhhhh.

"… **ustedes pueden chicos! xD".**

Tori:-ky…kyyyy… kyyyyyaaaaaaaaa-se tapa la boca-.

Elsa: la toma de los hombros-.

Mk:-mi god.

Olaf:-awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww.

Las chicas:-shhhhhh.

Vita: muy roja-.

Dani: a punto de caer desmayada-.

Jack:-¿Cuánto falta?-jalandose el cabello-.

Anna: se aleja-listo-como un tomate-.

Las demás:-aaaaaaaaaaw.

Mérida:-¿les gustó?

Las Arendelle:-no.

Dani:-bah.

Olaf:-¿podemos seguir?-ojitos-.

Tori:-sí, sí.

Olaf:-bueeeeeno. Los últimos retos…

Mérida:-¡al fin!

Jack:-¡aleluya!

Olaf:- son de la super kawaii **Vitany01****:**

"… **los retos…" **

Vita: se aleja un poco de Tori-.

Tori: se le queda mirando-.

"…**1 jack besa a…"**

Jack: cruza los dedos- tú no eres mala, ¿cierto?

Tori:-es mi mejor amiga y… dime que vas a ser mala.

Vita: silba tranquilamente-.

"… **elsa…"**

Jack:-eso sí es un reto. Gracias, linda- se pone de pie-.

Tori:-bruja- mohín-.

Vita:-ay vamos. Lo siento. No estaba de ánimo.

Jack: se acerca a Elsa y la toma en brazos-.

Anna:-asco. Doble asaco. Mucho asco.

Mérida:-algo de Jelsa servirá.

Hiccup:- se merecía un descanso.

Astrid:-¡claro que no!

Hiccup:-my lady. Casi muere, muchas veces.

Astrid:-eso no es malo.

Jack:-se separa de Elsa, feliz-listo.**  
"…2 haz de…" **

Vita:-te va a gustar. Solo espera.

Tori:-bien, bien.

"… **grey…" **

Tori: sonríe-¿puedo ver?

Vita:-por supuesto.

Jack:- toma a Elsa y se la lleva-.

"… **(uhuhuhuhu)…" **

Tori: ríe y se va-.

"… **ya tu sabes…"**

Hiccup:-no sé a quien le gustará más. A tori o a Jack.

Patapez:-tambien es muy raro.

Hiccup:-por eso es que no pienso en ello, mi querido amigo.

Toothless:-¿Dónde están Benja y Luna?

Dani:-pues, en la cocina.

Toothless:-llevan horas ahí.

Marcos:-comen mucho. Iré a ver si no acabaron con la reserva de la despensa-se va-.

Fred:-¿alguien quiere dibujarle a Patán cosas en la cara?

Hiro:-dame un marcador.

Astrid:-¿son permanentes?- se acerca-.

Hiccup:-no debería pero…-se levanta-.

Vita: va tras él-.

Fred:-escogan los colores.

Camicazi:-¡vamos a rayarle el vientre!

Astrid:-no es mala idea.

Allen:-¿tienes alguno que brille en la oscuridad?

Marcos: se sienta-se durmieron. ¿qué hacen?

Astrid:-arte callejero.

Hiccup:-intentamos poner bonito a mi primo. O al menos que no se note mucho su "belleza".

_Una hora mas tarde…_

Astrid:-ya creo que es demasiado.

Marcos:-yo no ire.

Dani:-gallina.

Marcos:-lo siento si no quiero quedar más traumado.

Vanellope:-ire yo.

Vita:-ay Mbore.

Todos: se le quedan mirando-.

Olaf:-¿qué es "Mbore"?

Vita: resopla-pues…

_Quince minutos después…_

"… **3 come helado con..."**

Jack: todo relax- lo que quieras, linda.

Vita: roja-.

"…**migo…"**

Tori: le da otra pastilla-.

Jack:-claro, linda.

"… **y de frutilla…"**

Olaf:-traigan los helados-grita- ¡por favor!

Un asistente le da un helado a Jack y otro a Vita.

Jack:-no sabe mal.

Vita:-¡claro que no! Es un manjar de dioses.

Tori:-le está dando algo.

Anna:-¡tengo que probarlo!-casi babeando-.

**"…4 juguemos todos a…"**

Tori:-¿cinco minutos en el cielo?

Allen: le sonríe- claro.

Tori:-yo no participaría-muy roja-.

Hiccup:-claro que no participarías.

"… **la botella…"**

Vita:-si vas a participar, bb.

Allen:-gracias, Vita.

Vanellope:-¡jugaremos!

Vita: enrojece-en realidad…

"… **(allen,…" **

Allen:- gracias.

Tori: se aleja más de él, cada vez más roja-.

Astrid: sostiene a Hiccup del brazo-.

"… **marcos…"**

Marcos:-agh. Genial.

Olaf:-¿qué es "la botella"?

Elsa:-solo un juego, Olaf.

Kristoff:-que no puedes jugar.

"…**(creo que asi se llamaba tu hermano dani :c)…" **

Marcos:-yo también te quiero, Tía.

Vita:-lo siento.

"… **victorita,…"**

Tori: pokerface-¿tan bajo caes?

Vita: le sonríe- sip.-

Anna:-que Olaf no…

Olaf:-¡Victorita! ¿Quién es victorita? Es muy kawaii.

Allen:-awwww, Victorita.

Tori: aprieta los puños-¡cállense!

Punzie:-lindo apodo. Es muy bonito.

Tori: avergonzada-no lo es. ¡vitany!

Vita:-ay. Victorita mala. Auch.

Dani:-¿Victorita? Mama…

Tori:-Dominick y Lilian me dicen así. ¿bien?

Allen:-y durante un tiempo, nosotros también.

Tori:-fueron tiempos oscuros.

Vita y Allen: ruedan los ojos-.

Anna:-¿dominick y Lilian?

"… **molina,…" **

Molina:-_¡al fin me nombras!_

Tori:-¡cállate y sigue limpiando!

"… **elsa,…" **

Elsa:-bien.

"… **storm,…"**

Storm: bosteza-ok.

"… **Tooth…"**

Tooth:-claro.

Vita: suspira entrecortadamente-.

Tori:-ay mis dioses.

"… **(derrame nasal)…" **

Tori:-debería llevarte al médico.

Tadashi:-te ha de faltar hierro.

"… **hiccup…" **

Hiccup:-está bien.

"… **y astrid…"**

Astrid:-será entretenido.

"… **(solo si pueden bb's) …" **

Hiccstrid:-con gusto.

Vita:-gracias.

"…**y..."**

Mérida:-si no me incluyes, me dolerá.

"…**los demas no no!..." **

Anna:-mi kokoro.

Dani:-y el mío.

"… **ah falta dani c:…"**

Dani:-ah, estoy mejor.

Vita:-jum.

Dani:-oh. Sigues molesta.

Tori:-vita…

Vita:-shh.

Tori: suspira y alza las manos-odin.

Olaf:-¿Cuándo van a Jugar?

Tori:-supongo que después de este episodio. Así no hay chismosos-mira a Vanellope-.

Vanellope:-¡solo fue una vez!

Vita:-ok.

Allen:-vikinga…

Tori:-hay pocas probabilidades de que me toque besarte, imbécil- sonríe dulcemente-.

Allen:-tengo mis esperanzas.

Hiccup:-_que no ocurra. Sé que ustedes me quieren… aunque sea un poquito-._

**"…5 besa a…" **

Anna:-¿un cactus?

Tori:-los cactus son bonitos en esta época del año.

Jack: traga saliva-.

"… **elsa…"**

Jack:-eres mi vita favorita- le guiña el ojo y luego abraza a Elsa-.

Tori: sostiene a Vita de los hombros- tráiganme pollo. Ahora

Un asistente le trae un muslo frito de pollo.

Storm: abre los ojos-_¿pollo?-._

Tori: le acerca el pollo a la nariz y a la boca-.

Vita: despierta enseguida-¿quieres matarme?

Tori:-nop- le lanza la pieza a Storm-.

Anna: le toca el hombro a Elsa- demasiado. Sepárense.

Elsa: a regañadientes, se aleja de Jack-.

"…**6 dame un abrazo…"**

Tori:-awwww… auch.

Jack:-venga, vita favorita- abre los brazos-.

Vita: cami hacia él, dudosa. Lo abraza- gracias.

"… **lo necesito mucho T-T".**

Tori: frunce el ceño y mira Allen-.

Allen: se encoge de hombros-.

Anna:-eso es todo, ¿cierto?

Tori:-según tengo enten…

Olaf: revisa sus tarjetas- resulta que hay revs que llegaron tarde…

Mérida:-agh, genial.

Flinn:-¡creí que ya nos íbamos!

Storm:-quiero dormir- medio despierta sobre el hombro de Tooth-.

Tori: rueda los ojos- no sean quejicas. Será rápido. Dale, Olaf.

Vitany: sobre su hombro-.

Olaf:-okidoki. El primero es **santiago ríos:**

Vitany: abre grande los ojos y se endereza-.

Daniela: enarca una ceja-.

Tori: ríe entredientes-.

"**hola olaf…"**

Olaf: animado, saluda con la ramita- hola, Santi.

Astrid: bufa- ya le puso apodo.

Hiccup: menea la cabeza-.

"… **te vi en la pelicula Frozen…"**

Olaf:- ¡gracias! Yo…-se pone triste, con un puchero- yo no te he visto.

Honey:-¡va llorar!

Vitany:-¡no llores, Olaf! Si tú lloras yo lloro- ojitos de dragón-.

Olaf: se recompone rápidamente- ¡¿vas a llorar?!-asustado-.

Vitany: suspira- ya no- sonríe-.

"… **mandales saludos a…"**

Olaf: saca una libretita-.

"… **elsa…" **

Olaf:-¡te Mandan saludos, Elsie!

Elsa: sonríe, divertida-.

"… **jack…" **

Olaf:-¡te Mandan saludos, jackie!

Allen: intenta aguantarse la risa-.

Jack: rueda los ojos-_por el hombre de la luna-._

"… **anna…" **

Olaf:-¡te mandan saludos, Annie!

Anna: sonríe ampliamente-.

"… **hans …"**

Olaf: sin mucho animo- te mandan saludos, hans.

Hans: gruñe-.

Tori: lo fulmina con la mirada-.

Hans: se estremece- hola, chico.

"…**y krritoff…"**

Olaf: animado de nuevo- ¡te mandan saludos, Kris!

Kristoff:-genial, después del principito mimado.

Hans: lo mira feo-.

"…**los quiero!".**

Mérida:-¿y a nosotros?

Jack:-ja. Celosa-le saca la lengua-.

Mérida: le frunce el ceño- agradece que no tengo mi arco, Frost-.

Olaf: algo asustado- b-bueno. El siguiente y ultimo kawaii…

Todos: suspiran de alivio-.

Olaf:- **Just someone:**

"**Holiiiis :)…"**

Olaf:-¡holisis!

Elsa: menea la cabeza- cada vez inventa más cosas.

Vitany:-deberíamos escribirlas…

Anna, Elsa y Vitany: se giran a mirar a tori-.

Tori: sonríe maniática- tengo que pensarlo.

Anna:-si aceptas ¿te puedo ayudar?

Tori:-¡claro!

"… **hasta ahora me encontré con esto y…"**

Tori:- nunca es tarde.

"… **lo amo …"**

Tori:-gra…

Olaf:-¡gracias!

Tori: refunfuña-.

Allen y Vitany: ríen entre dientes-.

Tori: los golpea-.

Astrid: se seca una lagrimita-_esa es mi hija-._

**"…Olaf..." **

Olaf:-¿si?

"…**hay tantas cosas adorables por las que quiero llamarte…"**

Olaf:-¡¿en serio?!- ilusionado-.

Tori:-¿soy la única que se imagina a Olaf con ojos de corazón?

Anna, Vitany, Mérida, Honey, camicazi y Punzie:-nop.

Astrid:-que no las oiga.

"… **pero probablemente no las hayas escuchado…" **

Elsa:-lastimosamente, Olaf solo conoce el 40% de las palabras.

Astrid:-y eso es mucho para él.

Elsa:-si.

"… **(my baby cinamonroll *.*)…"**

Elsa: abre grande los ojos-.

Astrid: suspira- tres…

Anna:-dos…

Tori:-…

Olaf:-¿por qué cuentan?

Vitany:-…¡paren el mundo!

Hiccup: con ojos como platos- ¿conoces esa palabra?

Olaf: confundido- sí, por qué.

Jack:-se acabó el mundo.

"…**T.T el mundo es cruel…"**

Kristoff: anonadado- y muy pronto se va a acabar.

Allen:-eso parece- parpadea- ¡y yo todavía no existo!

Tori: sonriendo socarronamente- lástima.

Olaf:-¿por qué se va a acabar?-asustado-.

Toothless:-que no cunda el pánico.

Vanellope:-¡vamos a morir!- corriendo de un lado a otro-.

Tori: riendo nerviosamente- esto nunca había pasado-.

Allen:-y eso que venimos del futuro.

Elsa:-es tan… raro.

Tori y Allen:-y que lo digas.

Vitany:-tengo que despedirme de mi…-se calla-_procesando-._

Dani y Marcos: comiendo chocolate compulsivamente-.

"…**Mis preguntas son…"**

Jack: parpadea-¿qué?

"… **como te le declaraste a Elsa /u\\..."**

Jack: parpadea de nuevo-_fuga, fuga, fuga… ¿me acaban de hacer una pregunta?-_parpadea- yo… yo se lo pedí una noche, desde su ventana. Ella no me quiso creer- ríe nerviosamente-.

Anna: con un chocolate a la mano, bueno, medio chocolate- ¡acosador! Pero vamos a morir.

Patapez:-no vamos a morir.

Camicazi:-si vamos a morir ¡el mundo va a explotar!- lo zarandea-.

Tilda:-¡explotaremos!- sonrisa maniática-.

Tacio:-sí, hermana- con unos lentes oscuros-.

"… **yyyyy…" **

Gogo:-¡calma! Si entramos en pánico será peor. Amordacen a Vanellope, por favor.

Astrid:-con gus…- hiccup la mantiene en su regazo-.

Hiccup:-¿Qué dijo el doctor?

Astrid:- que le bajaras a los nervios.

Hiccup: se sonroja- eso no. Lo otro, my lady.

Astrid: bufa y rueda los ojos-.

Hiccup: sonríe-.

"… **por qué regresaste con los guardianes para salvarlos cuando ellos te habían acusado…" **

Toothiana: lo gira a ver, con ojos arrepentidos-.

Jack: suspira, moviendo la mano despreocupadamente- ellos… ellos eran mis amigos. Y quería demostrarles que estaban equivocados, explicarles la verdad. Y… quería ayudarlos.

Mérida:-que romantico.

Jack: rueda los ojos-.

"…**Ahora mis retos…" **

Tori, Vitany y Dani: sonrisas sádicas- sus retos.

"… ***inserta sonrisa malvada y llamas en el fondo*…"**

Allen: mira a tori-te agrada, ¿cierto?

Tori:-sip.

Jack: palidece-.

Vita: mira con el ceño fruncido a Tori-.

Tori: mira feo a Allen y luego mira Vita- bruja, me AGRADA.

Vita:-jum.

"… **solo por quejarte de q los retos de los demás eran sencillos…" **

Tori:-jojojo- mira a Mérida- ganaran mucho.

Mérida:-ooh, apuesto a que sí- sonríe ladeado-.

"… **te voy a dar malos retos ,…" **

Dani: se frota las manos- hermano, veremos a nuestro abuelo sufrir-.

Marcos: suspira, aunque tiene una sonrisa ladina-.

Tori: mira a Allen- preparate.

Allen: suspira- bueno.

"…**recupera aireMuajajaja…"**

Jack: hace una mueca-.

Olaf:- si ríe.

Tori:-seeh.

"…**1 todas las parejas van a…"**

Storm: enarca una ceja-.

"… **tener una sesión apasionada de besos …" **

Tori: mira Allen- no me mires así. Tú y yo no estamos incluidos- inserte sonrisa malvada-.

Allen: puchero y ojitos de dragón- ¿por qué no?

Tori:-porque no.

Allen: un puchero mas grande-.

Tori: le gira la cara hacia el otro lado-.

Vitany:-como yo no tengo pareja- saca un helado de debajo de su puff- tú y yo, frutilla, contra el mundo.

Astrid: mira pervertidamente a Hiccup-.

"…**de al menos una hora…" **

Olaf:-awwwww.

Jack: se pone de pie, mirando significativamente a Elsa-.

"… **y por todas…" **

Allen:-¡dijo todas!- le reclama a Tori-.

Tori: rueda los ojos-.

"… **son todas menos tú y Elsa,…"**

Mérida:-jooooooooo. Te la cortaron, Frost.

Jack: parpadea-_¿me odias, hombre de la luna?-_mira al cielo-.

Elsa: frunce el ceño, sonriendo un poco-.

Anna: ríe malvadamente-.

Olaf:-¡puenden besarse!

Tori:- sip, o…-es besada por cierto peliblanco-.

_Una hora después…_

Allen: sobándose el brazo, pero una sonrisa boba y triunfante en los labios-.

Tori: refunfuñando, muy roja-.

Astrid: termina de besar a Hiccup, quien está muy rojo y embobado-.

Anna: se separa de Kristoff, sonriendo-.

Kristoff: en las nubes-.

Olaf:-¡que lindo!

Jack: refunfuñando en una esquina de su sillón- si, si, muy lindo.

Vita: compartiendo helado con Marcos, Mérida, Elsa y Dani-.

Olaf:-¿todos están libres?

Tori:-si… ¡Tadashi, suelta a Honey!

Dani:-… ahora sí.

"…**2 las parejas también tienen…" **

Allen: le brillan los ojos-.

Tori: frunce el ceño-.

"… **otra hora en…"**

Flinn:-_me agrada esta chica-._

"…**. un armario para hacer lo que quieran 7u7…" **

Tori: niega rápidamente con la cabeza, sonrojada- ni lo pienses, Frost.

Allen: sonrisa inocente- ¿pensar en qué, Vikinga?

Tori e Hiccup: fruncen el ceño.

"… **de nuevo…"**

Jack: frunce el ceño, cruzando los dedos-.

"**:.. todas menos jelsa,…" **

Jack:-¿poooor queeeee?

Mérida:-porque la chica sabe hacer retos.

Anna:-concuerdo.

"…**peeeero …" **

Anna:-¿Cuál es ese pero?

Olaf:-¿el pero es el macho de la pera?

Todos: facepalm-.

"…**.como no quiero ser mala…"**

Jack: la mira con ilusión-.

"… **con Elsa…" **

Elsa: ríe brevemente-.

Jack: se desinfla y hace un puchero-.

Tori:-no siento lástima por ti, Frost.

"… **le voy a dar 5 kilos de chocolate…"**

Elsa: le brillan los ojos y aparecen los cinco kilos, bueno, un asistente se los lleva- ¡gracias!

Tori:-¡gracias!

"… **como ofrenda de paz…"**

Elsa: comiendo un chocolate- sí, sí. No hay problema.

Jack:-¿me vendes por chocolate?

Anna:-cualquiera lo haría.

Tori:-bueno, las parejas, tienen una hora desde ya-.

Solo quedan: Elsa, Jack, Marcos, Dani, Vitany, Allen, Vanellope, Ralph, Fred, Patán, Tilda, tacio, Camicazi, Eret, Fred, Wasabi, Mérida, Olaf, Hans y Tori.

Tori: se levanta- iré a ver las cámaras- se va-.

Vanellope:-y yo- va tras ella-.

_Una hora después…_

Allen: jugando a las cartas con Jack, Fred, Vitany, Mérida y ralph-.

Elsa: comiendo el poco chocolate que le queda-.

Los demás llegan.

Tori:- fue tan… era como una or…- Anna le tapa la boca-.

Anna:-no quiero tener que explicarle a Olaf eso después- ríe nerviosamente-.

Tori: rueda los ojos y asiente-.

"**...3 reto a…" **

Jack: deja sus cartas de lado-.

Mérida: ve las cartas y ríe maliciosamente por lo bajo-.

"…**jack a…"**

Jack: suspira, derrotado-.

"… **ir con una multitud de…"**

Vitany y Tori:-¿rinocerontes?

"… **locas fangirls…"**

Jack: palidece- no de nuevo.

Dani:-los rinocerontes eran mejor.

"… **a las q les guste…"**

Mérida:-uuuuuh. Esto será geni…

"…**meridaxjack,…" **

Mérida: queda con la mandibula colgando-.

Allen:-fue un placer conocerte, papá.

Anna:-voy a grabar eso.

Tori:-yo también.

Astrid:-nos vemos del otro lado, Frost.

"…**ya ni me acuerdo del nombre de esa pareja XD…" **

Tori. Sonriendo- ¡jarida!

Olaf:- ¡bonito nombre!

Elsa: pálida, mira a jack-.

Jack: parece un fantasma-.

"… **y gritarles que…"**

Bunny: ríe malvadamente-.

"… **amas a…" **

Astrid: expectante-.

"… **Elsa y…" **

Hiccup:-estas muerto, amigo.

Jack:-ayudas mucho, Hicc.

Hiccup: sonríe ladinamente- lo sé. Un placer lograr mi cometido.

"… **eso nunca cambiara…" **

Tori: mira a Allen- si él muere tú mueres- sonrisa lasciva-.

Allen: palidece-.

Tori:-jack es inmortal- se encoge de hombros y desvía su atención-.

"… **( no puedes usar tus poderes…" **

Dani:-igual tenías prohibido volar.

Jack: sudando-.

"… **si tratan de atacarte )…"**

Toothless:-claro que lo atacaran.

Jack:-¡tooth!

Toothless:-hay que ser realistas, hermano.

Bunny: riendo escalofriantemente-.

Mérida: se recompone- seguro que muchos querrán ver eso.

"… **también grítales…" **

Vitany:-uuuh, mas leña al fuego.

"… **que son unas…"**

Tori:-jejejeje.

"… **locas que necesitan urgentemente un hobby ;)…" **

Tori:-sabes, a mi me gusta el járida, pero prefiero el Jelsa.

Jack:-me mataran.

Anna:- ese es el punto. Largo.

Tori: se pone de pie- venga; jack. te acompaño. Olaf, pon el televisor.

Tori se lleva a rastras a Jack.

Vitany: mira a Allen- también tenemos una muestra Física de su existencia. Bueno, tres- mira a marcos y a dani-.

Elsa: abre grande los ojos-.

Marcos:-mamá no de…-mira a su hermana- dejaremos de existir.

Olaf:-¡yo los veo bien! ¿por qué se preocupan?- asustados-.

Anna:- por nada, Olaf.

Olaf:-¡oki! Bueno,-toma aire- TRAIGAN EL TELEVISOR.

Un par de asistentes cargan un pantalla plana, y otro par un escritorio.

Olaf:-GRACIAS. Agrúpense de un lado. Ahora, la película- le da clic al control remoto-.

En el televisor:

_Jack lleva puesta una camisa negra con su cara y la de Elsa estampadas en el frente, junto a "Jelsa FOREVER" en plateado._

_Tori está detrás de él con un mando a distancia, sonriendo maliciosamente…_

Allen: traga saliva_-._

-_¿listo, Jack?-._

_-s-si-._

_Tori aprieta el mando y unas compuertas se abren, dejando pasar a un gran grupo de chicas, todas, o la gran mayoría, con una franela celeste con el rostro de Jack y el de Mérida y "I shipp Járida" o "Járida FOREVER". También pancartas con fanarts muy comprometedores…_

Elsa: enarca una ceja, mordiéndose el pulgar-.

Anna: ansiosa, inclinada hacia el televisor-.

_-¡AMO A ELSA, Y ESO NUNCA CAMBIARÁ! ¡Y USTEDES SON UNAS LOCAS, BUSQUENSE URGENTEMENTE UN HOBBY!-…_

Hiccup:-y hasta ahí llegó Jackson Frost.

Anna:-¡fieeestaaaa!

…_las chicas fruncen el ceño prácticamente al mismo tiempo y se abalanzan sobre él._

_Se escucha un grito de chica y jack sale corriendo, pero es sostenido del tobillo y jalado al gran tumulto._

_Tori ríe con ganas…_

Rapunzel:-y esa es la chica que se supone no debe dejar que lo maten.

Allen:-lo sé.

_Treinta minutos más tarde…_

Tori regresa, cargando al estilo nupcial a un muy magullado Jack.

Tori:-eeeelsa, te traje a tu…-mira al peliblanco en sus brazos- Jack. está medio vivo.

Elsa: suspira por lo bajo- déjalo en el sillón.

Dani:-¿mamá?

Tori: deja a Jack en su sitio- sí, hazlo.

Rapunzel:- mmmm, ¿tori?

Tori:-dani, será mejor que lo haga Punzie.

Dani:-ok.

Olaf:-¿cantará? ¿jack está bien?

Punzie: se acerca a Jack y empieza a cantar-.

Tori: se va a su asiento, siendo recibida por un par de brazos-.

Hiccup: advierte con la mirada a Allen-.

Allen: traga saliva. Le sonríe- lo salvaste, Vikinga.

Tori:-si, sí, hurra.

Punzie:-listo. Está mejor.

Olaf: mira a tori- ¿continuamos?

Tori:-sip.

"…**4 corre…" **

Jack: suspira casi bufa-.

Elsa: lo mira con dulzura-.

Anna: rueda los ojos-.

"… **alrededor del estudio…" **

Tori:-¡jo!

Jack: abre grande los ojos- ¡esta cosa es enorme!

Tori:-es un reto, Frost.

"…**en ropa interior…"**

Elsa:-_uuuh-._

Mérida: empieza a sacar su cámara-.

Astrid:-oh. Harás más ejercicio, Frosty.

Jack: bufa y vuelve a bufar-.

Olaf:-el ejercio es bueno.

"… **por una hora,…"**

Anna:-si estuviese vestido de conejo…

Bunny:-¡ey!

Anna: apenada- oh, lo siento, Bunny.

Elsa: ríe levemente-.

"…**en círculos ,:)…"**

Tori: abre la boca, mira a Vitany, y la vuelve a cerrar-.

Storm: dormida-.

Vanellope: - a desnudarse, jaaaack.

Jack: suspira y empieza a sacarse la ropa-.

Allen:- pa…

Tori:-shhh.

Elsa: empieza sonrojarse-.

Punzie: se tapa el rostro-.

Camicazi:-¡Estriptis incluido! ¿Quién tiene billetes de a dos?

Tilda:-¡yo quiero la sudadera!

Honey: toma una foto casi a escondidas-.

Gogo: la bomba de chicle le explota en la cara-.

Hiro: se sonroja mucho-.

Fred:- esto necesita algo de música- pone la melodía clásica de los striptis-.

Elsa: con las manos sobre el rostro-.

Jack: disfrutando de la atención, sigue sacándose el pantalón-.

Tori: tapándole el rostro a Marcos y a Dani-.

Vitany: con una hemorragia nasal-.

Astrid: viendo con aburrimiento y a la vez diversión-.

Mérida: le hace zoom a la cámara-.

Hiccup y Tooth: se soban las sienes-.

Anna: con una muesca de asco- ¡mis ojos!

Jack:-pon el temporizador, Tori.

Tori:-es un cronómetro.

Jack:-da lo mismo. Lista… tres… dos… adiós- sale corriendo-.

Heather: salta sobre la sudadera de Jack, seguida de Tilda-.

Vitany:-¡pelea de Gatas!

Flinn:-¡a hacer apuestas!

Olaf: tapándose el rostro con las ramitas- ¡dejen de pelear, por favor!

Vanellope:-¡sangre, sangre, sangre!

Elsa: congela el pantalón de Jack-.

_La hora después…_

Jack: regresa, algo sudado, pero sin mucha fatiga- ¿tienen agua?

Astrid:-come hielo.

Jack:-gracias, As.

Astrid:-de nada, Jack.

"…**5 mi último reto,…"**

Jack:-¡al fin!

Tori:-no es para tanto.

Jack:-¡intentalo tú!

Tori:-lo siento, pero no se me da la educación física.

"… **no beses a Elsa…"**

Jack:-bueno, me lo has prohibido todo este rato- se encoge de hombros-.

Anna:-y así es mejor.

"… **sin importar lo que los retos siguientes…"**

Punzie: mira a Olaf con terror- dime que ya no hay más retos.

Olaf:-¡nop! Este es el ultimo.

Anna: bufa- tuviste suerte, jacky-doo.

Jack: sonríe, cansado-.

Elsa: suspira por lo bajo-.

"… **a este digan…" **

Tori:-sip. Ya no hay más. Después todos podemos ir a la cama o a comer.

Astrid:-se me acabó el pan. Babe…

Hiccup:-ya te traigo-se va corriendo-.

"… **de nuevo…" **

Vitany: enarca una ceja-.

"… **perdón Elsa…"**

Elsa: sonríe- no hay problema, Linda.

"… **te doy otro kilo de chocolate n.n…"**

Elsa: le brillan los ojos cuando ve la caja en su regazo- gracias, de nuevo.

"…**Perdón si mis retos fueron duros con jack…"**

Anna:-no pidas perdón. Fueron geniales.

Mérida:- y te agradecemos las horas de risa.

Vanellope:-y de sangre.

Jack:-se nota que me quieren.

Hiccup: regresa y le entrega el pan a Astrid- my lady.

Astrid: sonríe- gracias, babe.

"… **pero estoy un poco cansada…" **

Tori:-lo mejor que puedes hacer si estás cansada, es hacer sufrir a alguien. Relaja las tensiones.

Allen: la señala- esta es mi novia.

Tori: sin mirarlo, lo señala- éste es mi víctima cuando estoy cansada.

"… **y quería verlo sufrir…"**

Astrid:-todo el mundo, chica. Todo el mundo.

Olaf:-cuando estés cansada de nuevo, desahógate aquí.

Tori:-y más si quieres ver sufrir a Jack, o a cualquier otro. También está disponible Allen Frost.

Allen:-¡Tori!

"…**Bye~".**

Tori y Olaf:-¡byeeeee!

Camicazi:-¿terminamos? Díganme que terminamos.

Olaf:-¡esto es todo por hoy! Muchas gracias por su paciencia, y por sus reviews. Según mis notas kawaii, la siguiente invitada especial es… ¡Punzie!

Punzie: palidece- ¿y-yo?

Tori: se encoge de hombros- fue al azar. Lo siento.

Flinn: abraza sobreprotectoramente a su novia-.

Olaf:- no están obligados a realizar preguntas y retos, pero si quieren, nosotros se lo agradeceremos con un abrazo.


	12. rapun

Estudio 03:

Tori:- ¿_de verdad?_

Allen:-_¿Por qué te mentiría?_

Vita:-_¿y ahora qué hacemos?_

Tori:-_yo pienso en ir a matarlo._

Allen y Vita:- _no._

Tori:-_nunca me dejan hacer nada ¡además! Es un irresponsable._

Allen:-_se refrió._

Tori:-_yo le advertí que no saliese a cazar mariposas, pero noooooo, ¡nadie me hace caso!_

Vita:-_demonio, cálmate._

Tori:- _necesito una aspirina…_

Vita y Allen:-_no._

Tori:-_¡ustedes no son mis padres!... ¡ay!_

Allen:-_gracias._

Vita:-_no hay problema._

Tori:-_prefería cuando lo odiabas._

Allen:-_nadie puede odiarme mucho tiempo, Vikinga… ¡auch!_

Vita:-_en realidad, aun te detesto._

Tori:-_¡esa es mi bruja!_

Allen:-_¡oigan!_

Vita:-_shhh, Frost._

Dani:-… _hola, ¿llegué tarde? ¿Dónde está Olaf?_

Tori:-_hola, cariño. Ehm, no muy tarde… y Olaf está enfermo…_

Allen:-_inhala, exhala, relájate… ¡auch!_

Tori:-_¡no me digas qué debo hacer!_

Vita:- _awwww, jajajajaja… demonio, serénate, estamos perdiendo tiempo._

Tori:-_cierto… mmmm, supongo que tendré que ser la anfitriona hoy…_

Se escucha un bufido detrás de cámara.

Dani:-_es la mejor opción._

Tori:-¡_bah!_

Vita:- _eh, eh… mejor._

Allen:-_gracias, Vita._

Vita:-_deberías controlar tus hormonas, amigo._

Allen:-_lo siento. Pero con ese puchero…_

Vita:- _demonio, anda allá antes de que vomite, ¿si?_

Tori:-_vale._

Tori aparece en la visión de la cámara. Saluda al público y se sienta en el escritorio de Olaf, removiéndose un poco. Queda demasiado alta.

Tori:-oh, demonios…-masculla. Baja la altura de la silla- mejor… ¡hey, público!- sonríe ladeado- este es un nuevo episodio de ¡charlando con Olaf!- aplausos- sí, no me llamo Olaf ni soy un muñeco de nieve…-.

Allen:-_¡eres adorable!_

Vita:-_con cuerdo. Pero yo lo creo más que tú…_

Dani:-_¡ya callense!_

Tori: rueda los ojos- bueno, Olaf no pudo venir porque el muy… muñeco se refrió de la noche a la mañana- bufa- lo siento, pero es que…-.

Dani:-_piensa en chocolate…_

Allen:-_come chocolate…_

Vita:-_¡denle chocolate!_

Tori:- mmm, buena idea- de una de las gavetas saca una barra de chocolate. Da un mordisco- está bueno. Pero como sea, el show debe continuar, con o sin muñeco carismático y adorable…-se queda callada, mirando a la cámara… ríe un poco- gracias dani-.

Dani:-_no hay problema, ma._

Se escuchan sonidos arrastrados y un par de "mmmm" bastantes alterados.

Tori: mordisco-mmmm, bueno, hoy condusco yop. Así que denle la bienvenida a la señorita rayo de sol: Raaaaaaapuuuuunzeeeeel– toma aire- Corona!

La cámara enfoca la puerta que se abre y por ella entra una radiante Rapunzel.

Punzie:- ¡hola todos! – con una gran sonrisa. Muchos aplausos y silbidos demás. "Punzie, eres la mejor" gritan algunos- gracias, chicos- algo sonrojada. Saluda con la mano- ¡hey Tori!-se acerca dando pequeños saltitos-.

Tori:- ¡hey Punzie! ¿quieres algo de beber?

Punzie: se sienta con tranquilidad, y aun saluda al público- pues, chocolate, por favor-.

Vita:- _es tan linda._

Dani:-_y demasiado dulce._

Allen:-_ehm… es mi tía._

Tori: le pasa una taza morada con un sol pintado en él- tomap- le da un sorbo a su café, una taza negra con el símbolo de jefe-.

Vita:-_¿quién se encarga de esos estampados?_

Allen:- _pues…_

Tori:- yo luego te explico, Bruja. ¿quieres comenzar, Punz?- suspira viéndola subida al sillón y gritándole a los fans-.

Punzie:- ¿Qué?... oh sí- ríe nerviosa y se acomoda- sí quiero.

Tori:-bien… -saca varias tarjetitas- el primer review es de-sonríe mucho- **Vitany01****:**

Vita:-_la sensación aun no se va._

Dani:-_creo que hay que acostumbrarse._

"**Hello..."**

Punzie:-awwwww, me gusta esa canción.

Vita:-_ehm…_

"… **Its me..."**

Tori: aguantándose la risa-.

"… **Nananannomeselaletranananaa..."**

Tori:- me lo esperaba- ríe-.

Punzie:- yo sí me la sé. ¿quieres que te la enseñe?

Vita:-_¡claro! Pero luego._

"…**Okno…"**

Tori:-awww, ¿sonrojada, bb?

Vita:-_cállate._

Allen, Punzie y Dani:- awwwwww.

Tori:-¡ya basta, ustedes!- se cruza de brazos-.

"…**Regrese bb's…"**

Punzie: bebe un poco de chocolate- es bueno tenerte acá, Vita.

Vita:-_el placer es mío._

"…**Punzie!..."**

Punzie:- ¿si?

"…**Mi princesa simpatica!..."**

Punzie:- awwwwww, gracias, eres muy dulce.

Vita:-_ ¡tú lo eres más! Yo no._

Tori:- no comiencen- le da un mordisco a su chocolate-.

"…**Olaf!..."**

Tori:-ehm, bb…

Vita:-_shhhh, malos cálculos._

Dani:-_seguro que a Olaf le encantaría que estés aquí._

"…**Mi muñeco tierno y adorable…"**

Tori:-me tomaré como si ese cumplido es para mí- dice con falsa inocencia-.

Allen:-_me encargaré de decirle._

Tori: frunce el ceño- no, Froooost…

Punzie:- se lo diré yo- firme-.

Tori: rebufa- bien- hace puchero-.

Vita:-_yo le tapo los ojos a Allen._

Allen:-_¡sé controlarme!_

Dani:-_no, papá, no sabes._

"…**Me aguantan un momento?..."**

Tori: cambia su expresión a una sonriente- siempre, bb.

Punzie:- con gusto, Vita- sonriente-.

Vita:-_gracias._

"…**Okok! Gracias!..."**

Punzie: ríe por la coincidencia-.

"…**(Va junto a allen.)…"**

Allen:- _pero qué…_

Vita:-_shhh._

Tori: come mas chocolate- para que sepan, eso está sucediendo detrás de la cámara.

Dani:-_yo mejor me alejo…_

"… **Holi! …"**

Allen:-_hola._

Punzie:-no me gusta esa expresión-susurra-.

Tori:-a mí sí, la mayoría del tiempo-traga saliva-.

"…**(Le da un sopapo.)…"**

Allen:-_¡auch! ¿Y eso por qué?_

"…**tu besaste a mi bb?..."**

Tori: se sonroja como un tomate- mierda- susurra-.

Punzie: la mira- ¿sigue gustandote esa expresión?

Allen:-¡_pues es mi novia!_

"… **(Cachetada.) …"**

Allen:-_¡ay!_

Tori:-ufff, esa debió doler- un poco entusiasmada. Total, no era a ella a quien estaba golpeando-.

"…**lo hiciste? (Susurra.)…"**

Allen:-_p-pues sí…_

" **...no lo vuevas a hacer..."**

Tori: se esconde en sus manos-.

Dani:-_este momento desde lejos es cool._

"…**No lo vuelvas a hacer!..."**

Tori:-en este momento estoy de acuerdo- mira algo interesada por entre los dedos-.

Punzie: ríe- eres mala.

Tori:-lo soy.

Allen:-_¡pero es mi novia!_

"…**Ella es Mia!..."**

Allen:-_¡tambien es mía!_

Tori:- mas leña al fuego-rueda los ojos-.

"…**Mia mia mia mia mia!..."**

Allen:-_¡es mi novia! ¡la amo!_

Tori:-más suicida y no nace.

Punzie:- es mejor que una telenovela.

Tori:- creo que Olaf tiene palomitas por aquí- saca un pote de palomitas de una gaveta- ten.

Punzie: agarra y come-gracias.

"… **Y al menos que yo no este nadie la toca!..."**

Tori:-awwww. Me gusta esa regla-susurra al oído de Punzie-.

Allen:-_pero…_

"…**Solo yo! (Otro sopapo.)…"**

Se escucha otro quejido.

Tori:-ja.

"…**Ni te molestaste en pedirme su mano! (Mas sopapos.)…"**

Muchos quejidos.

Tori:-pero bb, nosotros no…-se calla-.

Dani:-_mejor no continues, ma._

Allen:-_¡lo siento!_

"…**quedo claro? (Le da una patada.)…"**

Tori y Punzie:-uuuuuh.

Allen:-_s-sí…_

"… **eso fue por no cuidarla bien!..."**

Allen:-_pero si yo…_

"…**Tu estuviste escuchando su quejas?..."**

Tori: frunce el ceño- no me des esa mirada, Frost.

Dani:- _mamá…_

Tori:-tú tampoco me mires así- bufa-.

Punzie: un poco preocupada-.

"… **Ella (señala a la idiota con patas.)…"**

Tori:- ¡hey!- indignada, frunce más el ceño-.

"…**es mia,…"**

Tori:- bueno sí.

Allen:-_p-pero…_

Dani:-_papá, cállate._

Punzie:- awwww.

"…**vuelve a tan solo estornudar y estas muerto…"**

Tori:- auch –hace una mueca graciosa-.

Punzie: la mira- ¿quieres estornudar?

Tori:-tal vez…

"… **Lo asimilaste?..."**

Allen:-_s-sí…_

Dani:-_buen papá_

"…**(Va junto a la pelotuda y le da un sopapo.)…"**

Tori: la mira adolorida- ay!- suelta luego de un momento, sin saber el por qué-.

Punzie: se aparta de ellas- eso fue un gran giro de la historia- come mas palomitas-.

"…**eso, fue por subir tarde y por dejarte besar…"**

Punzie: rie un poco- tiene sus razones.

Tori: baja la cabeza- lo siento, bb.

"…**(Le saca la lengua.) te ignorare todo el dia…"**

Tori: alza la cabeza, horrorizada- ¡¿qué por qué?!

Vita regresa al detrás de la cámara.

Dan:-_lo siento por ti mamá._

Punzie: como más palomitas- bueno…

Tori:-dame eso- le quita las palomitas y las guarda-.

Punzie:- ¿pero yo qué hice?- hace puchero, cruzándose de brazos-.

"…**Ahora, olaf,…"**

Tori: bufa-.

"… **mi amore,…"**

Tori: rueda los ojos-.

"…**ya termine. (Sonrrie.)…"**

Dani:-_entonces yo regreso a mi puesto._

Tori: refunfuña en silencio-.

"…**Punzie, como estas?..."**

Punzie: da un saltito, animada- ¡muy bien! ¿y tu?

Vita:-_nah, normal._

"…**Te dare tan solo 4 preguntas…"**

Punzie:- con gusto te las respondo todas- se cruza de piernas, sonriente-.

"…**¿Eres feliz en tu nueva vida?... 2**

Punzie:-mucho. No la cambiaría por nada- bebe de su chocolate, soñadora-.

"…**¿Extrañas a tu mama?..."**

Punzie: se tensa un poco y bebe más- bueno…

"…**No se si lo hagas,…"**

Punzie: se toca el cabello, un poco pensativa-.

Tori: con las piernas sobre el escritorio-.

"… **pero despues de todo, es tu madre, no?..."**

Punzie: asiente un poco perdida en su mente-.

"…**Te cuido toda tu niñez y adolesencia,…"**

Punzie: vuelve a asentir y mira a la cámara- sí, lo hizo. Y sí, la extraño. Ella me cuidó a su manera durante toda mi vida, a pesar de sus motivos- sonríe un poco nostálgica-.

"…**de seguro que si…"**

Punzie: ríe bajito-estas en lo correcto- suspira lento-.

Tori: la mira y le pasa un chocolate-.

Punzie:-gracias.

"… **¿Te gusta el pan?..." **

Tori:-es una pregunta muy importante, piensa en lo que contestarás.

Punzie: ríe y se lleva la mano al mentón- pues me encanta el pan, especialmente el dulce- suspiro soñador-.

"… **u ¿La pizza?3…"**

Punzie: le brillan los ojos- ¡uh! Esa también me encanta- da un mordisco al chocolate-.

Dani:-_a la tía Vita le brillan los ojos, ma._

Punzie:-awwww-mirando a detrás de la cámara-.

**"…Listirijillo…"**

Tori:-ay dios.

"…**Te adoro!..."**

Tori: hace puchero- te lo está diciendo a ti, Punz- gruñe-.

Punzie:- awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww- chilla- ¡te adoro a ti, Vita!

Tori: suspira aliviada- bueno-saca mas tarjetitas- los retos de Vita pasan al final, asique…

Dan:-¿_mama?_

Tori:mira a detrás de la cámara- ¿si?

Dan:-_papá aun no despierta_

Punzie: mira a Tori- puedo curarlo-ofrece, amable-.

Vita:-_¿por qué? Si se ve bien así._

Tori: sonríe un poco… mueve la mano vagamente- igual, déjalo un rato así, Punzie.

Punzie: suspira y se sienta bien- está bien, Tori, pero…

Dan:-_¡mamá!_

Tori: rueda los ojos- ¡es inmortal!

Dan:-_tía Vita…_

Vita_:-¿si, dani?_

Dan:-¿_podrías hacer entrar en razón a mi madre?_

Vita:-_¿a tu madre? ¿Quién es esa?_

Dan:-_agh, son imposibles, a veces._

Tori: intenta sonreír- bueno, el siguiente review es de **Daniela Selene Frost Haddock****:**

Vita:-_suerte._

Dan:-_gracias._

Tori: tira un paquete de tarjetas hacia lo que hay tras la cámara- habla, Dan.

Dan:-_vale, vale… digo así…_

"…**hola familia..." **

Punzie:-holiwis-saluda animada-.

Vita:-_holis._

Tori:-hola.

"…**vine con mas, bueno…"**

Tori:-prepárate, Punzie.

Punzie: traga saliva- no creo que sea tan mala…

"…**no seré mala…"**

Tori:- ¿ves?

"… **porque estoy feliz..."**

Vita:-_awwwww._

"…**¡LLEGARON LOS FURY! …"**

Punzie:- ellos son muy lindos. Estuve hablando con Luna sobre…

Tori:-¿punzie?

Punzie:-¿si?

Tori:-no quiero saber de eso.

Punzie: hace mohín- ay Tori-le pellizca la mejilla, para molestar-.

Tori: frunce el ceño- ¡Rapunzel!-chilla-.

Se escuchan risas tras la cámara.

Tori:-sigue leyendo, Daniela- refunfuña.

"…**no me reclamen…"**

Punzie:-no te reclamamos, de hecho, es muy lindo el que te emociones- da una palmadita-.

"…**que son mi mejor amiga y mi novio (se encoge de hombros)…"**

Vita:-¡_ay, pero que está sonrojada! Awwww_

Punzie:-awwww ¡Tori, tómale una foto!

Tori: saca su cámara y lo hace- listop… linda expresión, hija-ríe-.

Punzie: ríe, apoyada en el escritorio-hay que cortar su mano de la fotografía, o taparla.

**"…bueno empezemos con las preguntas tia Punzie…"**

Punzie:-con gusto, linda- sacude las manos, luego de acabarse el chocolate; agarra de nuevo su taza-.

"…**AH papa..."**

Tori:- problema… se lo diré luego, o no…

Punzie:-tienes que hacerlo-la reprende-.

Tori:-pero no quiero-puchero-.

"…**no importa,…"**

Tori:-mmmm, eso quizá sí deba decírselo –saca una libreta-.

Punzie: niega, rendida-.

"… **total yo me quedo con Benja…"**

Tori:-uuuuy, eso le va a doler-sonríe maliciosamente-.

Punzie:-ay Tori-se da una facepalm-.

"…**Marcos: y yo con Juliet…"**

Vita:-_ehm, eso sonó raro viniendo de Dani…_

Punzie:-pensé que ustedes ya estaban acostumbradas.

Vita:-_nop._

Tori:-eso dolió… -con las manos en el pecho-.

Punzie: la mira de reojo-eso es karma, Tori.

"…**que te intereso de Eugene en un principio?..."**

Punzie:-oh… bueno –se lleva una mano al cabello y lo despeina-su sentido del humor, y ese extraño comportamiento suyo; aunque debo admitir que no confiaba en él en un principio… ¡oh!-ríe- cuando se asustó al ver mi cabello brillar… me gustó su cinismo-suspira enamorada-.

Tori:-ehm, que lendo-se aleja un poco de ella, arrimando la silla-.

"…**que sentiste cuando…"**

Tori:-¡cuando te llegó la primera vez!-adivina, tapándose la boca para no reir-.

Dan:-_¡mamá!_

Punzie: roja como un tomate- no está puesto ahí, ¿cierto?

Vita:-_¡Asco!_

Dani:-_cálmense y déjenme continuar…_

"…**te enteraste que tu madre no es tu madre?..."**

Punzie: suspira, claramente aliviada- oh bueno…

Tori:-mi pregunta era mejor-ríe entredientes-.

Punzie: la mira- ¡eso es asqueroso, Tori!-hace puchero y suspira, recomponiéndose- bueno-mira a la cámara- sentí como si una bola demoledora me golpease, todo fue de golpe, los cabos se ataron y me sentí flotar en el vacío, sin saber qué hacer… como si hubiese salido de la realidad-se mira los pies y acomoda algunos mechones nerviosamente tras su oreja-.

Tori: le pasa otro chocolate-.

"…**quien te enseño a coser?..."**

Punzie: se anima un poco, masticando su chocolate- bueno, pues madre gothel- se revuelve un poco el cabello- ella era una buena costurera…

"…**Eugin o pascal?..."**

Tori:-¡uy! Yo tú escojo a pascal-refunfuña-.

Punzie: ríe- ¿sigues molesta con Eugene?

Tori:-¿qué crees?

Punzie: niega divertida- bueno… ¿no puedo decir que ambos?

Tori:-nope.

Punzie:-oh,… mmmm… jejeje, pues Pascal, él estuvo siempre conmigo-añade rápido- no se lo digan a Eugene.

Vita:-_tu secreto está a salvo._

Tori: asiente… con una mano tras la espalda-.

"…**cual es tu color favorito?..."**

Punzie:-¡pues el morado!

Tori: con las manos en la boca- igual que el mío-susurra-.

Punzie: la oye-awwwww.

Tori:-shhhhhh.

"…**te gusta más ser rubia o castaña?..."**

Punzie:-mmmm, castaña-dice rotunda-.

Vita:-_ambas te quedaron genial… pero también prefiero el castaño._

Punzie: sonríe al oírla- gracias, Vita.

"…**comida predilecta?..."**

Punzie:-pues las galletas… ¡y el chocolate!-sonríe feliz, alzando su taza-.

Tori:- a quien no… oh, espera, sí conozco a ese no-mira detrás de la cámara pero no recibe respuesta… se muerde el labio-.

Punzie: la mira entristecida-.

"…**y …"**

Punzie: atenta-.

"…**eso es lo que se me ocurre…"**

Punzie: ríe-tranquila.

Tori:-¡bien! Sus retos al final, ahora con…

Dani:-_mamá, en serio._

Tori:-bien, bien-gruñe- Punzie, has tu magia.

Punzie: sonríe y deja su taza en el escritorio- con gusto- va y se pierde tras la cámara-_Flor que da fulgor, Con tu brillo fiel, Vuelve el tiempo atrás, Volviendo a lo que fue. Quita enfermedad, Y el destino cruel, Trae lo que perdí, Volviendo a lo que fue. A lo que fue…_

Tori:-nanana nanaaana-tararea a la distraída, viéndose las uñas-.

Punzie: regresa a su asiento- estará bien en un rato-sonriente-.

Dani:-_gracias, tía._

Vita:-_buh._

Tori: sonríe leve hacia la cámara- bueno, el siguiente review es de-saca nuevas tarjetitas- **:**

"… **Holo a…"**

Tori:-Punzie, me imagino.

"… **todos!..."**

Tori:-oh- se lleva las manos al pecho- ¡halo!

Punzie: ríe-¡holiwis!

Vita:-_holas._

Dani:-_hi._

"…**Pues bien…"**

Tori:-extraño al muñeco-susurra para que no la oigan-.

Punzie: oye un murmullo y mira a Tori de reojo-.

"… **turno de Rapunzel…"**

Punzie: mira a la cámara- ¡así es!

"… **asi que...*risa malevola*…"**

Punzie: traga saliva- ay…

Vita:-_prepárate Punzie._

"…**Naa no soy tan cruel…"**

Punzie: deja de estar tan pálida- g-gracias- se acomoda un mechón nerviosamente-.

Tori:-buuuh… mentira, Punzie, yo a ti sí te quiero- se sonroja levemente pero oculta el rostro tras varias tarjetitas-.

Punzie:-awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww que dulce, Tori. Y yo a ti

Dan:-_awwwww, que raro._

"… **solo quiero saber algo...xD…"**

Tori: recuperada de su rubor- Punzie ha prometido responder a todo, con sinceridad, firmó un contrato-mira seria a la cámara-.

Punzie:-así es-traga saliva y toma de su bebida-.

"…**1-Si tuvieras que hacer…"**

Punzie: aprieta fuerte la taza-.

"… **yuri con…"**

Vita:- _uy, Punz… _

"… **Elsa,…"**

Tori:-mierda-intenta ahogar la risa-.

"… **Merida …"**

Dani:-_ay…_

"…**o…"**

Tori:-última opción… suspenso- toca un botón y las luces disminuyen-.

"… **Anna..."**

Dan:-_decide bien tía._

"…**¿A quien escogerías?..."**

Tori: mira a la otra castaña y ríe- ya puedes contestar, Punzie-sonríe maliciosamente-.

Punzie:-ehm… no estoy lista, ¿podrías darme un tiempo?

Tori:-nop.

Punzie:-oh… uhm, yo… -retuerce un mechón entre algunos dedos-ehm… Mérida, porque Elsa y Anna son mis primas- rojita como una manzana-.

Dan:-¡nuevo shipp!

Punzie:- ay no…

Tori:- ¿Cuál sería su nombre de pareja? Merzie?-ríe- es un hecho, soy un asco mesclando nombres-.

"…**2-A quien preferirias besar …"**

Punzie: se tapa el rostro- ay, no de nuevo…

Tori: mira las tarjetitas y ríe-ay sí…

"…**¿Jack,…"**

Vita:-_uff._

Punzie: se muerde una uña-.

Tori:-mi suegro.

"…**Hiccup…"**

Tori:-mi padre.

Dan:-_mi abuelo otro abuelo._

Punzie: cada vez más nerviosa-.

"…**o Hans?..."**

Tori:-o el puto-escupe con aaalgo de odio- escoge.

Punzie:-ehm…-mira de un lado a otro- Jack…

Dan:-_¡Jackpunzel!_

Se escuchan risas tras la cámara.

Punzie:-las tres son malas- se cruza de brazos y hace puchero-.

Dan:-_¡papá! ¿Cómo te sientes?_

Frost:-_mejor que hace un rato… solo pasó un rato, ¿cierto?_

vita:-_no, pasaron diez años y tú estuviste en coma._

Frost:-_sé lo que es el sarcasmo, Vita…_

Tori:-la mayor parte del tiempo-rueda los ojos-, como sea, el bello durmiente ha despertado, y viene un nuevo rev, este es de-tira las tarjetitas y saca mas- **Daniela Frost:**

Dani:-_ay…_

Tori: tira el paquetito- ahí tienes.

Dani:-_vale…_

"… **Me faltó algo..."**

Tori:-y ese algo es…

"… **Antes de que se me olvide…"**

Frost:-_como a Tori…_

Tori:-cállate.

"…**Yo no puedo tomar pastillas?..."**

Frost y Tori:-no.

Rapunzel:- ¿Por qué no?

Tori:-porque no.

"…**Marcos me tiene hasta la coronilla con July…"**

Tori: mira detrás de la cámara- pues tendrás que controlarte, no te daré pastillas.

"…**Ahora si..."**

Rapunzel:-¡suerte!

"…**Los amodoro".**

Vita:-_awww, y yo a ti._

Rapunzel: sonríe amplio-¡y yo!

Frost:-_y yo._

Tori:-sisi, y yo también… el siguiente review es de…- saca otro paquete de tarjetitas y carraspea- **naviitho:**

"**ola…" **

Punzie:-hola- sonríe-.

"… **soy nueva lectora…"**

Tori:-aww, un honor tenerte aquí-sonríe también-.

"…**me encanta mucho el show…" **

Tori:-gracias, gracias; muchas gracias- con las manos en el pecho-.

Punzie: la ve con diversión-.

Dan:-_y así es como se le sube el ego a mamá._

Frost:-_y de ahí no baja._

Tori:-ja, ja, ja-rueda los ojos-.

"… **jajajaja…" **

Tori:-awww, se está riendo sola…

"… **pobre de jack…"**

Punzie:-¿Por qué lo dices?

"…**nadie lo quiere…"**

Punzie: ríe- oh… sí, pero eso no es tan cierto…-mira a la cámara- ¿cierto?

Dan y Frosty:-_yo lo quiero._

Vita:-_y yo_, _me dio un abrazo jdjadkhasj._

Tori: bufa- yo no.

"…**soy tu fan punzi…"**

Punzie:-awww, gracias, cariño-le lanza un besito-.

"…**y de…"**

Tori:-supongo que de Jack no-burlona-.

Frosty:-_¡Tori!_

"… **olaf también…"**

Tori: hace un gesto con la mano- ¿ves?

"…**preguuuntaaas…"**

Punzie:-¡claro!

"…**1) que te gusto mas de flin?..."**

Punzie: sonríe, pensando en él- mmmm- se muerde el labio inferior-.

Dan:-_¿en qué pensará?_

Vita:-_por esa cara, nada lindo para nosotras._

Punzie: sonrojada- ehm… su sentido del humor-asiente firme-.

"…**2) q es lo q…"**

Tori:-…haces con él?-menea las cejas sugestivamente-.

Punzie: tomatito andante-¡Tori! Eres una pervertida.

Frosty:-_siempre lo ha sido, tía._

"… **mas te gusta hacer?..."**

Tori: alza la mano frenéticamente- ¡yo lo sé!

Punzie:-¡Tori! No es eso-tartamudea, avergonzada-.

Dan:-_mamá, deja hablar a la tía._

Punzie: carraspea y bebe de su taza- pues… pintar, y leer-aun nerviosa-.

"…**3) me darias clases de dibujo? …"**

Punzie: sonríe débilmente- con gusto, tú di el lugar y la hora…

Tori: carraspea-.

Punzie:-pero tengo que consultar mi horario- añade-.

"…**4) donde esta pascal?..."**

Punzie:- ¿justo ahora? En mi cuarto-sonríe-.

"…**5) si no hubiera pasado lo d la peli…" **

Tori:-uy.

"… **estarias todavia en la torre? …"**

Punzie: se enseria- pues, eso creo-se pasa unos mechones tras la oreja- aún viviría en una mentira.

Vita:-_o quizá no…_

"…**6) ya lo hiciste con flin? …"**

Tori:-me encanta esta chica-divertida-.

Se escuchan gruñidos desde detrás de la cámara.

Punzie: tomatito de nuevo. carraspea fuerte- pues…

Tori:-yo respondo por ti, ¿quieres?

Punzie:-me da miedo, pero bien-susurra-.

Tori: se encoge de hombros y mira a la cámara- tengo un CD repleto de grabaciones de **eso** de Eugenzel-sonríe con inocencia-.

Punzie: se tapa el rostro, muerta de vergüenza-.

"…**saludos desde…" **

Punzie: mira entre sus dedos hacia la cámara- ¿ya se va?

Tori:-al parecer.

"… **mex…"**

Vita:-_saludos._

Dan:-_gracias por el rev._

Frosty:-_esperamos leerte pronto…_

Tori: refunfuña- lo que ellos han dicho.

"…**Pd :…" **

Tori:-oh, tiene posdata…

"…**no dejo retos…"**

Tori: hace puchero- lástima.

Punzie: suspira de alivio-.

Dan:-_¡mamá!_

Tori: quita el puchero- ¡fue involuntariamente! Joder.

Punzie:-esa boca…

"… **xq…"**

Frosty:-_bueno, al menos tiene una razón…_

"… **no se me ocurre nd".**

Dan:-_una buena razón._

Tori:-bueno, será para la otra. Porque ahora viene el rev de **Mokona lover****:**

" **hola n.n…"**

Tori:-halo.

Punzie:-holis.

"**...ettto…"**

Tori:-¿si?

"…**resulta que soy…"**

Frosty:-_ehm,… ¿que eres qué?_

Tori:-cállate y escucha.

"…**just someone,…"**

Frosty:-_oooh, era eso…_

Tori: rueda los ojos y sonríe luego- me alegro; hola de nuevo.

"…**finalmente tengo cuenta…"**

Vita:-_felicidades. Yo también._

"…**peeeeero…" **

Tori:-siempre hay un pero

"…**el nombre ya estaba tomado…"**

Frosty:- _oh bueno, eso sucede._

Tori: se encoge de hombros- siempre.

"… **asi que luego de frustrarme…" **

Tori:-me sucede.

"… **esto fue lo mejor que mi imaginacion me pudo dar p…"**

Punzie:-no es un mal nombre- le sonríe con dulzura-.****

**"…asiii que Punzie…."**

Punzie:-¿si?

"… ***sonrisa malvada*…"**

Punzie: palidece-.

Tori: sonríe-.

"… **nahhh es broma…"**

Tori: desilucionada-.

Frosty:-_vikinga, ya vendrán otros revs…_

Punzie: aliviada no le hace caso a ambos-.

"… **tu si me agradas…"**

Punzie: sonríe- gracias, linda- la saluda con la mano-.

"… **tus retos van a ser…"**

Tori:-muy pervertidos, tendrá hentai del bueno-.

Punzie: la mira- lo estas inventando…-mira a detrás de la cámara- ¿cierto?

Frosty:-_sí, tranquila._

"… **mas suaves…" **

Punzie: suspira aliviada-.

"…**pero primero las preguntas…"**

Punzie:-vale; con gusto las respondo-cruza las manos sobre el regazo-.****

**"…1 tu y…" **

Tori:-pascal.

Frosty:-_vikinga, deja de interrumpirte tú sola._

Tori:-baaaaah.

"… **flinn han…"**

silencio para suspenso.

"… **pensado en tener hijos…" **

Punzie: sonríe- pues sí.

Tori: sonríe bajito-.

"…**2 si pascal fuera otro tipo de animal…"**

Tori: se muerde la lengua-.

"… **¿cual querrias que fuera?..."**

Punzie:-ehm…-se lleva una mano al mentón- se vería muy tierno como conejo… pero sigo prefiriéndolo como camaleón- sonríe cariñosamente-.

Tori: respira hondo y se recuesta de la silla- bueno,… sus retos al final, porque viene el review de **Allison Harmony: **

"**Holiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii*-*…"**

Tori:-ha…

Se escucha un estruendo y pisadas rápidas.

Molina:- _¡hemos vuelto!_

Nico: aparece en pantalla y se sube al escritorio- ¡apuesto a que nos extrañaban!

Punzie: echada hacia atrás en su sillón, sonríe levemente- hola chicos… ¿Dónde estaban?

Molina:- _Tori me mandó a buscar a ese idiota de ahí… hola Vita._

Vita:-_hola Enano._

Molina:-_auch… hola Frost._

Frosty:-_hola._

Molina:- _ay si, ya se les pegó el carácter de Tori._

Tori:-¡¿por qué demonios entran así?! Baja de ahí, pendejo de * _!¿$ -lo jala del talón y hace que se caiga-.

Punzie: ahoga un suspiro- Tori, no los trates así.

Nico: adolorido- se nota que me extrañaste- sarcástico, pero le salta encima a Tori-.

Frosty:-_Nico, suelta a mi novia, ya._

tori: se aleja de Nico, molesta- ve a detrás de la cámara si no quieres que te patee, pedazo de...

punzie:-no lo digas- la amenaza-.

Tori: asiente y Punzie le quita la mano de la boca- bien… ¡ve a detrás de la jodida cámara!-chilla viendo a Nico-.

Nico:-bien bien…-camina tranquilito a detrás de la cámara- ¿feliz?

Frosty:-_yo no._

Tori:-yo sí, asique deja de quejarte.

"… **hola olaaa…" **

Molina:-_hola, ola…_

Frosty:-_no la cortes…_

Nico:-_uyy…_

Tori: tic en el ojo-.

"…**aaaaf:3…"**

Nico:-_¿quién es "af"?_

Dan:-_esto será largo._

Vita:-_ya lo creo…_

"… **quiero un abrazo tuyo!..."**

Punzie: hace una carita triste- lo siento, linda, Olaf está enfermo pero… -sonríe- seguro que él también quiere darte abrazos.

"…**Hola Rapunzel!..."**

Punzie:-¡hola!-saluda a la cámara-.

"… **Me encanto tu peliii! 7w7…"**

Punzie:-awwww, gracias-sonríe amplio-, gracias por verla.

Vita:-_Punzie, no tienes que agradecer por eso…_

Punzie: mueve la mano en círculos- no importa, yo quiero agradecer-sonríe dulce-.

"…**Y bueno…" **

Nico:-_y bueeeno…_

Molina:-_bueeenoooo…_

"… **mi pregunta es,…" **

Nico:-_oh, tiene una pregunta…_

Tori: sin pestañear, busca algo en su bolsillo-.

Frosty:-_vikinga, te las quité, no las busques…_

Dan:-_y yo las escondí, ma._

Tori: bufa, apretando la mandíbula-.

Punzie: le pasa un chocolate-.

"… **si tuvieses que…"**

Nico:-_comer caca…_

Punzie: suspira sin dejar de sonreír débilmente- chicos…

Frosty:-_no les hagas caso, punzie… tú tampoco, Vikinga._

"… **arreglar un error de la pasado…"**

Punzie: inhala y arruga los labios- pues…

"…**Cual elegirias?..."**

Punzie:-sinceramente-sonríe suavemente- no cambiaría nada, porque si lo hiciese, quizá no estaría aquí, no tendría a Flinn, y no hubiese conocido a toda esta gente maravillosa…

Nico:-_habla de mí._

Vita:-_já, sí, claro…_

"…**La otra es…" **

Molina:-_oh, se le ocurrieron dos._

"… **pregunta ya…" **

Nico:-_ehm… ¿what?_

"… **es muy repetida…"**

Punzie:-no importa, igual la contestaré para ti- amable-.

Dan:-_creo que ya sé cual es._

"… **pero igual preguntarse..." **

Punzie:-dila-sonriente-.

"… **Cual de los chicos te parece…"**

Dan:-_sí, sí es._

Punzie:-¿eh?

Vita:-_piénsalo bien, Punzie._

Frosty:-_o puedes salir perjudicada._

Nico:-_¡no lo pienses bien!_

Tori: rueda los ojos-.

"… **mas hot 7u7,…" **

Tori: respira hondo, queriendo calmarse- bien, Punzie, suelta…

Punzie:-pues obvio que…

"… **no vale tu novio,…"**

Punzie: cierra la boca-oh, entonces…

"… **eso esta claro;)…"**

Nico:-_no lo estaba, asique gracias por aclarar._

Tori: deja los ojos en blanco- necesito una jodida aspirina…

Punzie: niega lentamente y bota aire- pues… Hiccup es lindo…

Tori: la mira y arquea una ceja, comenzando a sonreír ladeado- que mi madre no te escuche, Punzie…

Punzie: palidece- ¡no se lo digas por favor! Las hormonas le están afectando mucho…

Dan:-_así es más divertido._

Frosty:-_no le dirán, Punzie, cálmate… aunque quizá te chantajeen…_

Tori: frunce el ceño- Frost, shhhhh, cállate, ¿si?

"…**Y mi última pregunta essssss,…"**

Punzie:-dila, estoy lista-traga saliva-.

"… **toooooorriiiiiiiii!..."**

Tori:-oh… ehm, ¿es para mí?

Dan:-_al parecer, ma._

Tori:-eso es raro…

"…**Quiero estar en tu programaaaaaaa:(…"**

Tori: hace una sonrisa ladeada- bueno, eso no parece una pregunta, según yo.

Frosty:-_el sarcasmo…_

Nico:-_déjala, es divertido._

Se escucha un bufido.

"…**Porque sino…" **

Tori: sonríe un poco más-¿soy yo o eso parece chantaje?

"… **moriré…"**

Tori: ríe un poco- ¿y qué más?

"… **y se que eso no le gusta a ciertos 'entes'..."**

Tori:-mmmmm, ¿entes?-divertida-.

"…**de nieve;)…"**

Tori: ríe más- definitivamente es un chantaje en toda la regla.

Frosty:-_se veía venir._

Punzie: sonríe un poco- Tori, esos ciertos 'entes' no serán los únicos molestos si le pasa algo-mirándola de reojo-.

Tori: suelta una pequeña carcajada- tengo que pensarlo, tampoco es para que se alteren.

Molina:-_ ¿y si la dejamos morir?_

Frosty:-_no, no podemos._

Tori:-Allen también entra en la categoría de 'ente' de nieve-bastante divertida-.

Frosty:-_sabes que no me parece bien, vikinga._

Tori: rueda los ojos- tengo algo de alma, Frost, cálmate.

"…**Ay chucha…"**

Nico:-_¿Quién es chucha?_

Punzie: se encoge de hombros-.

"… **me falta mi ultima pregunta…"**

Tori:-¡ahora sí viene la pregunta!... creo.

Molina:-_no estemos tan seguros._

"… **bueno este oks*-*…"**

Nico:-_¡tiene ojos de asteriscos!_

Molina:-_dejen las drogas, niños._

Vita:-_deberías seguir tu propio consejo._

Algunas risas.

Nico:-_uuy, amigo._

"… **punzie, si te dieran a elegir entre…"**

Dan:-_que sea yuri, que sea yuri, que sea yuri._

Frosty:-_que no vuelvan a mencionar a mi mamá…_

Vita:-_que no mencione a chimuelo, que no mencione a chimuelo._

Punzie: roja, esperando que Tori siga-.

Tori: quedándose un rato en silencio para darle mas suspenso a la cosa-.

"… **los dos mas…"**

Nico:-_¿sexys? Entre esos estoy yo, lo sé._

Dan:-_sigue soñando._

Tori:-pienso lo mismo que Dan- con una mueca en la cara-.

Frosty:-_me alivia._

"…**detestables del programa…"**

Punzie: suspira algo aliviada- ehm…

Tori:-oigan chicos, entre esos están ustedes- se mofa, sacándoles la lengua-.

Molina:-_¡claro que no! tú nos amas._

Frosty:-_sí claro…_

"… **para una cita…"**

Molina:-_escógeme, nena…_

Tori:-vale, llegaron más retrasados de lo que se fueron, confirmado.

"… **(ya tu sabrás cuales son:)…"**

Punzie:-mmmmm, no quiero ser mala…

Tori:-la verdad y solo la verdad, Punzie.

Punzie:-no quiero ser mala-se queja.

"… **a cual elegirías y…"**

Nico:-_hay un "y", qué sexy._

Frosty:-_ajam._

"… **Flinn no esta incluido nuevamente en esos dos detestables xD…"**

Punzie: se cruza de brazos- ¡Eugene no es detestable!-frunce un poco el ceño-.

Dan:-_lo sabemos tía._

Tori:- no creo lo mismo pero como sea… responde Punzie.

Punzie: suspira- pues… ehm, Patán y… ehm- se muerde el labio inferior, insegura-.

Frosty:-_vamos tía._

Punzie: suspira- pues, Hans-baja la vista sintiéndose mal-.

Tori:-awwww, a todos él le cae mal, ten un premio-le pasa un chocolate-.

Punzie: sonríe un poco y agarra el chocolate-.

Dan:-¿_soy yo o mamá tiende a tratar a la gente como animales?_

Frosty:-_no eres tú._

Vita:-_a muchos se lo hace…_

Tori:-bueeeno,-mira a la cámara- sus retos irán al final junto a los otros, mientras, ahora el review de **AgusSnow :**

"**Hoola yoo denuuevo,…" **

Nico:-_hola, tú de nuevo._

Punzie: ríe un poco- ¡hola!

"…**hacee mucho que no estoy por aquui…" **

Tori:-me alegra volver a leerte- sonríe un poco, con un chocolate en la mano, más tranquila-.

"… **loos extrañee a todos…"**

Punzie:-¡y nosotros a ti!

Molina:-_ajá… pero ¿quién es ella?... ¡auch!_

Dan:-_gracias, tía._

"…**olaaf…" **

Tori:-él no está, pero güeno.

"… **mandalee saludoos a…" **

Punzie:-¡yo lo hago por él!-sonriente-.

Tori:-tienes una lista de cosas por hacer-le sonríe ladeado-.

"… **Mérida…"**

Tori: le pasa una libreta y un bolígrafo a Punzie-.

"… **Anna …"**

Punzie:-ajá…-murmura, escribiendo-.

"…**elsaa…"**

Punzie:-oki…

"… **las quuiero …" **

Punzie: escribe y alza la vista-listo. Tranquila que se lo diré al muñeco.

Tori:-si es que sigue vivo luego de esto-canturrea-.

Dan:-_mamá, no, por favor._

Tori: ríe- ¡solo estoy bromeando!

"…**Punziee coomo andas?..." **

Punzie: deja la libreta a un lado- ¡bien! ¿y tú?

"… **Te amoo mucho…"**

Punzie:-awwwww- sus ojos brillan-.

"… **sooy tu faan…"**

Punzie: sus ojos brillan más y más-.

Vita:-_solo falta que sus ojos se vuelvan un par de corazones rojos. _

"… **conmigo las preguntas no serán tan duras…"**

Punzie:- AWWWW ¡muchas gracias!

Tori: tapándose los oídos- auch.

"… **jeje..."**

Vita:-_awww._

"…**(creo)…"**

Punzie: se queda un poco tensa-.

"… **1 extrañas tu cabello dorado?..."**

Punzie: sonríe levemente y se destensa- pues… a veces, pero prefiero por mucho este-se toca algunos mechones-.

"… **2 como fue que que…"**

Nico:-_¿qué dijo?_

"… **aceptaste formar parte de este fanfic?..."**

Nico:-_¿puedo contar la historia yo?_

Tori:-pero si ni siquiera estabas ahí, idiota-rueda los ojos-.

Punzie:-¿puedo contarla?

Tori:-sipi.

Punzie: mira a la cámara- bueno… Tori nos secuestró.

Tori: se sonroja- ¡no es cierto!

Frosty:-_uh, yo no sabía esa historia._

Dan:-_ni yooo._

Punzie:-ehm, bueno… ella nos llamó a Eugene y a mí… y luego nos secuestró- mira a Tori-.

Tori:-¡después de que aceptaran! Yo esperé su respuesta- refunfuña-.

Molina:-_yo conducía la camioneta._

Nico:-_mi historia hubiese sido más interesante._

Tori:-que te calles-gruñe-.

"… **(buena decisión por ciertoo)…"**

Punzie: sonríe y mira a Tori- lo sé.

Tori:-awww, me sonrojo- se tapa la cara con las manos-.

"… **3 cual es tu serie favorita de tv?..." **

Punzie:-uhmm… me gusta "FRIENDS", pero casi todas me gustan…

Nico:- _¿te gusta "the walking dead"?_

Punzie: Se estremece- no mucho-murmura-.

"… **4…" **

Molina:-_te parto… ¡ay!_

Dan:-_hay niños leyendo esto._

Nico:-_los niños deberían saber de eso._

Vita:-_no de ese modo._

"… **de las chicas que están ahí…"**

Punzie: mira a Tori- ¿de todas las chicas? ¿O solo las que están en este momento?

Tori:-mmmm, para ser justa, que sean todas-se encoge de hombros-.

"… **a quien te animarias a…" **

Dan:-_esto me huele a Yuri._

Nico:-_uuuy, ¡coger!_

Punzie: se sonroja-.

"… **besar…" **

Punzie: traga saliva-.

Vita:-_y sí era yuri._

Frosty:-_geenial._

Tori: sonríe maliciosamente y mira a punzie-conteste, señorita Corona.

Punzie: muy, pero muy, roja-pues…

"… **apasionadamente jeje…"**

Vita:-_¡usa los jeje's!_

Punzie: sigue pensando- yo… yo besaría a… ¿Mérida?

Tori:-uuuuuy.

Molina:-_ella está bien._

Tori:-y tú tienes novia- rueda los ojos-.

Molina:-_y Punzie tiene esposo, pero eso no le impide pensar en besar a Mérida._

Punzie: tomate-.

Tori:-ella tenía que responder la pregunta, no tú.

"… **y mi…"**

Molina:-_número de teléfono es…_

Dan:-_me agradabas._

"… **última pregunta es…"**

Punzie: se acomoda en su asiento-.

"… **5 como esta pascal?..." **

Punzie: sonríe- él está muy bien; gracias por preguntar.

"… **Mandale saludos…".**

Punzie: saca la libreta- lo haré-sonriendo, lo escribe-.

Tori:-bueno, sus retos al final, y ahora…-momento de suspenso- el último grupo de preguntas-sonríe- que es de **aileen :**

"**Punzi cuantos…"**

Nico:-_org… mmmmmm!_

Dan:-_gracias, pa._

Punzie: algo sonrojada- ¿ese niño tiene catorce años?

Tori:-ignóralo, ¿si? Tiene problemas… muchos problemas-frunce el ceño molesta-.

"… **años tienes ?..."**

Punzie: sonríe- hace poco que cumplí 21 años-se muerde el labio-.

Molina:-_está vieja._

Vita:-_¿de verdad, enano?_

Molina:-_de verdad, linda…_

"… **Que color…" **

Molina:- _¿…son mis ojos?_

Tori:- por qué no le preguntabas de qué color son los míos, ¿eh?

Punzie:-ambos tienen el mis…

Frosty:-_no es cierto, tía._

"… **te gusta?..."**

Punzie: parpadea- me gusta el…-silencio-.

Tori: la empuja del hombro- ¡Rapunzel!

Punzie:- ¡el verde y el violeta!-casi chilla-.

Dan:-_mamá, la golpeaste muy fuerte…_

Tori:-despertó al menos-se encoge de hombros-.

"… **A quien odias mas?..."**

Punzie: niega rápidamente- yo no odio

Tori:-ah bueno, a quien detestas, Punzie.

Punzie: hace una mueca- llegué a detestar a Madre, pero fue solo porque me mintió…

Molina:-_una chica despechada. Grrr._

Tori: sonríe levemente- pedazo de tonto.

Molina:-_grrr, Vicky, Grr… ¡auch!_

Tori: ríe- te lo tenías merecido…

"… **Quien se te hace sexy?..."**

Punzie: abre la boca-.

"…**(no digas que tu novio)…".**

Punzie: suspira y sonríe- no iba a decir que Eugene.

Tori:-eso ni te lo crees tú.

Punzie: se sonroja y desvía la mirada- iba a decir que…-piensa- Tadashi.

Tori:-¿ya cambiaste a mi papá?-divertida-.

Punzie:-no quiero sufrir las consecuencias-murmura-.

Dan:-_vaya, aprendes rápido, tía._

Tori: ríe- bueno…-tira las tarjetas al aire- ¡confeti!... okno- mira a la cámara- ¡ahora los retos!

Molina:-_¡aleluya!_

Punzie:-pero si ustedes acaban de llegar…

Tori:-te dije que estaban retrasados, Punzie, te lo dije.

PATIO DEL ESTUDIO:

Todos los jóvenes actores estaban sentados en sus respectivos pufs, formando un lindo círculo alrededor del sillón donde estaba Rapunzel.

Punzie: con un batido en la mano-¿crees que logre sacarlo?

Elsa: suspira-conociendo a Olaf, le saltará encima a Tori en cuanto la vea entrar-sonríe levemente-.

Anna:-¡qué bueno que el corazón de Tori se ablandó lo suficiente!

Mérida:-lo más probable es que ya estaba harta de que la interrumpiesen-suelta una risita-.

Frosty: mira a Nico y a Molina-¿por culpa de quiénes?-alza una ceja-.

Molina:-¡ay ya pues! No te piques, rubio-lo mira con sorna-.

Frosty: entrecierra los ojos-.

Jack: ladea la cabeza, divertido-.

Luna:-marquitos, marquitos, marquitos, marquitos…

Marcos: se gira y aparta la mano de ella- ¡¿qué quieres?!

Luna: sonríe "inocente"-holis.

Marcos: rueda los ojos y bufa, girándose hacia su novia-.

July: suelta una risita-amor, deberías responderle a Luna-aguanta una carcajada-.

Marcos: inhala profundo y mira con una enorme sonrisa a Luna-hola, satélite.

Astrid: semiconsciente, recostada en el regazo de su novio-.

Hiccup: sonríe levemente-_mi lady… se ve tan hermosa-_, acaricia su gran vientre-.

Storm: comiendo pollo casi compulsivamente, sentada en el regazo de su novio-pásame la salsa, Fury.

Tooth:- claro, amor-le pasa el frasco, mientras su otra mano acaricia su vientre… el gran vientre-.

Se escucha una explosión, y todos giran… menos Astrid.

La cámara enfoca hacia una nube de humo… y de ella sale un sillón volador.

Olaf:-¡por fin! ¡libeeertaaaad!- saluda a todos con la ramita- ¡los extrañé!

Tori: sosteniéndolo para que no caiga-Olaf, siéntate. Maldita sea-gruñe-.

Olaf:-¡bajemos, Tori, bajemos! Por favooor- se gira en los brazos de ella para verla, y pisa el control remoto-.

La silla comienza a volar como loca, girando y girando… como un trompo.

Frosty:-mierda…

Tori: chilla-¡quita el pie, muñeco!-grita, y lo que se ve de ambos es una especie de forcejeo-.

Olaf:-¡lo sientooo!-se aferra a ella- wiiiiiiii…

Astrid: se remueve en el pecho de Hiccup-.

Hiccup: mirando con los ojos bien grandes la escena, y acaricia distraídamente a su lady-.

Vita:-_jápiro…_

Dani:-¡mamá, sostente!

Tori:-¡¿qué demonios crees que hago?!-logra empujarlo lejos del control-.

La silla se estabiliza de golpe.

Olaf: sale volando-wiiiiiii…oh oh-empieza a caer-.

Tori: medio mareada-.

Marcos y Dani: salen volando hacia el muñeco-.

Punzie: se tapa la boca- ¡van a chocar!

Mérida: saca su cámara y comienza a grabar- por fin algo bueno-susurra-.

Molina:-¡caerán los tres!

Nico: sonríe amplio- lo mejor sucede cuando estoy aquí-ríe-.

Jack: lo mira de reojo-no estés tan seguro de eso.

Dani: agarra al muñeco en brazos-.

Marcos: no logra frenar y embiste a su hermana-.

Tori: parpadea y agarra rápido el control, acercando la silla a la trayectoria de esos tres, atrapándolos en el asiento justo a tiempo- auch-gime-.

Olaf: surge de entre el enredo de cuerpos-¡hagámoslo de nuevo!

Marcos:-no gracias-susurra-.

Frosty: preocupado, se pone de pie- ¿están bien?

Rapunzel: también se pone de pie, angustiada-.

Dan:-s-sí.

Olaf: mira a la cámara- ¡volví!-sonriente, saluda, y luego estornuda-.

Tori:-iugh…

RATO DESPUÉS:

Ya todos estaban en sus asientos, acomodaditos y en silencio.

Olaf: sonriente, mueve su silla en círculos alrededor de Punzie-.

Vanellope:-wooo, me mareé-bizquea los ojos, dejando de ver a Olaf-.

Tori: con una bolsa de hielos sosteniendo contra su frente- comienza, muñeco.

Olaf:-¡oki!...-carraspea- ¡bienvenidos a Charlando con…

Hiccup: sonríe ladinamente- ehm, Olaf, eso no toca ahora…

Olaf: confundido- ¿ah no?

Anna: suelta una risa corta- no, Olaf, es momento de los retos.

Punzie: sus ojos brillan- ¡un momento!

Gogo: aburrida- ¿y ahora qué?

Punzie: sonríe nerviosamente- bueno es que…-saca su libretita- tengo que mandar algunos saludos-se sonroja levemente- de parte de **AgusSnow **para Mérida…

Merida: sonríe levemente- se acuerda de mí-.

Olaf:-¡yo también me acuerdo de ti!-feliz-.

Mérida: lo mira con diversión- gracias, Olaf.

Punzie: inhala- para Elsa.

Elsa: sonríe y mira a la cámara- gracias, Agus.

Punzie:-¡y para Anna! Les quiere.

Anna:-awwwwwwww, ¡y nosotras a ti!

Kristoff: sonríe viendo a su novia-Anna, no tenías que pararte.

Anna:-jeje- se sienta de nuevo- ups.

Punzie:-yy, Olaf-mira al muñeco-.

Olaf:-¿shi?

Punzie:-hay alguien que quiere darte un abrazo.

Olaf: agranda los ojos y su boca se hace una sonrisa enorme- ¡¿siiiiii?! ¡¿quién?!-emocionado-.

Punzie:-** Allison Harmony-**sonriente-.

Olaf: mira con una sonrisa enorme a la cámara- ¡Allison! ¡yo también te daré un gran, grandísimo, abrazo!-abre las ramitas y estornuda- cuando esté mejor.

Punzie: se vuelve a sentar y guarda la libreta- bueno, ya estoy lista, Olaf.

Eugene: sonríe animosamente a su novia-tranquila amor.

Mérida: cruza los dedos-_ojalá hayan buenos retos-_.

Olaf: sonríe amplio y cruza las ramitas- ¡oki! Los primeros retos son…-mete la mano a un lado en el cojín y arruga el ceño- ¿y las tarjetitas? ¿tori? ¡¿y las tarjetitas?!-comenzando a entrar en pánico-.

Tori:-shhh, calma, aquí están- de su bandolera saca un fajo de fichas-ven por ellas-.

Hiccup: ladea el rostro, con curiosidad- _¿cómo entraron ahí?-._

Olaf: mueve la silla hacia su asiento y agarra el fajo- ¡gracias!- vuelve a su sitio y mira la primera- buuuueno, los primeros retos son de **Vitany01****:**

"…**Los retirijillos…"**

Brutacio:-¡uuh! ¡los simpsons!-sonríe con malicia- me agradas.

Vita:-_jeje, y tú a mí._

Tori: sus pira y se aprieta más la bolsa contra la cabeza-.

"… **Son 5!..."**

Nico:-mmmm-menea las cejas- ¿Cuáles?

Vita:-_ya verás…_

Punzie: tiembla levemente-.

Mérida:-¡hazme sentir orgullosa!-mira a la cámara-.

"… **Y 2 para…" **

Olaf: se mira las ramitas y luego las alza- ¡siete!

Storm:-bueno, no tardó tanto… Tooth…

Tooth:-aquí-le pasa una servilleta-.

Storm:-gracias-besa su mejilla luego de limpiarse-.

"… **los demas…"**

Brutilda:-uuuuh-se soba las manos-.

**"…Me canse de…"**

Tori: arquea una ceja-.

Dan: algo extrañado-.

Vanellope:- ¡alzamiento!-grita-.

Ralph:-no va a haber ningún alzamiento-suspira cansado-.

Vanellope:-eso es lo que nos quieren hacer creer-susurra siniestramente-.

Honey: se arrima un poco, lejos de Vanellope-.

"… **leer "besa a fulanito y menganito"…"**

Tooth: sonríe divertido- buena forma de verlo.

Vita:-_g-gracias._

Punzie: esperanzada-.

"… **"llury" "llaoi" bla bla bla…"**

Eugene:- esta chica me agrada-sonríe feliz y mira a detrás de la cámara-gracias, Vita.

Jack:-¿Por qué no pudo ser así en mis retos?-susurra pensativo-.

Elsa: le acaricia la espalda- hay que ser realistas, cariño…

Jack: asiente-cierto…-se abraza a ella-¡no me quieren!-"llora"-.

"…**A ti te dare retos diferentes…"**

Punzie:-suelta un suspiro de alivio-.

Dan:-owww-hace un puchero-.

Benja: la rodea con un brazo- ya vendrán otros, amor.

"… **(La abraza)…" **

La cámara se queda quieta un momento.

Punzie: le devuelve el abrazo-.

Vita: se suelta y regresa a detrás de la cámara.

El enfoque se mueve un poco.

"…**Toma ponche de jack 7u7…"**

Punzie: agranda los ojos- ¡¿tomar qué?!

Hiccup: palidece-b-bueno, Punzie, y-ya no s-sabe t-tan m-mal.

Storm: se encoge de hombros- sabe peor.

Tooth:-ni regurjitado sabe bien.

Tori:-y no mejora con los años.

Marcos y Dan: niegan lentamente-.

Eugene: gruñe- ¡qué gran ayuda son!-sarcástico-.

Punzie: traga saliva-.

Mérida:-eso, Vita, eso…-sonríe con malicia-.

Olaf: los mira con extrañeza- no debe ser tan malo-hace un puchero-.

Frosty:- es horrible-.

Punzie: traga fuerte-.

Mérida:-mi orgullo-se limpia una lágrima falsa.

Vita:-_gracias, gracias. ¿podrían ir por el ponche?_

Tori: se quita la bolsa- mamá preparó un poco hace unos días. Marcos, anda por el frasco…

Marcos:-aay no, mamá-se aferra a su novia-.

Tori:-que vayas, dije-frunce el ceño-.

Marcos: bufando, suelta a su novia y se va-.

Luna: ríe por su desgracia-.

Mérida: la mira de reojo- me agradas.

Luna:-tú a mí-le sonríe encantadoramente-.

RATO DESPUÉS…

Punzie: sentada frente a una pequeña mesilla, tragando saliva frenéticamente-.

Eugene: le acaricia el hombro- tú puedes, Punzie.

Vita:-_Mérida, quiero que me pases ese video._

Mérida: al otro lado de Punzie-tenlo por hecho.

Hiccup: mira a Storm- me preocupa que Astrid se moleste porque se hayan acabado el ponche de Jack o se ponga feliz-hace una mueca nervioso, sin dejar de acariciar a su lady-.

Storm: se limpia los labios con el dorso de la mano-con las hormonas tal alborotadas, será una dulce sorpresa.

Hiccup: suspira- lo dices porque no estarás ahí.

Storm:-amo a mi mejor amiga, pero tienes razón-le saca la lengua y sigue comiendo-.

Hiccup:-y se nota que a mí también me quieres-masculla con sarcasmo-.

Olaf: sonriendo y dando vueltas de aquí a allá en su silla-wiiiii, que comience el retooo…

Eugene: aprieta el hombro de su novia-tú puedes, Punzie.

Punzie: vuelve a tragar y le da un sorbo a la bebida-.

Brutacio y brutilda:-¡hasta el fondo!

Frosty:-ay no-con una mueca-.

Tori: una mueca también en su rostro-te trae recuerdos, ¿cierto?

Punzie: sus mejillas se tornan verdes, pero sigue tragando-.

Eugene: aprieta su hombro-vamos, amor-murmura con preocupación-.

Punzie: deja caer la jarra y se lleva ambas manos a la boca, sufriendo leves arcadas, sin vomitar nada-.

Tori: con una mueca-dejémosla solo 30 segundos con eso en la boca. Nico, trae la papelera.

Nico: bufa-.

TRES MINUTOS DESPUÉS…

Honey: le pasa el trapo por la frente a Punzie-¿mejor?

Punzie:-sí, gracias-murmura, con los ojos cerrados y aun algo verde-.

"…**Dale sopapos…"**

Olaf:-¿qué son "sopapos"?-confundido mira a las hermanas Arendelle-.

Anna: se jala una trenza-pues… no lo sé- murmura-.

Elsa: con su celular en la mano-pues… según esto, son golpes.

Vita:-_sip. Lo que sea que hayas visto está en lo correcto._

Marcos:-wikipedia.

Luna:-¿y si no es wikipedia?

Marcos:-hay pocas probabilidades de que no sea wikipedia-la mira desafiante-.

Benja: rueda los ojos, aburrido-.

Todos los actores que sí son de la época, lo están viendo.

July:-oh, ehm…-ríe nerviosa-esto-señala a ambos-es normal.

Dan:-parte del día-bufa/suspira-.

Olaf:-ooooki…-mira a Elsa-¿son golpes?

Elsa: asiente, guardando su teléfono-.

Olaf: se lleva las ramitas a la boca- ¡¿por qué?!

"… **a Toria. .-. ..."**

Tori: agranda los ojos pero no dice nada-_oh genial, falta que tenga que hacerlo con la sartén-_.

Frosty: aprieta más a su novia-qué…

Vita:-_cállate. Es mi reto._

Hiccup: frunce el ceño pero se abstiene-.

Olaf: hace un puchero-¿por qué a Tori?

Vita:-_mis razones son un secreto._

Nico:-jejeje, me agradas más así, Vita.

Punzie: suspira temblorosamente y se pone de pie- ¿c-cuantos?

Vita:-_la cantidad que quieras._

Brutilda:-¡dale muchos!

Dan: se cruza de brazos, recostada en el pecho de su esposo-.

Punzie: se acerca a Tori-ehm….- alza la temblorosa mano-.

Tori: se endereza y le sonríe levemente-.

Punzie:-te quiero-murmura y le da un sopapo estilo zape, en la parte posterior de la cabeza-.

Tori: asiente levemente-.

Punzie: y le da otro-listo-.

Tori: arruga la nariz aguantando la mueca-gracias.

Punzie: corre a su asiento-.

Vita:-_yo le hubiese dado más fuerte pero está bien._

Olaf: con una carita triste-¿Tori, necesitas hielo?

Tori: sonríe levemente, sobándose la cabeza-no, tranquilo Olaf.

"…**Ata a…"**

Molina:-uuuh-sonríe con malicia-sadomasoquismo.

Mérida: algo más recompuesta, alza la cámara, expectante-.

Hiccup: esperaba que su prometida no despertase… o que la despertasen-.

"… **Allen a un poste. OuO…"**

Tori: se le escapa una risa-.

Frosty:-¡oye!-con los ojos como platos-.

Jack:-ay no… a mi familia le viene lo peor-lloriquea-.

Elsa: mira a su hijo, con un brillo de preocupación-.

Tooth: sonríe levemente-brocheta de Frost.

Hiccup: ríe con su mejor amigo-.

Tori: también ríe-.

Olaf:-¡¿lo van a cocinar?!-aterrorizado-.

Storm: se encoge de hombros-no sabemos si sabrá bien.

Frosty: abre la boca para replicar…-.

Tori: le pone la mano en la boca-.

Frosty: quita su mano-¡claro que…!

Tori: lo golpea- ¡que te calles! Punzie, átalo antes de que lo haga yo-se arrima lejos de Frost-.

Punzie: suspira pesadamente, poniéndose de pie e hiendo hacia Allen-lo siento-murmura, agarrándolo de la mano-.

Tori:-Nico, enano, vayan por el poste.

Molina: rueda los ojos- tú solita podrías traerlo sin…

Tori: lo fulmina con la mirada- que lo traigas, dije- sisea amenazadoramente-.

Marcos: se aleja un poco-.

Dan:-mejor le haces caso, tío.

Nico y molina: salen de ahí, refunfuñando-.

Storm:-definitivamente es su hija-rolle una pata de pollo-.

Mérida:-no quiero encontrarme con esas dos molestas-le susurra a Storm, con una risita-.

Storm:-ni yo.

Tooth:-ni yo.

Mérida: le da un zape-¡no seas metido!

Nico y molina: regresan con un largo tubo pegado a un soporte a cuestas y lo ponen casi en medio del círculo-.

Brutacio: se soba las manos- hagamos brochetas de Frost-se relame-.

Brutilda: ríe-.

Jack: los mira extraño-_los mantendré alejados de mi hijo… y de mí-._

Punzie: toma a Allen de la mano y lo lleva hacia el poste-ehm… me falta una soga.

Camicazi: se pone de pie de un salto- ¡yo tengo una!-alza una soga-.

Kristoff: entrecierra-¿qué haces con una soga?-pronuncia con cuidado-.

Camicazi: se acerca a Punzie y le da la soga- detalles, pequeños detalles. Tengo la soga, no te quejes- le saca la lengua a Kristoff y se regresa a su sitio-.

Punzie: parpadea y vuelve a la realidad. Comienza a amarrar al Frost-.

Mérida: se pone de pie y se acerca ellos-mmmm, Punzie, ata ese nudo con mas fuerza.

Vita:-_jeje_

Dan: suelta un buen suspiro y mira de reojo a su novio-fue buena idea no traer a Charlie y a Bella.

Benja: besa su frente- igual los extrañas, ¿cierto?

Dan: asiente-.

Benja:-yo también-murmura-.

Olaf: tiene un puchero, mientras come chocolate- ¿por cuánto tiempo tiene que estar así?

Vita:-_yo les aviso._

Vanellope: saca una máscara roja y una sonaja- ¡es hora del sacrificio!

Frosty, Jack, Dan, Elsa y Marcos: palidecen… unos más que otros-.

Tori: mira a la pelinegra- no tenemos tiempo para eso, Vanellope. Ralph, sostenla a su asiento, por favor.

"…**Hazle travesuras a…"**

Punzie: se soba las manos y hace una mueca- ay…

Jack: palidece-_sé que estoy entre esos, lo sé-._

"… **todos. n.n…"**

Jack: sonríe travieso-_bueno, al menos caeremos todos-._

Punzie:-yo no soy muy buena en esas co…

"… **Gemelos!..."**

Brutilda y Tacio: alzan el rostro sincronizadamente- ¿si?

Tooth:- cuando se ponen así, dan miedo-inquieto-.

Eugene: se encoge de hombros-algo.

Hiccup: alza una ceja escéptico-¿"algo"?-lo remeda-.

Eugene: lo fulmina con la mirada- cállate, Haddock.

"… **Mérida!..."**

Mérida: frunce el ceño con extrañeza-¿si?

"… **Ayudenla e.e…"**

Vita:-_¿te sirve, Punzie?_

Punzie: sonríe levemente- sí, creo que… creo que con ellos sí podré cumplir el reto-suspira-.

Jack: escandalizado- ¡¿qué?! ¡¿no me llamas a mí?! ¡al guardián de la diversión!-ofendido-.

Bunny: ríe-no eres suficiente para ella, nieves.

Jack: lo mira amenazante- calladito te veías menos feo, canguro.

Vita:-_ehm… yo, jejeje, creo que me… ¿olvidé? Lo siento._

Jack: lloriquea en el hombro de Elsa- ¡oíste, Elsie! La niña me rompió el corazón.

Elsa: lo abraza suavemente, sonriendo divertida y negando lentamente-.

Tori:-el guardián del dramatismo-murmura para sí, rodando los ojos-.

Olaf: moquea- ¡¿por qué todos lloran?!

Vanellope: forcejeando- ¡porque no me dejan darles una ofrenda a los dioses!

Storm: con un puchero- porque se me acabó el pollo-murmura como niña pequeña, de brazos cruzados-.

Tooth: agranda los ojos- ¡iré por más, rubia!-la baja con cuidado de su regazo y sale corriendo-.

Storm: sonríe feliz-¡sí!

Luna:-aaaah,-con una mano en el mentón-se parecen tanto en ese estado.

Benja: se estremece-lo sé.

Tori: también se estremece- lo sé.

Frosty: la mira con una sonrisa ladina-¿qué hablas tú, vikinga?

Tori: achina los ojos-cállate.

"…**(Le susurra.) Olaf,…"**

Olaf: se inclina un poco-¿sí?

"… **dile a Toria que solo debe de saberlo Punzie…"**

Olaf:-uhm, ¡oki!-asiente y mira a Tori- lo siguiente solo puede saberlo Punzie, Tori.

Tori:-ehm, ok-sospechosa- anda con él, Punzie, y leelo-se reclina en su asiento-.

Punzie: asiente y se pone de pie-.

Olaf: pone la silla a la altura de Punzie y le pasa las tarjetitas-.

Punzie: lee **"… Punzie! Pon un chicle en la silla o en donde se siente Allen. UwU…" **y sonríe muy, muy, pequeño, aguantándose una risita-está bien-le pasa las tarjetitas devuelta a Olaf- gracias. Ya vuelvo-sale corriendo-.

Eugene: mira a todos lados-¿y eso qué fue?

"… **y Astrid, puedes sacar una foto del momento?..."**

Mérida:-mmm, Astrid está dormida y no recomiendo despertarla… ¿te parecería bien si yo lo grabo? Lo que sea que tenga que grabar…

Vita:-_sí, y después se lo muestras a Astrid. Seguro le gustará._

Tori: mirando de un lado a otro. La cámara. Mérida. La cámara. Mérida-.

Punzie: regresa, acompañada de chimuelo y su bote de pollo-.

Storm: sus ojos ámbar brillan- ¡mi amor!- le arrebata el bote a su novio y comienza a comer-.

Tooth: se queda de pie, viéndola-ehm, Storm, amor mío, mi vida, mi todo, mi dragona… ¿Dónde me siento yo ahora?

Storm: lo mira, y termina de masticar-aquí- le hace un lado en el puff-.

Tooth: sonríe y se sienta a su lado y luego la sube a su regazo-así estoy más cómodo.

Storm: también sonríe y sigue comiendo su pollo-y yo.

Luna, Vita, Punzie, Honey, Hiccup, Dan y Tori:-awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww…

Astrid: gruñe levemente y aprieta más a Hiccup-.

Hiccup: ríe levemente, algo sonrojado-vale, mi lady, me callo-besa su sien-.

Punzie: sonriente-bueno, me gustaría que todos cerraran los ojos, por favor-dice con inocencia-.

Olaf:-oki, ¿por qué?

Elsa:-solo hazlo, Olaf.

Todos: cierran los ojos.

Punzie: camina hacia el puf de Allen y luego de masticar algunos chicles juntos, los pone en algún punto del puf, sonriendo leeeevemente y regresa a su sitio-listo. Abran los ojos.

Todos: abren los ojos-.

Eugene:-¿qué has hecho?

Punzie: se sienta en su sillón-es un secreto, Eugene-le guiña el ojo-.

Eugene: traga saliva algo preocupado-.

Vita:-_¡te quiero, Punzie!_

Punzie:-¡y yo a ti!

Olaf:-¡y yo a ustedes! ¡a todos!... menos a Hans.

Anna: arruga la nariz-nadie quiere a Hans- se mofa-.

Kristoff:-tú lo quisiste-apunta con diversión-.

Anna:-¡¿de qué lado estás, Kristoforo?!-lo mira molesta-.

Elsa: suelta una risita-.

Jack: igual que su novia-.

"…**Los demas,…"**

Fred: se señala-¿nosotros?

"… **cada uno de ustedes…"**

Silencio…

"… **Es libre de poner un reto a mi princesa…"**

Punzie: traga saliva y sus ojos viajan directamente a los mellizos-.

Brutilda: hace un gesto con la mano-tranquila. No seremos tan malos-le sonríe con malicia-.

Eugene:-_ay no-_.

"… **Menos los new tortolos t(-.-t)…"**

Tori: suelta una risita- yo creo saber de quienes se tratan-dice en un suspiro viendo a su novio-.

"…**(Toria y el mardito)…"**

La cámara hace un acercamiento a Tori y luego a Allen, y después vuelve a la normalidad el enfoque.

Tori: exhala fuerte y se lleva una mano a la cara- y no me equivoqué-murmura-.

Dan: mira a la cámara- tía…

Vita:-_¿si?_

Dan:-¿por qué resientes a mi papá?

Frosty: se remueve un poco-me hago la misma pregunta.

Marcos:-y yo, tía Vita.

Vita:-_luego se los contaré, sobrinos… dioses, se escucha tan raro._

Anna:-terminas acostumbrándote… ¿cierto, sobrino?

Frosty:-cierto, tía Anna.

Tori: se pone unos lentes de sol-sigo siendo jefa de ustedes.

Hiccup:-hasta de tu propio padre… somos una organización tradicional, ¿cierto, hija?

Tori:-seguimos el orden cronológico también, papi.

Tooth, Mérida, Storm y Jack: se estremecen-.

Frosty:-hablando de tiempo… ¿Cuándo me van a desatar?

Vita:-_creo que recuerdo haber dicho que yo avisaba._

Frosty: traga dificultuosamente-está… está bien.

Tori:-no te quejes, ya has estado así antes-rueda los ojos-.

Marcos: hace una mueca-oh, sí, recuerdo esa historia.

Luna: pensativa-mamá también nos la contó.

Olaf:-¿Cuál historia?-curiosin-.

Frosty: niega rápidamente-no quieres saber de esa historia.

Olaf:-sí quiero, ¿Por qué? ¿es mala?-hace una mueca triste-.

Tori: con una mano en el mentón "pensativa"-en realidad es muy divertida.

Frosty:-para ti.

Luna:-y para mi mamá-ríe- y para mí.

Marcos:-mmm, es algo gracioso.

Dan:-sí… bastante.

Mérida:-nos excluyen-se limpia una lágrima falsa-.

Anna:-¡yo quiero escuchar esa historia!

Olaf:-¡yo también!

Tori: sonríe maliciosamente-oh, harán algo mejor… Peeero, tendrán que esperar.****

**"…Y…"**

Nico:-uy.

"…**yy…"**

Elsa:-varios "Y's" después.

"…**y…"**

Vita:-_este es el último… creo._

"… **por ultimo tu que sabes pintar,…"**

Punzie: suspira, relajándose en su asiento-por fin algo fácil.

Mérida:-buuuuh, ¡Vitany!-se queja-.

Vita:-_le dije que mis retos no serían malos…_

"… **pinta en la oficina de Toria…"**

Tori: traga saliva y cruza los dedos-_vale, dioses, por favor que no sea tan malo-._

"…**"Te asmoquieroasdoro. By: tu bb"…"**

Tori: se lleva ambas manos a las mejillas-¡awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww, bb!-chilla enternecida-.

Los del futuro, menos Frost, Punzie, Olaf y Anna:-awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww.

Frost: sonríe levemente-_bueno, al menos no está tan molesta con ella-._

Tooth:-que lindo.

Honey:-¡siiii!

Punzie:-con gusto lo hago.

Vita:-_gracias, Punzie._

"… **y un korasõ,…"**

Tori: se lleva ambas manos a donde se supone ella debería tener un corazón (see supone)-.

Nico:-¿y para mí no hay algo?

Vita:-_nop._

Nico: asiente lento-bien.

"…**un demonio,…"**

Punzie: anotando-¿cómo quieres al demonio?

Vita:-_como el de whatsapp, por favor._

"… **un lunita,…"**

Punzie: sigue escribiendo y tachando-¿también como la del whatasapp?

Vita:-_sipi._

"… **y dos idiotas abrazadas…"**

Olaf:- ¿por qué idiotas?-extrañado-.

Vita:-_porque eso somos._

Olaf:-aaaaah-sin entender-.

Anna:-esta vez vendrás a explicarle eso a su clase de los martes.

Vita:-_está bien._

Punzie: guarda su libretita-.

**"…azta la prozima!..."**

Molina: se tapa los ojos-mis pupilas-se queja-.

"…**Loz kiero!..."**

Olaf:-¡nosotros a ti!

Mérida:-cierto… estoy orgullosa-sonríe maliciosamente-.

"… **Fue zhukulemto onor!".**

Honey:-el nuestro.

Vita:-_aww…_

Frosty:-¿ya acabó? ¿ya puedo sentarme?

Vita:-_sisi. Anda a sentarte._

Punzie: comienza a desatar los nudos de la soga-.

Camicazi: se pone de pie y va hacia ellos-espero que no hayas sudado mi soga, querido.

Frosty:-tranquila. No lo hice-_espero-._

Camicazi: asiente sin apartar los ojos de él- Punzie, ¿ya acabaste?

Punzie: suspira fuerte y sopla un mechón fuera de su rostro-ya casi… ¡listo! –agarra la cuerda y se la pasa a la rubia-.

Camicazi: abraza la soga-gracias.

Punzie:- a ti-sonriente-.

Camicazi:- un honor-hace una reverencia y corre a su asiento-.

Frosty: se toca los bolsillos y la sudadera-_me robó las llaves de mi habitación. Genial-_bufa y va su asiento-.

Punzie: le hace señas a Mérida, sonriendo nerviosamente-.

Tori: ladea el rostro, viendo a Punzie hacer gestos extraños-.

Mérida: medio entiende y saca su cámara, apuntando a Frost-.

Punzie: le da un pulgar arriba-.

La visión de la cámara se centra en Allen.

Frosty: camina hasta su asiento y se sienta tranquilamente en el puf… hasta que comienza a removerse, como si algo estuviese mal-¿qué?...-se remueve e intenta levantarse pero no puede-¿qué pasó?-susurra, esforzándose en ponerse de pie-.

Tori: a su lado, riendo por lo bajo-párate, Frost.

Jack:-_ay no, ¿qué le hizo a mi hijo?-._

Hiccup: ríe por lo bajo- ¿qué sucede, Frost?

Frosty: bufa y logra ponerse de pie-algo estaba…-se gira para ver el puf, dejando a la vista de la cámara el pegoste de chicle en sus jeans- estaba jalándole… ¡oye! ¿de qué se rien?-se gira a ver a todos, extrañados-.

No hay uno que no esté riendo a carcajadas… oh, bueno sí, Astrid-sueño-de-piedra.

Tooth:-Allen, creo que así no se mastica chicle.

Risas.

Hiccup:-rezo a los dioses que esa no sea la forma en que lo hacen en el futuro.

Anna: casi en el suelo-.

Mérida: la cámara en sus manos tiembla-ay, mi panza.

Tori: casi privada de la risa-.

Marcos:-también me gusta esta historia-die entre risas-.

Olaf: de cabeza en su silla, riendo, y se le caen las tarjetitas que tenía en las manitas-.

Frosty: más perdido que Olaf con un diccionario- ¡¿qué sucede?!

Jack: intenta respirar-d-debo admitir que es buena- y sigue riendo-.

Frosty: bufa molesto y vuelve a sentarse-.

Todos ríen más.

RATO DESPUÉS…

Frosty: bufando-y bueno ¿me dirán?

Tori: ríe un poco y gime de dolor-mejor cállate a menos que quieras que a todos les duela el estómago, idiota.

Frosty: hace un puchero pero no dice nada-.

Olaf:-bueno, los siguientes retos son de…

Elsa:-Olaf, deberías recoger el desastre de tarjetas- intenta sonar severa-.

Olaf: suspira y baja la silla voladora al suelo- aaay, ¿por qué?

Elsa:-porque tú lo tiraste ahí.

Jack:-vamos, muñeco. Hazle caso a Elsie.

Olaf: hace un puchero y luego sonríe- ¡que venga alguien a limpiar esto! ¡por favor!-casi grita-.

Aparecen algunos asistentes para recoger los papeles.

Kristoff: parpadea-eso es nuevo.

Jack:-asusta un poco-traga saliva-.

Los asistentes terminan y se van.

Olaf: sonriendo como si nada- ¡listo!

Kristoff: vuelve a parpadear-.

Olaf:-buueeno, el siguiente grupo de retos es de-saca las tarjetitas felizmente- la kawaii **Daniela Selene Frost Haddock****:**

" **... ahora ..."**

Benja: sonríe divertido y mira a Dan de reojo, apretándola más-.

Dan: levemente sonrojada-.

"…**retos…"**

Mérida:-también confío en ti, niña, ¿entendido?

Dan:-sí. Espero no haberlo hecho mal-sonríe con malicia-.

Mérida: la mira, asintiendo lentamente y satisfecha-eso.

"…**te reto a ver…"**

Anna:-¡yuri!

Vita:-_ay no._

Kristoff:-Anna, amor, ya ha…

Anna:-shhh, Kris, te dije que no tengo ningún problema con eso-hace un puchero, cruzándose de brazos-.

Kristoff: rueda los ojos y la abraza contra su costado-si claro-besa su coronilla-.

"… **la…"**

Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip


	13. aviiisoooo

Mis amados chicos, soy Tori. Hallooooooooo. Lo siento en serio haber estado prácticamente un año sin subir nada, pero hubieron problemas y nuevas cosas que al final no tenía ni ganas de escribir ni de dirigir nada, y la estocada final fue cuando mi preciada laptop se dañó (y sigue dañada, solo que uso una de los chicos. No es lo mismo). Como el último episodio de CCO quedó a medias, totalmente a medias, hemos decidido, en una reunión donde todos deben escucharme, mudar durante un tiempo CCO a wattpad ¡Una segunda temporada, le podrían decir! Sin cambios en la dinámica, porque ya Olaf está bien. Comenzamos con Anna, pero el siguiente no será el mismo de la primera temporada… muajajajaja. Bueno, ya saben como es la cosa. Por allá mi cuenta es "Yada Yada Berk" o como VOTB13 (muy creativo). Si se quedaron con las ganas, pues no los torturaré más, es hora de que vuelvan ustedes a ser los torturadores. Les extrañé un montón.

_Tori H. H. (BERK)._


End file.
